Being of the Sea
by spotlulu28
Summary: The Akatsuki are building their numbers. Kisame and Itachi are assigned the task of retrieving a new recruit when a figure long forgotten Kisame's past returns. What role will she play in his new life? Will she be chaos to his newly found purpose? Or will she be a new light? Read and find out. I don't own the Naruto series.
1. Prologue

**Being of the Sea**

 **Prologue**

 **I know it's been a long time since I last published and I'm really sorry. For the those who are fans of the "Kakuzu's Treasure" series, I'll try and continue and some time. Readers, please enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

* * *

Bloodshed and war marked the verge of the new millennia. It stained the great waters ruled by the god Ryujin. He cared little for the affairs of human or their deaths. To escape the pollution of human death. He traveled north. Its cold water lacked the pollution of humans. From his frozen home, he watched both mystical beasts and human interact peacefully. Rare was it that he witnessed such a thing. He found himself falling in love with the life people crafted a home there. In dark months he could spend hours, watching the great northern. Or in months constants sun, bathe in its warm light. He hadn't only fallen in love the simple life the north brought, but his heart was captured by a wondrous beauty. From afar he watched her, never daring to go close, afraid of frightening her.

The beauty wasn't of human blood. No, the blood humans could never create her. This magnificent beauty was Amora, the princess of the Northern Selkie Tribe. Her was skin a delicate shade of ivory, which so easily blended with the snow. He found himself so easily lost in the deep warm golden browns eyes. Her hair dark brown tumbled delicately down her back in wavy curls. Ryujin hadn't spoken a word to yet he found himself so in love. Amora sat in the on edge the ice with her tail fin in the water.

"Will you only watch me? Or will you dare to speak me today", she said.

Ryujin wasn't one to refuse a challenge, especially from her. He dove into the deep frigid water and surfaced in front of her. Never had he been so close. There was no fear in her expression or scent.

"I do grow tired of only observation", he said.

Her face warmed with blush. His face was so close to hers. The god's breath tickled against her skin. Those intense sea green eyes focused only on her. His skin held the light of immortality. She was so tempted to touch.

"You speak to me with such familiarity. And I don't even know your names", said Ryujin.

"You know my name", she said.

"And what a name it is Amora", said Ryujin.

"What have I done to gain the attention of such a god", said Amora as she swatted him across the face with her tail.

He rubbed his cheek. No creature of the sea had dared to make such a move against him but found the feistiness enthralling. All feared his wrath, but selkies weren't of his creation.

"Must I put it into words?" he asked.

Ryujin smiled when saw he brought a blush to her cheeks.

"What draws you here to this barren place?" she asked.

"At the moment you", said Ryujin.

"Your sweet talk won't work with me. Tell me your real reasoning. There must be one for you to leave great palace crafted of white and red coral in a far distant sea", said Amora.

"Peace, and I believe I've found it", said Ryujin.

She smiled.

"Have I earned your favor?" asked Ryujin.

"You've earned my interest", said Amora.

"And the start of our beginning", said Ryujin.

"Our? Are you so confident in yourself?" said Amora.

"Yes", he said before flashing a white smile.

Amora folded her arms.

"What would I want with a mermaid?" she asked.

Ever since the creation of two species they despised each other. Each thinking they were the better. Ryujin floated on his back in the dark blue water. The scales of his tail fin sparkled even in the darkness of the ocean.

"Hmm, you'd prefer another form. A dragon maybe?" he asked.

"For what you would have for a dragon", teased Amora.

His tail fin glowed with silver-white light. The scales were replaced by silvery dark blue fur that was spotted with black.

"Do you approve?" asked Ryujin.

"It's a start", said Amora.

Day after day Ryujin showered her with gifts and every day she returned them. Never revealing her marvel at the wondrous gifts. To her, their conversation was far more enjoyable. One day he gave her a gift she couldn't find in her heart to refuse, a ring. The two were married in the great ice castle of the north. Ryujin built a great palace of ice and white coral to shelter his wife. Soon after their union Amora blessed them with twin sons. Ryujin gifted them with great power that surpassed those of his original offspring. His daughters from another sent gifts celebrating the births of their brothers, knowing their father always wished for sons.

A century later he was granted the greatest gift of all a daughter. The precious being rested against her mother's chest, huddled against her mother's breasts. She was wrapped in a blanket of blue silk. The infant had mother's dark hair and father's sea green eyes and power. Her skin held the light glow of an immortal. She couldn't be more perfect. Ryujin stood over them.

"What shall we name her?" asked Amora.

"Cora Yukimaru", said Ryujin.

He had no last name to give the child so his Amora's last name would take its place. Ryujin took her in his arms.

"I foresee great things for you, my daughter. You won't be confined by gender. Cora, you'll be a force to be reckoned with", said Ryujin.

Five years passed peacefully. His love for his daughter only grew. Ryujin's joy was ruined by a disruption of the balance of power.

"Don't go this is a matter for the gods of the land, not you", begged Amora.

"It's a matter of the gods I can't put this off any longer", said Ryujin.

"Daddy",

He turned to see Cora.

"My daughter you should be asleep", said Ryujin.

"Are you going?" she asked.

"Only for a short while, my dear", said Ryujin as he lifted her.

"Promise?" asked Cora.

"You have my promise", he said.

Ryujin put her down and pulled the blankets over her.

"And this", he said.

Ryujin opened his hand and black compass appeared in his hand.

"Open it", he said.

"It doesn't point north", said Cora.

"No, but it points to something better", said Ryujin.

"What?" asked Cora.

"It points to what you want", said Ryujin.

"It's pointing to you, Daddy", said Cora.

He smiled softly.

"Never betray it and it will always return to you", said Ryujin.

Ryujin left his family with a heavy heart. He had to see who had dared to break the balance. For the first time in centuries, he stepped onto shore. How he hated the inconvenience of walking. He walked water emerged from the ground to clean he area as he walked. He found her. Her white hair and skin stood out from the darkness. She stood with her back facing him.

"So you are the Rabbit Goddess. I was expecting something cuter. The horns make that difficult", said Ryujin.

"You aren't the first god to visit me, but you're amongst the powerful", said Kaguya.

"You should be honored. Not anyone can draw me onto land", said Ryujin.

"My intentions were good", she said.

"You know what they say about good intentions. Why do you think I've been so merciful? But you've incurred the wrath of the gods and I can't allow that to go unpunished. The ocean won't be a friend to you", said Ryujin.

"Nor will it be to you", said Kaguya.

"How dare you question my power of my realm!" growled Ryujin.

A triton appeared in his hand. The jewels that aided his power decorated the deadly weapon. He pointed it at her throat.

"Ceto has been searching for you? What wrath do you think she's inflicting on your beloved family", said Kaguya.

He cringed at the of the past. Ceto was once one of the most beautiful mermaids, but he cursed her for daring to try to steal his magic. Her beauty was taken she stolen and replaced ugliness. It was too late to seal back his magic.

"I wanted to be merciful, but you've brought upon my wrath", said Ryujin.

Saltwater seeped through the ground poisoning it.

"This tree will never produce such fruit again and this of my curse. Now the water shall bring no relief. Forever shall it burn you", said Ryujin.

"Please let me not be too late", he said.

Bloodshed ruined the peaceful village. Ryujin son's fought bravely to protect the remaining survivors. Both selkie and man lay dead on the ice. Ceto had yet to find her target. Amora heard Ceto calling out her name. Ceto's army of mutated sea creatures already taken over her palace. She'd already suffered great injury by their hands. Amora knew her time was limited. It was only a matter of time until they found her and Cora. She scooped her daughter up from bed holding her close so she wouldn't make noise.

"Mama?

She dove into the water. Amora had to find Ryujin and their sons! Amora held her young daughter her arms as she raced through the water. A trail of blood trailed behind her. She found a hollow glacier. Amora forced her upper body onto the ice.

"Mama", whined the child.

She pushed her into a hollow glacier. Leaving her with two a compass and sword gifted from her father. Amora sealed her daughter within the glacier with a protective spell. With the last of her strength, she broke the sheet ice and pushed away from the glacier.

"Goodbye my daughter", said Amora she sunk into the water.

Ryujin arrived to pure destruction. His sons won the battle, but the loss was great. The sad songs of the selkies could be heard throughout the realm. He screamed in agony as found beloved floating in the water. Ryujin held her body in his arms. He set her down gently on the ice.

"Oceanus, Triton watch over your mother. I must find your sister", he said.

He searched the sea for centuries but never found his beloved daughter.

After months of searching the sea witch, Ceto found what she was looking for. The youngest daughter great sea god. Frozen into glacier with the last of her mother's magic. She touched her hand to the ice. The witch hissed as the purity of the magic burned her skin.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I'll take your memory", said Ceto.


	2. First Encounter

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 1: First Encounter**

 **If you skipped the prologue I encourage you to read it so you'll have a better understanding of this chapter. Thanks for taking the time read this. Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

My squad is the jonin group. The older jonin thought less of us because of we so young and they thought us unworthy of such a title. They thought we were only given it to make for the jonin we've lost in battle. That was partly true. Constant battle taught us quickly making skills equal to any jonin. We were given leave after weeks of work.

"Finally, home I'm so damn tired of seeing so much of your ugly fish face, Kisame", said Hanzai.

He was the loudmouthed idiot. Hanzai was far more trouble than he was worth. Genzai and I were punished for his foolishness, yet somehow he always managed to escape punishment. I drew my katana, pointing at his throat.

"Careful what you say, Hanzai or I may be tempted to cut out your tongue", I said.

"Try you won't even be able to touch me", he said.

Before I could Genzai blocked my blade with his needle-like sword. He shook his head. I withdrew. Genzai is not one I want as my enemy. He was more of a freak than me. In the years of working with them, I've heard him say thirty words a day at the most.

"You always take his side", said Hanzai.

"Give me a reason not to", said Genzai.

"That's what you chose to say after not speaking for nearly a week", said Hanzai.

Genzai nodded. We collected our pay, before separating. I went home. It was a shabby little fishing cabin near the shore. The harsh weather stripped away its paint. Some small white peeling spots paint remained. The shutters hung crookedly on their hinges. It was only two rooms and a bathroom. Old fishing nets hung along the outer walls. A long wooden deck led to a crappy boat. I pushed open the heavy door. It was colder in here than outside. The fire died.

Shota sat at the table passed out in a drunken sleep. He smelled of stale beer. Empty bottles of rum surrounded him. Shota was one the greatest swordsmen of the village at least until he lost his leg. He was a tall square-jawed man. His long white and gray hair covered his face. A scruffy beard kept his face even more hidden. I've lived with him since I was two. He found me on the shore wrapped in seaweed when I was only a toddler I've been in his care since. Sometimes it feels like I take care of him more than he cares for me. He's the closest thing I have to a father and even gave me his last name. He was a harsh but compassionate man he didn't like to show it. I'd so much from him. I cleared away some of the empty the bottles. I checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. Alive. He gave a loud snore. When I went to get bottle closest to him he grabbed my wrist. So fast. I don't know how the old geezer moves like that.

"Release the bottle before I rip your hand off", said Shota.

"Empty, dumbass", I said as yanked the bottle away.

"Who you calling dumb ass? You're a fifteen-year-old boy. Can't get much dumber than that", said Shota.

"And drunk fifty-something past his prime isn't much better. Can't get closer to rock bottom than that", I said.

He laughed.

"You'll have to do more than that to get through my thick hide", said Shota.

He rubbed the stub of his leg.

"Ghost pains?" I asked.

He glared but nodded. I took his prescription from my bag.

"I don't need those", said Shota as threw the bottle at me.

I easily caught.

"Your stubbornness will be the death of you", I said.

"Ha, killing me will be too much of the hassle for the old grim reaper. I'll go when the time is right", said Shota.

"Or when your liver finally decides its has enough", I said.

He snorted.

"Or that", said Shota.

"You're not supposed to drink while on it", I said.

"You ain't my doctor", said Shota.

"You know you not taking your meds is part of the reason people think you're insane", I said.

I've never met a more superstitious man. He knew every myth about every god and mystical creature.

"I'm not crazy", said Shota.

"I know you're not", I said.

"Cut the sarcasm, boy. I may be an old drunk but I can still kick your ass-

"An impressive feat considering you only have one leg", I said.

"Shut it boy. I only believe in the mystical. How else would I explain you?" said Shota.

Not this again.

"You must part mermaid or something", said Shota.

"I'm not a damn, mermaid!" I growled.

"Oh, pardon me I meant merman", said Shota.

I rolled my eyes.

"They why can you breathe underwater. Besides the great water god Ryujin sent you to me", said Shota.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you bring my leg?" asked Shota.

His peg leg was by the door.

"How the hell did it get all the way over there?" I asked.

I grabbed it and handed it to him. He screwed in place.

"I threw it at a damn chunin who tried to steal Keeper", said Shota.

"They're lucky you don't chop off their head", I said.

Shota smirked. Keeper was his sword it was a large broadsword. The blade was rustic. The sword's handle was wrapped in leather its edges were jagged, but extremely sharp to the touch. The idiots who try to steal it didn't understand that Keeper grew exceptionally heavily making it impossible to fight with. Shota got to his feet. His back cracked as he stretched. He yawned. I caught a wisp of breath. His breath smelled of stale rum. I cringed.

"Do everyone a favor and brush your teeth before you leave. Your mouth smells like week old chum and that's me putting it lightly", I said.

He brushed his teeth.

"Then you should love it, sharky", said Shota.

"Go fuck yourself!", I growled.

"Your nose is just too damn sensitive. It ain't my fault you have a nose of a great white", said Shota.

He rolled his eyes and took a few deeps sips on a bottle of mouthwash.

"Better", he asked.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he took his jacket from the door.

"None of your business, but be back late tomorrow", said Shota.

I cleaned up the place. Huh, I hate it when he leaves. As much of a pain in the ass he is at times he's the closest thing I have to family. I cleaned up the place some. I looked out the window. It seemed like the perfect day for a swim. Cold water has little effect on me. I went outside. The wind stung harshly at my face. Something drew me to the shore. I'd always trusted my instinct. It lead me further down the beach. I stopped when I saw a small glacier had washed onto the shore. Small fingers stuck out of the ice. The skin was blue from the cold. I brushed away the frost glacier. It revealed a young girl frozen in ice. Maybe eight or nine years old. It looked as if she were sleeping within the ice. Her eyes opened.

"SHIT!"

I smashed opened the glacier. The girl gave a small whine. SHE'S ALIVE! How the hell is this possible? She was dressed in rags. In her other hand, she tightly clutched a compass. Strapped to her back was a katana. There was something mystic about the sword.

"Help", she said.

Her voice was a musical whisper. In the slight eye contact I shared with her I saw no fear or judgment. She was one of the few people in my life not to give such a reaction. I shook my head. It was nothing. She passed out and didn't have time react. That must be it. I picked her up. She huddled closely to my chest seeking warmth. It was like holding an ice cube. I took her to my home. I can't take her to the hospital. She's a foreigner. They'll question where she came from. How am I supposed to explain I found her glacier?

I took a bedroll I placed her on the couch. I found bedroll in my closet and spread it out on the floor in front of the wooden stove. I took off her clothes. I tried prying the compass from hand, but it was frozen in place. Her hair was covered in frost, so much so I couldn't see its true color. The girl's lips were a dark blue. I picked her up and placed her bedroll. I closed the curtains and turned on the lamps. She wasn't warming soon quickly enough.

Her blade made me feel uneasy. Shota told me of the curse and magical blades. Could this girl's blade be one of them? I knew better than to touch it with my bare hands. I grabbed a pair of gloves from the winter clothes. The scabbard was black and decorated with pearl and silver. I carefully moved the blade from its scabbard. The blade glowed dimly in the crappy lighting of my home. It was made of a white metal. It was unlike any other metal I'd seen before. The texture was more like the one bone than metal. What is this? I returned the blade to its scabbard.

I made a stew from the few ingredients in the house. An hour passed and the girl thawed. Now I got a better look at her. She wavy dark brown hair it almost seemed dry. When I touched her hair it was dry? How is that possible? Her skin was ivory and her lips were no longer blue, but a soft pink color. No, one in the village looked like her. The girl started moving. Her eyes opened. They were unlike any I'd ever seen before. They were a shade of sea green. It felt like they pierced the very core of me. The color changed in shade like the tides of the sea. Her confusion was obvious.

"SAMEBITO!" she screamed.

I covered her mouth with my hand. I can't have her screaming like that.

"Will you shut the hell up? I'm not a damn samebito. I'm human", I said.

A samebito was some mythological shark-human hybrid. It was a frequent insult from the superstitious elderly of the Hidden Mist toward me. But from her, it seemed to be a reaction of fear. I wasn't sure if that were worse or better.

"Now I'll move my hand if you promise not scream. Do you understand?" I asked.

She nodded. I cautiously moved my hand.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki. What yours you got to have one?" I asked.

She gave no answer. I won't push. I'd probably react worse if I'd just woken from a frozen coma. I wouldn't know what to say if I was her.

"You're in the Hidden Mist. I found you in a glacier", I said.

She sniffed. Her stomach growled.

"Hungry?" I asked.

She nodded. Who knows the last time she ate? The girl slowly sat up. She didn't seem too skinny. I offered her a bowl of stew. She reached for it, but it slipped from her fingers. The tips of her fingers were still blue. She frowned.

"It's fine", I said.

I cleaned up the mess and got her another bowl. I sat next to her. She gave a slight growl.

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have already", I said.

She relaxed. I offered her a spoonful of the stew. She gave it sniff. So untrusting. I took a spoonful in my mouth and swallowed.

"No, poison", I said.

She opened her mouth, revealing sharped canines. She closed her mouth around the spoon.

"Mmm",

She licked her lips. The girl finished off three bowls. When I got up to stretch, she grabbed my hand. Why did she want me near? So few people want that from me. Especially, girls.

"I get I'll stay", I said.

I noticed something. The girl was sitting on a pelt. Small black spots decorated the silver and dark blue fur. I reached for it. She grabbed my hand and growled, baring her teeth. Her strength was unreal for someone so small.

"Got I won't touch it", I said.

She took the pelt and pressed against her back. It merged into her skin. The coloring of the pelt spread traveled down her spine and the back of her arms. It was a seal of some kind. It didn't belong to any species of seal in the Land of Water.

"What are you?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Maybe Shota was right about there being mystical creatures.

"I'll get you some clothes", I said.

She whined when I got up.

"I'm not going anywhere", I said.

She wrapped her blanket around her. The girl stumbled and swiftly fell to the floor.

"Get back into bed", I said.

She glared at me.

"If you got yourself out of bed you can get back in", I said.

She huffed before sticking her tongue out at me. I went to my room and tried finding the smallest clothes possible. None of my clothes from I was her age survived the wear and tear. Am I really going to take this girl in? I'll drop her off at the orphanage. I'd seen that place before it was more of a shit hole than here. They don't have to know about her. I can't leave her there. Ah, why is this so difficult? Is it because she could be like me? She's different. I slammed my dresser shut. If it were any other brat I wouldn't have even gone this far. For now, I'll let her stay. Once Shota comes home he'll figure out what do with her. He's going to flip a shit. I don't know how he had the patience to raise me. He isn't much for children. I went back to the kitchen to see her sitting in the same the place I left her. I gave her the shirt. She slipped it over her head and put the pants on herself. I tied a rope around her waist to stop them from falling. She gave a soft whine.

"I told you got yourself out bed you can get back into it", I said.

She huffed and took a seat on the floor. A rock was sent through the window. The smell of spray paint touched my nose. Not again!

"Come on out you blue-skinned freak!" yelled some kids.

I pushed back the ratty curtains and saw about ten kids around my age out on the deck. They only pull this stuff when Shota is gone. I'm not in the mood for this. I could kick their asses now, but that would mean Shota would have to deal with their parents, which is another kind of shit show.

"Meanies", said the girl.

A wave surged from the water crashing down on the kids. They went running.

"Did you do that?" I asked.

She nodded. The girl started doing a weird dance.

"What's wrong? It kinda looks like you have to pee", I said.

She whined.

"Oh, come on", I said.

I took her to the bathroom. She stared at the toilet as if she'd never seen one before. I'm going to have to explain this, aren't I?

"You sit on it and go. When you're done you pull down the handle when you're done. Then wash your hands", I said.

I shut the door. A few moments later there was a flush and she came out of the bathroom. She yawned in settled down in the bedroll I had set on the floor. I went to the bookshelf. It was filled with old books. I pulled the one I was looking from the shelf. It was titled:

 _Mystical Beings of the Sea_

I placed the large book on the table. I flipped through the yellowed pages. Most of the creatures couldn't possibly exist. Halfway through the large book an image caught my attention. It was a naked woman sitting on the rock. Her long brown hair draped down her back and she sat on a seal pelt. The title at the top of the page read Selkie. I started reading:

 _Selkies are mythical creatures bound to the northern and southern oceans. They are creatures of great power and legendary beauty._

 _Physical Appearance_

 _It's almost impossible to tell a selkie from the animal it turns into. The exception is their eyes. Selkies have deep soulful eyes. Most often the color of their eyes is a shade of dark brown. In their human state, there are few signs that reveal what they are. First is their great beauty. When in their human form their toes and fingers are slightly webbed._

 _Family and Social Behavior_

 _These creatures mate for life and rarely stray from their chosen love. Selkies travel in small tight-knit family groups, led by an alpha pair. Pups are well protected and always watch by a guardian. On average a selkie couple produces two pups._ _When a male selkie become a juvenile there wanderlust becomes impossible to ignore. They leave the family for decades at a time but eventually return until they find their own mate to form their own family group._

 _Human Interactions_

 _Male selkies often take join human women for a night. They are drawn to sad beautiful women. All a woman has to do to call upon a male selkie to let seven teardrops fall into the ocean water._ _Female selkies are wary of human interaction. They fear the men that live on the shore will steal their pelts. When married to a human they make agreeable wives and wonderful mothers. But always long to return to their ocean home. If they discover their pelt they'll return ocean never to be seen again by their human families._ _Selkies are little danger to humans unless their family is threatened._

 _Habitat and Diet_

 _Selkies thrive in cold weather and are seemingly immune to the cold. They frequently live in dens they make in the snow or in hollow glaciers._ _Depending on the species of seal the selkie takes after their diet varies. It mostly consists of fish, shellfish, and squid. In rare cases like the leopard seal selkie, they can also eat penguins and fur seal pups. They can also survive on a human diet._

 _Abilities_

 _Immortality : these mystical creatures have endless life, but aren't immune to death. _

_Recuperative Ability : Selkies are immune to most human illness and recover quickly from near-fatal injuries in a matter of hours. They can use this on themselves and others. _

_Seduction : these creatures are one of the great beauties of the sea. They can seduce another into following their will. Both female and males are capable of this. Even the most faithful of human can't resist their charms. _

_Empathy : they can sense the temperament and current emotions of humans, some can even sense lasting emotional signatures of a location. _

_Immune to Cold and Drowning : This is necessary for the cold environment they live in. It is impossible for a selkie to die from a water-related incident. _

_Controlling Current : Male selkies can change the tides of the ocean and create great storms. _

_Weaknesses_

 _Iron : All selkies are highly allergic to pure iron. It causes their skin burn and blister. Long exposure can cause an agonizing death. _

_Pelts : if their pelts are stolen they lose a substantial amount of their power leaving them vulnerable._

 _Fading : a selkie can die from great sadness. _

_Enemies_

 _Young selkies sometimes fall prey to sharks. Their natural predators are samebito. There's a great rivalry between them and mermaids. They fought years in bloody battle before finally coming to an uneasy truce._

 _Leopard Seal Selkies_

 _These are the rarest of all leopard selkie species. Unlike the other species of their kind they aggressive and dangerous. They will strike out against human and extremely territorial. These selkies are the only ones to eat seals._ _Their pelts are a silvery gray and dark blue. Black spots mark the pelt._

I looked at the girl sleeping by the oven. Could she really be a selkie? Even at her young age, it wasn't difficult to tell she'd grow into a great beauty. The way she controlled the water with such little effort. She seems like something more. This shouldn't be happening. I found a girl frozen in a glacier and she turns out to be some kind of mystical sea creature. I walked over to the girl a pulled another blanket over her. The compass had fallen from her hand. I took it. Maybe it will give more of a hint to where she came from. I flipped it open. A compass that couldn't point north. The red arrow pointed to the girl in from me. Why would this mean so much to her?

* * *

 **Girl's Perspective**

I woke early in the morning. The cabin was comfortable cold. I followed Kisame to his scent to his room. I stared at him. What is he? He's somewhat human but not all. I can't read his emotions. I have no one else to trust. He's the only person I know. I'm lucky he found me and not a human. I leaned closer to him. His eyes suddenly opened and our foreheads slammed together.

"SHIT!" he growled as he rubbed his head.

Ow. I rubbed my head. He took a breath.

"Why were you watching me like that?" asked Kisame.

I just stared.

"Again with the no talking", said Kisame.

I nodded. He glanced at the odd ticking machine on his desk.

"Five in the morning. Don't you want to sleep?" he groaned as he fell back into the pillows.

I shook my head.

"Of course you don't", said Kisame.

I pointed to the machine on the desk near his bed. He handed it to me.

"It's a clock. A machine that tells the time", said Kisame.

What happened to sundials?

"You can't just go sneaking into man's bed", said Kisame.

I turned my head to the side.

"I'm not explaining this", said Kisame.

I got out of bed. He got up from his bed and went into the bathroom. I followed him to the kitchen.

"So you're walking. Now you can start pulling your own weight. Get some firewood from outside", said Kisame.

I nodded. I went outside. The cold air felt wonderful. I can't remember the last time I felt it. I looked to the sky. It was dark with black angry clouds. I could smell a storm coming. The ocean was calm would only last a few more moments. I grabbed some wood and brought it in. I dropped in by the oven. I watched in amazement as he lit a fire. It was so warm and pretty. He poured white grain into a pot of boiling water. Then cut up a fish.

"A storms coming", said Kisame.

Could he smell it too? He placed a bowl of white stuff in front of me and put a pair of sticks in my hand. I put them on the table not knowing what to do with them and ate with hands. Kisame laughed.

"I'm not used to being the well-mannered one at the table", he said.

I went for the fish.

"It's raw. I'm not sure how you eat", said Kisame.

What other way would a person eat fish? We finished our meal.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Will you tell me or should I just keep calling you girl?" asked Kisame.

"Cora, Cora Yukimaru", I said.

"Pretty name", said Kisame.

I blushed.

"Where are you from?" asked Kisame.

My mind drew a blank. There was nothing.

"Don't know", I said.

Tears streaked down my cheeks. How can I not be able to answer such a simple question?

"Don't cry. You can't remember it's not a big deal. When I found you were frozen in a glacier. You remembering your name is impressive enough", said Kisame.

"Glacier?" I asked.

"Do you know how you got inside?" asked Kisame.

I shook my head. He opened the large book in front of him to page he marked with a blue ribbon.

"You aren't human", said Kisame.

"Never thought I was. You aren't either", I said.

He tensed.

"How?" asked Kisame.

"I sensed your mystical energy. And you don't smell human, well at least not completely. You're like nothing I've ever smelled before", I said.

He seemed uneasy by the fact that he wasn't human. I don't know why. Humans are so limited. He shook off the thought.

"Are you a selkie?" asked Kisame as he pushed the book toward me.

There was an image of a beautiful woman sitting on a seal pelt.

"Yes, you don't know what you are, do you?" I asked.

I don't know much about myself, but at least I know what I am. He shook his head.

"Do you want to know?" I asked.

"I've heard all the theories. All of them end with me being some kind of a monster", said Kisame.

"You aren't a monster. Is that what you think I am?" I asked.

"I don't know what to think of you", said Kisame.

"You haven't thrown me out yet. So you must think something good of me or you wouldn't have gone through all this trouble", I said.

I read over the page. Most of the facts were true.

"Are reading?" asked Kisame.

"Yes, is shocking that I can? Is still so odd for women to read in this era?" I asked.

Kisame blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"How long were you in the glacier? It's been a long accepted fact the women can and are encouraged to read", said Kisame.

"Really, wow", I said.

I traced over the image in the book. The image made my heart ache for some reason. I shook it off.

"You have many questions. It would be odd for you not to", I said.

Kisame stared at me.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Nine, I think", I said.

"Seems about right", said Kisame.

"Could be older though. I don't know how long I was that glacier", I said.

"What about this? I don't understand why a person would keep a junk compass that can't point north", said Kisame as he handed it to me.

"It doesn't need to point north", I said.

"And why is that?" asked Kisame.

"It points to what a person wants most if they might not know it themselves", I said.

"And your sword", he asked.

It appeared on the table in front of me. How it moves on its own I don't know? It seemed to thrive on its own chakra.

"It seems to know you", said Kisame.

"All I know is its name is Riptide", I said.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

The wind shook the house, making it creak and groan. And thunder roared in the sky and lightning cracked through the darkness of the heavy black clouds. I looked out the window. Never had I seen the ocean so agitated. It was unnatural. Cora stood next to me.

"Something has caused Raiden to wake", she said.

I nearly laughed.

"It's only a storm", I said.

"Does it look normal to you? Something has caused turmoil in the spirit world", said Cora.

"We need to take shelter on higher ground", I said.

The wind was growing louder. Evacuation horns blared. Cora went to the door and bit her finger. She wrote symbol I couldn't understand on the door. They glowed light blue. At the moment a giant wave crashed over the small house. My eyes shut.

"Why are your eyes shut?" asked Cora.

When I looked outside the window I saw we were protected. My eyes went wide when I saw we were inside a giant protective jellyfish. Rainbow lights flickered across its skin.

"Amazing, can normal selkies do this", I said.

"Don't know", said Cora with a shrug of her shoulders.

She collapsed from exhaustion. I tucked her into bedroll. There's no way Shota will return while it's like this. Hopefully, the old geezer found shelter from the storm.


	3. Search

**Beings of the Sea**

 **Chapter 2: Search**

 **Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Please leave more I love to hear what you have to say.**

* * *

 **Kisame Perspective**

I couldn't sleep. I sat by the window and took in the surrounding outside. The water within the jellyfish at a calm. Small lighted fish dance through the water, unaware of what was happening outside of the protective bubble. Outside the dark blue water was in a state of turmoil, turning angrily against itself.

"You're worried", said Cora.

I spared a glance at her.

"Using your empathy on me?" I asked.

She turned her head to the side.

"I can't read you. You're a mystery to me, Kisame", said Cora.

I glanced at the clock it was eight in the morning. The water level hadn't lowered. At least it settled.

"Why are you worried?" she asked.

"My friend was out in the storm. I'm not sure if the old bastard survived the storm", I said.

I paced the room. I can't stay any longer. I have to search for him. I went to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Cora as she grabbed my hand.

She held it tightly hers.

"I need to find him. I should be able to track his scent even in this mess. You'll be fine here", I said.

"No, please don't leave me alone. I've been alone for so long", she begged.

I wanted to tell her she was being a wimp, but couldn't. I know the sting of loneliness. She stared at me with big pleading sea green eyes. Hell, who knows how long she was in that glacier?

"I won't slow down for you", I said.

"I can keep up", said Cora.

"Can you swim?" I asked.

She snorted.

"Of course you can swim. You're a seal", I said.

She nodded. I grabbed a coat from a hanger and handed it to Cora.

"I don't need this", she said.

"I know, but I need you to keep the hood on if we go on the surface. I don't know how to explain you yet, so best for you to keep your face hidden", I said.

"Okay", said Cora.

I opened the door. I was expecting water to come crashing in, but nothing happened. I stood in front of a window of water. I walked into the water, Cora followed behind me. She quickly jetted out into. Cora twirled and looped in the water. The cold of the water seemed to bring a new spark to her.

"This is wonderful", she said.

"Get your ass over here", I said.

She swam over. A pearly white smile marked her lips.

"I almost forgot", said Cora.

"What?" I asked.

"How amazing the water feels", she said, doing a happy twirl.

"Come we don't have time for you to mess around", I said.

We swam to the surface. The roofs of the taller buildings peaked out of the water's surface. The only structures that seemed to escape the destruction were those on the upper ground. Hopefully, it didn't reach the rice field and farms survived the damage. If not our fight is over. How many died? Maybe if I'm lucky, Hanzai is among the dead. In the distance, first aid boats searched for survivors. I swam closer before climbing onto the water's surface. Cora did the same. She took a few unbalanced steps before steadying. She pulled up her hood. Her sword was strapped to her back.

"You shouldn't have brought that with you", I said.

She turned to see what I was talking about.

"I didn't", said Cora.

"So it magically appeared on your back", I said.

"Yes", she said.

"Of course it did", I said.

I walked over to the boat.

"Are you in need of assistance?" asked the doctor aboard.

"Fine", I said.

"And the child?" he asked.

He focused on Cora. She took my hand and moved behind me.

"Fine", I said.

"Are you okay little one? You don't have to stay with him. I can take you somewhere safe", said the doctor.

My hands fisted. Do they really think I would hurt her?

"I told you she's fine!" I growled.

"I like to hear that from her", he said.

"She's mute. Hasn't spoken a word since I've found her", I said.

Cora came forward and stuck her tongue out at the man.

"I have more important things to deal with than you", he said. With that, he sailed away.

"Why does he feel such negative emotions toward you?" asked Cora.

"I'm different people don't like what is different eventually they come to fear it", I said.

"I like you the way you are. I really like your skin", said Cora.

"You'd be the first", I said.

"It's such a pretty color", said Cora.

"Come on we have to get moving", I said.

I dove into the water and Cora followed behind. She quickly shot ahead of me. Cora stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked. She's a cheeky little thing.

"Stop, playing around", I said.

"What? Afraid you can't keep up?" she teased.

"Let's see if you can keep", I said.

We raced through the water together. She easily mimicked my every move through the water. No one has ever kept up with such ease in the water. I found myself smiling. I can't remember the last time I had such fun. In this time the water level went down drastically. By tomorrow most of the village wouldn't be submerged.

"Enough", I said.

"But-

"We can do this again later", I said.

"This? You mean play?" she said.

"Yes", I said.

I'd never really played before. None of the children when I was young even dared come near. So play wasn't an option for me.

"You promise we can play again?" asked Cora.

"Sure", I said.

I caught Shota's scent. We swam to shore. She cringed.

"You'll have to get used to being on land", I said.

She huffed but followed me. We grew closer to Reef Town Cora tensed.

"Keep close", I said.

She grabbed my hand. Reef Town used to used to be part of the village but it was ruined in a fire. It was taken over by the frowned upon citizens of the Hidden Mist. A person could find anything here prostitutes, drugs, stolen goods, and information for the right price.

"Ouch", whined Cora.

She lifted her foot. A large piece of glass was sticking out from her heel. She's lucky it wasn't a needle. There are some many users here. I'd hate for her to get one of their diseases.

"On the count of three I pull it out", I said.

She nodded.

"One",

I pulled out the glass.

"You said three", she whined.

"The anticipation is the worst part", I said.

I ripped the sleeve of my shirt and shredded it into bandages. I wrapped it around her foot. I turned my back to her.

"Climb on", I said.

She climbed onto my back. The kid barely weighed anything. Shit, I'll have another mouth to feed. I have no idea if Shota will contribute to caring for her. Even then how much does the old man have left? A man stepped in front me. He was well dressed. Most likely a drug dealer.

"Are you interested in selling? Such a young beauty will sell for a high price. I'll give you a fair price", said the man.

Slave buyer. They were the lowest of the low in Reef Town.

"Kisa", whimpered Cora her arms tightened around my neck.

I elbowed her in the side slightly, so she'd release the stranglehold she had on my neck.

"She's not for sale", I said.

I followed Shota's scent to Beauties' Den the local brothel. It was a high-quality place. Red lanterns hung from the corners of the building and sleeping cherry trees grew in the yard. A stone path cut through the snow and lead to the entrance, where a warm yellow light shone through. The scent of powerful perfume and sex drifted from the building.

"I should have known", I said.

"It's stinky", whined Cora.

"Just take a breath. We won't be here long", I said.

She huddled close to my neck. I walked into the front room. Hisa, the madam of the house sat at the front desk. Her short hair hung her face. She was dressed in a low cut green kimono.

"No minors allowed", she said in a dry tone, not even looking up from her work.

"It's me", I said.

Hisa spared a glance. Her piercing green eyes focused on me. Then her attention went to Cora. She rose from her seat. Hisa raised Cora's chin and carefully examined her face, turning it from side to side.

"You'll be a true beauty one day", said Hisa.

Cora pulled away, trying to hiding.

"Where'd you find her? I've never seen her among the other orphans", said Hisa.

"Found her in the wreckage of the storm", I said.

"She seems quite attached to you", said Hisa.

"Kisa", she whimpered.

"Give her to me to care for", said Hisa.

Not a half bad idea. Hisa knows how to take care of a girl better than I ever could. It was better than the orphanage, at least here she would get three meals a days.

"What do say, Cora?" I asked.

"No, I don't want to live in a stinky sex house", she said.

I snickered.

"She has a point", I said.

"Shut it, Kisame. One day you'll seek the company of one my girls you don't want to be on my bad side", said Hisa.

She rolled her eyes.

"Shota is at the bar", said Hisa.

"Not surprising", I said.

I walked to the bar. I was relieved to see him sitting on the stool. He was unharmed. What was most shocking was he was sober.

"How long has he been like that?" I asked.

"All day. He's been ranting about this stormed was caused by a magical entering our world. His normal nonsense", said Hisa.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I followed Kisame to the old man sitting at the bar. He was dressed in all black. The human smelled of liquor. He was missing a leg. His eyes were a piercing ice blue. Through his roughened face I saw relief in his expression. He was worried for Kisame.

"Come with me", he said as he rose from his seat.

Kisame nodded and followed him to the shitty motel. He took a seat on the dirty bed a sat on the chair.

"Where in God's name did you find a selkie?" asked Shota.

A human shouldn't be able to identify the mystical so quickly. I moved closer to Kisame.

"He's not going to hurt you", said Kisame.

I glared at the old man and growled.

"Distrust of men. It's normal for female selkies. They think all men are after their pelts", said Shota.

"If I can trust him you can too", said Kisame.

I nodded and took a timid step toward him.

"What gave it away?" asked Kisame.

"Those soulful eyes. Normally, your species has brown eyes. But you aren't normal are ya", said Shota.

I frowned.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. No one in this room is what anyone would consider normal", said Shota.

I relaxed slightly. He didn't seem so bad, but I remained close to Kisame.

"Where'd you find her?" asked Shota.

"In a glacier", said Kisame.

The old man's eyes widened. He knows something. His face was difficult to read.

"What's your name?" asked Shota.

I shook my head.

"Go on tell him", said Kisame as he pushed me forward.

"Cora Yukimaru", I said.

"How many know about her?" asked Shota.

"No one", I said.

"From now on your name is, Cora Mizushima", said Shota.

I huffed. What was wrong with my name?!

"I don't want it", I said.

"It's for your own safety kid", he said.

"A bastard's name", said Kisame.

"There are no Yukimarus in the Land of Water. Even though she's a child a foreigner will be killed. It's for her own protection", said Shota.

"And what will her story be?" asked Kisame.

"She's my daughter and came to be into my possession from her mother who died recently", said Shota.

Kisame laughed.

"What you laughing at boy?" asked Shota.

"Do you think anyone will believe you're her father with the way she looks", said Kisame.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"He saying you're too pretty for anyone in the village to consider you mine", said Shota.

I giggled and blushed. Shota smiled. His hardened face seemed unused to the expression. It was a warm comforting expression none the less.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

Eventually, Cora fell asleep. I placed her on the bed. She whined softly. He smirked.

"I wouldn't have thought she'd like you as much as she does", said Shota.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Your resemblance to her natural predator", said Shota.

"What aren't you telling me, Shota", I asked.

"Some things are best left unknown. You must trust me on this, Kisame", said Shota.

"You know exactly who she is", I said.

He nodded.

"Is she dangerous?" I asked.

"Extremely, if she were to fall into the wrong hands it could be devastating. The Mizukage can't know the full extent of her power", said Shota.

"Why are you allowing this?" I asked.

"Ryujin is this the Land of Water's greatest deity. It would be foolish to go against his reasoning. He brought the both of you here for a reason", said Shota.

"Can you tell me anything?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you know then I'll see if I want to tell you some of what I know", said Shota.

"She's a leopard seal selkie. There rarest and most dangerous", I said.

"Good you've been reading. I knew there was a brain in there. I'm impressed", said Shota.

"Shut up and tell me what you know", I said.

"I can't do both", said Shota.

I rolled my eyes.

"What my book didn't tell you was leopard seal selkies are the elite warriors of their species. They love the thrill of battle. They thrive on the stuff", said Shota.

"Are the both us of even qualified to take care of a girl?" I asked.

"I raised you just fine", said Shota.

"And I turned out just perfect", I said.

"She seems to like you so I couldn't have gone so wrong", said Shota.

"I'm the only person she knows", I said.

"Selkies are great judges of characters. They don't normally trust humans especially men", said Shota.

"She told me that I don't smell human", I said.

"You aren't. I don't see why it matters. Now get some sleep we have a lot of work tomorrow. To answer your other question the reason you like her is that she's like you, dumbass", said Shota.

The morning came too soon. I woke before the other two. Cora was huddled against my side. Why does this girl like me? She whined softly and I pushed her away. Might as well do something productive. I went to the fishing villages that were most affected by the storm. Some of the lucky homes had only been submerged others were torn apart. I picked through the rubble taking clothes that might fit her. So what if this technically looting? It's like I'm stealing anything of any real value. I returned to the shitty motel and threw the clothes into the washing machine. Once the clothes were clean I shoved them in a paper bag. When I returned to the room they were awake.

"Where were you?" asked Shota.

"Finding her some clothes. Can't have her walking around like that", I said.

I tossed some random pieces of clothes at her. We turned away as she changed.

"All done", said Cora.

She wore a dark blue dress with puffy sleeves and white stockings. It was obvious that the dress had been handy down several times. Her hair was a mess of tangles, no brush would be able to get through it.

"Come here, girl", said Shota.

Cora stood in front of him. When she caught sight of the scissors, she grabbed his wrist and flung him effortlessly to the floor. Hisa allowed herself into the room.

"My patrons don't enjoy such ruckus so early in morning", she said.

"We know that's not the reason you're here, you nosey old hag", said Shota.

"If you so intelligent what are my true intentions for being here?" she asked.

"You know this girl is one of a kind and will bring you millions once she comes age", he said. Shota slowly got up from the floor, placing the scissors on the dresser.

"Can't blame for wanting to keep an eye on a potential investment. And what are you doing with those scissors?" asked Hisa.

"Giving her a haircut. I can't let her go around looking like that", said Shota.

"Give me those", ordered Hisa.

She pulled the stool to the center of the room.

"Sit her girl", she said.

Cora seemed to know better than to ignore Hisa. She started cutting the mats from Cora, trimming it into cute a pixie cut.

"There now I've saved you from butchering this child's hair. I want you to keep in touch on her progress", she said.

"Of course, Hisa", said Shota.

With that the madam took her leave. I don't how the strong friendship had for between the two. Shota never went there for sex only to drink.

"I don't know why you tolerate her", I said.

"Cause he loves her", said Cora.

Shota turned red.

"Kid, you don't know what you're talking about", said Shota.

"I think I do, but I'll say I don't if it gets us out here faster", said Cora.

"Aren't you forgetting something", said Shota.

She shook her head. Cora looked up for me a hint.

"Shoes", I said.

She put on the pair converse I'd found. Cora stared at the laces. I tied her shoes. She walked awkwardly around the room.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Unused to wearing shoes. Selkies spend most of their time in the water so there's no point in wearing shoes", said Shota.

"Now what?" asked Cora.

"Breakfast", said Shota.

"Yay!" squealed Cora.

We went to the beach. Puffins and chinstrap penguins jumped along the rock beds. Cora went chasing after them. I was shocked when she caught one and snapped its neck. There was a moment's hesitation in the action.

"Breakfast", said Cora as she held up the dead penguin.

I couldn't help laughing. She offered me the penguin.

"I'm good I prefer shellfish. It's all yours", I said as pushed it away.

"Your loss", said Cora.

"Go on get us breakfast", said Shota.

I dove into the water catching several crabs and fish. When I came to the surface Shota made a fire and Cora's mouth and clothes were covered in blood and feathers. She gave a large satisfied belch.

"Enjoy your breakfast?" I asked.

She nodded and licked her lips. Cora wiped her mouth on her sleeve. I cooked the catch.

"What are you doing? You're ruining the fish", she whined.

"Most of the time people cook fish with the exception of sushi", said Shota.

"Sushi?" asked Cora.

"You'll have some soon enough. Take a bite", said Shota.

She took a bite of the fish.

"So?" he asked.

"Not bad, but not good", said Cora.

"Cora, do you like to fight?" asked Shota.

A spark went alight in her eyes.

"I love to", she said.

She remembers that but not where's she from.

"After our meal, I want you to battle Kisame", said Shota.

"Yay!" squealed Cora.

I finished my breakfast.

"He's done let's fight", said Cora.

"Not here we must go somewhere more private", said Shota.

"Where's that?" asked Cora.

We took grounds near the mountains. The ground was jagged black stone. Few people lived here. There was no link to fresh water, which made it unlivable for most. Shota lit a cigar.

"What are you waiting for, fight", said Shota.

Cora jumped back to make some distance. This was more than just a fight. It was a test.

"I won't go easy on you", I said.

She smiled.

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise", said Cora.

Water appeared from nowhere and flooded the grounds.

"Much better. Don't you agree", said Cora.

I nodded. The smell of salt water filled the air. This wasn't normal water. It was saturated with chakra. Cold air drifted off its surface. I charged at her. Water clones appeared by my side. Let's see if she can tell the difference. I surrounded her. A wave of water crashed down on my clones, destroying them.

"Can't hide from my nose", said Cora.

"Let's put it to the test", I said.

A thick white mist surrounded us. I took off in a run. My footsteps were almost soundless. She followed after me. The splashes of her steps gave away her location. She struck out. I heard sword leave its sheaf. I drew mine. Her blade clinked against mine as we fought. The movements of her blade swift and precise. I allowed the mist to fade. Her hand position on the blade was perfect. She came at me again. After a few moments, her movement became predictable.

"You're good but your footwork is sloppy", I said.

I kicked her feet out from underneath her. She sunk into the water. Cora grabbed my ankle. I allowed her to drag me under the water. She attacked with her fisted this time. Her strikes were fast and difficult, but not impossible to dodge. The water seemed to make her moves more powerful, but energy was being wasted where it could be used. I sped to the surface and followed closely behind me. Her out water her attacks were fast, but not like before. I glance at Shota. He nodded. I punched Cora full force in the stomach. She went crashing into the rock.

This was the real test. I know I'd broken bone. She didn't cry. The small thing got to her feet again and came right at me. She'd passed. The water began to anger and waves started to rise. That was enough to knock anyone out and she got back up.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I ached but it only made me want to fight more. My clothes were sliced from Kisame blade. One of my ribs was broken. My breathing was heavy. The water became uneasy. I easily kept steady on the surface as well as Kisame. Large jets of water went zooming toward Kisame. He easily dodged every one of them.

"Enough", said Shota.

I know he's been holding back even though he said he wouldn't. The clouds above us grow dark. I charged at Kisame. I didn't want it to be over. I large blade stopped. The old man stood between us with his sword pointed at my throat. I didn't even sense him. How could he move so fast with one leg?

"I said enough, girl", he said.

"But-

"I know there's more to you than that, but we are done", said Shota.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've seen all I need to", said Shota.

"You haven't even seen my jutsu", I said.

"Yes, and I don't doubt they are powerful", said Shota.

I nodded.

"Powerful jutsu means nothing if you don't have a sound understanding of the basics. And you're good you could easily take down a chunin if you wanted. But you need control. There's so much wasted energy in your attacks and to put it nicely your sword work is shit", he said.

I growled. The water grew wild. It surged uncontrollably. Whirlpools appeared on the surface.

"Do you have any control over this?" asked Shota.

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Now get rid of all this water", said Shota.

The water drained away.

"I'll have my work cut out with you, but you aren't hopeless", he said.

He took a deep breath on his cigar.

"Take her back to the shack, Kisame", said Shota.

"And where will you be?" asked Kisame.

"I have business to attend to", said Shota.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kisame picked me up.

"I don't need you to carry me", I said as I tried pulling away.

His hold on me was too tight.

"You fought well", said Kisame.

"I didn't", I said.

"Don't pout you did better than I did my first time around. Even now that old jackass still thinks my swordsmanship is shit and I'm one of the best in the village", said Kisame.

That made me feel better. I yawned.

"Tire so quickly?" asked Kisame.

"Shut up", I said

He laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kisame. I should have said that sooner", I said.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I was unused to anyone thanking me. Shota may have thanked me once or twice. Cora gave another yawn before falling asleep. I let her sleep and walked to the shack. The water had completely drained away. Debris littered the shore. Cora woke when I shut the door of the shack behind me. I set her down on the table. Her dress was ripped and stained with blood.

"Take off the dress", I said.

I grabbed the first aid kit while she undressed. When I washed away the dried blood from her skin there were no cuts, not even a scar.

"What are staring at?" asked Cora.

"There's no cut", I said.

"I heal fast", said Cora.

She looked through the bag of clothing and got dressed. Cora went to her bedroll and fell asleep. She slept the entire day away. Late at night, Shota returned. He went to hidden safe and placed some papers in it. With a heavy thud, he took a seat at the table. He took a bottle of rum from his jacket and took the cork with his teeth. Shota took a long sip.

"You were harsh on her", I said.

He laughed.

"You're getting soft. I treated you the same way", said Shota.

He's right. Why the hell am I being so protective of her? I've only known her for two days.

"Don't be too hard yourself selkies have that effect on people. Shit, it's hard to ignore her power", said Shota.

"How are you immune?" I asked.

"I'm not. I'm difficult to read but that's only years interrogation training. And she's still weak", said Shota.

"Weak, her chakra is amazing for someone her age", I said.

Shota nodded.

"I would say it surpasses yours at her age. And she's barely tapped into it", said Shota.

Cora woke and joined us at the table. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What you guys talking about?" asked Cora.

"You", said Shota.

She nodded not seeming the least bit interested.

"Why don't you sing us a song girl? Help pass the time?" said Shota.

"You don't have to", I said.

"I want to", said Cora.

"Let, the girl sing", said Shota.

 _Upon one Summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

 _Down to the shore where I met a sailor_

 _Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

 _Saying, when you, I fear you will never return again._

 _His hair it does ringlets hang, in his eyes as sloes,_

 _May happiness attend whereever he goes,_

 _I will wander, weep, and moan,_

 _All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

 _My father is a merchant the truth now I will tell,_

 _And in a great city of opulence doth dwell,_

 _His fortune exceed 300,000 in gold,_

 _And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold._

 _A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_

 _True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold:_

 _Should he return to poverty, form o're the ocean far,_

 _To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press jolly tar._

 _My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

 _And oft we have wandered,_

 _Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

 _Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

 _Come all you pretty fair maid, whoever you may be_

 _Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

 _While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_

 _And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

 _My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

 _And I have left my parents,_

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

 _There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

I'd gotten lost in her voice. Never heard such a soothing beautiful song.

"What? Was it not good?" asked Cora.

"It was great", I said.

She smiled. Cora gave a yawn.

"Why did you have her sing?" I asked.

"Selkies have wonderful singing voices can't match a mermaid's though", said Shota.

"Don't compare me to some damn fish!" snarled Cora.

"I was only stating a fact. Mermaids are known to have the fairest voices of the sea", said Shota.

Cora got up from the table and stomped on his foot, before returning to her bedroll.

"You haven't answered me yet", I said.

"Singing is a part of selkie culture. It's how they tell each their stories. I thought it would give me a better idea of what time she came from", said Shota.

"Did you?" I asked.

"That song is maybe two hundred years old. So she must have heard it on while she was adrift at sea. So it told me nothing", said Shota.

A few weeks went by. It amazed me how swiftly she was learning. Not only ninjas skills but social as well. I was sitting on the deck sharpening my sword. I tensed.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

"Take a break, Cora", said Shota.

I groaned, letting myself collapse. I went to untie my legs weights.

"Did I say you could take those off?" said Shota.

"No sensei", I said.

I got to my feet and took a seat next to Kisame. He's seemed to adjust to my presence. I went alert when a woman came into walking toward our shack. We didn't get many visitors. Kisame tensed. The woman was outwardly cold and seemed like she hated being her. She was dressed in a white button-down shirt and a black pencil skirt. On her feet was a pair of uncomfortable looking black heels. Her grayish hair was tied in a neat side bun.

"If it isn't my student, Kimko", said Shota.

The woman cringed at the familiarity of Shota's voice. There was such disgust in her eyes. I didn't understand why.

"Not even going to acknowledge your sensei. So how's babysitting our Mizukage? Never thought you'd be one for kids", said

"He's mature for his age", said Kimko.

"Of course he is", said Shota with a roll of his eyes.

"Let's cut this conversation short and get straight to the point. I'm here about the girl", said Kimko.

I gulped and huddled closely to Kisame.

"What about her?" asked Shota.

"Who is she?" asked Kimko as she pointed her pen at me.

"What does one child matter to the assistant of the great Mizukage?" asked Shota.

"If it isn't a big deal why not tell me?" asked Kimko.

"She's my daughter", said Shota.

He voice was so relaxed I barely read it as a lie.

"Daughter? You expect me to believe that", said Kimko.

"I do. Even the most careful of men can forget at the moment of such lust. Or are you still inexperienced in the touch of a man? Or woman" he said.

The woman's face went red with both embarrassment and anger.

"And her mother?" asked Kimko.

"A lady of the night. She died", said Shota.

"And she was foolish enough to leave her in your care", said Kimko.

"She didn't have many options. I'm better than nothing", said Shota.

"Barely", said Kimko.

I grabbed a kunai and threw it at her. She tilted her head to the side, avoiding the blade. She didn't even flinch.

"An ill-tempered and rash child. Maybe she is yours after all", said Kimko.

"She's only protective of her father. Like any daughter should be", said Shota as he patted my head.

"What's your name?" asked Kimko.

"Cora Mizushima", I said.

"Do you have her papers?" asked Kimko.

"Such things weren't available to her mother", said Shota.

"Fine, I expect you to get her registered by the end of this month. And she'll be entering the academy", said Kimko.

"That's where you're wrong. She's already chunin level. I won't have her wasting her time with some snot-nosed brats. And she'd wipe out the entire next generation in the graduation in the exam", said Shota.

"Are you willing to test that theory? I've brought a chunin with me", said Kimko.

A young man stepped forward. He was about Kisame's age.

"What do you say, Cora? Up for a fight", said Shota.

"Love to", I said.

I left my blade on the deck. I was only allowed to use a training sword until Shota thought I was ready for a real blade. I took my practice sword.

"You think you can take me with a practice sword?" said the chunin.

I dropped the sword.

"I don't even need that to beat you", I said.

The battle was over swiftly. I stood on the chunin's chest with my foot on his neck. Kimko's gaze was focused on me.

"Stand down, Cora", said Shota.

I backed away and rejoined Kisame on the porch. She tossed me a forehead protector.

"She's impressive. She will be taking on missions soon", said Kimko.

"Wrong again", said Shota.

"What do you mean?" asked Kimko.

"You need permission from a parent or guardian if a child is under the age of twelve", said Shota.

Kimko left taking the chunin with her.

"You did pretty good brat", said Shota.

I smiled. I think I'll enjoy my life here.


	4. Ruined

**Beings of the Sea**

 **Chapter 3: Ruined**

 **Thank you for reading and leaving reviews. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective **

Six months passed and I'm enjoying my new life with the Hoshigaki. I've been learning a great deal. There was so much more than there used to be to learn. Humans have advanced in so some ways, but in others not so much. The weather was warm and summer was approaching and spring was coming to an end. The destruction from the storm was repaired. I sat on the porch of the shack enjoying the feel of the sun on my face. The front door creaked open. Shota leaned against the doorway. From his pocket, he took a cigar. I glared at him. He smirked and slowly light it with a match. Shota stomped out the match. The scent nearly made me gag.

"You're uneasy", I said.

He blew out a large cloud of smoke in my face. My eyes watered.

"What makes you believe that?" he asked.

"I sense it", I said.

I coughed and tried fanning away the remaining smoke.

"Jack ass!" I growled.

"Just figuring that out, little one", said Shota with a smirk.

"It's a different uneasiness from when you're worried about, Kisame", I said.

"I'm not worried about the boy. He's more than capable of caring for himself. Kisame proved that long ago", said Shota.

"I wasn't asking about, Kisame. I was asking about you, Shota", I said.

"Haven't you heard of respecting your elders, tiny", he said.

"I may be your elder. Who knows how long I was trapped in the ice", I said.

"You could be a thousand years old and I would treat you the same. You're trapped in a child's body", said Shota.

"On another topic why is it so difficult for to admit you love, Kisame. He's not your blood but he's still your son", I said.

He shook his head.

"Shit, what's with you and all this touchy-feely bullshit", said Shota.

"I'm only asking a question", I said.

"Unlike some other adults, I do believe in a stupid question. So try not prying me with them", said Shota.

"Tell me why and I'll stop pestering you", I said.

"Why?" I asked.

He took a breath.

"It's against the rules of the shinobi. One must not show their emotions especially in a brutal place such as this", said Shota.

"That's a stupid rule", I said.

"It isn't and it's one I encourage you to follow", said Shota.

"I will, but I still don't like it", I said.

"You must stop doing that", said Shota.

"What?" I asked.

"Your inhuman ability to read people", said Shota.

"I'm not human", I said.

"True, but everyone here believes you are", he said.

He slowly sat next to me. Shota rubbed his knees.

"Not everyone. There are you and Kisame", I said.

"We are the few exceptions", said Shota.

"Why do we have to keep it such a secret? Wasn't there a time when the mystical was accepted?" I asked.

"There was once a time but that was long ago. But it was short lived. I wish I could have seen those days", said Shota.

"Is me being a supernatural creature something to be ashamed of?" I asked.

"No, people nowadays aren't as accepting of the abnormal. If your secret was ever discovered it would be used against you. They will experiment on you until you finally give up. Do you understand the danger?" asked Shota.

"I understand", I said.

Shota took a deep breath on his cigar.

"Please, put that thing out", I said.

"Nope, you have to get used to the smells of humans", said Shota.

"Not all humans smoke", I said.

"I do so you'll just have to get over it", he said.

He took another deep breath on his cigar.

"I don't know why you do this?" asked Shota.

"What?" I asked.

"Kisame, won't be back for another day or two. I don't understand why you wait here", said Shota.

"He could come back early", I said.

"Or not at all", said Shota.

I started crying.

"Shit!" he said.

He put out his cigar.

"Stop, you're cryin'. I shouldn't have joked about that. Now stop it", said Shota.

I sniffled. I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"I hate crying. When selkies cry it's an unnatural site so don't do it", said Shota.

"You're lying that isn't the reason", I said.

"It's rude to read people without their permission", said Shota.

"When did you start giving a shit about manners", I said.

From him, I've learned a wide arrangement of curse words and some of the dirtiest jokes of my life.

"You haven't answered my question of why you're uneasy", I said.

"Hmm, I think the reason you wait here is you have a crush on Kisame", said Shota.

My face warmed with blush.

"How?" I asked.

"It's obvious to me. The boy is blind to it", said Shota.

Of course, he wouldn't take notice. I'm only nine. The girls his age or much prettier than me. I shook the thought from my head.

"You misdirected me", I said.

"Yes", he said.

He gave a heavy sigh.

"I sense something only a gut feeling. Nothing you should worry yourself with", said Shota.

"You're hiding something from me. For you to that I'm guessing it's a bad feeling", I said.

He nodded.

"You're oddly calm for someone having such a feeling", I said.

"My affairs are in order if anything happens to me", said Shota.

"Does that mean Kisame and me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"So you going to sit here all day or catch us dinner", said Shota.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Lobster", said Shota.

"You'll get fat if you keeping eating like you do", I said.

"I'll get fat then", said Shota.

I grabbed my bag and walked down the beach. I tossed off my shoes and waded into the water. I dove under the water. I would have to swim out further to get lobster. It was boring swim without Kisame. We'd race there. I dove down into a deep crag. I gathered a few lobster. I swam closer to the rocky shore. From the water, I saw chinstrap penguins. I licked my lips. I had to keep my distance the birds learned to fear me. For the first time, they had a natural predator. They jumped from shore. I easily caught two and quickly ate. After my meal, I swam back to the shack. I tossed him my catch at him. He quickly threw the lobster into the boiling water. I bit later they were pushed a plate toward me. Mmm, the smell of melted butter made my mouth water. What a marvelous human creation. When the lobster cooled I easily broke its shell with my teeth. I spat out the shell and picked out the meat. I dunked it in the melted butter. Shota snorted.

"What?" I asked.

"You're worried about me getting fat when you bathe your food in melted butter plus the penguins you hunt while you are fishing", said Shota.

I shrugged my shoulders. With all the training I do weight rarely sticks. Night came and grew late. I yawned. Kisame won't be coming back today. I got up.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

"Later", said Shota.

"You're lying", I said.

"And you should be getting to bed, brat", said Shota.

* * *

 **Shota's Perspective**

Cora hadn't left yet. She'd fallen asleep against my shoulder. I carefully lifted her and tucked her into her bedroom. She grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. Her sea green eyes opened, heavy with sleep, yet still fought to be awake.

"Good to sleep, little one", I said.

"What about you?" she asked.

"There will be no sleep for me tonight", I said.

"I can stay up with you", she said.

"No", I said.

"Okay, goodnight, Shota", she said.

"Goodnight, little one",

Once she was asleep I went to the porch. I leaned against one of the support beams of the porch. I lit my cigar. I smirked.

"You're still as silent as you were in your youth but I can still smell ya. You stink of the red wine you thrive on", I said.

He appeared before me.

"There's no need for the mask, Yori", I said.

He took off his mask.

"Aren't you a bit old for anbu?" I asked.

He gave no response.

"As stoic as ever at least that hasn't changed in all these years", I said.

I put out my cigar.

"I've always known you'd be the one to kill me, but cancer beat ya. It's in my lungs and liver. Only have a few good months left in me so you'll be doing me a favor. I even know who sent you. So that fat ass doesn't even do his own dirty work", I said.

"What a disgrace you've become, Shota", said Yori.

I got to my feet.

"This disgrace still has some fight left", I said.

I drew Keeper.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

The smell of blood woke me in the earliest hours of the morning. The house was empty. Normally, he's in by now. Maybe the old man had gotten too drunk and had fallen.

"Shota", I called.

No answer. I pushed open the door to his room, empty. The scent of blood grew stronger. It was too intense to be caused by a simple slip and fall. I walked out of the shack. Blood drops stained the porch. It was mixed with Shota's scent. I bit my lip. This isn't good. I sniffed again. There was two powerful chakra hung in the air. I followed further down the shore. A terrible scene greeted me. Shota lay on the ground.

"SHOTA!" I screamed.

The white sand underneath him was stained red with his blood. A sword was lodged in his chest. His eyes were open but lacked all life. A man with combed-back white hair and purple eyes stared at the scene. Tears were streaming down his eyes. His pain was obvious. There was a connection between the two of them have a friendship.

"WHY?!" I screamed.

"I was given a mission. I completed it", he said.

"He was your friend!" I yelled.

Riptide appeared in my hand. I charged at him but he easily tossed me aside.

"Don't be foolish, girl. You maybe supernatural but you're still just a girl", he said.

How does he know? This man is powerful. I can't win. Tears stung at my eyes. He'd murdered the closest person I'd ever had to a father.

"I will kill you for this!" I growled.

"I know I will either die by your hand's or Kisame. I await that day", said the man.

With that, his disappeared. The slightest smell of death rose from Shota's skin. There's nothing I can do to bring him back. I closed his eyes. The least I could was remove the sword. The blade had broken off in his chest. My hands wrapped the blade. It burnt.

"Iron",

I took a breath and pulled out the blade. It sliced and burned the palms of my hand. I tossed it to the side. I rested my head against his chest and cried. What do I do now? How do I tell Kisame?! Snow started falling.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I returned to the village after a draining mission. A fresh layer of snow powered the village. A woman stood at the entrance gates. She was no stranger to me. Her name was Amaya. Once she was one of Shota's students. Now she's the head of the Hidden Mist hunter-nin division. Even in the cold weather, she wore a black crop top and short skirt. She only wore a dark green cloak for warmth.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

Her normally emotionless expression cracked. Pain swept through. She quickly gathered herself.

"Shota, he was killed", said Amaya.

The breath left me. Pain built in my chest. I wanted to scream and release the agony of the sudden shock. I can't. Not here. I pushed it down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He was attacked by an unknown assailant", said Amaya.

"What about Cora?!" I asked.

"Is that the girl's name?" she asked.

I nodded.

"She's proven to be an unexpected difficulty", said Amaya.

I looked at her. She can't be talking about Cora. Shit, how would she respond to this?

"She refuses to let us near his body. When one of my men came too close she nearly killed him. Which would be more impressive if it were under different circumstances. I believe she's waiting for you", said Amaya.

As we grew closer to the beach the smell of blood touched my nose. I froze in step when I saw him. Shota lay motionless in the sand. A layer of snow covered his body. The cold slowed the smell of death. Tala growled and surged her chakra when any of Amaya's underlings dared to approach.

"Cora", I said.

She raised her head. Blood covered the side of her face and her clothes.

"I'm sorry", cried Cora.

She allowed me near without Shota. The snow was red where he'd been wounded. I craved any escape from the chaotic mass of emotions within me. They put him on a stretcher and carried him away.

"I expect you to meet in the morgue today", said Amaya.

How could she be soon unaffected? This is her teacher. I watched as they walked away. Cora's hand wrapped around mine.

"Kisame", she said.

Her voice was quiet and shaky. A picked her up. I need to be strong for her. It was an excuse but I need something to keep my mind distracted. Anything to lessen the reality. I took her to the shack. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Her sea green eyes were dull with shock.

"Shower", I said.

She nodded. I left the bathroom. Under the sound of the shower, I heard her crying. The urged me to reveal my own. No, not now. I went to the trunk that held Cora and grabbed some random pieces. I opened the door the bathroom a creak and placed them on the counter. There's still so much to do. About ten minutes later she came out. The smell of blood instantly caught my attention. There wasn't a smudge of blood left on her. It was dripping from the palms of her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured?" I asked.

"It didn't seem important", said Cora.

I turned over her hands. The cuts were deep and the skin around them was burnt and blistered.

"How did you get these?" I asked.

"The sword blade broke off in his chest. I pulled it from his chest. It was made of iron and burned me", said Cora.

I bandaged her hands.

"Come on", I said.

She followed me without question. I let her hold my hand through the village. The morgue was in the basement of the hospital. We walked down the hall a long light green tiled hall. The fluorescent lights flickered. We stopped at the large red double doors.

"Sit here", I said.

She nodded. I opened the door. The harsh stink of chemicals and decay filled my senses. How could anyone tolerate the smell was beyond me? I tensed at the sight of Shota on the metal examination table. Tools lay on the side tables yet to be used. His hair was wet from being cleaned.

"I didn't expect it to happen like this", said Amaya.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He never told you", said Amaya.

"What?" I asked.

"Kisame, Shota was dying. He had stage four liver cancer and it spread to his lungs. I'm surprised he was able to keep it so well hidden", said Amaya.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked.

"He didn't want you to worry", she said.

"The old bastard should have told me!" I growled.

"The outcome would have remained the same if he had told you. He wouldn't want to burden you with his problems. I never thought he would die like this though. This is a death of a much younger man", said Amaya.

I gritted my teeth. Why did he have to keep secrets from me? I trusted him with my life. He should have trusted me with this.

"His burial arrangements have been made for tomorrow afternoon", said Amaya.

"Already", I said.

"In my experience, it's best to get the process over with as quickly as possible. Word has already been sent out. I assume it will be a large attendance. I'll give you a moment alone with him", said Amaya.

She left quietly.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I didn't like the smell of this place. I kept my eyes focused on my hands. The doors opened. I looked up hoping to see Kisame, but it was the woman. She gave a gentle smile, which melted her cold exterior. She had warm dark brown eyes and hair. In her hand was a package.

"May I sit with you?" she asked.

"My name is Amaya. Kisame told me your name is Cora. It's very pretty", said Amaya.

I turned my head to the side.

"Why do you smile when you're hurt?" I asked.

"I thought it may help you feel more comfortable, but the concept of death must be difficult for the mystical nature", she said.

Riptide appeared in my hand. The blade disappeared from my hand.

"I'm no threat to you", said Amaya.

"What do you want from?" I asked.

"Do you remember anything from the attack?" asked Amaya.

My mind traveled to the moment, but it was all a blur. The only thing I remembered clearly was those purple eyes. Tears traveled down my cheeks. Why can't I remember?!

"My mind is all foggy", I said.

"It was a traumatic event the memory may become clear over time. Do you recall anything? Even the smallest of detail could be useful", said Amaya.

"His eyes were purple and he was crying", I said.

She handed me a package in her hand.

"You'll need these", said Amaya.

She left. I untied the red yarn the brown paper wrapping fell away. It was a set of black clothing. I wished I didn't need these. The woman nodded before leaving. The doors opened again. Kisame walked passed without a word. I followed behind him. I didn't know what to say. We walked back in the silence. I grew late. Kisame hadn't said a word or eaten since we left the morgue.

"I'm going for a swim. Want to come?" I asked.

He didn't respond. I went to the beach. The tide washed away the blood-stained sand. I dove into the cold water. An agonizing scream, unlike any sound I'd heard from either beast or man echoed from the shack. It broke my heart. How does a person heal such pain? I wish I knew, but how does one ease such ache? I caught several fish before returning. I found the box of matches Shota kept hidden in the firewood. I cleaned and gutted the fish and cooked them over the fire. I took the fish inside and plated them. Kisame was the table his head was down. I pushed a plate in front of him.

"You should eat", I said as I pushed the plate closer.

He pushed away the plate.

"You know he loved he just could never say it", I said.

He threw the plate at me.

"Don't you dare speak of him as if you knew him. You only knew him for six months. I've spent thirteen years with him!" yelled Kisame.

I forced myself not to cry. He's in pain he's allowed to be angry. I just wish he wasn't taking it out me. I sniffled. I picked up the fish and pieces of the plate. I threw it away. I pushed my plate toward him.

"I'm going for a walk", I said.

I took my compass with me. I flipped it open. For a moment the red arrow pointed behind. Then pointed toward the village. I followed into the forest. A walked down the path. It took me to a beautiful lake. The water was clear. The bottom was smooth gray stones. Large silver koi fish swam peacefully through the water. Lily pads floated on the surface. At the center of the lake was a green stone temple. Why had my compass brought me here? I took off my shoes and stepped onto the water. The engravement on one of the pillars was covered by moss. With my sleeve I, wiped away the moss. I read over it

 _Shrine of Ryujin_

At the back of the shrine was a statue. It was a green dragon with golden detailing. I took strange comfort in the empty shrine. I wasn't sure if I believe in the gods. I can't be one to judge. I am a selkie living in the world of humans. There could be gods and goddesses. I took a seashell from my pocket and placed it at the base of the statue.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do here, but I would be grateful if you helped my friend", I said.

Nothing happened. I wasn't expecting anything. I leaned against one of the pillars at the entrance the shrine. I watched the large koi fish slowly swim by. I should feel worse, but death was death. There was nothing humans or most mystical beings could do to change that. I'm saddened by Shota's passing and I want to avenge him, but I must keep moving. There's no point in lingering on the unchangeable. This shrine was an escape. Hours ticked by quickly. I should be leaving. I walked across the water's surface to the grass. I put on my shoes.

I was slow in my travel. I didn't want Kisame to yell at me again. I quietly opened the door. Kisame was asleep at the table. The food in front of him was untouched. I was hoping he would have eaten when I was gone. I took the plate and emptied it into the trashcan. From the closest, I pulled a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. At least he's sleeping. I settled in my bedroll.

In the morning Kisame woke me. I want to speak with him but didn't. He didn't want to speak with me. Kisame was dressed in simple black clothing. I changed into the clothes Amaya gave me. I followed Kisame to a graveyard. The skies were grave and it was raining. A crowd dressed in black stood around a stone. They each took a turn to place a flower at the grave. The crowd lessened over time. Kisame stood there for hours. I tensed when another joined us. She had no scent and lacked all noise as she walked through the grass. The woman was dressed in black. A white wooden with a red spot at the center of the forehead.

"What do you want?" asked Kisame.

"The girl was given into my care at the time of his death", she said.

Her voice was one tone, revealing no emotion.

"Take her", said Kisame as he pushed me forward.

Kisame! The woman took my hand and lead me away. I tugged away from her.

"KISAME!" I screamed.

He didn't even turn back to look at me. Tears stung at my eyes. If he doesn't want why should I struggle against. She led me into the forest.

"If I release you will you run?" she asked.

I shook my head. She released my wrist.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sun", she said.

I started crying again. I hate crying.

"You mustn't do that", said Sun.

"Why?" I asked.

"It can be seen as a weakness", she said.

"I don't care", I said.

"Don't blame Kisame for this. He's in no state to care for you and he knows that. You are better off under my protection", said Sun.

She took a seat under a tree. From her bag, she pulled a plain white mask and a small glass jar of black paint. She took a paintbrush from her pocket and dip it the jar. The gracefulness of the simple motion caught me off guard. She painted a black heart over the left eye.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a hunter-nin it's my job to protect the secret of our village dead and take back the ones stolen by those that dare to betray us", said Sun.

She handed me the mask.

"From this day on it will be your duty as well, Shiru", said Sun.

I put on the mask. This is my life now.


	5. Hi Again

**Beings of the Sea**

 **Chapter 4: Hi Again**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please take the time to leave a review.**

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

Years passed since my time in the Hidden Mist Village. Now I've found a purpose in the Akatsuki. I was partnered with a young jonin name Itachi. He was a powerful kid. If he can even be considered that. He spoke few words, which I was fine with. In battle, we worked seamlessly together. He always had to put things to an end calmly. I craved the thrill of battle. We'd completed a mission in the Land of Snow. There was no battle here. It was only an information gathering assignment. There's such great beauty here. A place of constant snow. Miles ice covered the ocean around the land made travel difficult. We traveled across the ice to port. The boat to pulled into port. It would take us to Shimo Island in the Aisu Bay. Shimo was one of the Glacier Islands. It was one of the many islands that surround the Land of Snow. From there we take another boat to the Land of Earth. We went aboard. We were the only passengers. The weather was perfect and the water was great for a swim. Itachi wasn't a fan of the cold. Even with all his self-control, there was no stopping his shivering. He breathed a small fireball to warm his hands.

"I don't understand how you can tolerate such weather", he said.

"It's summer", I said with a smirk.

Itachi barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"In the Land of Snow", he said.

"I was raised in these conditions", I said.

"That doesn't explain how can stand below zero weather in only a t-shirt and pants", said Itachi.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"The sooner we move onto our next mission the better", said Itachi.

"This one would have been more fun if you had let me fight", I said.

"There was no need for extravagant measures. Even in a place as unpopulated as this, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves", he said.

"I could have of easily gotten rid of the witnesses", I said.

He shook his head. I wouldn't be getting much more conversation out of him. My eyes went to the dark blue water. A pair of big brown eyes surfaced. I grimaced at the unwanted memory of my past. I turned away and leaned against the wall of the old ship.

"Why do you that?" asked Itachi.

"What?" I asked.

"Every time you see a seal you grimace. An odd reaction to such a peaceful creature", he said.

Of course, he noticed.

"A reminder of the past. Let's end it at that", I said.

Itachi nodded.

"Maybe his wife found her pelt and left him", laughed a drunken deckhand.

I grabbed him by the throat and threw him overboard. Itachi gave no reaction.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" I said.

The rest of the crew was quick to scatter.

"That was unnecessary", said Itachi.

"It was plenty necessary", I said.

"What was his comment in reference to?" asked Itachi.

"Selkies, if their pelts are stolen they live a life on land becoming loyal wives. But if they ever find their pelts again they'll return to the ocean never to return to land again", I said.

"I can see why such folklore is popular here", said Itachi.

"It isn't folklore they are real", I said.

"I didn't take you as one to believe in the mystical", said Itachi.

"Most of it is bullshit, but selkies are real", I said.

"Do you have proof?" asked Itachi.

"Nothing you'd believe", I said.

* * *

 **Itachi's Perspective**

We fell into for a few moments of peaceful silence.

"I'm going for a swim", said Kisame.

He's serious about swimming in such weather. Kisame took Samehada from his back and removed his cloak. He took off his shoes and returned the massive blade to his back. Kisame dove into the water with a small splash. It was odd that such a large man could make so small a splash. He disappeared under the ocean's surface. After spending six months with the man, I know relatively little of him. I figure out the basics element of his personality. He has a true love of the battle but isn't consumed enough by it to let it be used to his disadvantage. He rarely spoke of his village unless it was a battle. He was trustworthy to an extent. I've allowed him to see my weakness. At first, I thought he only another brute from the Hidden Mist. Now I've come to think of him as a friend, which made things difficult. If he were ever to discover my true intention he'd try to kill me. I liked him more than Juzo.

Something within Kisame's cloak caught my attention. I glanced at the ocean. There was no sign he'd be surfacing anytime soon. From the inside pocket of his cloak pocket, I took an old photo. It was bent and ripped at the edge. At one of the edges, it was slightly burned. The image would have designated long if it weren't laminated. It depicted a younger Kisame with a girl that seemed about nine years old. They both were smiling. Her arms wrapped around Kisame neck and her head rested on his shoulder. Who is she? A sibling maybe? I flipped the photo over. On the back it read:

 _Kisa and Cora_

Kisa? I smirked. Only some extremely close could get away with such a thing. If anyone dared to call him such now they most likely wouldn't live to tell the tale. My question of the girl will go unanswered. From the damage done to the photo, it was clear Kisame had gone back and forth between keeping or not. I carefully returned it to his pocket. A few hours later Kisame surfaced. He jumped from into the boat. In his hand were two large sea bass.

"Dinner", said Kisame.

He dropped the fish on the deck and shook himself dry, sending frigid water in my direction. With the sun being up all day it was difficult to tell time here. Kisame used his cloak to dry his hair the photo fell from his pocket unnoticed. I took the photo from the floor and tucked into my pocket. In returning this he may reveal some information about the girl. The boat docked at Shimo Island. The time was more regular here. We stayed in a small hotel which form of small cabins that lacked heat. Kisame sat on the stoop cleaning and gutting the fish. I opened the chimney and light fire in the cooking pit. The small room started to warm much to my relief. I hate the cold. Kisame set the fish over the fire. He took his fish from early. It was still fairly rare. I'd used Kisame's odd eating habits over their time together. We ate silently. The hour grew late. When he thought I wasn't I caught him searching his pocket. He searched the ground.

"Is this what you searching for", I said as held the photo between my fingers.

Kisame snatched it from my hand, giving a slight nod as thanks. He carefully tucked it into his pocket. The simple motion revealed great care.

"Who is she?" I asked.

His gaze focused on the fire.

"It doesn't matter anymore", he said.

His voice was heavy with emotion. She must be family. I didn't push him further. Matter of family is a topic, which I'm unwilling to approach. Kisame quickly fell asleep on the lumpy bed. He started snoring. I closed my eyes a hoped sleep would come.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

We fell into a peaceful silence on our journey to the hideout. I wonder what happened to her? Most likely still in service to a corrupt village. What a waste. I shouldn't be thinking of her that was a lifetime ago. I shook the thought from my head. We eventually reached the hideout. Itachi was relieved to get out of the cold. We each went to our room. I leaned Samehada against the wall. I went to the trunk at the corner of the room. I dug through some junk until I found what I was looking for. I wiped the dust from the frame, revealing a photo of my family. I shouldn't be looking at this. It's only a figment of something that will never exist again. I took the photo from the frame and took a light from my desk. I took the lighter to the corner, but couldn't force myself to light it. I returned the photo to frame and tossed it into the trunk and slammed it shut. Samehada pressed against my leg. I gently push it away.

" _Hungry",_ it said.

"Fine", I said.

I channeled my chakra into the blade. Samehada huffed.

"You'll get a real meal soon enough", I said as I ran my fingers through its scales.

Samehada gave a slight purr. I laid back in bed and closed my eyes. Sleep came soon enough. In the morning I met Itachi in the Leader's office. I decided to stand instead of sitting in front of the man. We won't be here for long. From his desk, he pulled a wanted flyer. The image was of a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin. Rare they hunter-nin are know for their fierce loyalty to the causes of the village. What caused this one defect? With the bounty on her head, I'm surprised old Kakuzu hasn't gotten her yet.

"Bounty hunting is Kakuzu's thing", I said.

"This isn't a bounty hunting assignment but a recruitment one. We are in need of a medical ninja", said Leader.

"Do you have any other information on her?" asked Itachi.

"Her name is Shiru also known as the Dragon of the Hidden Mist", said Leader.

I smirked. Now that brings me back. One of the most feared jonin of the Mist.

"Have you encountered this person?" asked Itachi.

"Only in title alone", I said.

"She's an s-ranked missing-nin. Once the head of the Hidden Mist's Corpse Collection team was given the title at the age of fourteen. She may prove to be a challenge. I'm sure the two of you are capable of handling it", he said.

"With such a price on her what was her crime?" asked Itachi.

"She committed no crime except leaving her village knowing its every secret. Rumor says she survived two weeks with Ibiki without saying a single word" said Leader.

"Where was she last seen?" I asked.

"From what Zetsu gathered she was last seen in the Land of Waves. She runs a small clinic there", said Leader.

Itachi took the poster from the desk and put in his pocket. We left the hideout.

"Have you encountered this woman before?" asked Itachi.

"No, I worked in a different division", I said.

Hunter-nins were the elite of the jonin very few were given the chance to serve with them.

"It will be difficult to find her without knowing her true identity", said Itachi.

"Identity is everything to hunter-nins. They don't easily reveal what's under their masks. Have you been there before?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's land without ninja protection. The land's natural surroundings do a great deal to protect it. Last I recall they were control of a trade mogul. There may be some mercenary ninjas under his command they shouldn't bother us unless we infer with their business. We only need to find transportation", said Itachi.

We reached the shore near the Land of Waves. Itachi found a man with a small motorboat. We walked toward him.

"What do you want?" asked the owner.

"We wish for you take us across to the Land of Waves", said Itachi.

"I will not risk Gato's wrath", he said.

I drew Samehada.

"I suggest you change your mind on who you should fear", I said.

He shook his head.

"We only need his boat. Let me finish him", I said.

Itachi shook his head. He raised his hat, so his face was visible. With his Sharingan, he easily compelled the man to do our bidding. We sat on the floor of our boat.

"You'll have your chance to have your fight", said Itachi.

"If she chooses to battle me", I said.

Every person we questioned either turned or avoided us completely. This was growing bothersome. Itachi saw a group of children.

"Stay here", he said.

He spoke with the children bribing information from them with candy. It was such an oddity see him with such a smile.

"Why are you staring?" asked Itachi.

"It's odd seeing you smile", I said.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I treated my last patient. A simple case of arthritis. I relieved some of the pain, but there was little I could truly do. With the limited resources I have here I was forced to use more homeopathic remedies. I wish I had accesses to actual medicine, but Gato controls that trade. I could easily kill the man in his guards, but that would draw far too much attention. I don't need to Hidden Mist catching up to me.

"Thank you, Shiru", said the old man.

"No thanks are needed. Remember to take those herbs I gave you", I said.

He nodded. I cleaned up my supplies. I plugged in the fan and stood in front of it. I hate this heat. Summer in the land of waves was unpleasant. It never dropped below 90 degrees. I miss the snow and frigid weather of the Hidden Mist. When my time here eventually comes to an end maybe the Land of Snow or one of the Glacier Islands. Cold all year round. It would be perfect. There was a knock on the door. I looked to see Hansuke standing on the small porch of my home. He was one of the village boys. Like most of the children, he was dressed in rags. In his hand was a basket of mushrooms. Some of the local children gathered them for me in exchange for food.

"Hey, Hansuke", I said.

"I'm not sure if they're poisonous or not", said Hansuke as picked as his fingernails.

"I'll sort through them", I said.

From my fridge, I took a rice ball and handed it to him. He took a big bite.

"Mmm, you always have the best food. I don't know how you eat since you're always wearing that mask. All of us tried to see what's under, but you never take it off", said Hansuke.

"To me, my mask is my face", I said.

"Whatever you say, Shiru", he said.

I took the basket and started sorting through the mushrooms.

"Some guy was looking for you", said Hansuke.

I tensed.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"Black hair and red eyes. Wore cloak with red clouds on it. On his headband was the symbol of the Leaf village", said Hansuke.

Red eyes? My mind went to Uchiha Clan of the Leaf. No, their entire clan was wiped out except for two. But if it were Itachi what would he want with me. It can't be good. I was hoping to spend longer here.

"What is he your ex-boyfriend?" asked Hansuke.

"No, I've never had such a relationship", I said.

"That's sad for a woman of your age", he said.

"I'm twenty-three", I said.

"Still sad", said Hansuke.

"Does he know where I am?" I asked.

"The little kids told them that you hang around the wishing well sometimes. But I didn't say a word", said Hansuke.

"Thank you. Hansuke, you should be taking your leave your mother must be wondering where you are", I said as I pushed him out my home.

"See yeah, Shiru", he said before leaving.

I wave goodbye. I took my compass from my pocket. I opened. Its small red arrow pointed to the wishing well. By all reason, I should flee, but compass pointed there for a reason. I've spent so long here someone was bound to discover me. I closed my compass and opened it again. It still pointed the wishing well. The compass knew my love of battle. It had been so long since I was able to indulge it. The many hunter-nins sent after me I could not kill. I taught most of them. Riptide appeared on my back. Would my opponent be worried of my blade? It had been too long since he was last used in battle. I waited for night to fall. I slipped on my shoes and walked to the wishing well. There was no one there. At least not yet. I sniffed the air. No new scents. I leaned against the wall of the well. Now it's a game of waiting. I hummed a tune, and couldn't resist singing.

 _I'm wishing_

 _For the one I love_

 _To find me_

 _Today_

 _I'm hoping_

 _And I'm dreaming of_

 _The nice thing_

 _He'll say._

 _I'm wishing_

 _For the one I love_

 _To find me  
today._

I smiled when I sensed the two chakras behind. Both had large amounts of chakra. One held an affinity for fire the other to water. I tensed when one of the scents was far too familiar. I turned around to see Kisame. My face heated. Even after all these years and training, I hadn't conquered my reaction to him. I thankful for the protection my mask granted me.

* * *

 **Itachi's Perspective**

"Most opponents wouldn't have waited for me to finish my song. You must want something. I don't believe you've come all this way to hear me sing", said Shiru.

The great beauty of her voice was replaced with a monotone voice lacking all expression.

"We rarely get the opportunity to hear a voice of such beauty", I said.

She was small in stature. Her age was difficult to determine with her mask. Shiru's long dark brown was gathered in a bun and tied with a white ribbon, but two strands framed her face. The only decoration of the plain white mask was small black heart over her left eye. She wore a long sleeve green haori with white trimming that covered her hands and black pants. A white sash was tied around her narrow waist. A slight clinking sound caught my attention. Each of her fingers was decorated with a ring. She leaned against the wall of the well.

"Tell me what have I done to earn the attention of Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki?" asked Shiru.

"We're in need of your surfaces", I said.

"Are you injured?" she asked.

"No", I said.

"Then you aren't in need of my services", said Shiru.

"We need a healer and you were chosen for the job", said Kisame.

Her gaze focused on the ground at his voice. Could she know him?

"And if I refuse", she said.

"Not an option", said Kisame.

"You may choose to battle one of us if you defeat that person in battle you're free to go on your way", I said.

"You haven't yet told me what I'd be joining", said Shiru.

"The Akatsuki. So who do you chose?" I asked.

"Kisame", she answered.

He smiled.

"Perfect", said Kisame.

She jumped back, landing on the roof of the well. Her chakra surged forward. This was only a fraction of the chakra within her. The air grew cold for the warm weather of the summer. Frost spread rapidly over the surroundings, covering everything in an icy shell.

"Mm, I should thank you for the changing weather. I've always preferred the cold", said Kisame as he rolled his shoulders.

This was coming from her. I peered into chakra I sensed some kind of seal within in her, but it was blurred to my vision.

Kisame surged his chakra. It cracked the ground beneath him. She strengthened hers to meet his with little effort. This battle may be more difficult than once expected.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

"Remember we need her alive", he said.

I examined her. Small probably not a close range fighter. Even with her stature, she was emitting a powerful a chakra. She turned her head slightly to the side. From her hand, she threw five chakra-powered senbon. They bounced harmlessly off Samehada's. Samehada's scales writhed in pleasure under it bandages. It growled in pleasure. Its scales soon ripped from the bandages.

" _Her chakra tastes like seal!"_ purred Samehada.

"As I expected, you wield Samehada one of the great swords of the Mist", she said

"Yes, and it will rip you to shreds", I said.

"I assume you're the one who killed Fuguki. I should thank you he was always a thorn in my side. I only wish I could have done it myself", said Shiru.

"Yet your not scared", I said.

"I've always enjoyed a challenge", she said.

She tapped her foot against the roof of the well. Water exploded from it. She stood atop the geyser. The heavy smell of salt water hung in the air. The dark blue water was calm with small pieces of ice floating on the surface. I smirked when she did a combination of hand signs every Hidden Mist shinobi knows. A thick fog surrounded us. I laughed.

"You can't hide from me", I said.

The overpowering smell of salt water hid her scent. Samehada could easily sense her chakra. There was no sound to be heard. The mist dropped and settled on the surface of the water. She sprang from the inches away from me. I grabbed her wrist and threw her away. She gracefully landed on the surface. She's testing me.

"What game are you playing at, girl?" I asked.

"No, game only curiosity", she said.

"Then fight!" I growled.

"Go ahead", said Shiru.

I charged at her. She made no attempt to dodge. I was only inches away when she disappeared. Her leg made impact with my back sending me in the opposite direction. I dug Samehada into the water slowing the force. Her speed is incredible and difficult to track. Her steps made no noise. Shiru's strikes were swift and sharp, targeting the weakest parts of the body. I hissed in pain when several senbon were jabbed into my left leg. I ripped them out. Their serrated edges ripped at my skin. My leg went numb from the pressure points they'd struck, making it impossible for me to match her speed.

"Do you only hid and strike or do you actually have some fight?!" I said.

"You may actually be some fun. Can't remember the last time an opponent proved to be challenging for me. Normally attack would have killed most", said Shiru.

"I'm not most", I said.

"True", she said.

She charged at me. My arms locked on her shoulder. She grabbed my arms. I started absorbing her chakra. It surged. She's trying to overwhelm me with her chakra. I surged my chakra to burn off the extreme excess chakra she was giving me. The water parted around. The ground shattered. The combined strength of our chakras explodes sending us in opposite directions. The water crashed down. She dove under the water. This battle is over. No one has ever defeated me in the water. I allowed myself to sink into the water. It was heavy with chakra.

"Five Feeding Sharks!"

Five sharks shot from my fingertips, speeding toward her.

"Five Seals",

Large blue walruses sprang from her finger, attacking my sharks. The water angered as the beasts fought.

"You'll have to do more than that", said Shiru.

We sped through the water. She easily matched my pace as avoided the battling beasts. We jetted toward the surface.

"Let's see if your swordsmanship surpasses, Fuguki", said Shiru.

"Why don't we show her, Samehada?" I said.

" _Yes"_ , said Samehada.

She drew her sword from its sheath. The blade held a dim white glow. Our blades clashed. Her arms shook from the force but did not give. I jumped back. A normal katana couldn't have withstood that kind of force. She charged with her blade readied. Samehada cried as Shiru's blade cut through his scales. Her blade had not only damaged Samehada but stole its chakra.

"That's no normal blade", I said.

"He's always been with me", said Shiru.

" _Merge_ ", whispered Samehada.

"Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave",

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

"You were trained well. Not many can push me this far and survived", said Kisame.

Water poured from his mouth, forming a giant bubble of water around us. Freshwater. My powers aren't as great in this type of water. I watched as he merged with his blade, enhancing his shark-like appearance. He dove toward me. His speed has grown. I gasped as he struck me. His tail slammed against my face. Part of my mask fell away. No! I took the tie from hair let it hide my face. My feet and hands became webbed. As I swam and he followed closely behind him. The wall of the bubble only never seemed to get closer. The water is moving with him. I can change that. Coldness traveled up my throat.

"Killer Frost!"

The water creaked and groaned as the ice spread. All a small sphere of water was left to swim in. Kisame slammed against the ice, but there was no breaking it.

"Bringing me closer will only make you weaker", said Kisame.

He circled slowly around me, analyzing. Those dark eyes never straying from me. A shark and his prey. He knocked off my mask.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Frostbite",

I dug my teeth into his arm. His skin darkened as the frost spread up his arm. Kisame growled in pain. He released me. I swam to mask and quickly put it on.

"Don't turn your back to me!" snarl Kisame.

His powerful arm wrapped around me. I flinched slightly as one of my ribs cracked. My chakra was draining away. I didn't fight. I have no urge to win. I went limp in his arms and leaned against his scaly chest. My cheeks warmed. The ice creaked as it started rapidly melting away. He punched the ice. It shattered, falling away in large chunks. The salt water drained away. Samehada emerged from him. He hadn't released his hold on me.

"That took longer than expected", said Itachi.

I kept my head down, hiding my one exposed eye. He threw me down.

"The little thing packed a punch", said Kisame.

I took a few steps and managed to reach a tree. I slid down it. A kunai lodged in the fabric of my shirt, pinning me the tree.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be foolish enough to run", said Itachi.

"I wasn't. I know when I've lost", I said.

I lifted the shattered piece of my mask.

"You've left me exposed", I said.

Kisame kneeled down next to me. He's too close!

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I caught something familiar in gaze. I leaned closer to her. She tensed. I brushed away her bangs, revealing a sea green eye. No, it can't be! I reached for the cloth that tied the mask. She grabbed my wrist. Her grip was surprisingly strong after having so much chakra drained. I pushed away her hand. I untied the cloth. Her mask fell away revealing a face I hadn't seen in fourteen years. As Shota predicted she'd grown into a beauty.

"Cora",

"Hey, Kisa", she said.


	6. A Life Time Ago

**Beings of the Sea**

 **Chapter 5: A Lifetime Ago**

 **Thank you for leaving the reviews. I'm happy that my story is being. If you have any questions, suggestions, or reviews please leave them.**

* * *

 **Itachi's Perspective**

Cora? This is the girl from the photo. She'd grown into a woman of uncommon beauty. Kisame leaned closer to her. He caressed her cheek. A light rosy blush graced her cheeks at his touch.

"Cora", I said.

There was a flash of motion. A senbon grazed my cheek and passed through my hair. I wiped the blood from my cheek. This was a simple warning but revealed great speed. If it weren't for my eyes I wouldn't have seen it.

"You must earn the right to call me by that name", she said.

There was a fierce undertone of anger in her voice. I nodded in understanding. She took a breath, realizing she'd let her emotions shine through.

"I apologize for my rash behavior. You must understand for hunter-nins giving our true name is an ultimate trust. I wish you not to call me by it again until I've determined if you're worthy. I hope you understand", said Shiru.

"You still follow the morals and guidelines of an organization you no longer belonged to", I said.

"I spent the majority of my life learning it morals. It would be a shame to drop them so easily. I won't change them", said Shiru

"I understand your reasoning", I said.

I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Those sea-green eyes peered deeply within in, searching. There was something unsettling about looking directly into them.

"May I have my face?" asked Shiru.

Kisame handed her the broken mask.

"May I retrieve my supplies before leaving?" asked Shiru.

I nodded. Kisame offered her his hand. She took it. Her small delicate hand seemed out of place in his. With gently tug he brought her to her feet.

"Thank you", she said.

We walked to the small home. It was beaten up old shack. The blue paint was peeling. Shingles were missing from the roof. The shutters were hanging loosely from their hinges.

"Why live here?" I asked.

"Reminds me of home", said Shiru.

We followed her inside. There was very little room in the small home. She packed a small bag. From the top of a shelf, she took a package. She carefully unwrapped. Revealing an undamaged mask.

"It been some time since I've had to replace my mask", said Shiru.

She tied on the mask. The tension left her shoulders. I gave her a cloak. She slid over the shoulders.

"So my loyalty belongs to the Akatsuki", said Shiru.

I gave a nod.

"When will we leave?" she asked.

"Morning", I said.

She went to a closet and pulled out two bedrolls. She spread them on the floor.

"Might as well stay here", said Shiru.

I nodded. Shiru sat at the table. Kisame leaned against the wall opposite of her. He was glaring. There was a tension between that needs to be resolved and it couldn't be done while I'm here. I went to the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Kisame.

"For a walk. I'm confident you can handle her on your own", I said before leaving.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

Itachi took his leave.

"Your friend is smart. I thought he might be incapable of reading the tension. He's difficult to read even for me", said Cora.

"If you want to talk take off the mask", I said.

"Why? Are you not comfortable with the way I'm dressed?" she asked.

"Fine, wear the damn thing!" I growled.

"I find my true appearance is distracting to some", said Cora.

"You appearance doesn't matter to me", I said.

"As you wish", she said.

She untied the ribbon, holding her mask in place. It fell away, revealing the beauty underneath. I only gave myself a brief moment to stare.

"Will you sit with me?" she asked.

I nodded.

"What's the point of even wearing it?" I asked.

"I have fond memories of this mask", said Cora as she ran her fingers over it.

"You're a traitor. If your former allies saw you that would kill you on sight", I said.

"I'm aware. They've made several attempts on my life. As you can tell they weren't successful. I was raised to follow the life of a hunter-nin. I can't drop those values", said Cora.

"Why leave?" I asked.

"Instinct, you and Shota were the ones who taught me to follow it", said Cora.

"What did it tell you?" I asked.

"Danger, it was time for me to leave. Even though a grand offer was made to me", said Cora.

"Which was?" I asked.

"The title of Mizukage", she said.

Cora said it as if it were nothing.

"But such a title requires a face, apparently. So it was given to Mei Terumi", she said.

There was a slight agitation to her voice.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"If I received I would have stayed. No, she was deserving of the title. They need a woman of more experience than I", said Cora.

"What if you were given the title would you accept?" I asked.

"Yes, I would have stayed. I wanted the chance to repair all the cruelty and damage that has been done over the years", said Cora.

"You weren't fighting to your full potential", I said.

She smirked.

"You're just catching on", said Cora with a smirk.

"That isn't like you", I said.

"A lot changes in fourteen years", she said.

"Not that passion for the fight. That doesn't change", I said.

"It hasn't changed it's only been refined. And have my reasons for battling you the way I did", said Cora.

"Which are?" I asked.

"None of your concern", said Cora.

She brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You've changed since I last saw you", said Cora.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're colder, but there's still warmth. It's shield though", said Cora.

She sighed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your eyes they remind me of his", said Cora.

She was speaking of Shota.

"I won't talk about him", I said.

I went to the window. Where is Itachi? She sighed.

"He won't return to morning", said Cora.

"And how do you know that?" I asked.

"He isn't one for emotional tension", said Cora.

"What emotional tension?!" I growled.

She raised an elegant eyebrow. I turned away. I want to leave her behind. She was such a reminder of the past. One I was unsure how to feel about.

"Do you hate me?" asked Cora.

"No, can't you sense that with your empathy?" I said.

"It has never worked on you. I told you that from the beginning. I always liked that about you. Knowing the every emotion of a person I come in contact is mentally straining at times", said Cora.

She took a hair tie from her pocket. I watch her put her hair up. Two long strands of hair framed her face.

"Relax", said Cora.

I glared at her.

"I wasn't reading you only observing your body langue. It wouldn't take a genius to see it", said Cora.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

He didn't relax. I shouldn't have said anything. This wasn't going as expected. Shit, I had no idea how this would go. I pulled at the collar of my shirt. It had gotten extremely hot all of the sudden. I was more comfortable with Ibiki in his torture chamber. I pulled a pitcher of ice tea from the small fridge. I filled two glasses and set them on the table.

"Is it hot in here?" I asked.

Kisame shrugged his shoulders. Those broad powerful shoulders. I shook my head. No, I can't think of such things. Never have been allowed to have such feelings toward another. I denied some of baser urges, sex being one of them. My sister hunter-nins could act on the urge without emotion. I couldn't. I didn't even try. I knew it was impossible. He'd grown into quite a man. I pushed a glass toward him. He sniffed it, before pushing it away.

"It's not poisoned and even it was you wouldn't be able to smell. I'm no armature. And if I were to kill you it wouldn't be that way. You know I love a fight", I said.

"I didn't think it poisoned. I recall your ridiculous sweet tooth. You poison your tea with sugar. Only Itachi can match it", said Kisame.

I blushed.

"You remember", I said.

The small talk seemed to make him grow more comfortable.

"Do you mind if I cool things down?" I asked.

He shook his head. I light frost left my mouth cooling the small room.

"You can ask anything of me", I said.

He paced the small my kitchen. The floorboards creaked under his heavy steps. I so want to put on my mask and escape this. It was a shield. A constant comfort. I resisted the urge.

"Can you sit? You're making me uneasy", I said.

He returned to the table. Kisame ran his fingers his hair. He took a breath.

"Why didn't you ever see me? You left me alone with the idiots of the village", he said.

A memory came surging forward.

 _I stared at the ceiling of the room I share with my sisters. The room was dark and they were asleep. I couldn't sleep. I picked at the chipping paint of the ceiling but quickly grew bored. I turned on my side and the bunk gave a slight squeak. Four years have passed since Shota's death. I haven't talked to Kisame since. I gave up on sleep and tossed away the covers. I soundlessly jumped the floor. I looked to my sisters' bunks to see if they stirred. They showed no obvious signs of waking._

 _I didn't bother with shoes. I step carefully along the wooden floor, making sure to avoid the creaky board. I slowly slid open the window before slipping out. I walked soundlessly through the village. No one took notice of me. I stopped by the cemetery. I stood at Shota's gave. Over the years the years, I've left the most beautiful shells I could find at his gravestone. From my pocket, I took another. I made it to the beach. I dug my toes into the sand. I reached the shack that I once thought of as home._

 _From where I was hiding I could see him through his bedroom window. He was shirtless. The powerful smell of perfume and sex caught my attention. A woman dressed in skimpy underthings came into view. Kisame handed her wad of money. She quickly counted through it. A terrible pain swept through me. The emanated from my heart. I couldn't stop myself from crying._

" _I thought you'd finally stop running away", said Sun._

 _She tensed when she saw I was crying._

" _I wasn't", I said._

 _My voice cracked with emotion. Her body langue instantly changed. She ran her fingers through my hair._

" _What is it young one?" asked Sun._

 _I pointed to the window. She took in the scene and sighed._

" _He's young virile man what do you expect. You shouldn't cry over such things", said Sun._

" _But I-_

" _Don't say it. What you have is only a childish crush. Nothing worthy of such tears. If you were older and didn't have such an emotional bond with him I'd allow you to act on such urges", said Sun._

 _I couldn't stop crying._

" _You must stop that", said Sun._

" _I can't!" I cried._

" _We're leaving", said Sun._

 _I nodded. I got to my feet and followed her home. He'd broken my heart without even knowing._

"I did but it never seemed like the right time. And wasn't sure if you wanted to see me", I said.

I ran my thumb over the deep scar on the palm of my hand. It was a nervous habit I was unable to break in all my years of training. I tensed when he took my hand and flipped it over in. He ran his fingers carefully of the scar. My face grew warm. I turned my gaze away from him.

"You still have these. I thought they would have faded by now", said Kisame.

"A wound inflicted by iron always leave a scar behind", I said.

He pulled away.

"You should have found me. I could I have taken you with me", said Kisame.

"And I would have gone if possible", I said.

"Do you have a reason for abandoning your family?!" yelled Kisame.

He was hurt.

"I never meant for you to feel that way. For that I truly apologize", I said.

"What made it so impossible for you to leave?" asked Kisame.

"Fuguki discovered what I was and stole my pelt. I was forced to do his bidding. If not he threatened to burn it, so I'd never be able to return to the ocean", I said.

I let my guard down for a moment.

"How was he able to take it?" asked Kisame.

"He'd captured my sister hunter-nin and threatened to kill them if I didn't give him my pelt", I said.

"You care too much for them", said Kisame.

"The same thing could have been said about us at one time", I said.

Kisame huffed a leaned further back into the chair.

"I found my pelt a few months later", I said.

"Why didn't you leave then?" asked Kisame.

"It wasn't time for me to leave. The Mist was the only home I'd ever known. Where would I go? I didn't know where you were? So I was only left with the option of staying", I said.

"How did you become the head of the unit?" asked Kisame.

"Sun died, leaving me the title. Even though I was young no one dared to challenge me for it", I said.

All that talent and I'd only failed in one task and he was sitting across from me. He's as much a weakness to me then as he is now.

"Kisame, beside of reason of you killing Fuguki why did you leave?" I asked.

"I was tired of all the secrets and lies. And here I am talking to the secret keeper of the Mist", said Kisame.

Would he ever be able to trust me like he used to?

"I'm done", said Kisame.

He opened the door to house and took a seat on the stoop. I knew better than to come near. I sighed. I'll have to regain his trust somehow, but it will take time. I touched my hand to my cheek. His caress of his callused hand was so gentle. I took my mask from the table and put it on. I stood by the window watching Kisame. I wished I could read him. What was going through his mind? In time he'll adjust to having me near again. I shouldn't have expected a different reaction from him. But my daydreams of our reunion were so much better, but that was mere fantasy. I should have known better. What was he holding against? How have I wronged him? I forgave him so long ago. He was right in giving me into Sun's care. I took the time to pack a small bag. Neither of us would sleep tonight. We both waited for Itachi's returned. He arrived at the break of dawn. He sighed when he saw the tension between Kisame and I hadn't broken.

"We should leave now", said Itachi.

I nodded. I put on the straw hat given to me. The white ribbons fell into my vision.

"Where's our destination?" I asked.

"The Land of Rivers", said Itachi.

We ran through the village to water unnoticed. Then we walked across the water, using the early morning fog to keep ourselves hidden. We traveled through the Land of Fire briefly before entering the Land of Rivers. The land was lush and green from the many rivers that crossed it. When it grew dark we set up camp. Itachi lit a small fire even though it was needed. Kisame leaned against a tree, caring for Samehada. I focused on Itachi's expression. The emotions that seemed to haunt him the most were guilt, pain, and sadness. Among those emotions was a secret. Kisame's eyes were closing. I waited for his breath to calm into sleep, before sending three senbon into his neck. He gave a slight twitch. That should keep him in an unconscious state. Itachi was on his feet prepared to attack. I looked him the eyes.

"I'm not trying to escape or kill you", I said as stepped in front of Kisame.

"Then why incapacitate Kisame?" asked Itachi.

"Because you don't want him hearing this conversation", I said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"You have a secret and dangerous one at that", I said.

I caught the slight surprise in his gaze. If it weren't for my ability I wouldn't have caught it all.

"And I assume it isn't one you want this organization to know. Killing me would only bring suspicion on you", I said.

I removed my mask so he could clear view into my eyes and could fully read my expression.

"I have no interest in what your secret is unless it's needed. I don't care if it goes against this organization. As long as it doesn't get Kisame killed and you give me warning of when to leave, this conversation will forever remain between the two of us", I said.

This is dangerous especially with a person as deadly as Itachi. There's a chance I wouldn't survive a battle against him, but he wouldn't escape unscathed. It would take a great deal of time for him to recover.

"You risk a great deal in telling me this", said Itachi.

"I'm aware", I said.

"You're a woman of your word that much I can tell. Shiru, you hold every secret of the Mist yet you've refused to reveal any even though doing so could be beneficial", said Itachi.

"I have no interest in wealth. And by doing that I'd only damage my own integrity. Something I value greatly", I said.

"I'll agree to your terms, but the dangers that face you when you leave are your own responsibility", said Itachi.

"I understand", I said.

"How did you come upon such information?" asked Itachi.

"I have the ability of empathy. I can read emotions of others", I said.

"You aren't human", said Itachi.

"You noticed", I said.

"What are you?" he asked.

"A selkie", I said.

He smirked.

"And I didn't believe him until now", said Itachi.

I granted him the information as a show of trust.

"What's your connection to Kisame? He carries a photo of you in him in his cloak", said Itachi.

He kept a photo of me.

"Kisame found me washed up the shore and took me in. I was only nine and had little knowledge of myself", I said.

"It doesn't sound like him", said Kisame.

"He was different than less harden", I said.

"What changed?" asked Itachi.

"Our adoptive father was murdered. Kisame was too young to be responsible for me. So I was given into the care of the hunter ninjas", I said.

"Kisame is a brother to you", said Itachi.

I scowled. My feelings for Kisame weren't those of a sister.

"That's not the relationship you want", said Itachi.

"How?" I asked.

"Your feelings for him were plain to see when he first touched your cheek", said Itachi.

"He will only ever see me one way. And I'm not sure if he even sees me that way anymore. Time changes so many things", I said.

"What else have you gained from the brief time with us?" asked Itachi.

"You're dying. Most likely due to your great power within you. It's eroding you from inside out. Your vision is fading", I said.

He nodded.

"You're a healer it must be obvious to you", said Itachi.

"Most wouldn't notice, but I can smell it coming off of you in waves", I said.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Itachi.

"I'm not the kind of person to give false hope there's nothing I can do to reverse the fact that you're dying. I can only slow it, ease the pain, and repair of some of the damage", I said.

"And I'd be grateful", said Itachi.

I went to Kisame and pulled the senbon from his muscular neck. I returned my mask to my face. I settled down against a tree.

"You trust me enough to sleep", said Itachi.

"You gave you a chance to kill me. And you didn't take it", I said.

He nodded. I closed my eyes. Seven the next morning we got up. Our travel wasn't rushed. The smell of sweets touched my nose. Itachi turned off the main road to a path leading to a small teahouse.

"Breakfast", said Itachi.

I nodded. We settled at a small table. Kisame leaned Samehada against the wall. The staff seemed used to Itachi and Kisame appearance. I caught the women gazing dreamily at Itachi, but avoiding making eye contact with Kisame. We placed our orders. A few minutes later and order of dumplings was set in front of me. I raised my mask only enough to eat. Itachi paid, leaving a gracious tip behind. I gave him a nod of thanks.

We stepped onto a shallow river and went downstream to a square entrance of a cave. A large boulder blocked it. Itachi quickly did hand signs and the boulder slide away. A man in woman stood together in front. Their complete trust in each other was the first thing caught my attention. Lovers? No, more like close friends. The man had spiky orange hair multiple facial piercings. He stood about 5'7ft. Something was off with his scent. I couldn't place what though. His eyes were what caught my attention. They were a grayish purple with multiple rings. The Rinnegan I've only read of such a dojutsu. I never thought I'd meet someone with its capability. The woman stood a height of 5'5ft. Her eyes were orange and hair was blue. It was decorated with a paper rose. A small stud piercing was under her lip. The man stepped forward.

"I'm the leader of this organization. My name is Pain. This is my second in command, Konan", he said.

Pain stepped forward and handed me a ring. In the center of the ring was a blue circle, within it the kanji symbol for water. Looks like I must part with one of my rings. I slid the emerald silver ring from my index finger and placed it in my pocket. I put the Akatsuki ring in its place.

"What is my purpose in this organization?" I asked.

"You will be the physician of the Akatsuki", said Pain.

He gestured for me to follow him. Konan pushed open a door to a large room. It was filled with medical books rare and common. There cabinets full medical supplies and drug, enough to run a small for maybe five years. This was a dream workplace, not even in the Hidden Mist did I have accesses to such supplies.

"Will this suit your needs?" asked Pain.

I nodded.

"What do you expect from me?" I asked.

"You are free to travel with whichever group you wish, but if needed you will go to injured members no matter how far that may be. Other than that you are free to do what you wish", said Pain.

His terms were more than reasonable. A man walked to the entrance of the room. He wore a mask and hood. His eyes were red and green. He stood a few inches shorter than Kisame. What was odd has he had five heartbeats. This will be an interesting job.

"This is Kakuzu the treasurer of the Akatsuki", said Pain.

He glared at me.

"This cost a fortune don't waste it or you'll have me to deal with", warned Kakuzu.

"Understood", I said.

From brief encounter, I knew he was a no-nonsense kind of ninja.

"Feel free to explore", said Pain before leaving.

I opened a set of doors to another and x-ray room. Another room led to a surgical room. There was a pair of beds toward the furthest corners of the room. Another door led to my own private quarters. It wasn't much but the information in the other room made up for it. I unpacked the few things I brought with me. There was a closet full of clothes all were about my size. Maybe it was time for a change. I searched through the closet and dresser

Sometime later I look in the mirror after I change. I was in a blue kimono shirt that revealed some of my cleavage and exposed the tops my shoulders. My pants black and well fitting with small cut out along the side. I guess this looks good. When I was with the hunter-nins I was only allowed to wear the uniform so this was new to me. I found a black leather belt with two leather holsters. I found two blank scrolls and filled them with medical supplies and clipped them to my belt.

I laid back in bed. It wasn't the most comfortable mattress I'd slept, but it was better than the worst. I stared up the ceiling. What now? I sighed. It would be good to get physicals on the each of the Akatsuki members so I could get baseline information if anything were to happen. I'll make a request to Pain.


	7. Biology

**Beings of the Sea**

 **Chapter 6: Biology**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. If you have any questions please leave them and I'll answer them as soon as possible. Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

Pain accepted my request. The member of the organization had a mandatory visit with me. I woke early in the morning and made myself some tea. I mixed honey into it to add to its natural my hidden candy stash, I pulled a box of Pocky. There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in", I said.

Itachi stepped in.

"My appearance was requested", he said.

"Yes, only a simple physical", I said.

Itachi nodded.

"Sounds reasonable", he said.

He stepped onto the scale. Itachi's weight was 125 pounds. It was little light. I would expect him to weigh more. His height was 5'8. He took a seat on the examination table. I saw him eyeing the box of pocky in my lab coat. I took it from my pocket and offered him. He took one. Itachi quietly munched on it.

"Your clothes are different", he said.

"I thought it time for a change", I said.

"Yet you keep a mask", said Itachi.

"My mask is the face I'm most comfortable with", I said.

"Most would consider you an extremely beautiful young woman", said Itachi.

Itachi was only stating a simple a fact, not complimenting me.

"I've never been comfortable with my appearance. It draws too much attention. I've never been much for attention", I said.

"Most women crave such affection, but you seem to only crave one man's attention", said Itachi.

Blush burned under my mask. I sealed the doors of the room. The white doors glowed with symbols.

"Whatever you say in here will remain confidential. I won't even share the details any finding with Pain unless you wish me to", I said.

He nodded again seeming pleased with my importance on privacy.

"We can start with your medical history? Are there any diseases that run in your family?" I asked.

"Only some vision issues. I can't tell you much", said Itachi.

"I understand. How old are you?" I asked.

"Eighteen", he said.

He's so young yet so powerful.

"Itachi your underweight for someone your age. It wouldn't hurt for you to gain a few pounds. Your muscles are still developing even at this age", I said.

"I'm not a child", said Itachi.

"Yes, you're an adult so you understand the importance of muscle development", I said

He nodded.

"And it wouldn't hurt for you to eat more than just sweets", I said.

Itachi smirked.

"Blood type?" I asked.

"AB", said Itachi.

I jotted some quick notes in the file.

"What are you writing?" asked Itachi.

I turned the folder over and allowed him to look over the writing.

"What code is this?" he asked.

"One of my own creation. None have managed to break it yet", I said.

He nodded.

"Do you smoke, drink, or have any sexual encounters that would lead to disease?" I asked.

"I drink occasionally from time to time to help me sleep. To the others no", said Itachi.

There must be hundreds of girls who want to get into his pants. I wonder if he has ever indulged on their urges. No, he doesn't seem like the type.

"Strip to your undergarments", I said.

Itachi shed his clothes and folded them neatly at the end of the table. I would start this off simply. First I tested his reflexes, they were perfect. Then checked the pluses in limbs. I slid a black cuff over his arm. I took his blood pleasure it was at a normal level. I warmed the stethoscope in my hand and placed it against his heart. Normal, no murmurs. I moved my stethoscope toward his lungs.

"Take a deep breath in and out", I said.

He did as told.

"Again", I said.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong?" asked Itachi.

"Your lungs. Your breath sounds are abnormal. Do you have pain in your chest? Shortness of breath?" I asked.

He nodded.

"When does that happen?" I asked.

"Most frequently after a battle", he said.

"Does anything come up when you cough?" I asked.

"Mucus and sometimes blood", said Itachi.

I didn't believe it was an infection, but there's no harm in prescribing a low dosage of antibiotic to see if there's any change. And I could make him a special inhaler in case it grows worse. After finishing my notes I gave him a head and neck check.

"Lay down on your back", I said.

I did an examination of his abdomen, checking for tenderness and fluid.

"Now I'm going to check your eyes", I said.

He backed away when I shone a light into his eyes. I sighed.

"I apologize if that hurt. But you mustn't do that. I'll make this as quick a possible", I said.

He nodded and endured the light. His pupils shrunk in the reaction to the light. Minuscule cataracts were forming his eyes. It was odd seeing them in someone so young.

"Do you have blind spots or dark spots in your vision?" I asked.

"From time to time, but they're always temporary", said Itachi.

"I want to you tell me when a black spot appears", I said.

There was no if. The way his vision is now it's only a matter of time.

"I'd recommend you not keep your Sharingan activated unless needed. It put any unnecessary strain on your eyes. I have some non-invasive remedies that will help your eyes relax. If you're interested", I said.

"Yes", said Itachi.

"I can also give you something for insomnia", I said.

"How did you know?" asked Itachi.

"Most ninjas of your level do. I frequently have sleepless nights", I said.

He shook his head.

"Is there anything else?" asked Itachi.

"I want to gather a blood sample on you so I can run some test", I said

I took his arm and gathered three vials of blood.

"You may dress", I said.

He quietly dressed. I ground herbs into a paste and put it in a small jar.

"I going to give a low dose of antibiotics and I'll make a special inhaler", I said.

I filled a bottle with antibiotics and handed it to him.

"This is a week supply. Tell me if there are any changes. I should have your inhaler done in a few days. The paste spread it around and over your eyelids twice a day. It will relax the muscles of your eyes and increase blood flow", I said.

He nodded. Itachi took the jar and bottle of pills into his pocket.

"Should I be expecting Kisame today?" I asked.

"He's on a solo mission and should be back by the end of the week", said Itachi.

I released the seal on the doors. Itachi took his leave. I labeled Itachi's blood and placed it in the fridge. Then I replaced the paper on the table. I took a seat at the counter started formulating the best remedy for Itachi's inhaler. The doors opened. I closed put down my pen and closed Itachi's folder, activating seal a placed on it.

A hunched over man with black hair stood before me. I couldn't read him. What is he?

"You are?" I asked.

"Sasori", he said.

His voice was raspy a deep.

"You aren't human", I said.

"I take that as a compliment", said Sasori.

"Is there any need for this appointment at all?" I asked.

He shook his head. That was quick. The door slammed in as someone tossed through the doors. It was a man with silver-gray hair and piercing purple eyes. He was bound with coarse black thread. He was screaming curses. This must be Hidan. Could he truly be immortal? Kakuzu walked behind him. I took the liberty of gagging him.

"Why is he bound?" I asked.

"He's more manageable this way", said Kakuzu.

"Is it true? He's immortal", I said.

"Yes, I haven't yet found a way to kill him. If you discover how, inform me", said Kakuzu.

"Amazing", I said.

"Annoying", said Kakuzu.

"And his healing factor?" I asked

"Inhuman", said Kakuzu.

This is a great medical opportunity and a chance to avenge one I lost. I could perform a living dissection without fear of killing the patient. There could be so much to learn. Or there's a chance Hidan has some magic.

"Could I do your appointment first so I can spend some time getting to know Hidan in detail?" I asked.

"Fine with me. I have other things to attend to. You keeping him out of my way will be a relief", said Kakuzu.

"Thank you", I said.

I grabbed Hidan and dragged him out the infirmary. I cast the seal on the door, so no one would be able to hear what was said within. Kakuzu sat on the table with his arms crossed.

"Let's make this as quick as possible", he said.

"I won't rush my work. I would give you the same consideration in your work", I said.

"Fine", said Kakuzu.

"Step onto the scale please", I said.

He was about 6'0 feet tall and 139 pounds.

"Age?" I asked.

He seemed to be in his thirties.

"Ninety-one", he said.

I looked up from my clipboard to see if he were serious. He was. Kakuzu didn't seem to be the type of man to waste his energy on an unneeded lie.

"Amazing, how is it possible?" I asked.

"My jutsu allows me to steal organs from others to extend my own lifespan", said Kakuzu.

"Have you experience any rejection issues?" I asked.

He shook his head. His gaze was focused on my notes.

"What about your bones are they your are originals or stolen?" I asked.

"Original", said Kakuzu.

"Have you experienced any arthritis?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Where?" I asked.

"My joints", said Kakuzu.

Arthritis was extremely common in taijutsu users.

"Take everything off except your undergarments", I said.

He tossed his clothes onto the table. His entire body was decorated with thick seams of black thread. I had him lay down on the x-ray table. I waited as the machine took a full image of Kakuzu's skeleton. The image appeared on the monitor. There was almost no cartilage left in his joints. The tolerance he has for pain is amazing. Most people wouldn't be able to walk in such a state.

"I assume from your expression it's bad", said Kakuzu.

"You have less than two percent of your original cartilage remaining", I said.

"There's nothing to change my condition. It all part of living to such a great age. And what is your solution", said Kakuzu.

"Acupuncture", I said.

His hands fisted.

"I won't have you put needles in my hands", he said.

"So I can put them in your other extremities?" I asked.

He nodded. We went into the main room.

"Take a seat on the table", I said.

I readied my supplies. Kakuzu remained perfectly calm as I placed the needles. He relaxed.

"I need you to remain perfectly still as I finish the procedure", I said.

"What do mean finish?" asked Kakuzu.

I focused my chakra into the needles before he could anger. He sighed deeply in relief as his pained eased away. A serenity took over his expression. Maybe of the reason for his anger was the chronic pain he must be in from his arthritis. I took the needles from his skin.

"Thank you, Shiru", said Kakuzu.

Something told hearing such words from him were rare. I smiled. One of the things I enjoyed most about healing was thanks and appreciation of patients.

"You're welcome, Kakuzu", I said.

I let the smile be heard in my voice.

"Will you let me do the same to your hands?" I asked.

He nodded and extended his hands to me. They were callused and large. These are the hands of longtime taijutsu user. I performed the same procedure on his hands. He clenched and unclenched his hands testing the results.

"I need to do this every six months or so or the pain will return", I said.

"I'm on assignments constantly how will that work?" asked Kakuzu.

"I'll find you", I said.

"You make house calls", said Kakuzu.

"One of the few of my occupation that still does", I said.

He smiled. I seemed to have gained some respect from him.

"Blood type?" I asked.

"A", he said.

He glanced at my notes.

"I haven't seen in some time", said Kakuzu.

"What?" I asked.

"Some of the symbols used in your code were used in the Hidden Waterfall in my era. How is it that you came to know them", he said.

"That's of little importance", I said.

He nodded.

"Have you experienced any faults in your memory?" I asked.

"I'm not senile!" growled Kakuzu.

"It common occurrence for people of your age range. The brain isn't like other organs. It can't be replaced. I was only being thorough in asking. I meant no insult", I said.

He calmed. I'd been warned of his temper. I performed the normal tests. All fives of his hearts were perfectly healthy. I slid the blood pressure cuff over his arm.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high. Nothing to be concerned about. I'm curious to the cause?" I asked.

"I'm the treasurer of this organization and the added burden of having Hidan as my partner", said Kakuzu as he dressed.

I placed a needle in his arm and took some blood samples. I placed them in the fridge with Itachi's. In that time Kakuzu had dressed.

"Can you bring in my next patient?" I asked.

He smirked.

"What do you have planned for him?" asked Kakuzu.

"Telling you would take all the fun out of it", I said.

Kakuzu threw Hidan into the room. I tossed several senbon into his neck, causing him to lose all motion.

"Release the threads", I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm capable of caring for myself", I said.

His threads released. Kakuzu walked toward the door.

"Where are you going old man?!" shouted Hidan.

"I'll leave you to get know our newest member. I'm sure you'll be entertained", said Kakuzu before taking his leave.

Kakuzu left a pile of thread behind. I couldn't resist the urge to gather a sample of the fibrous material. Hidan constant rambling was growing irritating. I gagged him.

"I understand why Kakuzu finds you so unbearable", I said.

I locked the doors of the infirmary. I wouldn't be seeing any more patients today. I dragged Hidan's limp body into the surgical room. I removed his clothes and placed them on the counter. I put on an apron and rubber gloves. I restrained him and placed a sealing jutsu on them. I removed the senbon from his neck. I took the gag from his mouth. A long rant of curses streamed from his mouth.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Why the fuck would I care?" he asked.

"I've heard many rumors of you, Hidan. But never encountered you in person", I said.

"Now that you've had the fucking honor let me go!" he said.

"Do you remember any more?" I asked.

"What?" asked Hidan.

"How many you've killed?" I asked.

He stared up at me those purple eyes.

"You don't know", I said.

He gave a slight nod.

"You've killed countless people without hesitation both good and bad for the sake of a ruthless god", I said.

"So you've heard of Lord Jashin", said Hidan.

"Yes, you sacrificed one of my troop!" I growled.

"You should consider it an honor", said Hidan.

"For what you've done you'll suffer", I said.

I returned the gag to his mouth. I made a Y incision. I pulled back his skin. From a tray, I took a set a of rib cutters. I cut through his bone. How I love that wonderful sound of crunching bone. There was nothing quite like it. I removed his sternum, exposing his chest cavity. His heart was racing.

"Hmm, are you scared Hidan?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"Your heart doesn't lie", I said as I gave it a squeeze.

Hours ticked by as I became lost in my work. Throughout the process I never allowed Hidan to lose consciousness. When I finally glanced at the clock I saw eight hours had gone by. I pulled my hands from his chest.

"Looks like our fun is over for the time being", I said.

I placed the samples I gathered from Hidan in the fridge. I returned Hidan's sternum to his chest. The bone fused together instantly.

"Your abilities only keeping fascinating me. That won't be good for you. If you're not careful you may once again be on my table", I said.

I sutured his incision close.

"You're lucky I'm doing this much for you", I said.

I threw away my gloves and mask. I released Hidan bindings and pushed him from the table.

"Bitch", he growled.

I smirked. I kneeled down and grabbed his face.

"I'm far meaner and scarier than any bitch you've encountered", I said.

I dragged him out of my infirmary. I groaned when I saw the trail of blood marking our path. More work. Kakuzu leaned against the wall.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yes", I said.

Kakuzu smiled.

"He almost looks scared of you", he said.

"I can be terrifying", I said.

"Did you discover a way to kill him?" asked Kakuzu.

"Not yet", I said.

"We may just get along, Shiru", said Kakuzu before returning to the sanctuary of his room.

I pushed open the doors of the infirmary. Water emerged from the stone ground, washing away the blood. For a few brief moments, the smell saltwater and blood lingered in the air. The scent made me lick my lips and crave a hunt. I went to my room and into the private bathroom. I threw off my bloodied clothes and turned the shower on cold. I washed my hair with a vanilla smelling shampoo. Early the next morning Konan entered.

"Good morning", I said.

"Morning", she said.

She took a seat on the table. Konan seemed relaxed. She didn't seem to hold the natural suspicion like the others. I took her measurements.

"Age?" I asked.

"Thirty-five", she said.

"Blood type", I said.

"O", said Konan.

The only other female in the organization. She didn't seem in much of a mood to talk. I asked her the basic question and did the normal physical exam. All her results were normal.

"Do you have any concerns you wish to tell me?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"When will I be seeing, Pain?" I asked.

"You won't be", she said.

"I thought I would be seeing all the members of the organization", I said.

"His condition isn't what it seems", said Konan.

"I'm a healer, Konan. I hold no judgment of my patients. So please encourage him to come", I said.

"I'll ask him", said Konan.

She took her leave. When I went to strip the table I saw a small origami bird made from the table paper. It was extremely well crafted. I'd never taken an interest in the art form. My sister, Sakana loved the hobby. I pushed the thought from my mind. I took the small white paper bird on the counter. I would keep the trinket.

I didn't expect him to pay me a visit. I tensed when I felt a presence behind me threw several senbon at the imposter. In front of me stood a black and white man with golden eyes. On his were two Venus flytrap-like extensions. He didn't smell right. Not human but not mystical. He smelled more chemical. The odd thing was he carried to different despite being one person.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"We are Zetsu", he said as he pulled the senbon from his limp arms.

We? Multiple Personalities Disorder. Maybe. I'd never taken much interest in mental health. But I was forced to learn it anyway.

"You've been very rude to us", said the white side.

He his voice was cheerful and slightly higher than the one who'd spoken before.

"How so? I've never encountered the two of you before", I said.

"We've watched you from afar", said White Zetsu.

"I don't take kindly to peeping toms", I said.

"We are no simple peeping toms. That's an insult to our work", said Black Zetsu.

"You've yet to tell me how I've insult previously", I said.

"You don't allow us to observe your work. We've never met one capable of sealing us out, Shiru", said Black Zetsu.

"The confidentiality of my work is of great importance to me", I said.

"But sharing is caring", said White Zetsu.

"I don't share that view", I said.

I took a breath.

"Since you're here I might as well do your physical exam", I said.

Zetsu took a seat on the examination table. He toyed playfully with paper. I made a new folder.

"Your age?" I asked.

"I'd rather not say", he said.

"Blood type?" I asked.

"B", he said.

"Species?" I asked.

"We are human of course", said Zetsu.

I raised an eyebrow. It was a pointless gesture with my mask, but I couldn't help it. I tapped my pen against the folder.

"Okay, maybe we aren't completely human", said White Zetsu.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"We have some mutated genes", said Black Zetsu.

That was the best answer I would get from them.

"What does your diet consist of?" I asked.

"Mostly meat", said White Zetsu.

"Delectable chewy meat", said Black Zetsu as he licked his lips.

"Red or white?" I asked.

"Red meat of a sort", said Black Zetsu.

"And what sort would that be?" I asked.

"Of the two-legged sort", said White Zetsu.

"Human", I said.

They nodded. If they'd survived this long on such a diet their body must be capable of disgusting it with little to no difficulty.

"Preferably women", said White Zetsu.

"Yes, even the skinniest girl has a tasty layer of fat", said Black Zetsu.

He seemed unsatisfied with my reaction.

"Do you not find our diet disturbing?" asked Black Zetsu.

"It isn't my place to judge my patients. Your choice of diet doesn't seem to be having any negative influences on your health", I said.

"Hmm, maybe we'll taste you one day", said Black Zetsu.

"I doubt it but who can ever be sure of the future", I said

"Yes, it's such a place of uncertainty", said White Zetsu.

"Take off your clothes", I said.

Zetsu shed his clothes. I looked over him. The black half of him seemed to be overtaking the white.

"See anything you like?" asked White Zetsu.

"No, only taking time to observe my patient", I said.

He took a seat on his table. I put on my rubber gloves. I touched my hands to his skin. It was soft to the touch. Now that I closer I could smell the scent of earth and blood drifted from him. I went through the normal processes of a physical exam. I took three vials from each side to see if there were any differences between the samples.

"You may dress", I said.

He changed. Once he was gone I took his samples. They each looked normal under the microscope. I took an eyedropper from a small sample of Black Zetsu. I dropped a small amount onto slid and peered into the microscope. I was amazed to see the two white blood cells attacking each other. Black Zetsu's white blood cell devoured White Zetsu's. How can one's body attack each other with seemingly so little effect? This must be one of the contributing factors to why the black pigmentation is spreading. The door opened and a man I only read of stood in front of me, Orochimaru. He emitted a powerful dark aura, unlike anything I'd ever felt before. He strode into the room. I wouldn't survive a battle against him. I wasn't foolish enough to think otherwise. He smirked. Orochimaru gave me a look over.

"I must say I expect more from the Dragon of the Hidden Mist. But you're only a simple young girl", he said.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you're offering me insult. Hmm, but I know better than to think less of the elderly", I said.

"Elderly", he growled.

His annoyance was obvious.

"Yes, you are one of the oldest members of this organization", I said.

His expression was one of deception and greed. This isn't a man to be trusted.

"There will be no need for a physical", said Orochimaru.

"You be here much longer", I said.

"And how are you so sure?" he asked.

"I sense your deception. Even if I were to give a physical exam you would only lie to me", I said.

When I turned my back to him I caught a glimpse of him taking something from my counter. I grabbed his wrist before he could leave.

"Let go of me, child", he hissed.

"Return what is mine", I said.

"This isn't a battle you'll win, girl", said Orochimaru.

"You won't escape uninjured", I said.

At moment the door opened, breaking the tension.

"Itachi", I said.

"Am I disrupting?" he asked.

"No, Orochimaru was only returning your file", I said.

Itachi's eye's changed to that dangerous red.

"Of course", said Orochimaru as he returned to the folder.

I opened it to make sure everything was there. I nodded and Itachi allowed Orochimaru to walk past.

"He aims to kill you", I said.

"I know", said Itachi.

"He's a dangerous, Itachi. You may outmatch him in strength, but you won't be able to escape without severely shortening your own lifespan. I'm unsure if I'd be able to repair such damage", I said.

"You care", said Itachi.

"Yes, is that so shocking?" I asked.

"From the rumors, I've heard of you, yes", said Itachi.

"The people of my village tend to exaggerate. I grew out most of my violence when in my teens", I said.

"You killed two anbu troop single handily. All that remaining were severed limbs. I'm curious to how you survived that time with Ibiki", said Itachi.

"In all honesty, I recall little to nothing of the event that earned me my title. What brings you here?" I asked.

"I thought my inhaler may be done by now", said Itachi.

"Of course", I said.

I handed it to him.

"This should relieve some of your symptoms", I said.

"Thank you", I said.

The week grew to close to an end. I took the time to look over the data I gathered from my patients. I fell asleep at the desk. My eyes opened when someone stirred me from my sleep. I smiled when I saw Kisame. He seemed tired.

"Kisame", I said.

"It isn't safe for you to sleep in the open", he said.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Two in the morning", said Kisame.

I got to my feet.

"You should get some sleep, Kisame. You can visit with me later", I said.

He nodded. I went to my room. I showered. I soon fell asleep. In the morning I woke. From outside the door, I caught Kisame's scent.

"You can come in", I said.

Kisame let himself in. He leaned Samehada against the wall. The rest seemed to do him well. I activated the seal.

"How was your mission?" I asked.

"Fine, but I'm I bit out of shape", said Kisame.

"If you ever need someone to train with, I'll be happy to help", I said.

"Just like old times", he said.

"It won't be as easy as before", I said.

"I would hope so", said Kisame.

I lead him to the scale. He stood at 6'3 with a weight of 183 pounds. He took a seat on the table.

"Blood type?" I asked.

"You already know that information. Or has your information faded since then?" Kisame.

"AB", I said.

"And yours is O", he said.

"Why you keep hold of that information?" I asked.

"Thought it might come in use. If you were ever hurt", said Kisame.

"Smoke?" I asked.

"No, I can't take the smell", said Kisame.

"Your most recent sexual partner?" I asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kisame.

There was a slight blush on his face.

"It's all part your medical history", I said.

"Some geisha girl a few months ago", said Kisame.

The pen in my hand snapped in half, exploding ink all over the folder and my hand.

"Fuck!" I growled.

Kisame laughed. He smirked.

"Are you jealous, Cora Yukimaru?" he asked.

I tensed. I was so unused to being called by real name. He was only living person who knows my true last name. Heat rose in my cheeks.

"No, I'm simply uncomfortable with knowing your sex life that's all. You're family after all", I said.

His playful smirk left him. His lips formed a stern line of seriousness.

"Are we still that after all these years?" he asked.

"I've always thought so. Have your feelings changed?" I asked.

He carded his fingers through his hair.

"That was a different time", said Kisame.

"Was it really? The nations in constant flux between near violence and calm. At any moment it could irrupt and we will return to the violent times we once lived in", I said.

"True enough", said Kisame.

"If we weren't still family why do you carry around that photo of us after all this time", I said.

"How?" he asked.

From the inside pocket of my cloak, I took the photo of me and him all those years ago.

"Because I still carry it with me", I said.

"Shota would rise from the grave if I didn't care for you", said Kisame.

Care for me?

"What do older brothers normally do? Hell, if I know", said Kisame.

"Protect their younger sister help them find a husband", I said.

Kisame laughed.

"Any man should be terrified of you", he said.

"Does that include you?" I asked.

"I'm scarier than you, sweetheart", said Kisame.

"You aren't terrifying", I said.

He smiled, showing off his pointed teeth.

"Well, I've seen your more tender side. That you try so desperately to hide", I said.

"There's nothing to hide. That side left long ago", said Kisame.

"I doubt it", I said.

"Don't, I'm the boy you once knew", he said.

"He's still there. It's only a matter of finding him", I said.

That kindness I once knew is still there. I just know it.

"Strip to your undergarments", I said.

I turned away. Deep breaths you have to stay in control. I turned to see Kisame standing naked. The glass vials in my hands dropped to the floor. I couldn't stop myself from looking over him. Every muscle was perfect. And all that beautiful blue skin. How could he ever consider his current form out of shape? My face was burning with blushing. I was so thankful for my mask. I braced myself against the counter. I couldn't stop my gaze from traveling lower. Holy fuck!

"You okay?" asked Kisame.

He seemed perfectly comfortable with his current state of nakedness.

"I told you to only to your underwear", I said.

"Don't wear underwear. Never have", said Kisame.

"You can put your pants on", I said.

He smirked. I turned around as he pulled up his pants. Get a hold of yourself! You've seen plenty of naked men, Cora! I calmed myself. I pressed my stethoscope against his chest. His heartbeat was powerful and healthy. I so wanted to run my hands over those muscles.

"Heart and lungs sound fine", I said.

I slid the blood pressure cuff over his bicep. I resisted the urge to squeeze. I bit my lower lip. What is wrong with me? Has lust finally caught up to me? I've resisted the urge for so long. I rushed through the other physical check. He passed all physical examinations.

"Are we done?" asked Kisame.

"Only need a blood sample", I said.

I found a vein in his arm and carefully put in the needle. I drew three blood samples.

"That's all I need", I said.

As I moved toward the fridge I tripped. I would have fallen if Kisame's hadn't caught me. I turned so I was facing him. Once again my face burned with a familiar blush.

"Thanks", I said.

He nodded. I pulled away. I'd tripped over Samehada's handle.

"I guess he's holding a grudge", I said.

"Not too many live to have the honor", said Kisame.

He left. I took a breath. I need a nice ice bath.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I returned to my bed and fell back into the lumpy mattress. Sleep, that's what I wanted. I closed my eyes only to wake a few moments later when Samehada pressed against my hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

He nudged me again.

"Hungry?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

" _She's attracted to you",_ said Samehada.

I laughed.

"That has to be one of the funniest things you've ever said", I said.

" _I know what I saw",_ he said.

"You're wrong. She's beautiful. What would she want with a monster like me", I said.

 _"Maybe a fellow monster",_


	8. Intel

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 7: Intel**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I sat in my room. Two months past since I first arrived and I've adjusted to my new life. In this time Kisame had made a point of avoiding me. I didn't understand why. What have I done to earn this? We were friends, even family. It's like I don't exist anymore. I should focus on my work and there's plenty of that. There were ten stacks of boxes that reached the ceiling of my room. Each of them was filled with paperwork. Orochimaru's abandonment of organization left tons of work. I had to go through all his experiments. And there seemed to be a countless number. I had to give him credit. Some of them have potential and gave me ideas of my own. All of it was written in code, which made the process even longer. There was a knock at my door.

"Enter", I said.

Konan came in.

"Any health concerns?" I asked.

"No, I came to check on your progress", said Konan.

"He's documented years of experiments all of it is encoded. It will take me weeks to get through all this. How he managed to get so much done in a short period of time amazes me", I said.

"What have you gathered so far?" asked Konan.

"His work is bound by no limitation", I said.

"Meaning?" she asked.

"No person who has taken the Hippocratic Oath would dare to perform these experiment", I said.

"Did you take such an oath?" asked Konan.

I smirked. She couldn't see the expression.

"Do no harm isn't part of the hunter-nin motto, but even we wouldn't dare to go so far", I said.

"Have you found any locations?" Konan.

"One in the Hidden Sand and the other hidden some in the southern region of the Great Cayon of the Land of Earth", I said.

"Are you capable of finding it?" asked Konan.

"I believe so", I said.

"Thank you this information will be of us to us", said Konan.

"Only doing my job", I said.

Konan nodded and took her leave. My back cracked as I stood up. A swim would do me good. Shit, I haven't gone for a swim for months! The nearest water source is the stream running to the hideout. Its fresh water, but I need to feel the cool current of the water against my skin. I left the hideout and went upstream. I touched my fingertips to the water's surface.

"Clean enough", I said.

Considering the human population I thought the water would be more polluted. I tossed off my cloak, pants, shirt, shoes, and undergarments. I tied my mask to my hip. I dove into the water. Energy returned to me. I shifted into my seal form. It's been so long since I've had the luxury of fully transforming. Small schools of fish scattered as I swam through the water. I twirled through the water. My silver and black pelt shimmered. I jumped from the water and splashed down into. It's been too long! I came to a waterfall. It seemed secluded. I rose above the water surface. I didn't smell anyone near. I walked to the shore. I shed my pelt and carefully set in a rock.

I sat smooth rock emerged barely out of the water's surface. I lay down on the cool dark rock, enjoying the feel of the sun against my bare skin. I took my pelt from the rock and lay underneath me. I untied my mask from my hip and put it on. My eyes closed. After some time sunbathing I went to the waterfall to shower. I started humming a tune.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

Itachi and I were returning from a mission in the Hidden the Waterfall Village. I groaned.

"You should take this time to rest", said Itachi.

"Take your own advice. You look like shit", I said.

"I have to pay visit to our healer visit", said Itachi.

Itachi is her most frequent visitor what those two talk about I don't know. He's the type of man who could get a woman like Cora. My hands fisted. Why does the idea bother me? On the mission, he'd used up his inhaler a week into our mission. Cora and I are the only ones that know of his condition.

"I have no interest in her. She's only a friendly ally", said Itachi.

"Why would that matter to me?" I asked.

"You have feelings for her that you've yet to deal with. I suggest you follow them", said Itachi.

I grabbed him by the collar his cloak and slammed him against the nearest tree.

"I have no such feelings", I growled.

He grabbed my hand, forcing it to release.

"It's obvious you harbor such emotions for her you only refuse to see them. I assume that is your reason for so rudely avoiding her", said Itachi.

"You don't know what you're talking about", I said.

"You don't have any understanding of what you're wasting", said Itachi.

"And what would you know of it. You're the man killed his entire clan!" I growled.

He flashed me a warning glare.

"Except for one", said Itachi.

"That's ruthless the merciful thing would be to kill to him as well", I said.

Itachi collected himself.

"I suggest you get your emotions in order, Kisame", he said.

I glared at him. We went our separate ways for the moment. A song touched my ears. I couldn't stop myself from following it. I froze when I saw. Cora was bathing under a waterfall. The water streamed down her pale soft skin. Her pelt layout on a nearby rock.

 _Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

 _Cares you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While over you a watch I'll keep.  
Sleep,  
Pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby._

I walked slightly over and took her pelt. It held the same shine a silk but was softer than chinchilla fur.

"I thought you would be better at protecting this by now", I said.

The muscles of her back tensed. She dove into the water with a small splash. Cora surfaced seconds later in front of me, completely bare. She seemed completely comfortable with the situation. I forced my gaze not to wander. Instead of fierce anger, there was playfulness in her gaze.

"Will you return my pelt? Or do you want me to be your bride?" asked Cora.

"Why would I want a bride like you?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I think the real question is why wouldn't you want a bride like me, Kisame", said Cora.

She leaned closer and her pelt from my hands. It merged into her skin.

"Why do you strain not to look? Do you not see anything of attraction?" asked Cora.

I kept my gaze focused on her sea green eyes.

"I have no interest in the body of my sister", I said.

"You still consider me that? Maybe it time for you to change your views. You've already changed so much since we children why not change further. Maybe you're truly not interested", said Cora.

There was a slight disappointment in her voice. She turned away from me and put on her mask. I couldn't stop my gaze from traveling down her body. She has a perfect hourglass figure. I couldn't help but stare at most beautiful well-shaped ass I'd ever seen. She looked over her shoulder.

"Or maybe I was wrong", said Cora.

"Don't toy with me", I said.

"What? I'm not toying with you. We are only having a simple conversation", said Cora.

"You're not wearing any clothes", I said.

"Are you uncomfortable with me being in such a state? Maybe you'll prefer this form", said Cora.

A moment a large leopard seal stood in front of me on the water's surface. It was slightly unsettling to see a seal with large sea-green eyes staring up at me. She slapped her tailfin against the water, soaking me in the process. Then she dove into the water, jetting downstream. I sat on the water's surface not knowing how to respond the situation I just encountered. I'm not used to dealing with beautiful women. Especially one like Cora.

" _Told you she liked you",_ said Samehada.

"And what would a sword know of women", I said.

" _Enough to know she's attracted to you. And you are attracted to her",_ said Samehada.

"Physical attraction means nothing", I said.

I got up. The image of her body would haunt me all night. Samehada gave an annoyed growl. I needed cool down. I allowed myself to sink into the water, but it did little to ease the lustful ache.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

When I reached the shore I shifted into my human form. My facing was burning with blush from my most recent interaction with Kisame. I had no idea what had gotten into me. My clothes still rested folded on the shore. I slid my clothes on. I ran my fingers through my hair working out the tangles. I returned to the hideout. I found Itachi waiting for me in the infirmary.

"How was your mission?" I asked.

"Successful", said Itachi.

"And what do I owe this visit to?" I asked.

He tossed me his empty inhaler.

"That was quick. This means I will have to take more invasive measures", I said.

"I only need a few more years", said Itachi.

"I'll try to give them to you, but there's no grantee", I said.

"I'm fully aware. What do you recommend?" asked Itachi.

"I have to run further tests. They will be more invasive", I said.

"When can we start?" asked Itachi.

"If you have time we can start now", I said.

He nodded.

"Remove your clothes and lay down on the table", I said.

I touched my hands to his chest. He tensed slightly.

"Your hands are cold", said Itachi.

"I apologize my hands are always cold", I said.

An aura of chakra appeared around my hands, allowing me to see within him. It didn't take me long to find the problem. I hate this part.

"I can tell you don't have good news", said Itachi.

I nodded.

"I have no expression for you to read", I said.

"I can see it in your body langue", he said.

"I should have caught this sooner. If only I'd looked more closely", I said.

"Don't", said Itachi.

"What?" I asked.

"It isn't easy for a shinobi to reveal a weakness. I don't enjoy speaking of my condition", said Itachi.

"Understandable, no one enjoys revealing a weakness. Does Kisame know?" I asked

Itachi nodded.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Your symptoms mimic those of Microscopic Polyangiitis. It's fairly uncommon. The blood vessel lining to thin to eventually rupture, which way you cough of blood at times", I said.

"Is it treatable?" asked Itachi.

"Normally yes but your case is advanced. Your overwhelming strength only adds to the problem putting further strain on your strained blood vessels", I said.

"Is it hereditary?" he asked.

The question caught me off guard. I thought there was none of the Uchiha clan left. He seems too young to have children.

"Why do you ask?" I said.

"I have a younger brother. I don't wish him to undergo the same disease", said Itachi.

"I don't believe so unless he reaches the same strength as you", I said.

His shoulders sagged.

"Is that a possibility?" I asked.

"It may be", said Itachi.

I nodded.

"What do we do now?" asked Itachi.

"If you were being treated by a normal healer you'd last maybe two years. You have me I can most likely give you three or four years", I said.

"Treatment?" asked Itachi.

"A medical bath. It shouldn't take long to prepare", I said.

I went into the bathroom and called upon the water. The tub filled with charka heavy salt water. From the drawers, in the room, I pulled the herbs I needed. I ground them into a powder.

"Itachi", I called.

He came into the bathroom. Itachi stared at the water. He slowly eased himself into the water. Itachi gave a small shiver.

"I should have warned you it would be cold", I said.

"It's fine", he said.

"I will only take a few minutes", I said.

I channeled my chakra into the water. It took on a bluish-green glow. Five minutes later I nearly collapsed. I forgot how much the medical bath took out me. Once I turned a small lake into a healing bath. I knocked me out for nearly a week. Itachi climbed out of the water. He flexed his muscles.

"How do feel?" I asked.

"Better than I've felt in a long time", said Itachi.

"Glad I could help", I said.

"And you, Shiru?" he asked.

"I'll be fine", I said.

"Your skills rival those of Lady Tsunade", said Itachi.

"That's quite a compliment. I only do my best. The feeling euphoria you're feeling now is only temporary. It should only last a few minutes. I'll prescribe some medicines. You may go Itachi", I said.

I took a breath. I don't have the medication I need on hand. I'm not risking agitating Kakuzu by asking him for money to obtain the drug legally. I'll have to take a trip to a pharmacy. I waited until night before leaving the hideout. From my room, I took my bag. I found the nearest pharmacy and quickly picked the lock. There was no use for destruction. I sent senbon in each of the cameras. I slid over the counter and look through the bottles. Only took what I needed. There were others who needed this medicine more than the organization. I left. Circling above in the night sky was a beautiful red-crowned crane.

"Hiyaku",

It's been some time since I last saw him. I followed him. I followed him for ten miles before he finally landed. We stood in an empty field. On his back was my sister.

"Kuren",

She jumped from Hiyaku's back. I tensed when I saw her wearing Sun's mask. It was a painful reminder. Her dark red hair was tied in the same style as mine. She was dressed in the hunter-nin uniform.

"The name is Sankuren", she said.

When those of the hunter-nin organization get promotion their name changes to reflect it. I never took the promotion of name. But behind my back, they called me the Dragon Lady. It was both an insult and title of respect at the same time. I could be a harsh but gentle leader.

"Her mask suits you more than it would ever me, congratulations", I said.

"How you never tried it on. You could have changed our village but you left!" yelled Sankuren.

It was so rare for emotion to enter her voice. It only furthered the point of how much I'd hurt her.

"No, if you want to have this conversation sister. I wish to see your face Kasumi", I said.

She tensed at the sound of her real name. Her hands fisted. I took off my mask.

"You dare to call me sister after you betrayed our family!" she screamed.

She rushed over me. Her fist made impact with my face.

"There's a reason you trusted me with your true name. We're family as much you hate that at this moment it's true", I said.

I took blow after blow. The only move a made against her was to remove her mask. Her knuckles were soaked in my blood. Blood dripped from my mouth. I showed no sign of the pain. She'd ruptured my spleen.

"Why don't you fight back?!" yelled Sankuren.

"I'm giving you your pound flesh older sister. If you need more jab that pure iron tanto into my heart. I won't fight back", I said.

In her hand was the blade it was shaking. She dropped her blade.

"Heal yourself", said Sankuren.

I only healed my ruptured spleen, but that's all. She took off her mask. Now I could see her deep emerald green eyes. We took a seat on the soft grass. In her hair, she still wore the driftwood and pearl hairpin I'd made her all those years ago.

 **Cora's Flashback**

 _On my bunk, I work on my gift for Kuren. Her, Sun, and Sakana were on a mission. They still considered me too young to join them. I knew better than to argue against their decision. They would have me cleaning scrubs and medical tools again if I did. At one in the morning, they returned. Their masks and clothes were speckled in blood. They each went their separate ways. I followed Kuren to the porch._

" _What do you want twerp?" she asked._

" _Rough mission", I asked._

" _Nothing of your concern. Don't you have tools to clean?" said Kuren._

 _Her voice was cold._

" _I made you something", I said as handed her a present._

 _She unfolded the cloth revealing a hairpin I made from driftwood and pearl._

" _What is it?" asked Kuren._

" _Your hair is always falling your face so I thought you could use", I said._

 _She put it down on the railing. Kuren shook her head and gave a disappointed sigh._

" _You're emotionally unfit for this career. You'll never be hunter-nin at this rate. I don't know what Sun saw in you", she said._

 _My mask hid my tears. I face the ridicule of other hunters-nins I don't need this from the sisters of my squad. I walked away. A far I watched her. She took off her mask and further examined the hairpin. Kuren put the pin in her hair. She returned her mask to her face. I smiled._

I took a seat beside her.

"Kasumi", I said.

"Why did I grow to love you like a sister?" she asked.

It wasn't a question for me but for herself. Our hunter-nin teams were formed as early as possible. When I joined Sun and her team Kuren was nineteen and Sakana was seventeen. They'd just lost their eldest sister and I was the replacement. It was a miracle they grew to accept me as they did. At the moment we were Kasumi and Cora, two sisters.

"It wasn't easy. You made it as hellish as possible", I said.

"I had to make sure you were fit for the job, Cora", said Kasumi.

I relaxed when she called me by true name.

"You pushed me into a sewer to get a bloated corpse. I couldn't get the stink off my pelt for months", I said.

"It built character", said Kasumi.

"Character my ass!" I growled.

She laughed.

"It's been a long time since I've heard that sound", I said.

"That sound wasn't a problem for me until I met you", said Kasumi.

"Laughter is needed in our line of work", I said.

Kasumi scowled.

"My line of work. You're a traitor", she said.

"I'm no traitor and you know that in your heart. My only crime was leaving", I said.

"I should take you in", said Kasumi.

"And if that were truly what you wanted I would go with you", I said.

"I forgot how easily you can read", she said.

I laid back in the grass, staring up at the starry sky.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To fulfill a promise I made years ago", said Kasumi as took a scroll from her bag.

She placed it in my hand.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yes, the location and all other facts pertaining to the man who murdered your adoptive father", said Kasumi.

"Thank you", I said.

She put her mask. Once again becoming Sankuren. She stood up.

"My final duty to you as a sister is complete. Next time I encounter you, Shiru. I fulfill my obligation as hunter-nin", said Sankuren.

Not being able to see her face I was unable to see her true will. From knowing her I knew this was our last moment as sisters and our begging as enemies. I put on my mask. Hiyaku appeared beside her. She jumped onto his back and she flew off into the night sky. Whatever she was holding back before she would give to me in full force. I grabbed my bag and returned to the hideout. I filled a tub with freezing water. I eased myself into it. Chunks of ice appeared in the water. Frost left my breath cooler the room even further. I sunk completely into the water. A thin sheet of ice formed on the water's surface. My eyes closed. As I became more relaxed my body shifted. Eventually, I punched through the thin layer of ice. When I looked down I saw my legs formed into a tailfin, swaying in the water. I sighed. I leaned forward and allowed the water to drain. My legs returned to their normal state.

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I looked into the mirror. Purple bruises were already forming on my skin. By tomorrow morning they will be almost gone. I changed my clothes. I sighed when I saw the scroll on my desk. I picked it up. I asked this so long ago.

 **Cora's Flashback**

" _Are you crying again?" asked Kuren._

 _I pulled my blankets over my head. I don't want to be judged again. Kuren sighed before joining me on my bunk. She yanked away the blanket._

" _I'm glad you're wearing your mask so I don't have to see this pitiful sight", said Kuren._

 _Her words were harsh, but her voice was soft._

" _I can't give the comfort Sun or Sakana would give would give. But I'll give it try. So tell me what's wrong before I lose my patience", said Kuren._

" _I couldn't protect him", I whimpered._

" _Who?" she asked._

" _Shota",_

" _The drunk", said Kuren._

 _I growled._

" _You must learn to control that emotion", said Kuren._

" _He was family and I couldn't protect him", I said._

" _You were young and no match for a jonin", said Kuren._

" _I should have been able to do something", I said._

" _There's no getting rid of you so I might as well help you", she said._

" _How?" I asked._

" _I will find the man who murdered him and if you aren't prepared by then I'll kill him", said Kuren._

" _No, it isn't yours to take!" I yelled._

" _Let it go your urge for revenge it will only cloud your mind as a hunter. Me taken it on won't make his murder's death any less painful", said Kuren._

 _It made sense. I didn't want to hold onto it._

" _Okay", I said._

" _Was that so hard", said Kuren._

" _Why do this for me?" I asked._

" _The one you replaced did the same for me. She would want me to do this", said Kuren._

I was wrong all those years ago. It isn't for me to take the life of the one who stole Shota's. This belonged to Kisame and I have to tell him. I didn't want to think of that right now. I went to the fridge and took out the sample I gathered from Hidan and ran further tests.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I entered the infirmary. Cora sat on a stool looking through a microscope. She wore a large shirt that hung on her small frame like a dress. Her ivory skin was spotted with dark purple bruises.

"It can't be easy to look through the microscope with that mask", I said.

She took a moment, making sure if it were safe. I could smell her tears. She wasn't an easy girl to get to cry. Cora took off her mask, revealing a split lip and a black eye.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"An encounter with my older sister", said Cora.

I stepped closer. I raised her chin. Her cheeks warmed with blush.

"She gave you quiet shiner", I said.

"It will be gone by tomorrow. What does it matter?" she asked.

She pulled her chin away, avoiding my gaze. The blush swiftly faded.

"She got the upper hand you", I said.

"I let her", said Cora.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"She needed to take her pound of flesh and I let her have it. I was expecting far worse", said Cora.

"I've seen you take beating far worse with breaking tear", I said.

"Physical doesn't have the strength to bring tears to my eyes. Emotional does. No matter how much I was trained against it there was no escaping the harshness of it. I will recover", said Cora.

She met my gaze again staring at me with those sea-green watery eyes. I had no idea how to comfort her. The powerful bond shared between hunter squads was legend, unbreakable. They would do anything for each other. The only thing they valued more than each other was their duty to the village. How am I supposed to comfort her through that? She was following her instinct. Doing what came naturally to her. But in doing so she lost the two things she'd valued most.

I followed my instinct. My arms wrapped around her. She automatically tensed. Soon she relaxed. When I tried pulling away from her arms wrapped tightly waste. I gave no response when the force of it busted one of my ribs. She nuzzled closely to my chest. Seeing her in such vulnerable state made me want to protect her all the more. Her arms fell away from my waist, but I could force myself to leave. My body urged me to stay by my side. The only time it had acted this way before was when Cora was a child, but this something much primal. I didn't want to dive into the meaning of it. I picked her up and placed her in one of the beds. I took the one next to her.

"I won't leave you", I said.

Her state current was caused by more than just losing that connection with her sister. Whatever she's releasing now has been bottle up for some time. Best let her work through it with some privacy. I closed my eyes. Moments later there was a slight squeak as she joined me in bed. She cuddled against me and hid her face in the crook of my neck. Her scent was impossible to avoid. She smelled of a fresh ocean breeze.

"What are you doing to me, Cora?" I asked.


	9. Love vs Love

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 8: Love vs. Love**

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a little late had some writer's block. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I slowly woke from a deep wonderful sleep. I lacked the want to open eyes. A pleasant warmth surrounded me. I pressed closer to it. A peaceful snore broke the quiet of the moment. My eyes instantly flew open. I was huddled against Kisame's broad muscular chest. His powerful arms were wrapped around me keeping me close. And his wonderful scent filled my senses. This felt so right. I carefully ran my fingers through his dark blue hair. In his sleep, he seemed so peaceful. He pulled me closer. I thought last night a wonderful dream, but it was reality. My face burned red. When he showed signs of waking I shut my eyes. He yawned. Instead of leaving bed like I expected his rough fingers gently tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You are too beautiful for me", he said softly.

It took a great deal of effort for not to react.

"Wake up", he said as he roughly shook me awake.

My eyes opened.

"There are nicer ways to wake a person up", I said.

He shrugged his shoulders. I stretched. His gaze focused on my chest for a moment. I smirked. Before quickly turning away from me.

"Here", he said as he tossed me my mask.

"Thanks", I said.

I sat it down next to me. I want him to see me not my mask.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" asked Kisame.

"No, does that make you uncomfortable?" I asked.

He couldn't meet my gaze.

"Do as you want", said Kisame.

Why does he show such discomfort? Last night we were so close. I thought we were so in balance with each other.

"You didn't have to do what you did last night", I said.

"I don't know why I did", said Kisame with a shake of his head.

There it is. He's out of his element, but he isn't the only one. His back was turned to me. I stood up and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around and face me.

"It's considered impolite not to look at the one you're speaking to or are you scared", I said.

"I'm not scared!" he growled.

"Prove it", I said.

He met my gaze.

"Did you not enjoy last night?" I asked.

"No, which is the problem", said Kisame.

"Why?" I asked.

"We aren't meant to have whatever this is, Cora we are shinobi", he said.

"We are also human. It's natural for us to feel this way. What you're doing now goes against it", I said.

He gave a bitter laugh.

"We aren't human", said Kisame.

"We aren't human but we share their same capability of feeling those emotions", I said.

"It's a weakness not worth having!" growled Kisame.

"Why must you see it that way? Caring for someone isn't wrong. It makes a person stronger", I said.

"No, it only leads to pain", said Kisame.

"You think only that because of what happened to Shota", I said.

He growled, baring his sharpened teeth. I did the same and flared my chakra to the point further across. He wouldn't scare me so easily.

"It will take more than you baring your teeth at me to scare me off", I said.

"Don't mention him", he warned.

"Shota", I said.

Kisame stepped forward.

"We're done", he said as turned.

My heart broke. I clutched chest the pain was so great. Tears blurred my vision but I refuse to let them fall.

"Kisame",

He stopped at the doors.

"Am truly only a weakness to you?" I asked.

"No, you are nothing to me", said Kisame.

He left. I fell to my knees and cried. NO, THIS WEAKNESS ISN'T ME! I forced myself to my feet. I went to bed and put on my mask. My entire self-ached. I needed a distraction. I still need to give Itachi the medicine picked for him. I grabbed my bag and went to his room. When I was about to knock the door it opened.

"Shiru", he said.

"I only came to drop off your prescription", I said.

"You're tired", said Itachi.

"It was a long night", I said.

"Why is that?" asked Itachi.

"Family issues I won't go further into than that", I said.

"Let me take your mind off it", said Itachi.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"It's the least I could do", said Itachi.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded. I followed him into the village. The smell of sweets soon touched my nose. I licked my lips. A small yellow cottage came into view. In the glass, window sweets were displayed. Hanging over the door was a blood sign in golden writing was the name, Sweet Place. When we entered a small bell chimed. The wooden floors creaked as we walked to the table. We took a seat at a small table at the corner of the shop. A chubby old woman wearing too much perfume came walking over.

"It's nice to see you again, Itachi", she said.

"Work has kept me busy", he said.

"And who's your friend?" she asked.

"Mrs. Pots this is Shiru", said Itachi.

"Any friend of Itachi's is welcome here", said Mrs. Pots.

I gave nod.

"The usual?" she asked.

Itachi nodded.

"And you my dear?" asked Mrs. Pots.

"The same", I said.

Itachi has a good taste in sweets. A few moments later a waitress placed a kettle of tea on the table. I poured myself a glass of tea and put several packets of sugar in it. My rings clinked against the glass. Itachi stared at them.

"Why the rings? I've encountered many of your kinds none of them wore accessories", said Itachi.

"I guess you could say I'm the sentimental type. For every successful target terminated I got a ring to mark the occasion", I said.

"You must have many", said Itachi.

"I do", I said.

"What makes these nine so important?" he asked.

"These are special", I said.

"What makes them so special?" asked Itachi.

I slid off a gold emerald ring. The emerald wasn't real and the gold was cheap, but that mattered little me.

"This one marks my first kill as hunter-nin", I said.

"How old?" asked Itachi.

"Nine, I'd never experienced such a rushed. Its lost some its thrill", I said.

"Did you feel anything else?" asked Itachi.

"You mean remorse. No, he was a traitor. I used the gold from his teeth to make this ring", I said.

"And what if he was innocent?" he asked.

"It wouldn't matter. We both know that", I said.

I returned the ring to my finger.

"Itachi, we share the burden of being a young genius. The luxury of childhood is short and swift. We must find joy and freedom of our curse by other ways", I said.

"And killing is yours?" asked Itachi.

"No, that would make me no better than, Hidan. I found joy and purpose in being a hunter ninja", I said.

"What do you find joy in now, since you no longer have that?" asked Itachi.

"I'm figuring that out. And what is your purpose?" I asked.

"Making my brother stronger", said Itachi.

I was tempted to point out the fact that killing their entire family was no way of helping his younger brother become stronger, but it would ruin our time here. A few minutes later our order came. Two orders of dangos were placed in front us. They looked and smelled wonderful. I slid my mask up slightly and quickly ate. Normally sweet sugary taste do a great deal lighten my mood by they did little to ease the ache in my heart. I thought I wouldn't have to feel this again.

"Shiru",

"Huh, yes what is it, Itachi?" I asked.

"You weren't responding to your name the last three time I said it. Is something wrong?" asked Itachi.

"Nothing that you can fix", I said.

"A matter of the heart I assume?" he asked.

The teacup in my hand shattered. I dried my hand on my cloak. There were only a few minor cuts.

"And what would you know of matters of the heart?" I asked.

"Very little admittedly but enough to know heartbreak and love", said Itachi.

"Have you ever experienced personally", I said.

"No", he said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have known if I hadn't heard Kisame and you fighting", said Itachi.

"You heard that?" I said.

"I had no intention of ease dropping. You were loud and I'm a light sleeper. You're in better shape than I thought in truth", said Itachi.

"What did you expect?" I asked.

"I thought those of your kind fell in love fully with every fiber of their being and fade when they lost that", said Itachi.

"You've done your research I'll give you that. My kind loves with every fiber of their being, but love is only for their soul mate. There are many trysts along the way to finding him or her", I said.

"You don't seem like the type to have a tryst", said Itachi.

"No, I've never had a reason to. I've known my mate since childhood", I said.

I put my head in my hands.

"The full extent of my ache will hit me soon enough. It will be crippling. The reason I have this much control is my training", I said.

I fear the moment that it comes. Maybe the reason it hasn't come yet is not my training, but my unwillingness to accept his rejection. I rubbed my temples. Normally, I'm never this easy to give such intimate information. Something is wrong with me. Maybe Sun was right. Romance only complicates matters.

"You aren't considering the other option", said Itachi.

"Which is?" I asked.

"There's some primal instinct telling you he didn't mean what he said in the passion of the moment", said Itachi.

I smiled.

"You think that could be true?" I asked.

"There's a chance. I can't be sure. I'm not well versed on this subject. They say those who love us have the strength to hurt us the most. Maybe this proves true for you and him", said Itachi.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. You're surprisingly easy to speak to, Itachi", I said.

"You're the first to say that. Most find me intimidating", he said.

"I can see past the hardened shell of cold", I said.

"You're the first", said Itachi.

"Why are you being kind to me? I'm obligated to heal you whether I like you or not", I said.

"Why would I not like you?" asked Itachi.

"I'm blackmailing you", I said.

"True, but that makes you the only person in this organization I can be completely honest with", said Itachi.

"And you aren't afraid I'll tell", I said.

"Integrity is everything to you. Shiru, I trust you", said Itachi.

"You know me so well", I said.

Maybe in time, he'll be worth of my true name. I took a breath. When it came time to leave Itachi paid, leaving a gracious tip behind. We walked back. From my bag, I took his medicine from my bag and handed it to him.

"This medicine is powerful so there may be some side effects. If you run into any problems tell me even if they may seem minor. Take one a day preferably after a meal. You aren't to drink on the medication either", I said.

"Understood", said Itachi.

"Thank you for taking me out. I needed that", I said.

He nodded before disappearing. Now what? I took my compass from my belt and flipped it open. The small red arrow pointed toward the base. I snapped it close.

"I thought you were supposed to what I most want. I don't want to be near him", I said.

I shoved it back into my pocket. Then I'll see him. I don't want that. If they need me they'll find me. I wandered into a rich village. I could smell gold in the distant mines. For a reason unknown to me I could always smell gold. I stopped in front of random. In the glass display window was a ruby gold necklace. I couldn't stop myself from touching the glass. I'd stolen my fair share of jewelry never sold I always hid it away in a hoard.

"Hey you, you're smudging the glass!" yelled the owner.

I left. The sudden interest in the jewelry died down making the pain in my heart ever more clear. Tears started falling from eyes. They leaked down through the eye slits in my mask. No, there were too many people here! I don't need anyone seeing me like this. I disappeared. I reappeared in the woods near the base. I went to my knees and screamed. The tears wouldn't stop falling. I quieted when I sensed another's chakra. I turned around and pointed my sword at them. There stood Zetsu. The edge of my blade was at his throat. I so badly want to cut him so then someone else may be in more pain than me.

"Will you kill us?" he asked.

I took a breath and sheathed my sword.

"Next time you spy on me I'll cut off your head", I growled.

"Temper, temper", said White Zetsu.

"Were we interrupting a private moment", asked Zetsu.

"That's none of your concern", I said.

"We weren't spying", said White Zetsu.

"If we were you would never know", said Black Zetsu.

I growled.

"If you weren't spying what were you doing?" I asked.

"We were sent to fetch you", said Zetsu.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have an assignment. Our leader wishes to speak with you", said Zetsu.

"Unless you're planning on running away", said White Zetsu.

"I don't run away. I only leave when my time at a place has come to an end", I said.

"Fine", I said.

I followed him back to the base. We went into Pain's office. I tensed when I saw Kisame. My hands fisted. I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill him or kiss him. He'd hurt me so deeply and he didn't even seem to care in the least. This wouldn't hurt half as bad if I knew he was suffering too.

"The plant told me I was needed. So how can I be of service?" I asked.

"You and Kisame will be on a mission to the Land of Earth to find Orochimaru's Lab", said Pain.

"With her", said Kisame.

"Yes, is that a problem?" asked Pain.

"It isn't", I said.

"Do you the location?" asked Kisame.

"In the southern region of the Great Canyon of the Land of Earth", I said.

"That's a vast amount of land. How do you expect us to find it?" asked Kisame.

"I'll be able to smell it", I said.

"Smell it?" asked Pain.

"The chemical he needs for his experiments are potent in their aroma. I should easily be able to track it down", I said.

"A solution", said Pain.

We left his office. His large hand wrapped tightly around my arm. I growled. He bared his pointed teeth. The sight called to a primal part of me. I hate the attraction is still there even though he hurt me.

"Let go of me!" I growled.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

The air around us became cold. Frost spread across the floor and walls.

"You're losing control. That's unlike you. I guess you aren't rejection", I said.

"Don't pretend you have any idea what I've experienced the last fourteen years", said Cora.

"Maybe you aren't over this as you want everyone to believe", I said.

She took in her surroundings. The frost continued to spread. She took a breath and it disappeared. She yanked her arm away.

"Grab me again you'll lose an arm", growled Cora.

"There you are", I said.

She glared at me.

"I'll viscous killer over the crying weakling I had to deal with before", I said.

Her entire body winced at the comment. My chest ached. This may be painful for at the moment, but she will get over it. She's a powerful woman this won't be the thing that breaks her. I don't understand why I feel this ache in my heart but should fade.

"I need to pack a few things. Then I'll be ready", said Cora.

She went to her room. I groaned this would be a hellish mission. The Land of Earth is a long journey from here. Itachi emerged from his bedroom. He glared at me.

"What's the scowl for Itachi?" I asked.

He regained control over his facial expression. At that moment Cora came out of the room. Her figure was completely hidden by the cloak, hat, and mask. A pack and her sword were strapped to her back.

"Be good to her", said Itachi.

"Careful Itachi, it sounds like you care", I said.

"I'm not the only one", he said.

"What are you going on about now?" I said.

"Nothing, I'd only hate to lose such a gifted healer", said Itachi.

"She won't", I said.

"If you keep treating her the way you do she will", he said.

"She's not some frail little girl. If any woman can take care of herself it's, Shiru", I said.

"Now who cares?" said Itachi before leaving.

She stared up at us. I focused on the black heart painted over one of the cutouts in her mask. Even with her eyes hidden I still felt the full effect of their glare. I didn't need to see her face to know she was resisting the urge to bare her teeth and growl.

"Will you hurry up? The Land of Earth is a long journey from here", said Cora.

I jumped down to join her.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Just peachy!" she growled.

In that day we made it to the border of the Land of Rivers. The sun was setting and we set up camp. Neither of us was bothered by the coolness of the weather, so there was no point in starting a fire. She took off her cloak and hat. Cora was dressed in black. The clothes fit her figure perfectly, showing she actually had breasts. Females of the hunter-nin organization bound their chest so their genders wouldn't easily be identified. Attached to her belt were two scrolls. An uncomfortable silence fell between us. Breaking it would only make the situation more unpleasant. She paid it no mind. Cora started sharpening her ninja tools. She hadn't made eye contact with me the entire time. Would the entire mission continue like this? Cora fell into light sleep. She still has enough trust in me to sleep. I couldn't break my gaze from her.

My instincts urged me to go near to shelter her with myself. Why do they urge me to do that? I shook my head and pushed it down. The ache in my chest continued. Why does this ache persist? I watched through the night. The minutes slowly ticked my by until morning. The sun started rising warming the sky with color. When the sun had completely risen Cora started to show signs of waking. She sat up stretched in a way that flaunted her chest. We started our journey again. As we neared the Hidden Rain Village Cora sniffed the air.

"What?" I asked.

"Rain is coming", said Cora.

"It's called the Hidden Rain Village for a reason", said Kisame.

"Smart ass", she said.

Moments later a downpour of rain fell. The rain seemed repelled from her clothes, leaving no moisture behind, while I was drenched. She giggled. I groaned. I've always hated the rain. As we walked Cora took every opportunity to jump in puddles further drenching me.

"You're being childish", I said.

"No, I'm merely enjoying the weather to the fullest extent. Annoying you is a bonus", said Cora.

When reached the village, Cora gave a full body cringe.

"Such pollution", she hissed.

We stopped at an inn.

"Why are we stopping?" asked Cora.

"There's a long journey ahead of us there's no reason to rush", I said.

"All the more reason for us to keep moving", said Cora.

I took the key to the room. The man at the front desk was staring at Cora.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Fine", she said.

I opened the door to our shitty room. The carpeting was filthy brown. I threw my bag onto the orange bedspread that had probably never been washed.

"Is this too much for you, princess?" I asked.

"Unlike you, I don't take pleasure in these conditions and the equally disgusting women you share them with", said Cora.

"Yet not so long ago you wanted to be one of the women I shared a bed with", I said.

Her hands fisted.

"I'll be taking shelter elsewhere", said Cora.

"And where will that be?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you? In the morning I'll I meet you outside this shit hole", said Cora.

With that, she left. I found myself missing her presence.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

 **Cora Perspective**

I wandered the streets of the city. I hold no issue with cities. It was dirtied with human litter. As I walked I counted at least fifty used needles. When I looked above I'll saw where black clouds. Part of it was due to pollution the other due to a jutsu that cause this constant rain. I stopped when I heard crying. It was little boy and girl with blue hair. They were dressed in rags and covered in dirt. There was a glow to them, spirit. Their appearance had taken on the conditions of the village. Ame and Nikko the twin spirits of the Hidden Rain village. Why must I always stumble upon them? Just keep moving. This isn't your issue. I couldn't ignore them. Spirit or not they were still children.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"My sister won't wake up", said Ame.

The girl sleeping trance. I sighed there was nothing I could do wake her. The story of the twin spirits was a sad one. When the village was found a set of twins became lost in a storm. They became lost in the storm. The girl drowned in the flood unable to swim, the boy so loved his sister that he refused to leave drowning. Thier souls were so innocent they became the spirits of the village. Ame the on the spirit of rain staying by his sleeping sister until the sun would shine waking her. When the sun came he would sleep leaving. The only time they could play together was during a rainbow, where they could be seen playing happily in the rain together.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could wake her", I said.

I lifted my mask and placed a kiss on each of their heads. They disappeared. I so wished I could give them the comfort they deserved. I thought to all the time Kisame defended me when I was young. He'd beat shitless anyone who dared to make fun of me before I could even lay a hand on them. He was a good brother, but I never wanted to be a sister to him. Why does he find it so difficult to break from the role? I opened flipped open my compass. It pointed in the direction of the motel.

"I've never doubted you until now", I said as I shut it.

I shoved it into my pocket. I needed to escape the filth of the streets. I jumped to the rooftops. I resisted the urge to snarl when I realized my feet took me to the rooftop of the building across from Kisame's motel. I had the perfect vantage point into his room. I couldn't turn away as he started to remove his clothes. I licked my lips. I forced myself to turn away. Lust will not rule me. I sighed. I'm twenty-three. Hell, I could be older than that. That doesn't matter most women of species by this age have satisfied their lust. I'd never been with a man. The man I wanted to be with doesn't want to be with me. At least not in the emotional way I crave. From my bag I took the scroll Sankuren gave me. I still hadn't dared to open it. It isn't my place to open it. I hid the scroll. I watched him throughout the night. In the morning I wait at the entrance of the motel for him. A well-dressed man approached me.

"Hello, beautiful", he said.

"How do you know if I'm beautiful?" I asked.

"If your face matches the rest of you I'm sure you're beautiful", he said.

"Hmm, I've always found the mystery of the mask far more attractive than the reality of what's underneath it. Don't you agree?" I asked.

"Maybe you're right", he said as he came closer.

The man flashed me a pearly white smile. A large blue hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. There was a crunch of bone and the man was dead. Kisame tossed him into an alley. I smiled brightly. There's hope! The pain in my chest went at ease. Heh, Itachi was actually right. Now all I have to do is pry the emotion out of him.

"Kisame",

He walked off in a huff. I'll let him blow off some of the anger. Even as we grew further from the village a light drizzle continued to persist. It took twenty miles for the anger to fade from his step.

"A storm is coming we should take shelter", I said.

He nodded. We found shelter in a cave. About ten minutes later a vicious thunderstorm started. I've come to enjoy the roar of thunder. The wind howled against the entrance of the cave. Kisame leaned his sword against the cave wall and shrugged off his cloak. He shook his hair dry. I took off my mask.

"I thought I might never see your face again", said Kisame.

This wasn't some romantic statement. I truly didn't know before this moment if I'd ever let him see my face again.

"Would you mind explaining what happened back there?" I said.

"I don't know what you are talking about", he said.

"Kisame, you're too smart to play dumb. You killed a man for flirting with me", I said.

"He was an annoyance", said Kisame.

"To me, yes. But since you have no interest in me of what annoyance could he be of you?" I asked.

"I was taking a care of pest", said Kisame.

"There are may pest in the world", I said.

"And now there's one less", said Kisame.

"You were jealous", I said.

"I'm not", said Kisame through gritted teeth.

I need to push him over.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

She smiled. It wasn't one of happiness, but triumph. Cora knew she'd picked up on something and she wouldn't drop easily. All I need to do is ignore her and she'll lose interest soon enough. She took off her cloak and took the tie from her hair and let fall lose. Cora allowed the rain to soak her so her clothes clung to her form.

"If you're not jealous you wouldn't mind me finding affection elsewhere?" she asked.

My jaw locked in anger. Another male approaching her in any way made my blood boil.

"Go ahead", I said.

"I'm sure they're others who will happily take a place by my side. Your teammate is quite a beautiful man. I'm sure in time I can grow to capture his affection", she said.

She scowled when she didn't get the reaction she craved.

"If you think you pry that sick from his ass I encourage you to try. Getting laid will do him good", I said.

"It's not that stick I'm interested in", said Cora.

My hands fisted.

"He won't last", I said.

"You'll have to try harder than that, Cora Yukimaru. Or do you prefer the bastard name of Mizushima", I said.

She glared at me. I was the only living person who knew her true last name.

"You know Mizushima isn't the only name given to bastard children. Hoshigaki has also been used", said Cora.

I glared at her. I shook off that anger.

"Hmm, I thought I might get you with that", said Cora.

"I have thicker skin than that", I said.

"Maybe a different approach is needed", said Cora.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Targeting something more primal", said she with a smirk.

My anger was still simmering, but nothing I couldn't control.

"Go ahead", I said.

"Itachi may be dying but there's something that could be said for his genes. I'm sure he can give me powerful pups", said Cora.

I growled. No other male will touch her! I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Cracks appeared in the stone behind her. She started laughing. There was no fear in those beautiful intense sea green eyes. I couldn't stop staring at those long eyelashes. She smelled wonderful. The scent of her lust wafted off her in powerful waves. I watched as a drop of water traveled down her neck toward her supple breasts. I released my hold on her narrow neck. I leaned closer. Our foreheads touched. Her arms wrapped around my neck, keeping me close. That gaze of her was focused on me like her attention wanted to be nowhere else. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. My heartbeat matched hers. She sighed.

"What now?" she asked.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

His musky scent overwhelmed senses, it was stained with lust. He ran his rough fingers delicately over my cheek. I waited for my question to be answered. His lips met mine. For all his brute strength it was the gentlest kiss I'd ever experienced. It was almost timid. He made a motion to pull away but I kept him close. His powerful jaws opened slightly. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, where they entwined with his. Kisame's arm wrapped around my waist. His free hand tangled in my hair, tilting my head back to deepen our kiss. We finally pulled away from each other.

"You want this?" said Kisame.

His voice was breathy with lust. I still heard the slight fear in it. How could he possibly think I wouldn't want this?

"Yes", I said.

"I won't be gentle", said Kisame.

"I don't need gentle", I said.

I was barely keeping my inner beast within and he was struggling with the same dilemma. I leaned closer and ran my tongue over the shell of his ear.

"Let go", I whispered.

That broke our control. He tore off my shirt, exposing my breasts. His sharpened teeth scraped against my skin as he kissed down my neck. I moaned. I fisted his shirt, tearing it away. His lips touch my breasts but soon lost interest. Our lips locked in a kiss. My hands traveled to his waist. His eyes widened at the gentle touch. Kisame's hand went to my pants. With a single rough tug, he tore away both my pants and underwear, leaving me completely exposed. He licked his lips.

He lifted me with ease. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Our skin pressed against each. His blue skin was shown with sweat. He lowers his pants just enough to expose himself. I gasped as pushed into me. I bit my lip at the slight pain of losing my virginity. The slight pain was soon replaced by pleasure. Kisame eyes went completely black at the scent of blood. His pace was rough and fast. My moans only further encouraged his brutal pace. I screamed in pleasure as he touched a wonderful place within me. I couldn't hold back any longer. I reached my release. My claws dug into his skin leaving deep cuts in his skin. He gave a deep guttural before digging his pointed teeth into the crook of my neck. I went limp in his arms. I moaned as pulled out of me. He tenderly licked the blood away from the bite mark he left on my neck. This wasn't making love. This was mating and it was absolutely wonderful.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I slowly recovered from my pleasure. Never had it been so good before. No, not good, amazing. Before I now I always had to hold back. I felt complete. As if I regained something I'd lost. I looked at the beauty in my arms. She leaned completely against me for support. I ran my fingers through her hair. She gave tire satisfied smile. Her eyes were in a glassy haze. I held her close. Looking upon her only one thought came to mind, mine. I nuzzled her. Her skin carried my scent. I easily held her one arm. She huddled closely against my chest. I wrapped my cloak around her and set her down. I pulled up my pants and stood at the mouth of the cave. The horrible storm had become a weak drizzle.

"Kisame",

I turned to see Cora trying to stand. I caught her before she could fall.

"Easy gorgeous, I wasn't gentle with ya", I said.

I sat her in my lap. Her eyes closed. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"You'll wish this never happened in the morning. But I'll always treasure it", I said.

She looked so defenseless like this. I couldn't resist nuzzling her again. She smelled so good. Why have I been fighting this? Growled when I heard someone approaching. Men approached our shelter. I recognized the two of them. Jiro and Kazuo they were bounty hunters who gather the worthless scraps that Kakuzu thought wasn't worth his time.

"I told you, Jiro. It was Kisame Hoshigaki. There's fortune on his head", said Kazuo.

"Looks like we stumbled upon his love nest", said Jiro.

I had little urge to move and unsettle the sleeping being next to me.

"I'm in a merciful mood if you leave now I'll allow you to live", I said.

I carefully moved Cora from my arms.

"Kisa", she whined.

I got to my feet.

"This won't take long", I said.

"Don't be so sure of yourself", said Jiro.

"And when we're done with you we'll have a turn with your little friend", said Kazuo.

A deep primal anger consumed me. When I came to my hands were covered in blood. Body parts were scattered on the ground. If it weren't so close to the campsite I wouldn't bother with cleaning up. I gathered the body parts and dumped them deeper into the forest. In a pond, I washed the blood from my hands. I remember nothing from the battle. I walked back to the campsite.

Cora had moved. She sat at the mouth of the cave. I moved her further in. I took a seat next to her. She huddled close to me. Cora hid her face in the crook of my neck. Her breathing became soft and relaxed as she drifted to sleep. Why can't just stay in this moment? As soon as tomorrow comes she'll realize she lost her virginity to a monster. I took a breath.

"You've ruined me others", I said.

The idea of sleeping with another disgusted me. Sleep finally came over me.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I woke late the next morning. I gave a pleased sigh at the feel of Kisame's arm's wrapped around me. The small cave smelled of sex. Pieces of my clothes were scattered along the ground. I nuzzled him. I ran my fingers over his cheek. He was so peaceful. This was so different from I yesterday in battle.

 **Cora's Flashback**

 _I caught the scent of two others approaching our den. He moved me from his arms._

 _"Kisa", I whined._

 _He got to his feet._

 _"This won't take long", said Kisame._

 _I smirked. Soon enough we will be close again. They don't stand a chance against him._

 _"Don't be so sure of yourself", said Jiro._

 _"And when we're done with you we'll have a turn with your little friend", said Kazuo._

 _Something changed with Kisame. The scent of his chakra was different. It was more wild and mystical. His nails became claws. A deep growl left his throat. It echoed through the cave._

 _"Kisame",_

 _He turned to face me. His eyes had gone completely black. His skin took on more resemblance of a shark. A kunai was thrown at him. It deflected harmlessly off his skin. He charged at the intruders. I watched as he ripped them apart limb by limb. I walked out of the cave. He turned to face me. Kisame came closer. I reached out and touched his cheek. His skin felt like sandpaper. He leaned into my touch._

 _"What are you?" I asked._

 _The mystic energy coming off him was unlike anything I've felt before._

 _"Mate", he said._

 _My face turned red. In this state, he was so honest. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest. He nuzzled my neck and licked the mark he left on my neck. Kisame lifted me up and carried me to the entrance of the cave. I held his face in my hand._

 _"I need you to come back to me. Can you do that?" I asked._

 _He nodded before stepping out of the cave._

How do I tell him something like that lives within him? I know what it's like to a powerful beastly sealed within you. It will better not to tell him. Unlike him, I am aware of it. I'm far from the normal selkie much to my dismay. The strength of a dragon lives within me. When it takes overs I become a puppet only capable of watching the destruction it causes.

I shook the thought from my head. After some struggle, I managed to free myself from Kisame's hold. I groaned as got to my feet. I was sore. It was intimate soreness I was unused to. I hugged Kisame's cloak closely to me. It covered me completely. I found my belt in the shreds of fabric and opened one of the scrolls. I release one of the seals and spare clothes appeared with a puff of smoke. I brushed the knots from my hair. Then I realized Kisame and I hadn't used protection. I closed that scroll the scroll. I went outside to find a meal. It didn't long for me to find a pond at catch a few catfish. I skinned and gutted them. While I was out I gathered the herbs I needed.

"Uh what is that smell", groaned Kisame as he woke up.

"A herbal tea that will take care of any of our carelessness yesterday", I said.

I brought the small cup to my lips and forced the vile liquid down my throat.

"Another storm is coming there's no point leaving", said Kisame.

"Tea?" I asked.

"I made normal tea and caught some fish", I said.

I looked timidly into his gaze. My heart was racing. Blush burned at my face.

"Kisame was last night only a one-time thing or did it mean something?" I asked.

While he was in that beastly state he called me his mate. He leaned close and kissed me.

"It couldn't mean nothing even if I wanted it to. I'm yours gorgeous if you like or not", said Kisame.

Relief swept through me. I tackled him. I kissed him.

"I like it very much", I said.

The storm started again.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" asked Kisame.

I blushed.

"It didn't seem important", I said.

"You should have told me I would have been gentler", said Kisame.

"We didn't need gentle", I said.

I gave a slight twitch as cramping hit me.

"Something wrong?" asked Kisame.

"Only side effects of the medicine I took. I never thought I'd have to use it on myself. I've given it to countless others. Girls, just can't seem to keep their legs closed", I said.

I played with the copper ring on my pinky. It was the simplest of my rings, but the most important. It was given to me by sons.

"I'm sure you were craved by many", said Kisame.

"Yes, but there was only one man I wanted to be with. I didn't need a man to start my family. I miss my children", I said.

The cup in his hand shattered.

"You have children", said Kisame.

"Well, the closest thing a hunter-nin. We take in children we believe gift and raise them in skill. You may have even heard of my baby boys. They're even fear among the hunter community", I said.

"The Demonic Brothers. Smile, Muse, and Ice. An odd bunch of names. From what I've heard they are a group of merciless psychopaths", said Kisame.

"You don't know them like I do. As for their names, I was only twelve when I named them", I said.

"Your son Smile is the head of the Hidden Mist Interrogation Division. He's more infamous Ibiki. Muse the head of Internal Affairs Unit. And well Ice cleans up all the mess the village tries best to keep hidden. They are far from innocent", said Kisame.

"I never claimed my babies were innocent. You don't mind that I have children do you?" I asked.

He shook his head. After our meal, I huddled close to him. I nuzzled against him trying to transfer more of my scent onto him. I wanted everyone to know he was taken. His arms wrapped around me.

"Kisame",

"Yes",

"If you ever cheat on me I'll kill you in the most gruesome way I can imagine. Remember I'm the taught Smile all he knows", I said.

He raised my chin.

"Now why would I do something as foolish as that?" said Kisame.

I smiled. He's mine now. I held his large hand in mine. Our finger entwined. Morning came too soon. I didn't want to leave this state of bliss. I groaned when he woke me.

"Do we have to go?" I asked.

"We have a mission", said Kisame.

"I can easily summon a storm", I said.

"Was that storm your doing?" asked Kisame.

"No", I said.

"Don't tempt me, gorgeous", said Kisame.

Blush formed across my cheeks. He handed me my mask. I put it on. The mission continued. The tension between us had put at ease. We made to Great Canyon it was beautiful, orange and red stone as far one could see. This was the Land of Earth Greatest tourist attraction. The Setsudan River cut through the stone. We took shelter in one of the canyon caves. I packed a small bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Kisame.

"I need to bathe. I won't be gone long", I said.

"Watch your pelt", said Kisame.

"I will", I said.

I went to the river. I dove into the water. It was extremely clean. I washed the smell from my skin and started singing.

 _There's a saying old, says that love is blind_

 _Still, we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"_

 _So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_

 _Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet_

 _He's the big affair I cannot forget_

 _Only man ever think of with regret_

 _I'd like to add his initial to my monogram_

 _Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?_

 _There's a somebody I'm login' to see_

 _I hope that he turns out to be_

 _Someone who'll watch over me_

 _I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood_

 _I know I could, always be good_

 _To one who'll watch over me_

 _Although he may not be the man some_

 _Girl think of as handsome_

 _To my heart, he carries the key_

 _Won't you tell me please to put on some speed_

 _Follow my lead, oh, how I need_

 _Someone to watch over me_

 _(This song belongs to Ella Fitzgerald)_

I put on my clothes.

"Your voice is as beautiful as ever, Mother",

I turned to see my children. The one who spoke was my oldest Ice.

"When you were haunted by night terrors I used to rock you through them, singing the entire time", I said.

His mask remained the same. A simple blue dot on the forehead was the only decoration. Many sets of tally marks decorated his skin, each tally represented one of his kills.

"Ice, my child I thought I taught you better than to spy on a woman while they were bathing", I said.

"She's right", said Smile.

My eyes focused on my middle child. The mask the mask he wore was marked with a blood red Glasgow smile. His long messy red hair fell over his shoulders. No, matter how many times I tried to tame it with a brush it would never corporate.

"I listened. I've never killed a woman in a bathhouse I assure you", said Ice.

"So Sankuren finally sent the three of you after me", I said.

"We were unwilling to accept", said Muse.

His voice was still as sweet and gentle as ever. Muse's pink cotton candy hair looked as soft ever. On one side mask was the face comedy on the other side was the face of tragedy.

"It's been years since we were last brought together", said Smile.

"I haven't been allowed out of the village for months", said Ice.

"I only wish our reunion was under different circumstances", said Muse.

"We're all in agreement on that subject", said Smile.

"How rare for my children to agree, but orders are orders", I said.

"Should we expect a battle?" asked Ice.

I bit my lip. If we a battle it will draw attention. Kisame will come running. He will spare no mercy on them. I'd would have to choose between the men I love the most. I can't choose between them. I don't think I could love a man who dared to harm my children.

"I'll go with you", I said.


	10. A Mother's Love

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 9: A Mother's Love**

 **Sorry, about how long this took to publish. I've been a bit busy and stressed lately. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please, leave a review.**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I cut the palm of my hand. Blood dripped on the ground leaving behind blood message for Kisame. I activated the seal within my mask, sealing my mask to my face. The way the seal would break if I wished. Not even in death would it come off. There was a price for this seal. If it was kept activated for fifteen days time it would truly become my face.

"I can't help being disappointed", said Ice.

"Why? No, mother wishes to harm their children", I said.

I looked at my sons. Even now I love them so deeply.

"You've activated the seal. A foolish thing to do", said Smile.

"Careful little one you know I don't do anything without reason. I won't be visiting for long", I said.

"So confident", said Ice.

"I wouldn't have confidence unless I truly had faith in my abilities to do so", I said.

Smile approached me cautiously. In his hand was a pair of restraints. I tensed. They were crafted from iron. I trusted my children with my deepest secret of what I am.

"We can't take any risks. You're the most dangerous target we've ever brought in", Smile.

I understand.

"Wait", said Muse as he stepped in front of me.

"Muse",

He took my hands in his and wrapped them in bandages.

"There's no reason for it to have to burn", he said.

"You are too kind to me my child. I'm your prisoner remember", I said.

"Your also the person who raised us, clothed us, and loved us", said Muse.

"True", said Ice.

Smile locked the restraints around my wrist. Chakra suppressing seals appeared along the metal. Smile did some hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu: Entombment",

A golden sarcophagus appeared behind me. Its door swung open.

"We truly are sorry mother", they said.

The sincerity in their voices was so painful. They were waiting for me to say the code phrase, which told them to turn against their loyalty to the village and serve me. This wasn't the time.

"Please forgive us", said Ice.

"The three of you are only doing what I've taught you. You are forgiven, my sons. My love is unconditional", I said.

I could smell Muse's tears from under his mask. I walked over to him and cupped his face in my hands. He leaned into my touch. Muse is still young. He's only sixteen. But he's the oldest sixteen-year-old I've ever met.

"Don't cry my dear", I whispered.

Once again Smile did hand signs.

"Living Mummification",

Bandage-like bindings shot out from the sarcophagus. They wrapped around my limbs, pulling me inside. The door slammed shut. Bindings continue to wrap around until I was completely cover, with the exception of my nose and eyes. I was surrounded by darkness.

"I'm so sorry, my love", I whispered.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I waited for Cora to return. I paced the cave. What is taking her? Cora could take hours to bathe easily losing track of time. I'll give her a few more minutes. I couldn't wait. I left our shelter. I tracked her scent to the river. As I grew closer the scent of blood touched my nose. My speed increased until I reached where her scent was strongest. I was unsure of the location. Her scent was powerful but there were no signs of battle. I sensed three different chakras but there was no scent connected to them. Hunter-nin! I went to the bloodstain left on the ground. When I touched it a transparent red image of Cora appeared in front of me.

"I've been taken by my students, Kisame. Please don't search for me. Trust that I will return", she said.

Her image disappeared. She'll be taken to the heart of the Hidden Mist Village. Knowing the hunter-nin it will be impossible to track them down. Rain was coming soon I could smell it in the air. It would make any trances of them vanish. I want so craved to give into the rage building within me. I shook my head. That will be do nothing for her. I need to keep my sense about me. I stepped into the water. I pressed my fingers against its surface.

"Summoning Jutsu",

A shark appeared in the water beside me. I told it the message I wished it to give. Once done it sped through the water. Now all I can do is wait until. I hate this. They will pay for taking her. I'LL KILL THEM ALL FOR TOUCHING HER!

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I had no idea what form of transportation we were taking. It didn't matter to me. The guilt of leaving Kisame weighed heavily on my heart. The idea of him bringing harm to my children brought it even more so. I could smell the tears of my youngest. Muse has always been such a sensitive child. My mind took me back to the moment I first encountered him.

 **Cora's Flashback**

 _I'd recently reached the age of the thirteen. I accepted my first student at the age of eleven, making me the youngest sensei of the village. For me to have a complete squad I need a third. Unlike my colleagues, I found my students one at a time. I walked through the streets, stopping when I saw a little pink haired boy. His face was pressed against the display window of a sweet shop. The owner came rushing out of the shop._

" _Scram you filthy street rat!" he yelled._

 _He chased the boy away with a broom. The boy lost him when he ducked into an alley. I went into the shop and bought a box of cookies. I went in search for the boy. He was picking through some trashcans._

" _Kid",_

 _He jolted._

 _"It not stealing if it's thrown away", he said._

 _He was covered in dirt. The child seemed to be around the age of six. I walked into the shop without him noticing. He had gentle pink eyes. His face was spotted with freckles._ _How did a child of such beauty survive this long? I placed the pink box in his hand._

 _"Thank you, Miss", he said._

 _Such a sweet smile._ _No, this is not the child I'm looking for. Far too innocent. He grabbed my hand before I could leave._

 _"At least let me thank you by your name", he said._

" _My name is of little importance", I said._

 _"If you want to know my name is Randy Spring", he said._

" _You shouldn't so easily give away your name", I said._

" _You seem like a good person to give it to, Miss", said Randy._

" _It depends on your version of good", I said._

 _I took off in a run. Randy kept up with me far distance. Impressive his quick._ _Hmm. Maybe there's something to this child? I vanished from the child's sight. He took shelter in a box. Two men entered the alley._

" _Aren't you a pretty young thing", said one._

" _I bet you're tight as well. Why don't you open up and we'll give you something to eat", said the other._

" _Please leave me alone", said Randy._

 _My hands fisted. Child molesters they serve no purpose in this world. There is no redemption for such a person. Death and suffering are all they deserve. One of the men unzipped his pants. I was about to step in when something changed in the boy's aura. It went from sweet and innocent to bloodthirsty and angry. His pink eyes turned red. In a flash, Randy cut of the man's genitals and slit his throat. Such speed in someone so untrained. I broke the offender's neck. Randy stared at me with such fear. He was shaking. Blood spattered his face. In his hand was a bloodied straight razor._

" _I did ask them nicely to leave me alone", he said._

" _You did", I said._

" _Am I in trouble?" he asked._

 _I leaned closer to the boy so I was at eye level with him._

" _No, you are exactly what I'm looking for", I said._

 _He flinched when I wiped the blood from his cheek._

" _I will not harm you", I said._

" _People have said that to me before and they've hurt me real bad. How can I trust you?" he asked._

 _"I'm making you an offer child. Come with me and you'll never have to worry for food or shelter again. If you survive you'll gain the power to protect yourself. Join me or continue this life", I said._

" _What's the cost?" asked Randy._

" _Cost?" I asked._

" _There's always a cost", he said._

 _"The cost you pay will be your tears and blood, but it will only be used for your own betterment. There will be times where you'll want nothing more than to give up. You may even lose your life", I said._

" _I'll go with you, Miss um I don't know your name", said Randy._

" _Shiru", I said._

 _Randy to my hand in his. He held it so tightly in his as afraid if letting going even moment would mean him losing this chance. I took him back to the headquarters. I took him into the bathroom._

" _Take off your clothes", I said._

 _He tensed. The fear coming from him was so pungent._

" _I promise I won't hurt you", I said._

" _Why should I believe you?" asked Randy._

 _I took a kunai from my pouch and handed it to him._

" _What's this for?" he asked._

" _If you believe I will hurt you strike me with this blade. I will not fight against it", I said._

 _He pressed the blade against my throat. I did not tense. I remained calm. He dropped the blade and wrapped his arms around me. Randy cried. I held him tightly._

" _You are under my protection now my child", I said._

" _Your child?" he sniffled._

" _Yes, from now on I'm your mother", I said._

 _He smiled brightly. Randy undressed and got into the tub. He splashed happily in the water as if he'd never had a proper bath before. I washed the dirt from his body and hair. His skin became a shade paler. Randy's fluffy pink cotton hair became clear. I lifted him from the tub and dried. I gave him fresh clothes. They were nothing special._

" _Are these for me?" he asked._

" _Yes, who else would they be for?" I asked._

 _He smiled and put on the fresh clothes. I painted on his white mask the image of the face of comedy on one side and face of tragedy on the other. A representation of the two sides within him. I handed it to him._

" _Another present?" asked Randy._

" _A_ _new face for your new life. You aren't to take it off unless I say", I said._

" _Even if to eat or brush my teeth?" asked Randy._

" _You'll find a way to do these things with barely removing your mask", I said._

" _I will", he said._

 _I nodded._

" _And you need a new name. From now on your name will be, Muse", I said._

 _"Why that name?" he asked._

 _"A muse is a mythological creature. They bring inspiration. I think you'll bring great inspiration to me and others", I said._

 _He smiled._

 _"I'll try my best to live up to my new name", said Muse._

 _"You aren't to give or say your true name to anyone unless I tell you to do so. Understood?" I asked._

 _He nodded. I sat him on my bed. In his hands turned to the straight razor. It was beautiful. That hand to seemed was decorated with mother of pearl._

" _That blade is special to you", I said._

" _The only useful thing my father ever gave to me", said Muse quietly._

" _May I see it?" I asked._

 _He handed it to me._

" _What will you do with it?" he asked._

" _A dull blade is almost as worthless as no blade at all", I said._

 _I gently pushed him back into bed. He didn't fight the motion. I pulled the blankets over him._

" _What will we do tomorrow?" he asked._

" _You will have a good meal and meet your brothers", I said._

" _Brothers?" asked Muse._

 _The excitement was so clear in his sweet voice._

" _Why can't I meet them now?" he asked._

" _There's been enough excitement for one day my dear. It best to save some for tomorrow", I said._

 _He soon fell asleep. There was a gentle knock on the door. They did not wait for a response. Only two were bold enough to make such an action. Sakana and Kuren came in._

" _We heard rumors you found your final student", said Sakana._

" _You aren't one for rumors, Sakana. The two of you wouldn't have come here if it weren't fact", I said._

 _Their gaze went to the child sleeping in my bed._

" _So this is your newest street rat", said Sakana._

 _I threw a senbon into her shoulder. Her arm went limp._

" _Shit, sis", she growled._

" _Be kind to the newest member of the hunter family", I said._

" _He seems to innocent for our ways", said Kuren._

" _The same was said of me and now I'm the leader of this organization", I said._

" _I don't know why you take from the streets why not choose from the many who apply? Surely stealing away these children innocence", said Sakana._

" _I cannot steal what has already been stolen from them", I said._

" _There also is something to say for starting from scratch", said Kuren._

 _"And for the extremely loyalty born from your choices", said Sakana._

The smell of salt water touched my nose. A light sweet sugary scent touched my nose, Muse. He always had a strong love for sweets. So much of my paycheck went to paying his dentist bills. The scent blockers that hunters normally wear during missions faded from him. Muse's strength is genjutsu. He's one of the genjutsu users in the organization. There was an ability that he came upon by his own. With his sweet innocent personality, he so easily gains the trust of others. If he found them guilty his other side would come out. That what earned the position of head of internal affairs at the age of sixteen. He's so young.

I felt the wonderful motion of the sea. At some point, I was loaded into a boat. I closed my eyes and focused on my surrounding. We were in the hold of the ship most likely a small brigantine or large schooner. I sensed a presence of Muse sitting near me. The poor thing has always had horrible seasickness. I was never able to help him overcome it. My power grew. The bindings that entrapped me tightened in response to my growing strength. I could cause storms and drag this ship to the bottom of the sea. Doing that would put those I care for at risk. If I wished it could break free, but there was no need. I knew I would have to face my village once again, but I won't stay for long.

* * *

 **Itachi's Perspective**

A shark appeared in the small sheltered pond of the base. The animal's dorsal fin stuck threateningly out of the water. It circled anxiously around the pond. Its stomach scratched against the bottom. One of Kisame's messengers. I stepped onto the water's surface. The beast swam toward me. Its large head emerged from the water it opened its mouth. There resting on its tongue was a scroll. If the one who took it wasn't the intended reader the beast would bite off the trespasser's hand. I reached into the shark's mouth without fear and took the scroll. With that, it disappeared. I read over the message. I went to Pain's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in", he said.

I opened the door and l allowed myself in.

"I wasn't expecting a visit, Itachi. I assume there is a reason", said Pain.

"Yes, I received a message from Kisame", I said.

"And what news does he bring", asked Pain.

"Shiru has been taken", I said.

"By whom?" he asked.

"It does not say. What are your orders?" I asked.

"Find Kisame", said Pain.

"Then?" I asked.

"That woman is of great ability. I'm sure she wouldn't have allowed herself to be captured if she didn't have the confidence that she'd be able to escape. Give her ten days before taking action to save her", said Pain.

"He won't respond well to this", I said.

"Yes, I expect so. You are to leave immediately", he said.

This would not be a pleasant encounter. By nightfall I reached the canyon cave Kisame I had taken shelter. Something had changed within his aura. I sensed the beastly rage simmering just under the surface. All it would take was a small push to send him over. My eyes went wide the image of an angered beast appeared. I'd never seen this from him before now. Sweat dripped from his skin and his breathing was heavy. All this was caused by the effort to control what was clawing viciously at what was inside him

"You're late", he said.

"I'm not late considering the journey it took to reach here", I said.

He glared at me.

"What happened", I said.

He told me what happened. I got up from my seat across from him.

"Where are you going?" asked Kisame.

"To where it occurred", I said.

I followed her chakra. There were no signs of battle. She'd gone willingly or intentionally with her captors. I don't believe she goes to them to feed them information she swore loyalty and isn't one to break it. Nor did I believe she went with them to gather information them. She craves their punishment so she could move on from her guilt. I couldn't help but be someone jealous of the closure she may be able to receive. I understand that. I returned to his cave. He was still in the same state of rage.

"What does our leader have to say?" asked Kisame.

"Give her ten days to escape", I said.

"WHAT?!" he yelled.

That anger surged forward. It was also mixed with hurt and fear. We cannot be found here. My Sharingan activated. I hypnotized him into the sleep. He fell to the ground.

"You gave into her", I said.

"Cora", he whispered in his state of sleep.

"What has she unlocked in you?" I asked.

It will be interesting to see what this change has to behold.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

The water grew rough. The ship began to creak and groan under the thrashing of the storm. I held no worry that it would sink. The sailors of the Hidden Mist were well versed in the storms that ruled the sea.

"Muse, I'll take your place to watch", said Ice.

"No, I'm fine", said Muse.

"I don't need to see your face to know its green. I don't know how someone from the Hidden Mist can get so easily seasick it's pathetic", said Ice.

Muse laughed. It wasn't his normal wind chime like laughter.

"If I'm so pathetic why are you so dependent on me?" he asked.

"Leave before you blow chunks in your mask again", said Ice

"There's sweetness under that shell of ice", said Muse.

Muse took on my role. He kept his brothers human.

"Fuck off Cotton Candy", said Ice.

"Such rude langue in front of our mother", said Muse.

Ice snorted.

"Who do you think taught me to curse?" he said.

Muse left. Even through the barrier of my entombment I sensed his sheer icy anger. I lacked the ability to speak. He still holds such rage with for leaving. My other children let go of rage. I perfectly understood why he held it. My bindings ripped as I tapped out a message in Morse Code.

"Let go?! How do you expect me to let go of this anger? You promised you'd always be here for us. Then you just abandon us like so many other!" yelled Ice.

I tapped again.

"You're sorry huh. That isn't enough", he said.

My heart ached I'd caused him so much pain. I knew it wasn't good enough, but it was all I could say.

"Why did you leave?" asked Ice.

His voice was softer but still held a chilling edge to it. I tapped out the answer.

"It was time? Is that all the explanation you can give me?" asked Ice.

Again I tapped out an apology. He was such a frustrated child. It took ages for me to help release it. I was brought to the moment when I first met him.

 **Cora's Flashback**

 _I walked through the streets of Reef Town. Their black market had herbs and other items I couldn't get in the open. I moved with complete ease through its dangers. Those who worked there knew better than to challenge me. I can handle threats that lurk here. The red light of the Jackpot Palace came into view. It was the most popular casino in Reef Town._ _The sound of pachinko machines chimed. Gambling was human vice I could never understand. I tensed when a blade pressed against my back._ _How had I not sensed the threat sooner?_

" _Give me all your money", said a young voice._

 _"None of I carry is yours", I said._

 _"It will be", he said._

" _C_ _an I know the name of the assailant who holds a knife to me", I asked._

" _Victor", he answered._

 _As soon as I turned to face the culprit he jabbed his knife at me. I caught his wrist, forcing the blade from his hand. There was a pop as his shoulder dislocated. I turned to see my attacker. It was a boy. He lacked hair. His skin was marked with tallies. The child brown eyes were far too hard for someone of his age. He didn't flinch at the pain I'd inflicted on him, not even a flinch._ _Even some of the first and second year hunter-nin gave some reaction to a dislocated shoulder._

 _"There's no hesitation in your blade. A rare talent for one of your age. Even rare is the ability to come so near me with a weapon", I said._

 _I released my hold on his arm. He relocated his arm with ease._

" _A piece of advice for the future don't press your blade against your opponent's back. There's a great deal of muscle and bone you have to go through. Since aren't of the proper height to reach the soft tissues and vulnerability of the neck. Aim your blade between the ribs. Then you have a higher chance of causing real damage", I said._

" _Why are you telling me this?" he asked._

" _You have potential", I said._

 _The child stared at me as if I said the sky was green._

" _From your expression, I assume you're unused to people telling you such things", I said._

 _He nodded._

" _Why don't you join me?" I asked._

" _As what?" he asked._

" _In a setting where your talent won't be wasted", I said._

" _I can't", he said._

" _R_ _ejecting my offer. What could I possibly be taking you away from?" I asked._

" _I am not my own to give away", said Victor._

" _S_ _lave?" I said._

" _No, I'm payment", he said._

" _Payment?" I asked._

" _My father gave me to the owner of the casino as payment for his debt. I won't be free until the owner believes it fulfilled", said Victor._

 _A CHILD AS PAYMENT! I forced down my and retained my control._

" _Take me to the owner of this establishment", I said._

 _Victor nodded. This was the first time I'd ever entered the casino. The sounds of the machines filled the room. My nose crinkled at the heavy smell of liquor and cigarette smoke that hung in the air. I followed Victor into an office. Sitting at a desk in the center of the room was a large man dressed in a pinstriped suit. This was Isao, he controlled almost everything in Reef Town. Well-dressed guards lined the walls._

" _Shiru, rumors say you're in the running to become the leader of the hunter-nin organization. Bets are already being placed see whether you or Kuren will take the title", he said._

 _I glared at him. It didn't shock me in the least that he had the information._

" _What brings you to my neck of the woods?" asked Isao._

" _I want the boy", I said._

" _Do you have fifty thousand on you?" asked Isao._

" _No, but either give me what I came for or die", I said._

 _A took a single senbon from my tool belt._

" _This is all I need to kill you and all your men", I said._

" _Not even you with all your skills can get away with killing me, unscathed", said Isao._

" _Your threats are nothing to someone like me", I said._

" _Only a child with a knife. Get here", said Isao._

" _Watch carefully Victor see what I'll be able to teach you", I said._

 _In a matter of seconds, all Isao's guards were dead. That was rather boring. I flicked the blood from my senbon. Isao sat shivering at his desk._

" _Give me the boy and I won't kill you. It's a simple trade", I said._

" _Fine take him", said Isao._

" _Victor with me", I said._

 _He stared stunned for a moment before following me out of the room._

" _That was amazing. Will you really teach me how to do that?" he asked._

" _If you pass my training. I'll teach you that and so much more my dear. That's if you can survive my training", I said._

 _We returned to the hunters' home base. He sat on the examination table. I traced the tally marks on his shoulder._

" _You did this to yourself. Why?" I asked._

" _It marks my kills", said Victor._

 _He flinched. I shrugged my shoulders. Every hunter-nin does something to mark their amount of kills. This was a new one for me._

" _Why do you flinch?" I asked._

" _Normally, that isn't a good thing", said Victor._

 _I touched the bruises caused by the dislocation. He gave no reaction._

" _Do you feel that?" I asked._

" _The pressure?" he asked._

" _The pain", I said._

" _I don't feel pain", he said._

" _That can either be a curse or a blessing in the field", I said._

 _He turned to face me._

" _What does it feel like?" asked Victor._

 _I tapped my fingers against the examination table. How do you explain pain to a person who is incapable of feeling it? Emotions don't seem to be his strong point either, so I don't think I can use them to get across the meaning of pain._

" _It can be so many things dull, sharp, slow or fast. That doesn't make it any clearer for someone like you. Has something precious ever been stolen from you?" I asked._

 _He nodded._

" _How did that make you feel?" I asked._

" _Angry and sad I couldn't ever replace it", said Victor._

" _That's what pain feels like", I said._

" _Why are you being so kind to me?" asked Victor._

" _Because you're now my child", I said._

" _I'm only a few years younger than you", he said._

" _Do I seem that age to you? When a ninja takes a student they become part of the hunter-nin family. From now I'm your mother and I'll defend you with my life because you're mine", I said._

" _Promise?" he asked._

" _I promise", I said._

 _He hugged me tightly._

" _No one has ever cared for me before", he said._

 _When I pulled he held me tighter._

" _What is this emotion?" he asked._

" _What does it feel like?" I asked._

 _He took a moment to gather his thoughts._

" _It's the same feeling I get when I kill someone but doesn't have the same level of adrenaline. It's warm and sickly sweet. It's weird", said Victor._

" _It's happiness", I said._

" _Happiness", said Victor._

 _The word was foreign to him. Emotions were foreign to him. I'll have to keep an eye on him. There are many a sociopath and psychopath in this organization. They had their place and their uses. Managing them is a balancing act. I can't allow Victor to become a burden. Can't allow him to become emotionless._

" _You need a new name for your new life with me. From now on your name is Ice", I said._

 _I handed him a mask. Its only decoration was small blue oval on the forehead._

" _This is your face", I said._

" _Why take me in?" he asked._

" _I told you already, Ice. You have potential", I said._

" _There are tons of kids on the street that have skill with a blade. Many are worse off than me. So why out of all of them did you pick me?" asked Ice._

" _There's a part of you that reminds me of myself. I can't put my finger on exactly what that is", I said._

I didn't know what to say to soothe his anger. He hates being out of emotional control. Out of all the member of the organization, I once controlled Ice always had an iron control over his emotions. He could so easily separate himself from his work. For this reason, he was burdened with the tasks that most hunter-nins avoided if possible. His brothers and I were the only ones capable of breaking it. Also as his name implied he has mastery over ice nature jutsu that rivaled my own.

"Why didn't you fight?"

Ice's deepest love was for the thrill of battle. But our battle will gain no excitement from a battle with me. It would be emotionally torturous for him. I tapped an out an answer.

"To keep your promise", he said.

Ice groaned.

"I don't like the feeling. Its heavy and bears down so much weight", he said.

Guilt. I sighed I know that emotion all too well. How heavy it can be and how impossible it feels to carry. It was the emotion most frowned upon in the organization. All emotions serve some purpose, but to hunter-nin guilt is pointless. We were protecting the secrets of our nation what guilt was there in that? At times I do regret leaving them, but they aren't children in anymore. They are more than capable of caring for themselves at this point in their lives. And most of all they have each other. The three of them fought like hell at first but once they got used to each they became family, willing to do anything for one another. I wouldn't have left if I thought they weren't ready. But even now I have the strongest instinctual urge to protect them. However old they grew I don't think I could stop myself from guarding them. Even they become old men and remain young I'll still defend them with life. Kisame would kill them.

"Brother it's my turn to take watch", said Smile.

I wasn't how much time had past but from outside my casket, I heard Ice leave and another take his place next to me.

"I'm fine here", said Ice.

"You aren't equipped to deal with guilt or remorse, Ice", said Smile cheerfully.

"Is that what this feeling is?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll take over", said Smile.

"I don't need you and Muse watching over me", said Ice.

"We're your brothers it's our job", said Smile.

He left. Smile gave a heavy sigh.

"You leaving was hardest on him. You wanted to leave earlier but you stayed for us. I hold no grudge against you, not in the least. We are happy each of us enjoys our work. But all of us would give up everything without hesitation. All of you have to do is say the word", he said.

A door closed. There was a creak as sarcophagus lid creaked open. The bindings around me fell away. I tensed. I sat up and blink in confusion.

"Smile",

His long messy red hair fell in curtains around his face. Hidden with messy red was several bobby pins, keeping his hair away from his eyes and line of sight. His hand went to his mask and pulled it away, revealing a handsome face and devilish green eyes. They sparkled in the dim lighting. I touched his face. He leaned into my touch. It had been so long since I last saw one my sons' true face. I smacked him, leaving a handprint on his cheek.

"Shit, I almost forgot how much that hurt", he said rubbing his cheek.

I nodded.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"I taught you better than that. You shouldn't have let me out, Jack", I said.

He rubbed his cheek. Smile smirked his favorite facial expression. He could fake every one with perfection, with the exception of a smile. I and his brothers were the only ones that could tell when his expression was real.

"It's been awhile since someone called me by that name", I said.

For a moment he smiled. It was the rarest of facial expressions for him. My mind took me back to the moment I found him.

 **Cora's Flashback**

 _I'd completed a mission in the Land of Claws. I sat in my room with Ice. He was cleaning my blades on the bed. He shadows me on most of my mission except that would pose too great a danger. I'd allowed him to take out one of the targets. His talents are developing quickly. My sisters' students find him terrifying. He'd beaten every sparing opponent I'd set him up against. I'd taken to sparing with him myself so his peers wouldn't be so fearful of him._

" _There's circus in town", I said._

" _So?" asked Ice._

" _Most children enjoy going to the circus", I said._

" _I'm not most children", said Ice._

 _He can't say I didn't offer._

" _I'll bring you back some popcorn", I said._

 _I don't know what had drawn the circus, but it as a great place for people watching. I blended into the crowd. I watched the acts with fascination. There were so many bright colors and sounds to take in. I should have dragged Ice's ass here. When the clowns came out I left. I'd always found them irritating._ _I went behind the large tent. Carts, Cages, carriages, and tents made a small temporary village. In a small side section was a freak show. All I saw in it was sickness and depression. I also admired them in a way they were making the best of their current situation._

 _Amongst all the noise I heard sounds of struggle. I bit my lip. I shouldn't infer. This isn't my village there's no reason to. I couldn't help myself I followed it. I'll observe that's all. A child came running out of a tent. His face painted with clown makeup. Tears streaked the makeup. A big red smile was drawn on his face. It only made his real expression more painful to see. This isn't my business. My sisters always told me I was too soft-hearted toward children. A clown made a grab for him. The boy pinched the pressure point in his assaulter's hand. The clown went to his knees. The man screamed. The child let go of his hand._

" _You'll pay for that boy", said Clown as he stormed off._

 _The boy had talent. He hit a pressure point with accuracy untrained and under an emotion strenuous situation. I came out from my hiding place._

" _Are you okay?" I asked._

 _He ran from me._ _The child crawled underneath a carriage. This was his safe place I wouldn't break it. If I did he would never trust me. He looked maybe eight years old. I sat by the wheel of the carriage. He kept a wary eye on me. His messy red hair had pieces of caramel and cotton candy tangled in it. The child's stomach growled. He's probably never had real food. When my hand went to my bag he tensed._

 _"I'm only getting a snack", I said._

 _I slowly took a blood orange I'd been saving. I peeled it._ _He stared at it as if it were a foreign object. I split it in half. I raised my mask slightly and took a bite. I offer it to him. He took it. The boy hesitantly bit into it. His sparkling green eyes lit up and he quickly ate the rest._

" _More?" he asked._

" _Not with me", I said._

" _Can I go with you?" he asked._

" _If you come with me you'll never come here. What I offer you is a dangerous life but you'll never face a cruelty by my hand that I promise", I said._

 _I offered him my hands. He took it without hesitation._

" _Who are ya?" the boy._

" _I'm Shiru and what's your name?" I asked._

" _Jack Piero", he said._

" _I'll be taking care of you from now on", I said._

 _I kneeled down so I was at eye level with him. With my sleeve, I managed to wipe away most of the makeup._

" _Why did they do this to you?" I asked._

" _The clowns said I needed to smile more, so they did that to me", said Jack._

" _How did you know how to strike the man where you did?" I asked._

" _I know the pain I've been hurt everywhere. My mother was the human chandelier and my father was a sword swallower. Their craft hurt, but their words fists hurt a whole lot more", said Jack._

 _He'd undergone so many horrible things yet he still has it in his heart to trust me. Why is that? It's the same way with Ice. He's slow to trust everyone else except for me._

" _Why do you trust me?" I asked._

" _Don't know you just sorta give off a calming feeling", said Jack._

 _I carefully picked up the boy. His arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I returned the motel I was staying at. Ice glared when he saw the boy in my arms._

" _I thought you said you would bring back popcorn, not some carny", said Ice._

" _Be nice", I said._

" _Why do I have to be nice?" he asked._

" _Because he's your brother", I said._

" _I don't want a brother", said Ice._

 _He's jealous and hurt._

" _Ice, just because I'm taking him in, doesn't mean I care for you any less. Actually, it means I care for you even because I trust you to care for him like a good older brother", I said._

 _That soothed Ice. Jack started waking him up. I set him down. I showed him to the bathroom. I left a set of spare clothes on the counter for him. A while later Jack came out. The clothes were baggy on him since he was small for a boy of his age._

" _Ice can you leave us for a moment?" I said._

 _He huffed but left. I had Jack take a seat in front of me. I took out a kunai. He tensed._

" _Remember what I told you. I will never bring harm to you", I said._

 _I started cutting the mats and tangles from his hair. He a took a few minutes for the tension his shoulders to leave. When I finished I set down the blades beside me._

" _Jack, I have to give you a physical exam", I said._

" _What's that?" he asked._

 _I didn't surprise me that he'd never been to a doctor before._

" _It's when I look at your body to see if there are any health problems. You'll have to take off your clothes. I know that might be uncomfortable for you, but I promise I won't hurt and I'll be gentle as possible", I said._

 _He took off his clothes. My eyes widened he was covered in scars of seemingly every kind. The only part of him that seemed to have escaped the damage was his face. I did my work quickly. He was perfectly healthy with exception of him needing to gain some weight._

" _I'm done", I said._

 _He quickly put on his clothes._

" _Do you have any questions for me?" I asked._

 _He played with his fingers._

" _There's nothing you can do that will make me send you back", I said._

" _What are you?" he asked._

" _I'm a hunter-nin it's my job to take out traitor ninja", I said._

 _"When you say take care of do you mean kill?" he asked._

 _"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked._

 _"Are they bad?" asked Jack._

 _"Some are worse than others. At times it doesn't matter", I said._

 _"Did they deserve it?" asked Jack._

 _"Some deserved it more than others. Does that change how you feel about coming with me", I said._

 _He shook his head._

" _Why did you choose me?" asked Jack._

" _You have the potential to be one", I said._

" _I can't even spell my own name", he said._

" _That doesn't matter. I can teach you how to read and write", I said._

" _Can I see your face?" asked Jack._

 _I tensed._

" _To a hunter-nin showing their face is a sign of ultimate trust", I said._

 _I untied the ribbons of my mask. He stared wide-eyed at me. When I was sure he'd gotten a good look a returned my mask to its proper place._

" _Why did you allow me to see your face?" asked Jack._

" _You should at least know the face of the person who will be caring for you from now on", I said._

" _Caring for me?" he asked._

" _From now on I'm your mother", I said._

 _Jack smiled brightly. It had to be one warmest and gentlest smiles I'd ever seen. I took a mask from my bag. With a brush, I painted a glasshow smile on the plain white mask._

" _With a new life comes a new face", I said as I handed him the mask._

 _He took it from my hands and put it on._

" _Your name is Smile", I said._

When I came out of the memory all three of my sons were in the room. Each was without their mask. A seal was placed on the door. I took moment to just look at their faces. They'd each grown so much in a short time.

"You shouldn't be doing this my dears", I said.

"If you wanted to escape you would have done so by now", said Ice.

"You shouldn't be doing this", I said.

"Why?" asked Muse.

"It goes against everything I taught you. If were any other prisoner you wouldn't be acting so foolishly", I said.

"That's just it, you aren't any other prisoner", said Smile.

"What are the three of you waiting for?" I asked.

"The word", said Ice.

"Well, phrase to be exact", said Muse.

"Answer me this question honestly. Are the three of you truly happy?" I asked.

"Yes", they said.

I smiled.

"I'm not selfish I won't take away what you've built. Each of you has started your own lives. Both social and in your careers. Jack you've started to smile with greater ease. It may not mean much to you, but it means a great deal to me", I said.

"Yes, but you were the one who gave me that ability", he said.

"I may have fostered it but I can take no credit for its growth", I said.

He smiled. I sighed.

"You still can't fake a smile with me, Jack", I said.

His smile dropped into a line.

"And Victor you've taken on a student of your own. I believe her name is Shimo. I hope she becomes to mean to you as much as the three of you mean to me. I know a great a step that is for you", I said.

Victor nodded.

"I didn't want to bring her here. Not because I feared she be in danger, but that she would see me break", said Victor.

I smiled.

"She'll keep you balanced, remind you that you aren't only a tool used for killing but a human being", I said.

"And Muse you've been chosen as Sankuren successor when she chooses to retire", I said.

He blushed. Then he tensed.

"How did you come by this information?" asked Muse.

His eyes had gone red, but they still held a certain softness.

"There's no need for concern, Muse. As far as I know, there are no leaks springing from the Hidden Mist. I've kept an eye on the three of you from afar. I'm so immensely proud of all of you", I said.

"How do you know?" asked Muse.

"Do you think I wouldn't keep a distant eye on you? The three of you are moving forward and no longer need me", I said.

Ice bit his lip he knew there was nothing he could say. I was right.

"You can't say that you need me like you used to", I said.

"But we want you to stay", said Muse.

"There's a difference between the two. All you need to know is I love you and if you ever truly need me I'll be there for you", I said.

"We owe all that we are to you", said Ice.

"No", I said.

I closed the lid of the sarcophagus. Bindings wrapped around me. When the lid opened I was in the torture chamber. I was forced into a chair. Buckles were strapped around my ankles and wrists. The room I was in was completely sterile. Smile always enjoyed clean work surroundings gave him more of a feeling of control. Blades and other tools of Smile's trade were hung on the wall in perfect order. My son was standing in front of me with a scalpel in hand. The tool shook in his grasp. Smile was known for the ability to know the exact amount of pain a person could tolerate before giving a confession. The door of the room opened. Mei Terumi came in.

"It's been a long time, Shiru", she said.

"Yes, it has. Time doesn't seem to have done you any favors", I said.

She slapped me. I laughed I spat out blood.

"Your finger still lacks the ring it so desperately craves", I said.

Her hands fisted. She's still as easy to read as ever.

"You're still jealous I was chosen over you for the title of Mizukage", said Mei.

"I lost by one vote. Beside they craved a woman of greater experience. That biological clock is ticking away", I said.

Her face went red with anger. She punched me in the gut. I gave no reaction.

"Is that all you got?" I asked.

"It's only the start", said Mei.

"Try your best", I said.

"Smile, you are dismissed", she said.

"Yes, Lord Mizukage", he said with a bow before leaving.

"Thank you", I said.

"No need", she said.

I straightened up, giving her my full attention.

"Some of the elders wanted me to kill your children, fearing they may cause a koo. They swiftly won over their trust they've done nothing but good for this village. Without the hunter-nin organization you perfected I don't know where this village would be", said Mei.

"I've always respected you, Mei", I said.

"And I of you. That's what makes your betrayal all the more difficult to accept", she said.

"I NEVER BETRAYED THIS VILLAGE!" I yelled.

"You left", said Mei.

"And that's considered a crime worth being tortured over? In the time I've been gone I've not revealed a single secret and there's a countless number. Some you may not even know", I said.

She placed a cloth toolkit on a stainless steel table.

"There was a secret I know which you may not", said Mei.

I smirked.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"What you are", she said.

* * *

 **Mei's Perspective**

Shiru's muscles noticeable tensed when I unfolded my toolkit. That was the first true physical reaction she'd given. Her fingers clenched the armrest of the chair.

"Iron", she hissed.

"I always thought selkies were just an old fisherman's tale but I've been proven wrong", I said.

"You don't sound surprised", said Shiru.

"There has always been something off about you. I never thought it would be that you weren't human", I said.

"How?" she asked.

"Fuguki Suikazan", I said.

Shiru growled. It was a deep aggressive sound. That no human could produce. I couldn't help but take a step away. I regained my composure.

"I've picked up some crafts of your trade", I said as ripped the sleeves from her shirt.

"Hmm, let's see what you've learned", said Shiru.

I dug the serrated senbon into a pressure point in her. There was a sickening sizzle as her skin around the instrument bubbled and blistered. I placed a senbon in every pressure point in her limbs.

"I'll just leave you like this for a few hours and see if that loosens your tongue", I said.

For three days I exposed her to every torture I could think of, but she remained wordless. She gave almost no response to the pain. At her feet was a large puddle of drying blood. Her breathing was heavy and her body was wet with sweat.

"Why won't you talk?!" I growled.

"I have nothing to say", she said.

"There must be something", I said.

"Hmm, you're almost halfway decent with senbon. And I'll give you points for the iron. But you're no master of torture. I've faced trained and faced some of the best in the field. Your performance is amateur at best", said Shiru.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you", said Mei.

She giggled.

"Do you think I haven't planned for such an outcome? If you kill me every secret I've protected over my years of service will be revealed. There will be a war on be the domestic and national front", said Shiru.

"You wouldn't do", I said.

"A value my secrets, but I also must ensure my life", she said.

At the moment there was a knock on the door.

"I put in place an order not be disturbed", I growled.

Ao stepped in. He calmly took in his surroundings. Being the man he was he bowed to Shiru.

"Nice to see you, Ao", said Shiru.

The genuine happiness could be heard in her voice.

"You as well, Shiru. Only I wish it under different circumstance", he said.

"Those being you wanted to face me in battle and taken me as your captive", said Shiru.

Ao was passed over three times for the position of head of the hunter-nins. First when Sun was nominated to position, second when Shiru was given the position, then again when the role was handed to Sankuren. He was hoping the woman would change her mind about the successor she'd chosen.

"Yes, that would be agreeable. It's shameful to see you in such a state", said Ao.

"Jealous because you aren't the one to have caused it", said Shiru.

How she managed to get this keep such personality in a state like this was beyond me.

"Why are you here, Ao?" I asked.

"The elders wish to speak with you", he said.

"Sounds like someone is in trouble", said Shiru.

"Says the woman strapped into a torture chair", I said.

I glared at her. Under that mask, she must be smiling. I took a breath and follow Ao to the elders. Seven elders stared at me from their risen desks. Four men and three women each of them would serve life terms. The men were Benjiro, Chimon, Eito, and Daido each had to play important roles to in this village. The women were Chizue former partner to Shota, Fumiko once partner to the third Mizukage, and Hikari sister to Sun former head of the hunter-nin organization. I know for a fact all the women voted in favor of Shiru for the title of Mizukage. Chizue tapped her long polished fingernails.

"You've made little progress with the prisoner", she said.

"She's said nothing of use", said Chimon.

"Even after days of torture", said Eito as ran his fingers over his handlebar mustache.

"She poses a true danger to this village", said Hikari.

"Life imprisonment might be the best option", said Daido.

"And when she grows of tired of imprisonment and releases the information. What do we do then?" asked Hikari.

"This is a disaster. You've been quiet Benjiro. You must have an opinion", said Chizue.

Benjiro is the oldest of the seven elders and he is the most respected. His eyes were dark with thought. As he worked out what he was going to say he ran his long bony fingers through his white beard.

"We should let her go", he said.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"That girl still has many in the village that would revolt against us and most likely win if she wished. She has the power to crush the Hidden Mist but has chosen not to. If she were going to harm us she could have done so by now. The safest option is to release her", said Benjiro.

"She a criminal", I said.

"Who's single crime was leaving this village. And I believe we all wished to do that at one point or another", he said.

"It does bring upon the question of why she allowed herself to be captured", said Fumiko.

"I thought it obvious", said Hikari.

"Then enlighten us", said Eito.

"She wanted punishment for her crime", said Hikari.

"We should keep her for one more day just to see if there's any information we can gain", Chimon.

"Agreed", said the other elders.

"May I leave?" I asked.

"I have one thing I need to say to before you leave", said Benjiro.

I nodded.

"When we voted for the next Mizukage one of the reasons I was so hesitant to vote for Shiru was her age. We'd already seen the disaster brought upon by child leader. Now I believe I was wrong in my choice, even now when the village she so loves wants her dead she remains loyal", said Benjiro.

I bit my lip and force back my tears. Benjiro took a deep breath.

"Don't take me wrong Mei you're great kunoichi and have wondrous things for our village. I make no argument there. But I can't help wonder where the standings of this village would be if Shiru were given the same title. My regrets mean nothing now. You are the Mizukage and hope you come to forgive for the harshness of my truth", he said.

I left. Ao was standing outside the door.

"That was harsh even by my standards", he said.

"It's nothing I can't handle", I said.

I quickly dried my eyes.

"Have you ever seen her face with that eye of yours?" I asked.

"That would too great a breach of privacy. Even now I can not force myself to do so", said Ao.

"Why do you all you hunter-nin both retired and active hold such great respect for her?" I asked.

"She was the strongest to ever lead the organization. No else has even come close", said Ao.

"But what act did she do that was great?" I asked.

"She sacrificed herself to Ibiki to save all of in return", said Ao.

"That was the incident", I said.

"Yes, the day she earned the Dragon of the Hidden Mist", said Ao.

"Tell me exactly what happened", I said.

"You never heard the story?" asked Ao.

"That's it even only heard stories. I've never read the file. Gado the hunter-nin file guard refuses to give me entrance to that information", I said.

"He was appointed to his position by Shiru. He's known for stubbornness", said Ao.

"So his loyalty is to her", I said.

"No, it's to the organization", said Ao.

"Tell me everything now", I said.

"An infiltration mission was set in place to either save or eliminate her. Before we could reach the site where she was hidden there was a massive explosion of chakra that shook the ground", said Ao.

"Eliminate, a child", I said.

"Even at elven, she was no child. She access to a vast amount of information. Death as the only outcome if she'd revealed any of it. She knows the risk of her profession", said Ao.

He's right.

"Continue", I said.

"As we grew closer the scent of salt water flooded the woods even though the sea was miles off. It was a beautiful day but suddenly a downpour came out of nowhere. The sky turned black and wind ripped through the trees.

The sky above the site was turned black. A roar like any other echoed through the air", he said.

"What caused the rapid change?" I asked.

"Her", said Ao.

"Shiru", I said.

"When we found the scene there was nothing but rumble. The body parts of her Leaf captors littered the ground. The girl was caked in a thick layer of blood. Scales could be seen through the blood. Half her mask had broken away revealing angry sea green but they were slit like some kind reptile. Never have I been so unsettled by another gaze", said Ao.

"Then what happened?" I asked.

"Sun, took her back she debriefed and her mind looked through", said Ao.

"Were there any survivors?" I asked.

"Only Ibiki Morino. I think Shiru is the shinobi that man truly fears", said Ao.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I was sick with fever. My entire body felt as if it were on fire. I hated this. Heat rushing through my veins. Blood dripped from my nose. The area around senbon had blackened. Iron poisoning. I felt the angered beast within me. It scratched the surface of conscious. It was powerful. That has been so long since the urge has been so strong. It hasn't been like this since Ibiki. Outside I heard a powerful storm brewing.

My body screamed for freedom from this pain. I couldn't fight it. A deep snarl echoed up my through. I groaned as my jaw cracked as teeth descended. Senbon shot from my legs into the wall. Scales burst through my skin. The sea called to me louder than ever before. They were sharp enough to slice through the bindings of the chair.

I fell onto all fours. My fingernails fell away. Black curved claws sprouted their place. My shirt ripped as dorsal fin appeared along my spine. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?! It's never gone this far before. My mask started breaking away. I screamed, but it came out as a roar. A voice in the back of my head yelled at me to let go. Why not follow it?

* * *

 **Mei's Perspective**

A roar echoed through the building. Ao tensed.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A sound that hoped never to hear again", he said.

We ran to the nearest window just in time to see a serpent dragon burst from the prison where Shiru had been held. It was beautiful. The beast's scales were a rainbow of blues. She seemed unused to the sky. It dove into the water.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I believe that was the dragon of the Mist", said Ao.

NO! I ran to her cell. A giant hole was in the wall. Shreds of Shiru clothing littered the floor. I pulled an iron senbon from the wall. I heard laughter from the doorway. Smile stood there.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I asked.

"She said from the start she wasn't planning on staying for long. I had no idea on how she was planning to escape. I never expected this", said Smile.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"This is my facility Lady Mizukage it's my job to be here", he said.

"Don't you have other things you could be doing", I said.

"Oh, yes prisoners to torture and information to gain. What fun I have to do", said Smile.

"That boy still unsettles me", said Ao.

* * *

 **Third Person View**

In a cold far-off realm, a pair of ancient eyes opened from centenaries of slumber. It had woken to a call long thought dead.

"My daughter is alive",


	11. Awash

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 10: Awash**

 **Thanks, for taking the time to read my story. In this chapter, several mythical creatures are mentions, descriptions of what they are at the end of the chapter in the Author's Notes. Please leave a review. If you have any questions or suggestion send a message and I'll answer as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

Waves crashing against shore touched my ears as consciousness began to return to me. My eyes slowly opened. I lay naked on a rocky black shore. Seawater lapped at my feet. A waking ache spread through at the slightest movement. I surrender to stillness. My face against the cool rocky shore. The memories of the night before were clear. Flying through the air, diving into the sea. The water against my scales. This was the first time I recall, such a transformation with clarity.

I'm exposed I can't stay like this. Sand clung to my skin. I ran my fingers down my back and was relieved to feel my pelt. My mask! Being without it only added to my feeling of exposure. I took a breath. No, I let go of the chaos. I've survived worse than this. An out character warm ocean breeze brush against my skin and travel through my hair. I found great comfort in it. Riptide, appeared by hand. Tied to its handle was my compass. They always return. I reached out to them and brought them close. I gathered my strength and managed to sit up. My hair fell in my face. I forced myself to my feet, only to stumble forward. Mei caused more damage than I thought. Not that she would ever know.

I took in my surrounding. I stood on the black rocky shore. Marine iguanas move slowly across the stones. In distance, seagulls squawked. The island was narrow. A narrow onyx rock mountain jutted upward and pierced the clouds. It resembled the dorsal fin of a shark. Arechi Island. It was most commonly known as Shark Fin Island. Arechi was the islands surrounding the Land of Water. It was furthest from the mainland. There were almost no signs of human inhabitation here with the exception of the lighthouse. It was abandoned years ago because the upkeep was too expensive and hazardous. The coral reefs that surrounded the island made approaching it by boat dangerous. Out of all the places I could have washed up, this was the best. It wasn't a coincidence that I washed up here. It was instinct.

The lighthouse was the only shelter. I tried brushing the sand from my skin, but it clung to me. I hate the sand. It's uncomfortable, scratchy, and get everywhere. The slight annoyance only added to my aggravation. I slowly scrambled across the shore eventually the lighthouse came into view. Little of the white painted it remained. There was a small house next to it. It had a green roof and all the windows were broken. I reached the withered door of the house. A padlock kept it shut. I ripped it off with ease. The door swung open with a loud creak. I searched through the small three-room home but couldn't find a single scrap of clothing. The tablecloth caught my attention. It would have to do. I yanked it off the table sending a cloud of dust into the air. I coughed. I fashioned the dirty cloth into a dress. It's not the most comfortable thing I've ever worn, but it's better than nothing.

All my supplies were gone. The scroll! It held the information I need on Shota's killer. My jaw cracked as I threw up the scroll. I was relieved to see it was safe. I found an old satchel and tucked the scroll inside it. I'm not hiding it within me again. I took stock of my injuries. Small circular wounds decorated my wounds decorated my limbs. They were burns that were infected. Under the skin damage was muscle bruising. I resisted the urge to lick my wounds, it would keep the toxin within my system. I brushed the sand away from the wounds the best I could. I yawned. Three days of sleep deprivation took a toll. The longest I'd without sleep was a week and that was under advanced hunter-nin training.

I need sleep. But also need to see Kisame again. The poor man must be so worried. The urge sleep overpowered me. My eyes shut into a deep sleep overwhelmed me. When I woke I had no idea what how much time had gone by. Their organization is too small to challenge a community as powerful as the Hidden Mist. They won't risk extraction until they are sure I'm incapable of freeing myself. Even then rescue would be slim. I can't afford to waste any more time. I ran to the shore, stopping at the shore. A marine iguana stared at me. The lizard was lounging lazily. I could speak to many marine creatures. But I'd never tried a lizard. The iguana stared uninterestedly at me.

"Can you understand me?" I asked.

It nodded.

"How long has it been since I arrived?" I asked.

"W _ashed up yesterday morning. Now it's tomorrow morning,"_ it said.

Relief swept through me. There's time. I waded into the water. There were countless miles between Arechi and the Great Canyon in the Land of Earth. Hopefully, he will still be there. I flipped open my compass. The red arrow pointed in the direction of the Land of Earth. It would tell me if his location changed. I dove into the water. The touch of the ocean water against my face was reviving. Warmth spread through my legs as the fused together into a tail fin. I checked my compass before taking off in the direction it pointed.

I shifted into my seal form. It was faster traveling this way and brought less attention. Seawater granted me an unlimited source of energy. I sped through reefs of the surrounding islands. I swam underneath the large wooden underbellies of trade ships, stopping only when I neared land. I peaked out from the surf the shore was empty. It was night. As soon as I left the water that surged of energy left me. I fell forward from exhaustion onto the shore. No, I can just lose consciousness on some unknown island.

I sniffed the air. It was pure, untainted by human pollution. That shouldn't be possible. Curiosity overcame my tiredness. I came upon a beautiful river. Its name was unknown to me. This was a first. Every, body of water was known to me. I touched my fingers to the surface. The image of a jade green serpent dragon flashed before my eyes. It was the spirit of the river. Only the greatest of rivers housed a dragon spirit. The one that once lived here had long ago left for the spirit world never to return to humanity. There was a splash. I tensed.

"Hello there,"

It was a sweet childish voice. What would a child be doing here all alone? I should have smelled it.

"Where are you little one?"

"I'm perfectly proportional," he replied.

"I won't hurt you," I said.

There was movement from a bush, but there was no one. At my feet, was a little green serpent dragon. It was no bigger than a garter snake. A small pair of antlers stuck out from its head. Its big black eyes stared up at me. They held such innocence. The small reptile had long green blue eyelashes.

"You spoke,"

"Of course I did. Who else would be speaking?" it asked.

For some reason, I didn't find a talking dragon odd. There are many mystical creatures in the world including me. It seemed harmless enough.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I am Ha. And who are you?" he asked, with a turn of his head.

"Cora",

No harm in telling a dragon my true name. Humans hadn't lived in this land for centuries. He giggled.

"Are you the spirit of this river?" I asked.

Ha giggled again.

"No, that's my papa, Sonzai. He carved me out of one of his teeth", he said.

"And he left you behind", I said.

"Yep, just in case someone ever entered the island. You're the first", said Ha.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

Sailors must have stumbled upon this land. Yes, the island was abandoned, but it was rich in natural resource. Humans wouldn't allow this to go unused.

"Papa put a spell on the island before leaving, so it wouldn't be disturbed if he ever wanted to come back," said Ha.

"Why was I allowed?" I asked.

"You're special," he said

"You mean mystical", I said.

"That too", he said.

The small dragon perched on my shoulders. I didn't shoo him away. After days of torture, the friendly company is nice. His eyes were focused on mine. I followed the river upstream.

"What is the place?" I asked.

"The Land of Whirlpools," said Ha.

"Never heard of it," I said.

"Most haven't," he said, with a sad shake of his head.

We reached the ruins of a village. This destruction wasn't caused by age. What disaster occurred here? It doesn't matter I won't be staying here long. I'll leave as soon as daybreak. I dove into the river. There was an ample amount of fish. I caught as many as I could. I tossed them onto the shore. I offered Ha one of the smaller fish I'd caught.

"For me?" he asked.

I nodded. Ha took it. He quickly swallowed the entire fish whole. I started gutting the fish.

"What are you doing? You're throwing away all the good parts!" said Ha.

"I don't like those parts. You're welcome to them," I said.

I cut the head of the fish. I finally took a bite, easily ripping through the scales and bones. The rich flavor filled my mouth. It moistened my mouth. Soon I finished the meal. I wiped my mouth on my arm.

"You're alone here," I said.

"Yep,"

"And that doesn't bother you?" I asked.

He looked away, ignoring the question.

"For how long?" I asked.

"Don't know," said Ha, with a shrug of his shoulders.

I got up, Ha followed behind me like a puppy. I took shelter in one of the ruins. Ha kept staring at me.

"Why do you keep on looking at me like that?" I asked.

"You have his eyes," he said.

"Whose eyes?" I asked.

"It's a secret," he said.

I didn't put much stock in the childish words of a dragon. Who knows what toll loneliness has taken on him. Ha settled in my lap and soon fell asleep. I ran my fingers over his scales. There was something calming about his innocent presence. He turned cutely onto his back revealing his white stomach. Night turned into day. The sun started to peak out from the mountains. I looked at Ha. I don't want to leave him here. I know how painful that can be. His eyes opened.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning,"

"Why are you up so early?" he asked as he stretched in my lap.

"It's time for me to leave", I said.

"YOU CAN'T GO!" squealed Ha.

"You are free to join me," I said.

"Come with you," he said.

"Yes, that's what I said",

Ha nervously bit his lip.

"I'LL GO!" he shouted.

He climbed onto my shoulder.

"Watch the claws", I said.

I walked to the beach with him on my shoulders. Ha's presence relaxed me. I opened my compass, checking the direction of the arrow. I waded into the water.

"Quick question can you breathe underwater?" I said.

"Of course I can," he chirped.

With that, I dove into the water. I started swimming at full speed. There was a noticeable change in the water's temperature. It was uncomfortably warm, at least for me that is. Humans would find perfect warmth for swimming. That change in temperature also signified that we'd entered Chisana Bay. It was a small bay in the Land of Hot water, which was closest to its border with the Land of Fire.

"Mmm, isn't the water wonderful. So warm," said Ha.

"You like this," I said.

"Yep," he said.

"It will only get warmer as we get closer to the Land of Hot Water", I said.

We made it onto the Chisana Beach. My feet sunk into the soft white sand.

"Beautiful, can't we stay here awhile?" asked Ha.

"No,"

"Why the rush?" he asked.

"There's someone I have to see," I said.

"Your mate?" asked Ha.

"Yes,"

I can't linger long; soon this beach will be crowded with tourist. As I walked toward the village passerby gave me odd looks. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a window. My hair was in a sandy mess of tangles. The ragged yellow white tablecloth dress clung uncomfortably to my skin. The odd coloration of my skin brought attention to my pelt. I stole an outfit the outdoor wracks. I rushed to the changing rooms on the beach. They include outdoor shower stalls. I locked the door of the stall. I washed away the layer of sand from my skin. My fingers traveled to my hair. I groaned when I felt the tangled mass. No time to deal with that. I dried myself the best I could. I gave an annoyed twitch when I saw the outfit I'd stolen, hanging on the stall door. It was a white medium length dress decorated with large pink tropical flower print. The fabric was loose and light.

"A very colorful choice," said Ha.

"I didn't have a wide selection,"

I pulled the dress over my head and slid on a pair of flip-flops. I tore a shred of fabric from my discarded tablecloth dress. I used it to tie my hair into a bun.

"You can't ride on my shoulders," I said.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Humans aren't used to seeing dragons. And you'd bring to much attention and that's the last thing we need," I said.

I opened the leather satchel I'd taken from the lighthouse. It was in great shape considering its age. The scroll was safely tucked away. There was plenty of room for Ha.

"Get in", I said.

He jumped in.

"Comfy," he said.

I closed the bag.

"Don't say anything," I said.

"What we can't even talk?" said Ha.

"Take it as a chance to nap," I said.

I gathered my things and walked out of the stall. I placed shoved my tablecloth in the nearest trashcan. I entered the small beach town of Coral Cove. It was a beach town filled with colorful buildings. With the change of outfit, I became invisible, part of the crowd. Among the tourist were local ninjas, giving directions. It seemed so peaceful and boring. There are many shinobi who would have difficulties adjusting to such a life. I would. I can understand why someone like Hidan would find that sort of life unbearable. Something caught my attention. A line of posters stapled to the back of a building. There didn't seem to be much tourist traffic here. It didn't surprise me to see the faces of most the organization on them. I focused on the image of Kisame. I touched the image.

"I'll be back soon,"

"Whose that?" asked Ha as he peeked his head out of my bag.

"Someone dear to me", I said.

"Your mate?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I guess beauty really is in the eye of the beholder", said Ha.

I flicked him on the head. He hissed in pain.

"Ow,"

He rubbed his hands over his head to ease the pain.

"Is he a samebito?" he asked.

"I don't know what he is", I said.

I tensed when I saw a poster of myself.

"What's wrong?" asked Ha.

The image of myself as Shiru. I was used to seeing wanted posters of myself. But it had been years since they were last published.

"Is that you?" asked Ha.

In nodded. The paper was fresh only a day or two old. The reward had doubled. That money could be used for so many better things than attempting to catch me.

"That's a lot of zeros," said Ha.

I nodded. I ripped the poster down, crumbling it into a ball. I tossed it into the nearest trashcan. I left the town. I tossed off the cheap flipflops, before taking off in a full run. Sweat ran down my skin. As I grew closer to the Land Iron there was a massive temperature drop.

"Why'd it get so chilly?!" whined Has peaked his head out from the bag.

"We're approaching the Land of Iron", I said.

"I don't like it not at all," said Ha as he dove back into the shelter of the bag.

"Hate to break this to you but it will only get colder", I said.

"No, you don't", said Ha.

"You're right I don't", I said.

The woods started changing from warm weather trees to heavy pine trees. A flurry of snow fell from the sky. The cold renewed some of my lost energy. My speed increased. I came to a sudden jolting stop, skidding along the icy path. I slammed into the base of a large pine tree. The tree shook. Before I had a chance to stand, the snow from the tree's limbs came crashing down on me, bringing me to the ground again. I pushed through the snow. I shook it from my hair.

"Ha?"

"Here", he said his head popped out of the snow.

Ha was shivering.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"We're in the Land of Iron", I said.

"What does that have to do with you falling?" huffed Ha.

"It's called the Land of Iron for a reason. Large veins of the metal run under the ground for miles. There are countless mines here. It makes me sick", I said.

I stood. I scooped up Ha. He slithered into my bag, with only his head peeking out.

"How are you doing that?" asked Ha.

His gaze was focused on my feet.

"What?" I asked.

"Not sinking into the snow", he said.

I shrugged. I never thought it odd. It was something I was always able to do.

"And you aren't cold? Just looking at you makes me feel chilly", said Ha.

I leaned against the tree for support.

"I don't get cold", I said.

"Then why are you shaking?" he asked.

"At top physical condition coming here would put at thirty percent of my normal strength. In my current state, I would say I'm at twenty or fifteen percent. This is dangerous," I said.

I have to get to the Hidden Waterfall Village as quickly as possible. I'm too vulnerable here. I checked my compass. Good, we're going in the right direction. I took a breath and regained myself.

"We stay off the main road," I said.

"Why?" asked Ha.

"Why does it matter to you? You're not the one doing all the work", I said.

Ha whimpered. I sighed.

"Sorry Ha, I didn't mean to snap at you. Being here set me on edge. Traveling along the road will raise too many questions. Most humans wouldn't be able to withstand these weather conditions wearing so little," I said.

In the distance, the howls of wolves could be heard. Ha shivered.

"Are you sure traveling in the woods is safe?" he asked.

We were in the White Pine Forest. Its name came from the constant layer of snow constantly covering the branches of the towering pine trees. Large wolf packs, bears, and big cats stalked this forest. They normally focus on reindeer, moose, and bison that inhabited the land, but wouldn't think twice about making an easy meal on traveler that dared wonder off the road. I'm no prey. I'm a predator as well.

"It's not the beast of the forest I fear", I said.

An encounter with the samurai that patrolled the path was a concern. In a healthier state, I would relish the opportunity to go against such an opponent. They were some of best swordsmen in all the lands. Barking touched my ears. Those weren't the sound of wolves, sled dogs. I climbed into the tree pine. Frost left my mouth once again covering the tree with a thick layer of frozen snow. A sled team came into view. On the sled were two Hidden Iron samurai. Please, let them just pass by.

"Whoa",

The dogs came to stop. One of the samurais left the sled, taking notice of the disturbance in the snow.

"What is it?" asked the other.

The voice of the samurai on the sled was young. A teenager and potential hostage to use as a bargaining chip if something were to go wrong.

"This disturbance is natural. These prints should be deeper,"

"Travelers know the risk of wandering off the path", said the other.

The other's muscles prepared for battle. With great speed, I performed the Hidden Mist Jutsu. There was a glint of his blade. I drew Riptide, in time to absorb the wave of chakra sent toward me. The wisps of chakra that escaped Ripetide sliced my cheek and shoulder. Once again the older samurai swung his blade. The tree splintered, tilting backward. Several trees behind it did the same. I landed in the mist that shrouded the forest floor. It was so thin, but it was thick enough to conceal my face. I could see the outlines of my opponents.

"Our opponent is no mere traveler. I never thought I would encounter the famed Dragon of the Hidden Mist, Shiru. One of the few sword wielders with the ability to negate our attacks", he said.

"You've heard of me. You can at least give me your name before we engage in battle", I said.

"I am-

"Are you really going to give her your name?" asked the younger one.

"Silence boy. Pardon his rudeness," he said.

"The rashness of the young can be forgiven to a certain extent," I said.

"You are a woman of integrity. An opponent worthy of respect and should be treated as such. I am Tetsubun Yamashita," he said.

What were my chances of encountering him? Tetsubun Yamashita is one of the most famed samurais ever to come out of the Land of Iron. He'd made Shota's top three dream opponents. If this meeting were under different circumstances I would be thrilled. The advantage is his. The cuts from his last attack had yet to heal.

"It's an honor to meet you. I only wish our battle was under different conditions", I said.

Tetsubun nodded in agreement.

"And who is the boy?" I asked.

"My grandson, Tetsu", he said.

I nodded.

"Judging from the state of your mist your village's interrogator did a number on you. It must have been some kind of hell to be tortured by your own student", said Tetsubun.

"Yes, that would a torture in itself, but I was deemed of high enough importance to be personally interrogated by the Mizukage herself. She's a woman of many skills, torture is not one of them," I said.

"Artful enough to put you in such a state", said Tetsu.

I glared at the child. Don't tempt me, boy. I'm in a mood that shouldn't be tested.

"Forgive my ill-mannered grandson", said Tetsubun.

Most of the samurai of the Land of Iron lived by a strict code of honor. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. There's a chance he doesn't want to strike a weakened opponent. I doubt it.

"I have no intention of bringing harm to what you thrive to protect. Please, allow me to leave. I'm only a traveler on this occasion," I said.

"I cannot," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's quite a bounty on your head," said Tetsubun.

"I didn't take you as one to be interested in a cash reward. I thought more of you than that", I said.

"Personally, I take monetary thing. It is not for myself, but for the good of my village. And letting escape a known fugitive of such skill would bring shame upon the samurai of the Land of Iron. It would also breach our land's strict law of neutrality," said Tetsubun.

A heavy sigh left my lips.

"Than I have no choice but to fight. I have my own code of conduct. I refuse to harm children. As long as your grandson doesn't interfere in our battle no harm will come to him by my hand," I said.

"Agreed", said Tetsubun.

"I didn't agree to anything", said Tetsu.

"You are a child in this battle. You'll only get in the way", he said.

I took off in a run a need to get to the water. As I sprinted the mist followed me, protecting my identity.

"If she's such an opponent, why does she run," said Tetsu.

That's the only way I stand a chance against such an opponent in such a state. In the distance, I smelled a large source of fresh water. It was Marble Lake. The best option would be to avoid a battle completely. My pursuers were slowed little by the snow. A wave of chakra sliced through the trees. I cut it with Riptide. The wave of chakra split off in two different directions. I finally reached my destination. My bare feet glided along its smooth icy surface. I moved to the center of the lake. This lake was considered sacred to there people. The water beneath ice was considered to have healing properties. They wouldn't want to risk bringing destruction to it. My opponents came into view. Tetsubun stepped hesitantly onto the surface. He easily kept his balance on the surface. A little closer.

"Great White Whale,"

Whalesong roared loudly through the forest. In an explosion of ice and water, a large white whale ruptured the smooth ice surface. While they were distracted I took the chance to run. When I was sure they weren't following I slowed. I was panting heavily. I took a breath.

"Our battle will have to wait for another day, Tetsubun. And look forward to it", I said

"Impressive," said Ha.

"No, it was only the size of a blue whale", I said.

"And that isn't impressive", he said.

"Normally, it's much bigger than that", I said.

There was the fact that it used up a large amount of chakra. I can't afford to stay still. I royally pissed off the samurai of the Land of Iron. They'd be back in larger numbers. I forced my tired body to move. I became more comfortable as day turned to night. My pace slowed slightly. There was clink. A sudden pain clamped around my ankle. I screeched in pain. A cage sprung out from underneath the snow. I was able to throw my bag out before the walls of the cage shut. When touched the bars of the cage it burned my hands.

"Iron!"

Seals appeared along the metal. Chakra seals. Blood soaked into the snow. I brushed away the snow to find a bear trap made of iron. A seal locked it around my ankle. There has to be a latch or something to open it.

"Ha",

He popped out of my bag. The small dragon hopped through the snow, eventually reaching me. He hissed at the trap.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This belongs to a huntsman", said Ha.

I vaguely recalled huntsman were individuals that trapped, trade, or mystical creatures.

"Can you look for some kind release lever?" I asked.

Ha nodded. He slithered along the bars of the cage looking for some kind of escape.

"Sorry, I can't find anything", said Ha.

I close my eyes and started going over options in my head. There was only one I was left with. I would have to wait until the owners of this trap came to claim their catch. That would be my best chance of escape. It was far from perfect.

"Ha",

"Yes,"

"You know the scroll I carry in my bag", I said.

He nodded.

"If I'm unable to escape I need you to take it to Kisame. The man from the poster. Tell him what happened. He should still be in the Land of Earth on the southern side of the Great Canyon", I said.

Even though Ha has the mind of a child he was still a dragon. With his abilities, he should be able to track down Kisame.

"Can you do that?" I asked.

"Of course I can", he said with a smile.

It soon turned to a frown.

"Why are asking me though? You're acting as if you won't be able to escape," said Ha.

"It's not an act. At least not at the moment," I said.

"You'll find a way out this," he said.

Where did he get the confidence?

"I'm being reasonable. Unless you have any bright ideas on how to escape this," I said

"We could always ask the forest spirit for help", said Ha.

The spirit of White Pine was Eruku, a large white elk with golden antlers. He was supposedly a kind natured spirit, helping lost travelers back to the road especially if they were beautiful women. Then he would take on a human form. Spirits are unpredictable at times. I gave a small laugh. My hunter-nin sisters thought me stupid for researching spirits and the mystical in my free time. Me being a selkie was hard enough for them accept it went against science so allowed them to think it foolish so they wouldn't be overwhelmed.

"That's not the best idea", I said.

"Why not?" asked Ha.

"He won't be pleased about what's happened to his home since I arrived. I've brought destruction to this peaceful place", I said.

"Its worth a try", said Ha.

"You call upon him, Ha. I don't need an angered spirit to be added to the list of current problems", I said.

"I don't have to call him. He's already here", said Ha.

How I did not notice the mystical energy before? A large white elk excreting elegance came striding forward. Its golden antlers glittered in the moonlight. When I overcame shock I realized my rudeness. I bowed my head to him. A silver light surrounded him. Standing in the elk's place was a tall man dressed in silver robes. He had icy blue eyes. Long locks of silver blonde hair framed his face. Golden antlers crowned his head. His skin glowed dimly with the shine of moonlight.

"You may meet my gaze", he said.

I slowly raised my head. A playful smile crossed his lips and the previous aggression left his expression.

"So you are the one causing chaos in my realm", he said.

"My apologies, that was never my intention", I said.

"Are you not surprised to encounter a spirit?" asked Eruku.

"You aren't the first the first spirit I've met", I said.

Since I was young spirits have taken interest in me. I've met all the spirits of the Land of Water and the surrounding islands. I believe it had something to do with me being mystical nature.

"Not surprising with the way you smell", said Eruku.

"Smell?" I asked.

"You reek of powerful mystical energy. I caught a whiff of it as soon as you entered my lands", he said.

"I'm of the supernatural, of course, I smell different", I said.

"There are many supernatural beings living here. Werewolves, onikuma, qiqirn, and yuki-onna to name a few. They only carry an uninteresting wisp of the mystical nothing strong enough to gain my attention", said Eruku.

Where was this conversation leading? With a human male, it's obvious seduction, but this is a spirit. Seduction wasn't the best way of going about this. Giving a spirit blue balls would end very badly. They hold grudges for hundreds of years if not forever that are past on to next generation. If I ever have children it will be dangerous enough to travel through this the Land of Iron. I don't need an angered spirit to add to the lists of dangers. Sex isn't an option. I won't betray Kisame. Some much smaller display of affection I wasn't completely against given my current situation. I tried my best to look helpless and small, which wasn't difficult at the moment.

He kneeled down so he was at eye level with me. Now that I was closer to his scent touched my nose. He smelled of pine trees and wintersweet. It was an intoxicating scent. I can see why human women are so easily seduced by him. If it weren't for Kisame I might even be tempted. Even then there are two major drawbacks to having sex with a spirit. Is that it almost always ends up in getting the woman pregnant. Second, after the first experience so wonderful the female fall deeply in love and is unable to move forward. I'm not sure if that has the same effects on supernatural creatures though. I shook my head my mind was wandering. I blame it on the iron. I crashed firmly into reality when Eruku's finger gently grazed my cheek.

"A kiss is what I wish from you then I shall grant you freedom", he said.

"Only a kiss", I said.

I jolted when I realized that could have been taken as an insult. My mind was hazy and not functioning properly. Instead of anger, he smirked.

"That is unless you want more. What is your decision?" asked Eruku as he tapped his fingers against the cage.

"Yes", I said.

He smiled brightly. Eruku tapped his hand against the cages and its walls fell, but my ankle remained trapped. The chain that lodged it to ground clinked.

"Only insurance that you won't scamper off", said Eruku.

It was smart. I understood the move. I'm a pretty girl but I'm still a stranger in his land. His face was so close to mine. Eruku's breath was sweet and warm. Without a further moment's hesitation, his mouth was on mine. His lips were incredibly soft. He gave me a chance to pull away, when I didn't he crashed our lips together again. Eruku pushed his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like brown sugar. Eruku jolted away. He jumped back, glaring me with disgust.

"What have I done to upset you?"

"That explains it. I should have none.

"You must have gotten that tremendous mystical energy from him!" snarled Eruku.

Waves of anger, spite, jealousy, and frustration were rolling off him. What have I done? He was muttering in langue I only understand bit and pieces of. The words I made out were pompous sea god. Eruku raised his hand and cage close around me.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand", I said.

He examined me for a moment.

"You don't know your own heritage", said Eruku.

I nodded but I don't see how this has anything to do with me. Eruku went still. From his body langue, I gathered he was carefully thinking something over.

"Let's just say this punishment for your ancestry. Good luck with the huntsmen. They are ruthless", he said.

He disappeared. My jaw locked in anger. I wanted to curse the spirit but that wasn't safe in his realm.

"That was unexpected", said Ha.

I groaned.

"Now is not the time, Ha", I said.

There's nothing I can do but wait. My eyes closed. When I did the image of the dragon I turned into flash before me. It scratched at the surface mind. The beast wanted to take over. I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to keep it at bay.

"Ha, I want you to hide in one the trees. I don't know what they will do to you if they catch you. So it's best to hide until I say it's safe", I said.

"Okay", he said.

* * *

 **Ha's Perspective**

I sensed the powerful sea dragon clawing at Cora's consciousness. I wrapped my tail around the scroll she wanted me to protect. Then hopped through the snow toward the nearest tree. I scurried up it. Moments her dragon burst through her consciousness. She didn't transform. Her physical state was too weak for that to be possible. She slashed angrily against her cage. How I wish I could tell who she is. Why my father thought important if I were ever encountered her not to reveal her identity was beyond me. If she knew who she was she'd have greater control over her abilities. It seems cruel to me. She has no idea that she has a real family out there. But I must obey father's wishes even if I don't understand them. He was a once close friend with Ryujin before the great sea god lost his mind.

"Please forgive me, Cora", I whispered.

Father also told me to befriend the child. I thought it would be difficult since Ryujin was such an arrogant god at times. But she is completely different from what I ever expected. Morning came. The jingle of bells caught my attention. A train of carts sled carts pulled by six buffalo came into view. In the carts were caged supernatural creatures.

"We've got one",

One of the two huntsmen jumped from the sled.

"Good, you know how Orion gets when there poor hall. All we've gotten this month two werewolves including the one we caught and a qiqirn", said the one that remained.

I giggled bye bye, worthless huntsmen. A blat frost left her mouth freezing both the men solid. There was a creak of metal as her iron cage exploded, not being able to handle the size of her dragon form. She tried to take to the sky but the trap around kept her put. She bit through the chain. Cora limped toward the sled and freed the other creatures. She stared up at me. I jumped down from the tree, landing on her head between her horns. She took the skies. I wasn't worried about being seen. Dragon could only be seen if they wished, so we traveled invisibly through the skies.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I promise the next chapter will have more of Kisame and other Akatsuki members in it.

Ha – means teeth

Wintersweet – is a small yellow flower that has a spicy scent

In this chapter, I mentioned a few mythical creatures that you may not know. To save you a Google search here's a brief summary of what they are.

Onikuma - a Japanese mythological creature. It's a large bear that has been known to walk upright. When a bear has lived for a long time, it becomes an onikuma. It rarely reveals itself to humans. The creature only risks the counter when it sneaks into human settlements to steal horses and cattle to eat.

Yuki-onna – is a Japanese spirit. According to legend, a yuki-onna is a being linked to winter and snowstorms. It is the spirit of someone who perished in the cold. They are tall beautiful women with long black hair and blue lips. Their skin is inhumanly pale or sometimes even transparent, which allow them to blend into their snowy habitat.

They are often depicted as ruthlessly killing unexpecting mortals. These creatures often appear to travelers lost in a snowstorm or the encourage their victims to leave the path soon becoming lost after the encounters. The Forest path in White Pine would be their perfect hunting grounds.

Qiqirn – is a creature from Inuit mythology. It's a large bald dog with pale blue-white skin. The little hair it has grows at its feet, ears, mouth, and the tip of its tail. It's extremely skittish around humans and goes into fits of hysteria when it encounters them.

The reason why such a creature is targeted by the huntsman in the story is for their hair. When its burned and the smoke causes fits of intense hysteria.


	12. Curiosity

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 11: Curiosity**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long too publish. Hopefully, the length of it makes up for it. Thanks for the reviews. I love to hear more of what you have to say.**

* * *

 **Third Person Perspective**

Mifune stared at the scene in front of him not quite knowing how to explain it. In front of him stood two men frozen solid, statues of ice and death. His two most trusted allies Tetsubun and Orion stood by his side. These two men were the only one of his equal and his dearest friends since childhood. A childhood that spanned centuries. They were each descendant of the huntsman Hoori.

"Could Shiru have done this?" asked Mifune.

"Not in her current state", said Tetsubun.

"The mystical than a yuki-onna maybe", said Mifune.

"I'll take care of this", said Orion.

He could smell the mystical energy surrounding this place and spotted a few fleeting glimpse of the aura left behind. His two eldest comrades long ago gave of the ability of their ancestry. They no longer saw what he could or sense what he could. Mifune and Tetsubun chose to take a more human life. Most of their descents no longer carried the gift.

"Are you sure?" asked Mifune.

"When you gave up your abilities the two of lost the right to participate in this hunt. I'll take care of this matter", said Orion.

"I trust you take care of this matter however you see fit", said Mifune.

"It would be my pleasure", said Orion.

Testsubun and Mifune left. Over the last two decades, there has been a steady rise in the amount and strength of mystical and supernatural creatures related to any element of water. Orion never thought he'd encounter one of such ability. No, yuki-onna caused this. He kneeled down by the trap, dusting away the snow. A colored sapphire dragon scale came into view. It felt of ice in the palm of his hand.

A dragon of both ice and sea dragon decent, but with a weakness to iron. This beast was of mixed supernatural and mythical blood. It could be a direct descendant of Ryujin, maybe an offspring of one of his sons. This would a hunt worthy of Orion's full attention.

"My brothers may not be able to smell you but I can. I won't allow you to slip through fingers", he said, clutching the scale tightly in his hands.

* * *

 **Itachi's Perspective**

I sat in the cave mouth staring out into the night sky. I glanced back at my sleeping teammate. I'm aware I broke his trust in what I did, but orders must be followed to keep up appearance. There was still a slight guilt. He's a ruthless murder and traitor to his village, but he's the closest thing I've had to a friend in some time.

"I apologize, Kisame", I said.

My words were useless, but I felt as if they needed to be said. He should have more trust in Shiru's abilities as a kunoichi. She's capable of handling herself. It was odd seeing him in such aggression. He can be brute in many ways but he has a keen eye for battle and knows when doesn't have upper hand. Kisame should know that she's capable.

"You must truly love her. If she makes you lose mind with such ease", I said.

My eyes closed. I found the quiet of the night peaceful. A roar ruined the moment. It was unlike anything I've ever heard. A sense of unease spread through me. The sound rang with sadness and pain. To my shock, Kisame showed waking. His fingers started twitching. A deep growl left his throat. His lips moved away from his teeth. This shouldn't be possible.

His eyes opened. For a moment, they were completely black. They changed back. Kisame's gazed focused angrily on me. Again the same cry rung through the canyon. The call seemed irresistible to him. Kisame ran from the shelter of our camp. I followed after him at a safe distance. Where was he leading us? Cries became louder. My Sharingan activated. We were approaching an unknown threat.

We reached a muddy shore. Lying in a defeated manor was a serpent dragon. At least twenty feet long. The glittering beauty of it scales shown through the mud. Its horns had the same smooth shimmering texture of mother or pearl. Blood oozed from its jaws. My Sharingan allowed me to see the blue-green chakra surrounded her. Those eyes were what caught my attention. They were an all too familiar shade of sea green.

"Shiru",

The beast rose weakly to its feet. She wobbled. The imbalance was due to her only being able to stand on three legs. A trap was clamped around her leg. The leg trapped in it lacked the same normally invisible cloak of chakra. It was no normal mechanism. I didn't know how to respond to such a creature. When we approached she snarled and lunged, only to fall into the deep mud again.

Kisame was unfazed by its presence. They shared a bond I was unable to comprehend to its fullest. It was best to give them a moment. Even with this connection, her gaze toward him was wary. Shiru's cry would have caught the attention of others. It only a matter of time before they arrive.

"We have to leave", I warned.

But it was too late. Three shinobi of the Hidden Stone Village appeared. I hoped to avoid battle. Before they had a chance to attack a blast of frozen air, hit them freezing them solid in a matter of seconds. With a flick of her tail, Shiru shattered the frozen men. When they don't report reinforcements will arrive. Shiru is too unpredictable in this state. If more come there's a chance we will be caught in the crossfire. There's also the added disadvantage of Kisame lacking Samehada.

"We must leave", I said.

Kisame nodded, making no argument.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the dragon in front is Cora. I walked toward her. She snarled. A white frost flowed from her mouth along with now frozen drops of blood. We don't have time for this distrust!

"You must trust me. You know my scent, Cora", I said.

I reached my hand toward her. She pressed her muzzle against my hands. Her scales were smooth like the surface of a pearl. They were cold to the touch. It will be extremely difficult to transport something so large.

"You must get her to the water", said the small green serpent coiled around her horn.

That was the most obvious option. I forced her to her feet. She lacked all strength to support herself. I wrapped my arm around her, lifting her completely without any help from her. I slowly started dragging her through the thick mud toward the river. The effort became less. Behind me, Itachi raised the lower half of Cora. We made it through the mud toward the river. They made it to the water. She was limp in our arms, not fighting the movement of the river's current. Her eyes were closed.

"She's not responding", said Itachi.

"Give her time", I said.

"We don't have time to give", he said.

I shook her. Those eyes slowly opened. Some life returned to her body. She dove her head underwater and slid between my legs, so I sat on her back. With a flick of her tail, she flung Itachi onto her back behind me. Then dove under water. Hopefully, she remembers that only two of us can breathe underwater.

She surfaced a few moments later. Behind me, Itachi took a deep gasping breath. We were in an underwater cavern system. Only three feet of the cavern way was above water. She swam quietly through the water. The ceiling began to rise and the narrow cavern way grew wider. At the end was a large cave with a stone island in the middle of it. In the ceiling of the cave was a large hole revealing the night sky. Cora flung herself onto the smooth stone. Mud and blood still clung to her scales. The most important thing was to remove the trap on around her leg. I went to remove it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said the small dragon.

I ignored the warning. An intense an electrical current swept through both of us. She shrieked. Cora struck me with her tail fin with enough force to slam into the wall of the cave. I slid down into the water. I swam back over and pulled myself onto the rocky island. She hissed.

"What the hell, Cora!" I snarled.

Her breathing was heavy. A fresh spew of blood fell from her mouth. I glared at the serpent.

"Don't glare at me, Shark Face. You should have listened", it said.

"Careful snake I don't have a great deal of patience at the moment", I warned.

It hissed at me. I growled.

"You seem well versed on this subject, Little Dragon", said Itachi.

"I don't normally allow people to call me little, but you are pretty so I'll allow you to get away with it", it said.

"What do you prefer being called?" asked Itachi.

"Ha", it said.

Ha slithered down from Cora's horn.

"There's a reason I told her to bring you, Itachi. Only a human can remove a hunter's trap", he said.

She snarled deeply when Itachi approached. Cora tucked her leg bring her lower body closer. She snarled lowly.

"You could tell her that I mean no harm", said Itachi.

"Even if I did my voice won't be enough to break through those powerful instincts", said Ha.

I stepped closer to her. I reached my hand to her. Her cool muzzle pushed against the palm of my hand. Cora's eyes closed. Itachi crept slightly toward her back leg. Her eyes snapped open as soon as Itachi's fingers touch the trap. Her taloned raptor-like claws struck out the violently. I trapped her head in a stranglehold. Her body writhed angrily, slamming loudly against the stone island. Frost poured from her nostrils and mouth. The air around us chilled. The water started freezing. Pass out already! Her breath became desperate gasps. She became limp. I released my hold.

"I don't know how long that will last", I said.

"I'll be quick", said Itachi.

With a gentle motion, he removed the trap from her ankle. A great deal of damage was inflicted. Itachi tossed me a roll of bandages.

"She trusts you more", he said.

"Snake can you get something I can use for a splint", I said.

"I have a name!" it hissed.

"Don't care", I said.

Ha skidded across the ice. Moments later he returned with sticks in his mouth. I took them from his mouth. I splint and bandaged her injured ankle. It wouldn't meet her standards, but it would do for now. Itachi built himself a fire. The temperature dropped a great deal since we first arrive. Cora's eyes opened. Her body was noticeably more relaxed. The aggression was replaced by tiredness. I ripped a cloth from my cloak and dipped it into the water. I started cleaning the mud and blood from her scales. She started purring. I found that one of them was missing from her hid, exposing the tender flesh beneath it. She turned her gaze to me when I touched to the unprotected skin. Her whiskers twitched anxiously.

"I won't harm you", I said.

She rested her head on her talons. Eventually, I reached her tail. It was a long flowing tail fin that resembled those of butterfly koi fish. It flowed a waved on its own. When I removed the filth it revealed a beautiful silver color. It matched the silver and light blue flowing mane fins that traveled down the length of her spine. None of the sketches in Shota's books matched the beauty of the beast before me. I walked back to her head and sat beside her. She rested her heavy head on my lap. I ran my fingers over her scales. Enjoy the peace for now Cora. We have a great deal to speak about when you get back to yourself.

"What's the plan from here?" I asked.

"We return to base. There's too much heat here at the moment. A team will return when things cool down. Hopefully, by morning she'll be in a human form. It will be impossible to transport her if she remains like this", said Itachi.

She'd fallen asleep.

"You aren't surprised by this", said Itachi.

"I've known for some time. It's difficult to keep such power hidden. I don't know the exact bloodline she comes from", I said.

"It's obvious she's a water dragon", said Itachi.

I laughed.

"Do you know how different water dragon linages there are?" I said.

"The mythical is a very abstract concept to me. I thought there was a chance of it existing", said Itachi.

Ha laughed.

"You humans are so blind. You wouldn't if a supernatural being was standing right in front of you", said Ha.

"Ha, do you know?" asked Itachi.

"Couldn't say. Dragons are private about their descents. They don't want to put them at risk. I doubt she knows", he said.

Itachi fell into a daze. It was a habit of his. Ha fell asleep near the fire Itachi built. I stared down at Cora. Her eyes were shut in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

The first morning light woke me. It shone through the hole in the ceiling. My eye squinted. I used my hand to block the light. MY HAND! Not a claw. No scales. I'm free! And I'm naked. My head rested on Kisame's lap. He'd fallen asleep sitting. I slowly sat up. I brought my legs to my chest. I winced at the pain in my ankle. I pushed away the loosened bandages and splint around my ankle. The bandages were soaked red with blood. There's no healing this injury with chakra. At least not with my chakra. I need the healing ability of another. My recovery will take a week maybe a day or two more. Ha scurried over to me.

"Nice to see that you are back to yourself", he said.

"It's good to be back to myself again", I said.

"You let him groom you", said Ha.

"So? It felt nice", I said.

"That's one of the way dragon and many other of supernatural bond with their mates. And I just noticed the mating on your", he said.

I quickly covered the mark on my neck. My face went pink.

"Why haven't you competed it by marking him as well?" asked Ha.

"He doesn't know of its significance. When the moment is right", I said.

"Ha, the scroll I gave you. Do you still have it?" I asked.

He nodded and soon started making a gagging sound. A second later he threw up the scroll.

"Safe and sound", he said.

"Thank you", I said as I took it from him.

"Kisame",

His eyes opened. He trapped me in a powerful embrace. Kisame nuzzled against my neck. For a brief moment, he loosened his hold me to cover me his cloak. My face warmed. He must hold some anger with me, but at the moment he only seemed grateful for my return. His hold on me tightened.

"I'm here", I said as brushed my fingers through his hair.

I pulled slightly away. I kissed him. This is still so new. But there was still tension that needed to be discussed. But we were both unwilling to defuse it with Itachi still here.

"So am I", said Ha as threw our bags from the camp onto the small rocky island.

I reached for my bag. I needed to cover up. For too long my face has been exposed. I can't remember the last time I spent so long without it. I yanked it out of my bag and put on. Relief swept through me.

"Why wear a mask? You have such a pretty face", whined Ha.

"I enjoyed be covered", I said.

"It seems like such a shame", said Ha.

My sword Riptide appeared with my compass and also Samehada. That's the first Riptide has ever brought another blade with it before. I pushed the thought from my head. I took the spare clothes from my bag and changed. As I did I felt Kisame's eyes watching over me. I rubbed the fabric against my skin. I returned Kisame's cloak and took a seat next to him.

"You are too dependent on your mask", said Kisame.

My shoulders sagged. He's right, but I'm not ready to part with it yet.

"It's face I know best. I've had it longer than the one I was born with. One day Kisame there will come a day when I longer need it, but that is not today", I said.

"Will I be alive to see that day? Decades are only a blink of time for someone like you. I feel every moment of those years", said Kisame.

"I won't live those years without you. If that means I have to live a mortal life I'll find a way to", I said.

Kisame tensed. Even though he was close he was trying to put distance between us. I squeezed his hand.

"You're willing to give up an immortal life", said Kisame.

He was absolutely stunned.

"It's worthless to me without you", I said.

"I can't ask you to that", he said.

"You don't have to ask it's my choice", I said.

The sudden burn of my cheeks made thankful for my mask. My words may come off too powerful. This is only the start of our relationship. I don't want to screw things up! Kisame's laughter caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"You're too innocent", he said as he ruffled my hair.

"Stop, that I'm no longer some little kid. I'm your-

Girlfriend is the right the word. It's too light for something so powerful. I can't go right out and say, mate. That word felt most right.

"You're my what?" he asked as he twisted a lock of my hair around his finger.

The intensity of his gaze made me lose all train of thought. It took me took me a few seconds to realize he was teasing me! I shoved him into the water. There was crack as he broke through the thin layer of that formed. He pulled himself onto the stone island and shook himself dry.

"Don't tease me, Kisame", I said.

"You make it too easy", he said.

"It isn't funny! This isn't easy for me. It's new to me. I've never faced a social situation like this before", I said.

Kisame took a breath.

"You think this isn't new for me. You're the first woman I haven't had to pay to be with. There are many things I've learned over the years but never this. It isn't easy for me. I only tease you because I don't know how else to approach", he said.

I smiled. He's just as clueless about this about this as me. That was a great comfort.

"We'll figure it out together", I said.

We both tensed when Itachi stirred.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is waking up", said Ha.

Itachi got up quietly.

"I'll scout out the territory. To see just attention we drew from last night. Before I do so, can you walk Shiru?" he asked.

"At this point Itachi you might as call me, Cora. In the proper company of course", I said.

There was a brief moment of shock in his expression. He wasn't expecting that. Itachi unintentionally stumbled onto my deepest secrets.

"Cora, can you walk?" he asked.

Kisame stood up and offered me his hand. I took it. With a single tug, he brought me to my feet. I leaned against him, putting no weight on my injured ankle. I took a breath and bared weight on. I managed to take a few step forward. Kisame's arm wrapped around my waist before I could fall. I've suffered worse than this but never in such a weakened state.

"It won't be comfortable but if I have to can walk", I said.

Kisame and Itachi both gave a skeptical look. I rolled my eyes. They shouldn't doubt me I can push through any pain if I have to.

"One of us will have to carry you. I'm sure Kisame will be happy to take the position", said Itachi.

Kisame nodded.

"Be careful of Mauntomanto", I said.

"Is he a shinobi of the Hidden Stone Village?" asked Itachi.

"If I felt like I had to warn you of them I wouldn't allow you to alone. No, Mauntomanto is one of the two guardians spirits of the Land of Earth", I said.

"A spirit?" said Itachi.

"Don't use that tone with me. You saw the impossible night. My transformation wasn't due to a jutsu. After seeing what you have is the existence of spirits so far a stretch of the imagination", I said.

"Why would he be interested in me?" asked Itachi.

"He'll have no interest in you per say. You carry my mystical scent. My recent outburst released a large amount of unfamiliar energy, which he may take as a threat or challenge", I said.

"What does he look like?" asked Itachi.

"In his beast form a large mountain lion with the horns ram. In his human state a man with ram horns, his legs are those of a goat, with the tail of a mountain lion", I said.

"You won't be able to miss that", said Kisame with a laugh.

I struck Kisame on the shoulder. I smirked when there was a pop. He put his shoulder in place without a moment hesitation.

"Don't laugh. Mauntomanto is a powerful spirit. All the mountains, cliffs, and canyons that surround the Land of Earth were made by him to protect his wife the river spirit of the Setsudan river, Otta", I said.

"I'll take your warning into consideration. I'll be taking my leave", said Itachi.

"Wait, for me", said Ha.

"Do mind if I take your companion?" asked Itachi.

"He's free to make his own choices", I said.

"Yay!" squealed Ha.

Ha slithered up the sleeve of Itachi's cloak. An uncomfortable silence fell between Kisame and I. He handed me another roll of bandages. I quickly cleaned, splinted, and rewrapped my injury. I signed the lull of the moment was growing closure to the end.

I sighed the cuddly was so perfect but now that he's gotten over the lull of me being here. He'll want to face this, avoiding it will only make things worse.

"Just whatever it is you have to say", I said.

"What happened that night?" asked Kisame.

"I went with them", I said.

"There were no signs of battle", he said.

"I didn't wish to fight against them", I said.

"Why not?! Do you know how sickening that is to me?!" snarled Kisame.

He paced the diameter of the small island to get rid of his excess anger.

"They sent my children after me. I raised, trained, and love them. You expect me to go fight them as if they are my enemy", I said.

"That meant you know their every weakness. Why not use that to your advantage? You didn't have to kill them only harm", said Kisame.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS TO BE A PARENT! I COULD NEVER BRING HARM TO THEM" I screamed.

"WHY WOULD I EVER WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT LIKE?!" yelled Kisame.

"Unlike you, I take no joy in kill my comrades!" I hissed.

He glared at me.

"They were a liability. You can't say you haven't done the same", said Kisame.

My eyes went wide. He knows of that but how?

"That rebel leader of the hunter-nin was once a friend of yours? No, more friend your sister, Sakana was her name wasn't it. You single handily killed her and all her supports. Twenty-some dead. That news even reached those of my division it was such massacre", said Kisame.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. None of the hunter-nin ever mention that moment. I took on that hell myself so the blood wouldn't be on the rest of the organization hands. They were bad people. Along with Fuguki, they were selling the village's information. Such a betrayal was unforgivable. Kisame's arms wrapped around me. I tried pushing away from them but they remained in place.

"I took that too far. I shouldn't have mentioned it", said Kisame.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it you were only trying to distract me from the real issue. Please never mention that event again", I said.

He nodded. The sudden peace over and anger returned as he let go of me.

"What is the real issue?" asked Kisame.

"You tell me. You're the one that angry", I said.

"You left willingly", he said.

His voice was thick with distaste.

"I did",

His snarled. I snarled back.

"Why!" he shouted.

"I felt guilty for leaving the village", I said.

"HOW COULD FEEL THAT!" yelled Kisame.

"Loyalty was ingrained in me since the age of nine. I let them take their pound of flesh to help them ease the betrayal", I said.

"The Hidden Mist is a village of traitors. Nothing worth protecting", spat Kisame.

"Yes, it used to be such a way and I admit it is still far from perfect. But who the hell do you think cleaned up the mess you abandoned!" I said.

This is history. What does it matter now? It took me some time to understand where all this fury was coming from. It came from worry. Something neither of us were accustomed to. If I could read him as easily I do with so many others I would have noticed sooner. I hugged him tightly.

"Let go!" he said as he tried to force me away.

"NO!" I growled.

He stopped fighting my embrace, but his muscles remained tight.

"I didn't mean to scare you", I said.

Again a snarl ripped from his throat. He pushed me away. This time I didn't fight.

"Kisame",

He didn't meet my gaze.

"It's alright to be scared. There's no shame in that", I said.

"There is", said Kisame.

"So you are ashamed of your feelings for me", I said.

He stared at him for a few moments, giving me no answer.

"No", said Kisame.

This is difficult for him. I didn't allow his confusion to put me off. Again I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"While on my journey here part of me feared never being able to get to you again. You weren't the only one", I said.

I truly didn't take into full consideration how this would affect him. That I regret.

"I'm sorry. This was just something I had to do. I'm not asking you to understand. Just forgive me", I begged.

He struggled slightly. When he figured out I wouldn't release him, he went still.

"My loyalty belongs to you, Kisame. Believe me when I tell you I'll never betray no matter what it may seem at the moment", I said.

His muscles uncoiled. He pulled me close to his muscular chest. I couldn't see his face. Kisame's free hand went to my hair.

"Don't go running off like that again. I don't enjoy being left in the dark", he said.

There was a vulnerability in his voice was new to me and to him as well. I didn't pull away. I leaned my weight against him, not being able to support myself on only one foot.

"You can always trust that I will come back to you", I said.

"I can't lose another so close to me again. Not again", said Kisame.

His voice was soft. Slowly his hold around my waist loosened. He eased us to the ground.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

She entwined our fingers. Her fingers were dainty soft and were so out of place in mine. How she kept them so soft with her intense level of training was beyond me. I felt if I weren't careful I could break them. She remained relaxed as I removed her mask. It showed just how much trust she has in me.

"You'll never lose me", she said.

I raised her chin. There was complete sincerity in her eyes sea green eyes.

"How can someone like you want some like me? Cora, you can have anyone you want", I said.

"Anyone includes you doesn't it", she said.

"How can you want this?" I touched her hands to my face.

She tenderly held my face in her hands. Her thumbs ran carefully over my cheeks. This can't be real, but her gaze is so real.

"This is the face of the man I've trusted since I first set eyes on. How can I not want that?" said Cora.

I brushed her hair away from her neck. The faded mark left by my bite. A primal part was extremely satisfied with seeing the mark. I didn't understand why.

"I have something to give to you", said Cora.

She took a small scroll from her pocket and placed it in my hand.

"What's this? And why does it smell of rotten fish?" I asked as flipped it over in my hand.

"It was inside Ha's stomach for a bit", said Cora.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"It was the best way to keep it hidden", said Cora.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An answer to a far too long unanswered question", said Cora.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Shota", she said quietly.

I broke the seal placed on the scroll. It was all information on Shota's death. Intel that I'd never seen before now. There toward the end of the scroll was the image of the man who murdered the only parent I knew. It has the current location of the man. This was years of collection.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"With whatever free time I had used it to gather whatever information I could. It became an obsession. Sun disapproved of it and said she overtake it. When she died Sankuren took it over. I only obtained it recently", said Cora.

"The seal wasn't broken. You haven't looked at this", I said.

She shook her head.

"It wasn't mine to open. I'd always planned to give it to you no matter what my circumstances", said Cora.

"You mean if became Mizukage", I said.

She nodded.

"Is this the man you saw all those years ago?" I asked.

Cora spared a glance at the scroll. She tensed. Then ran her fingers nervously over the scars on the palm of her hand.

"It's him. I know those eyes anymore. But he must be in his late eighties or early nineties by now. Where is he?" she asked.

"The Land of Noodles", I said.

It was a peaceful land, rather boring. They often seek help from the Hidden Mist shinobi.

"Once you are fully recovered we'll go after him", I said.

"He's an old man. Is it still worth it?" asked Cora.

"It's worth it to me. Will you join me?" I asked.

"You want me to join you", she said.

I took her hand in mine. I flipped it over, revealing the scar.

"You were there when he died. You should be there for this", I said.

"This is yours, Kisame. I can't interfere", said Cora.

"You won't be interfering", I said.

"I thought you wouldn't want me there", she said.

"Why would you go through all the trouble of doing this?" I asked.

"I thought if I ever saw you again that it would remedy to whatever anger you felt toward for Shota's death", said Cora.

"Deep down I knew it was never your fault. You were just the easiest person to blame", I said.

I wanted to get away from this heavy uncomfortable subject. I wanted to lighten the mood.

"Do I have to worry about the Land of Noodle Guardian Spirit?" I asked.

That got a laugh from her. It echoed cheerfully off the cave walls. It was too rare a sound to hear.

"Burosu? He's a chubby jolly old man spirit who wears a ramen bowl on his head. He spends most of his time in spirit world serving noodles to others of his kind. He only enters his land in times of celebration", said Cora.

A slight nervousness briefly touched her expression. It may have only lasted a moment but the joy left her.

"He's not the spirit I'm worried about. I've some new enemies on way here", said Cora.

"Which are?" I asked.

"The samurai of the Land of Iron for starters. I even encountered Tetsubun. I would have been thrilled if I were in a healthier state", said Cora.

"I wish I could have faced such an opponent", I said.

"And I have a pissed off reindeer. Who broke his fucking deal with me. Left me in a huntsman trap to fend for myself. Next time I see him I'll shove one his golden antlers where the sun don't shine!" grumbled Cora.

Her arms were folded in frustration.

"Reindeer? I thought guardian spirit of the Land of Iron was Accalia the snow wolf", I said.

Cora smirked seeming impressed that I actually remembered that piece of mythology. Could even call it that?

"Eruku, the spirit of White Pine Forest. Fucking pervert!" she said.

"Why did you have to make a deal with him?" I asked.

"Freeing me from a huntsman trap for a kiss", said Cora.

She tensed then shrugged away the tension.

"I only did what I did to get free. I was in a desperate situation. The Land of Iron is an extremely dangerous place for some like me", she said.

My hold on her tightened. She gave a pained gasp.

"Kisame, loosen up a bit", said Cora.

I only released my grip slightly. I crashed our lips together, forcing my tongue into her sweet warm mouth. My hand tangled in her hair, tilting her head back to kiss her deeper. When I pulled away her expression was in a daze.

"A huntsman?" I said.

"Some mystical creature I can't remember the exact history of. The basic purpose to hunt down the mystical", she said.

"That's a first", I said.

"Give me a break I'm a bit dazed", said Cora.

* * *

 **Itachi's Perspective**

I wondered the cliffs of the Great Canyon, taking great caution not be noticed by the Hidden Rock shinobi. From a safe distance, I watched forensic ninja processing scene. The frozen chunks of humans were loaded onto a stretcher. They seemed clue on how to explain what they were seeing. My eyes activated. To my surprise, I saw a glittering silver-blue aura. It reminded me of moonlight. I'd never seen something like it before. I couldn't afford to spend any more time here. I may be noticed. I retreated to a safer distance. We'll have to wait to nightfall to move.

Ha was resting on my shoulders. Why the dragon had taken a liking toward me is beyond me. I understood why Cora had taken a liking toward him. His innocent cheerful personality was a nice break from the dark seriousness of our profession.

"Why did you come with me?" I asked.

"They need some alone time. And there's a bonus of you being fun to look at", said Ha.

He stretched out.

"You saw it didn't you? With those special eyes of yours", said Ha.

"What?" I asked.

"A silver light. Kinda looks like moonlight", he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"So you saw it", said Ha.

I nodded.

"It's Silver Mist. Very few could see it including the spirits who create it. It surrounds those of spirit linage. The mist also marks places where mystical energy is released", said Ha.

My Sharingan was still active. I aimed my gaze at Ha. A pure silver-blue light outlined him.

"You're making me blush", whined Ha.

"Do supernatural creature have it as well?" I asked.

"In a way yes. But its Gray Haze", he said.

"Is there a difference?" I said.

"Of course there is. You'd insult a spirit by calling it supernatural. Supernatural creatures are descendant are creations of the mystical. That's why the light that surrounds them is dull gray instead of the elegant silver blue of mystical. Let's say a step down from a spirit. But there are some exceptions to that rule", said Ha.

"Which are?" I asked.

"Beings of purity, light, or power. So like dragons, unicorns, and fairies", said Ha.

"Unicorns?" I said.

"Yep, and there are also half-bloods and mixed bloods. Half-bloods are children of human and spirit union. Their mist is less bright. Mixed bloods are children of supernatural and spirit linage. Their light can be either silver gray or silver blue depending on powerful their bloodline is", said Ha.

I wonder what light would surround Kisame and Cora. I shook my head. It seemed like a breach of their privacy.

"And then there Shadow", said Ha with a shiver.

"Shadow?" I said.

"A dark purple and black aura that's surrounds being of great evil", said Ha.

"Why can I see it now? I've never seen it before", I said.

"You're starting to believe in what you once thought fiction", said Ha.

"Who else can see these lights?" I asked.

"Few of spirit linage and huntsmen", said Ha.

"That doesn't explain how I can see it. The reason can't only be for the Sharingan", I said.

"I thought I just explained it. Most of all the most powerful and well-known clans have some mystical heritage", said Ha.

"Are all the myths true?" I asked.

"All the truly powerful gods and spirits are real. You have to take a grain of salt with other supernatural creatures. Some are just fiction characters made by the over-imaginative minds of human. Like a basan and kudan or fictional creation of humans", said Ha.

All the stories my grandmother told may have been true. She was such a superstitious woman. I thought she was an odd old woman.

"Makes you see things in a different light. Is that unsettling to you, Itachi?" he asked.

"No", I said.

"There's no need to much thought into. Most spirits spend their time in the spirit world. And for the supernatural, they prefer to avoid human contact or some blend in so well with the human society they are never discovered. It amazes me how blind your kind be", said Ha.

His fin flicked against my neck. I found myself enjoying his company. It was a refreshing change.

"You have a funny name", he said.

"I do?" I said.

"It means weasel. Yet you are human. Your name would confuse a kamaitachi", said Ha.

I enjoyed the peace of the mountains. I allowed my eyes to relax and fall into a dark shade. Someone came rushing toward me from behind. I barely managed to dodge.

A large mountain lion with the curved horns of a ram crashed headfirst into the cliff wall only feet away from me. The impact sent violent tremors through the cliff. Large boulder came falling downward. I barely managed to keep my balance.

"Mauntomanto",

He hissed. What have I done to anger him? Spirits don't normally interfere with humans. He easily walked along the narrow path, despite its great size. The ground beneath me fell away. I didn't remain in a state of falling for long. When I looked up to see Mauntomanto caught the neck of my cloak in his jaws. He threw me onto a ledge.

In a flash of light, he transformed into a more human state. A man a great stature stood shirtless before me. His eyes were a golden brown with slit pupils. They gazed at me as if I were a mouse and he deciding whether I was worth the effort to kill. The spirit had a square jaw. Scars covered his skin. His long messy black hair that traveled down to his lower back. Curved horns framed his face. His legs were those of goat. Mauntomanto's long tail flicked back and forth, seemingly annoyed.

"Kneel", whispered Ha in my ear.

I quickly kneeled.

"Took you long enough. Human young these days are so disrespectful", huffed Mauntomanto.

His voice was gruff, deep, and informal. It reminded me slightly of the personality of the old men who lived in the Land of Earth.

"My apologies I meant no disrespect. I was only caught off guard by your appearance", I said.

"You can stand kid", he said.

He circled around me.

"I don't know what I could have done to earn the attention of such a spirit", I said.

Mauntomanto laughed. It was a deep rumbling sound.

"You are good with words, kid. My curiosity got the best me and I had to see why you smell the way you do", he said.

He came closer to me.

"Shit, there's no reason to be so tense. I'm not going to kill you. I know for a fact you weren't the direct cause of that outburst", said Mauntomanto.

"It is easy to mistake your greeting for an attack", I said as I gazed at the large crater he'd left behind.

"Oh, was just having some fun", he said with a wave of his hand.

He sniffed me deeply.

"Who have you been hanging around with to get such a scent on you? I can't remember the last time I smelled a dragon. And don't say it's the little garden snake clinging to your shoulder. Most of the great snakes have gone into hibernation or spend the rest of their days in the spirit world", he said.

I can't tell him of Cora.

"I can honestly say I have no idea who she truly is", I said.

"I'll spare you and your friend. Just tell the drake to keep the ice breath under control. I can't fault her for being defensive in an injured state", said Mauntomanto.

"Why are you being so merciful?" I asked.

He smiled, revealing his sharpened canines.

"Got some guts asking me that. It's a brutal world these mountains. If those ninjas weren't smart enough to know not to approach an injured corner beast it's their own damn fault", said Mauntomanto.

He yawned.

"Oh and stay away from my wife. She has a thing for pretty boys like you", said Mauntomanto.

"Well, my fun here is done", he said.

With a single effortless jump, he went to soaring to another mountain face miles away. I didn't know how to quiet process the encounter I just experienced. But I could easily see why Mauntomanto was the spirit of the Land of Earth. He embodied many behaviors the people of Land Earth valued, strength, survival, and a deep need to protect those they care for. There were shrines to him all over this land. I returned to the campsite. As soon as I entered the cave both Kisame and Cora sniffed the air.

"You smell like a goat", said Kisame.

"You met Mauntomanto", said Cora.

I nodded.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"That has no interest in facing us. We'll leave at night", I said.

Neither of them made any objections.

"I only request we don't go through the Land of Iron. It will weaken me further and I have new enemies there that I do not wish encounter in my current state", said Itachi.

"That can be managed", I said.

We waited for nightfall. As soon as the sunset we left. Kisame carried Cora the entire journey. She slept most of the journey.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I woke from my sleep when Kisame placed in my bed at the base. He was taking off my shoes. Kisame smiled.

"Finally awake", he said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You slept the entire way here", he said.

I grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Stay", I said.

He nodded. Kisame leaned Samehada against the wall nearest the bed and took off his shoes. The bed gave a small squeak under his added weight. His powerful arms wrapped protectively around me. It was so safe in his embrace. He quickly fell asleep. The only sound the filled the room was his soft snoring. I felt at completely safe. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you", I whispered.

Saying the words made this feel all the more real. I'm not yet ready to say them when he's awake. My eyes soon closed in sleep. I woke early the next morning. Kisame was snoring. I pried myself from his embrace. I hopped on one foot toward the bathroom. My eyes closed as I tried to sense any unwanted presence. There was no sign of Zetsu. That overgrown plant has taken to high an interest in my face. I took off my mask and set it on the counter.

I truly looked tired. I untied the white cloth that kept my hair up. I gave an annoyed shudder as sand fell from my hair. I sat on the toilet and unwrapped the bandages around my ankle. The start of an infection could be seen. I managed to take off my shirt but was having difficult sliding them down my legs. I was tempted just to cut them off.

"Need some help?" asked Kisame.

I instantly covered my breast with my arm. He stood shirtless leaning against the doorway.

"Why hide I've seen them before?" he asked.

I couldn't force my arm away.

"Cute", he said with a smile.

Kisame walked toward me and kneeled in front of me. He slid my pants carefully down my legs. Taking the chance to his large hands over my thighs. I gave a slight wince as the fabric slid over my injury. My cheek burned red when his fingers went to the waistband of my underwear.

"Can I?" he asked.

I nodded. I couldn't meet his gaze. He pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the cold water. He easily lifted me and placed me in the tub. Kisame took a washcloth from the counter and started gently washing my skin. I relaxed and my eye closed. The slight floral scent my shampoo. I gave a deep relaxed sigh as he started washing my hair. He so easily worked the knots out. Kisame brushed my hair away from my neck. He nuzzled my neck. His lips went to my neck. Then we kissed. It was far gentler than our other kisses as if he were afraid to harm me.

My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close. Our skin pressed together. I want him closer. His hand traveled down my stomach then lower. I bit back a moan as fingers pushed into me.

"I want to hear", he whispered.

I moaned as he increased the pace of his fingers. I was soon writhing and gasping. My toes curled as I reached my release. Kisame gave a low grunt. He pulled his fingers away. There was a stain on the front of his pants. He'd reached his release without being touched. After taking a moment, he helped me from the tub. He wrapped a towel around me. I grabbed my mask before he took me into the bedroom. He sat me in bed. I put on my mask. He went to my dresser and started looking through my clothes.

"Are your clothes either black or blue?" he asked.

I nodded. He tossed a shirt and pants toward me.

"You forgot underwear", I said.

Kisame smirked when he reached my underwear drawer.

"I did think you'd be one for lace", he said with a smile.

Kisame tossed me a pair of light blue lace underwear with a small black bow on the front. Honestly, my undergarments were a mix of whatever was comfortable it didn't matter what they looked like.

"Do you only own sports bras?" asked Kisame as he tossed me one.

"Pretty much. You don't get to judge me choice bras unless you know how uncomfortable they can be", I said.

Kisame watched as I dressed. I took my brush from my side table. Before I could start brushing my hair Kisame took it from my hand. He started brushing my hair. I don't why he wished for that, but it was extremely relaxing. I enjoyed it every moment of it. I don't think I've ever been pampered like this before.

"Can you get me the crutches from the infirmary?" I asked.

Kisame nodded. He handed me them. I adjusted them to my height. I enjoyed the freedom of being able to move with better ease. I gathered the supplies I needed. I raised my mask and took an antibiotic. That should be enough to fight whatever infection I had. I sat on one of the bed and started carefully cleaning the wound. It stung a bit. Then I bandaged and splinted the wound. Kisame sat near me.

"You don't have to stay with me", I said.

"I'm staying", he said.

His instincts to protect were still powerful. I didn't mind I'm so used to being the protector. I don't mind the change for the moment. The door of the infirmary opened. Pain came in. I bowed my head.

"I apologize for failing in my mission", I said.

"It is fine take the time you need to get well", said Pain.

His understanding was shocking. If I failed in a mission in the Hidden Mist the punishment would be severe. I didn't question Pain's reasoning.

"Thank you", I said.

"Kisame, you and Itachi have an assignment. I've already informed him of the details ", he said.

Pain took his leave. Kisame was glaring at the doors.

"I'll be fine, Kisame. I can handle myself. I've undergone worse. And I'm more than capable of defending myself even in this state", I said.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you alone like this", said Kisame.

"I know but I'm safe here", I said.

There was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in", I said.

Itachi quietly stepped into the room.

"I'm I disrupting?" he asked.

"No", I said.

Ha jumped from Itachi shoulder and climbed onto the bed where I was sitting.

"Did you enjoy your time with, Itachi?" I asked.

"Yes, he gave sweets", said Ha.

"Giving sugar to a dragon that must have been an experience", I said.

"It was fascinating", said Itachi.

I ran fingers gently over Ha's head. Kisame took Samehada and strapped it to his back.

"It's time for us to leave", said Itachi as he took his leave.

Itachi left. Kisame kissed me gently on the forehead.

"I'll be fine. You really are a big teddy bear", I said.

He huffed and took his leave. I sighed. I already miss him. Ha's forked tongue licked my cheek.

"Don't worry you're not alone", he said.

I smiled and tickled under Ha's chin.

"You are good company", I said.

"Yep, don't you forget that", Ha.

"You seemed to forget me quickly when you were with Itachi", I said.

"He's so pretty. But you're my best friend", said Ha.

"Summoning Jutsu",

A large octopus appeared at the foot of the bed, sprawled uncomfortably. He was deep red in color and wore a monocle.

"You know how much I detest being summoned on land", he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. His voice that of a grumpy old man.

"You summoned a snack", said Ha as he licked his lips.

"I'm not a snack you moronic lizard. I am Shoten contracted to Shiru to do her bidding. I watch over her vast library", he said.

"I'm Ha",

"I don't care. I assume your reasoning for summoning me here was for more than meeting the lizard", I said.

"I need all the information you have on the Land of Iron on the subject of its spirit and its supernatural creatures. Also anything on the serpent dragons", I said.

"That's a lot of information. It will be a pain to gather it all", signed Shoten.

"I don't care. If you find the job so irritating I'll find another octopus who will happily take the job", I said.

"Fine, I'll be back in a moment", said Shoten.

A moment later he returned with a massive collection of books.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"What you wanted", said Shoten.

This was hours of research. No, use in complaining just best to get over with. Okay, where to start? Huntsmen. I picked up large book brown book. On the cover was a bow an arrow. The title read History of The Huntsmen. This is exactly what I needed. I went to the table on context. Okay, I just need the original legend for now.

 _The story of the huntsmen began as a love story. Long ago at a pair of brothers roamed the lands. Each man was great stature and ability. The eldest was Hoori a master hunter capable of taking down the greatest of animals with ease. He dressed in the pelt of many exotic animals. His elder brother Hoderi was a master fisherman who explored vast oceans of the world, befriending the great serpents. The great dragon the Ryujin gifted him with a fishing hook made from shaving of his claw._

 _Hoori grew bored of the land. He saw all the great wonders and hunted the monstrous and amazing creatures that lived there. The young man craved new adventures and the dangers they brought. He decided the vast blue world of the ocean would be his next great journey. Hoori went to his brother for assistance in the preparation for this task. He asked Hoderi for his fishing hook, so he could safely navigate the sea._

 _Hoderi cared deeply for his young brother and lent him his most prized possession along with the best of his fleet of ships. He offered assistance, but Hoori foolishly refused. So in turn for the great favor, he granted he only asked Hoori to respect the great of the sea, Ryujin._

 _With that, the brother said their goodbyes. After only a few months at sea, Hoori became overly confident in his abilities, proclaiming himself the king of the sea. When angered dragon came to Hoori seeking an explanation for such insult. The foolish hunter only offered him further insult. In his anger he tore Hoori's ship apart, dragging it and its crew to the bottom of the sea. Ryujin not wishing to lose the friendship of Hoderi only spared Hoori's life._

 _After days afloat on the ocean, Hoori washed upon the shore. When woke he greet by the angered glare of his elder brother. Hoderi gave him no sympathy. Hoori begged forgiveness. The only way his brother would give it is if returned the fishing hook he lost._

 _So desperate for his brother's forgiveness Hoori dare to enter the realm of Ryujin. He dove to the bottom of the sea. Where he found the great red and white coral palace of Ryujin. The place emanated power. Hoori peered into a window and the beauty within captured his heart. It was Toyotama the daughter of the great water serpent. She was dressed in a gown of silver and white. Her long hair was of ebony and decorated with pearls. The beauty's skin was as pale as the moon. Her eyes were bluer than the ocean._

 _Every night the two met in secret, falling deeper and deeper in love with every meeting. Hoori forgot all of his brother and his hook. In his anger, Hoderi told Ryujin of his brother's affair with Toyotama. Ryujin in rage ambushed the couple at one of their meetings Ryujin pointed his triton at Hoori's throat._

 _Before he could sink its prongs into Hoori's neck, Toyotama dove in front of the weapon. Her tears pried at Ryujin's heart. He was as cruel serpent but his heart was tender toward his daughter. She begged her father for mercy and he gave it._

 _Hoori and Toyotama were married. Ryujin hated the union. To tear them apart he put many temptations before Hoori, hoping he would give in. But the young hunter never fell into his trap. When he saw how joyful Toyotama was he allowed the couple to be. Soon the princess of the sea was with child. Hoori built her shelter where she through her labor in peace. She made him promise not to check her not matter what heard._

 _Hoori couldn't resist his curiosity. He peered into the shelter and was stunned to see a monster in her place. A large crocodile cradle a beautiful infant boy. He grabbed his bow and aimed an arrow monster. Hoori only lowered it when the beast begged for its life in the voice of his wife. The hunter felt as if it were the ultimate betrayal. His hatred fell toward all those of the supernatural and mystical lineage. This deep loathing spread down the generation._

 _Toyotama lost all faith in love in and returned the ocean. Never returning to land again._

What a sad story. Hoori fell in love with Toyotama's beauty not what truly her. I understood why she would want to keep such a secret. I went to the next usual chapter.

 **Abilities and Weakness**

 _Despite the hatred of the supernatural and mythical, they are of this descent. Yet they don't share the same weakness to metals of iron and silver as other creature._

 _A huntsmen lifespan can last an average of two to three hundred years. They have recuperative abilities match those of any supernatural. To sustain their long life spans and abilities they most steal the life force of the creatures they hunt. Huntsmen are capable of great speed, strength, and endurance. Despite their great strength, they're susceptible to human disease._

 _The ability that makes huntsmen the most dangerous to those of the supernatural is their ability to see Silver Mist and Gray Haze._

That's an extremely dangerous ability. But they aren't invulnerable. I can craft poison or disease that could kill them. Sasori could give me some interesting input on the topic. I placed the book to the side. Shoten overdid it. He'd the entire dragon encyclopedia set, which was a grand total of twenty books. Each book was hundreds of pages long and with into an excoriating amount of detail. At the least, the beautiful drawings were a break the small text. I couldn't help but wonder who wrote these books. I only needed two of the set. It's obvious I'm a water dragon, but also have abilities of a snow or ice dragon. Eruku was right I don't have a clue on my ancestry that has to be corrected.

I opened the book on water dragons. There are two major categories of them fresh and salt-water dragons. Which do I fall into? I went to the first section on freshwater dragons. The first page was an image of a peaceful turquoise dragon. There was a general summary of their behaviors, strengths, weaknesses, and exedra on the first few pages.

 _ **Fresh Water Dragons**_

 _Freshwater dragons are creations of the Father of all water serpents, Ryujin._

 _ **Appearance**_

 _Depending on the area they vary greatly in their physical appearance. The only common trait is their blue or green coloration, which could have been in any shade. At the time their highlights of other colors. They have flowing fins that resemble those of some koi fish. Their toes are always webbed. Compared to their salt-water counterparts they are smaller._

 _ **Behavior**_

 _They are extremely friendly. These dragons frequently seek out the company of humans and other beings. They are quick to befriend all that encounter them. These beasts a frequently described jovial and happy go lucky. They enjoy playing pranks and love stories. Sometimes these tricks can get out of hand since they are sometimes unaware of their power. They've also been described as extremely flirtatious._

 _These gentle dragons rarely become angered. The few ways to angering these gentle creatures are to harm one they consider dear, approach their nest while young are near, and during mating season._

 _ **Mating**_

 _These creatures are prone to having affairs that rarely last longer than a week. They aren't picky about their of the company as long as they are beautiful or handsome. This results in large amount mixed blood and half-blood children. Freshwater dragons only mark their true mates with a bite to the neck._

 _ **Abilities**_

 _Like all water drakes, they have the ability to control currents. When unsettled these beasts can cause floods. Their breath can be searing or normal temperature depending on the characteristics of the body of water they inhabit. Their hide is nearly indestructible. What makes them hunting them so lucrative are their tears. Their tears can heal almost any injury. The stronger the emotion that caused them to cry the more powerful the effects of the tear. The more powerful of fresh water dragons can take on human form._

 _ **Weakness**_

 _Due to their trusting behavior, these dragons can be easily trick, but it is shameful at to betray a being of such joy and innocence. They are awkward in flight and don't enjoy flying. When separate from a source of fresh water their strength weakens drastically._

 _Long-term separation from a body of fresh water can cause these creatures to fade. It's a slow painful death._

I stopped reading the section. I doubt I'm a freshwater dragon. Despite the obvious difference in personalities, there were other reasons. They are strong in fresh water I'm weaker. I looked at the small serpent sleeping in my lap. Ha fit perfectly into the description given. I turned to section on saltwater dragons. There was image large dark blue water serpent, towering above ships, crushing them with a flick their fin.

 _ **Salt Water Dragons**_

 _As in most mystical and supernatural creatures of the ocean, they are all creations of Ryujin._

 _ **Appearance**_

 _These dragons are of great size in a variety of shapes. Their coloration frequently consists of dark blues, greens, and black. There two exceptions to this general rule in the salt water dragon subcategories of Tropical and Deep Water drakes._

 _Their feet are webbed. Males have spiked dorsal fins. While females normally have flowing dorsal fins that resemble those of some freshwater dragons._

 _ **Behavior**_

 _Saltwater dragons are some of the most foul-tempered of the drake species. Their behaviors can change quickly as the tides. These beasts are vengeful creatures when they feel they've been insulted. They hold grudges, which aren't easily forgiven. It takes a great deal for these beasts to trust humans, but once they befriend one they are friends for life._

 _These drakes have a strong desire for treasure. They have a special fascination in gold and hide it in large hoards. Sea dragons are territorial and will protect what they consider there's with their last dying breath._

 _These beings aren't all hardened and cold. They can become as gentle and kind as their freshwater counterparts when they are in love. There's nothing like a salt-water dragon in love. They both love and hate with every fiber of their being._

 _ **Mating**_

 _These creatures prefer the company of their own kind. That isn't always the case. They sometimes couple with ice or snow dragons. They rarely mate with humans since their distrust of them is so great. Like with so many other supernatural and mystical they mark their mates with a bite to the neck. Sometimes they seek the company of mermaids and selkies._

 _ **Abilities**_

 _These dragons can control the currents and tides of the oceans. They can make great storms that can easily drag large water vessel to the bottom of the ocean. Their strength in the sea is vast seemingly endless. They breathe high-pressured blasts of hot or frigid water. These creatures hides are unbreakable. Some of these creatures can take on the form of humans. They can be handsome or beautiful._

 _ **Weakness**_

 _The beings have very few weaknesses. They are exceptionally awkward in flight and have difficulty keeping their large bodies in the air. If they are separated from the ocean they lose a great deal of their strength and become easily tired. These creatures' great sense of pride make them less prone to fading as quickly freshwater dragons._

I'm a salt-water dragon, makes sense. I couldn't truly see myself as one the feared ill-tempered creatures. And I'm most likely the result of one have a one-night stand with a selkie. That didn't bother me. It doesn't matter how a person is brought into this world it only matters what they do with the life given to them.

In that form, I'm so small. My size in that form could be due to my mixed blood. There was no mention of ice breath or being cold to the touch. I opened the book on ice and snow dragons. The image on the first page instantly caught my attention. It was an image of sparkling silver and white dragon with light blue highlights. His dorsal fins matched mine. Could I be related to him somehow? The name under the image read Kuraokami.

 _ **Ice and Snow Dragons**_

 _All ice and snow dragons are descendants of Kuraokami the great serpent of the snow, ice, and rain._

 _ **Appearance**_

 _These dragons are white and silver in their coloration. On rare occasions, they have highlights of light blue. There are eyes are often icy blues, silver, or white. They can either have fur, feathers, scale, or a mixture of the three. They could in a wide variation of sizes and forms. Their claws and horns are often made of ice. Both snow ice dragons are cold to the touch._

 _ **Behavior**_

 _These creatures are skittish and shy. They prefer watching over the lives of others from afar unless something moves them to do differently. These are calm and patient. Most the time these kind-hearted and timid._

 _ **Mating**_

 _These creatures have an occasional affair from time to time, but what they've found the person they want to spend their lives with it doesn't matter the species. They mark their true mate by a bite to the neck._

 _ **Abilities**_

 _The beasts are immune to the cold. With their ice breath, the can freeze a beast solid. Their hid is unbreakable like all dragons. They have the ability to create snow or hail storms._

I sighed and put down the book I didn't want to read anymore the moment. It's a lot to take in a moment. I'm both of ice dragon, sea dragon, and selkie decent. How did that combination come to be? These were questions I don't want to concentrate on the moment. Why couldn't I just be a simple selkie? I would be happy with such a life. I picked up thinnest of the book Shoten brought. It had a white cover with a silver elk with golden antlers. The title read The Stag of White Pine.

"More like the jackass of White Pine", I muttered.

I flipped open the book to the table of context. I found a story of interest. It was titled the Serpent and the Deer. I placed a bookmark on the page. At that moment there was a knock at my door.

"Come in", I said.

I was surprised to see Kakuzu. He looked over the large stack books piled around the bed. The man picked one up and gave it a sparring a glance.

"I didn't take you to be one for fiction", he said.

His voice was dull. There was no changing his mind on the mystical and wouldn't dare to press my beliefs on him. It would only anger him.

"It's nice to sometimes take a break from reality", I said.

"There's no escaping reality there only brief distractions", said Kakuzu.

There was bitterness in his voice. Something happened to him, but prying into will only cause problems. And I can see the two of one day being friends or at least have a mutually beneficial relationship. I would hate to ruin it by pushing unneeded questions.

"Maybe", I said.

He picked up one the dragon encyclopedia. Kakuzu carefully looked over.

"Do you have the entire collection?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Impressive, there were only ten sets made", said Kakuzu.

"I thought you wouldn't be one for fiction", I said.

"That may be true, but there's something to be said for the artwork. And there's the rarity of the full collection. They are worth a great deal", said Kakuzu.

He placed the book down. Kakuzu carefully flipped through the pages.

"What do I owe this visit to? How are your hands?" I asked.

"Fine, I was told you were injured", said Kakuzu.

I nodded. He took a seat at the foot of my bed. Kakuzu examined the injury. His rough hands were delicate and trained. He took my foot in his hand and carefully examined.

"Maisonneuve Fracture of the ankle", he said.

"You're a medical ninja", I said.

"Not formally trained as you were but yes I was once one", said Kakuzu.

He unwrapped my bandages. A blue-green chakra appeared around my wound. The puncture wounds healed, leaving behind deep bruising.

"Why are you being kind to me?" I asked.

"You are of some usefulness. I hate to waste a proper a medical ninja", he said.

"Who taught you?" I asked.

He closed his eyes as if he were trying to pull something from the haze of his mind.

"My teammate when I was once a genin was a medical ninja. She taught me her craft in her spare time. I can't quite recall her name", said Kakuzu.

He got up from the bed, leaving without saying another word.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Basan - is a large fire-breathing chicken

Kudan - a cow with the face of a human


	13. Revenge

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 12: Revenge**

 **I'm sorry for how long this took to publish. Exams and other things kept me busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review if you have the chance.**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I sat in the infirmary with Kakuzu. We've spent a great deal of time together over this week. I can honestly say I enjoy the old man's quiet company. Ha was asleep in my lap at the moment, which for the best since Kakuzu found him to be irritating. He was fascinated by my large collection of books. The man knows a great deal treatment and care of old novels. He was currently reading over one of the dragon encyclopediae. Kakuzu had valued the series at eleven million. He carefully ran his hand over the spine of the large book.

"You take wonderful care over your books", said Kakuzu.

"I have feeling there's a but coming", I said.

He nodded.

"Lay them flat on the shelf instead of standing them vertically on the shelf. It puts pressure on the spine especially when they are such great width", he said.

"Are they damaged?" I asked.

"It's extremely minuscule. Doesn't take away from the value", said Kakuzu.

"Have no interest in selling, but the thank you. I'll correct that mistake", I said.

"How extensive is your collection?" he asked.

"I honestly couldn't tell you off the top of my head. I've been collecting since I was a child. When on the run some of my less desirable patients would pay me with books", I said.

"Less desirable. Heh, that's a new way of putting it", said Kakuzu.

"It's not my place to judge my patients", I said.

"You seem to have an obsession with that picture book", said Kakuzu as he pointed to the white book in my lap.

"It served its purpose", I said as set it aside.

"Which was?" he asked.

"Learning more about the forest spirit Eruku", I said.

"Fairytales", huffed Kakuzu.

How I wished that were true. Eruku was a massive pain in the ass. But he has a legitimate reason for holding such a powerful hatred of sea dragons.

"What's your land's guardian spirit?" I asked.

"Aquarius, the legend goes wherever she spilled her great water pitcher a waterfall was created", said Kakuzu.

His voice was dulled in completely uninterested in the topic. I stretched out on the infirmary bed.

"Have you finished going through Orochimaru's files?" asked Kakuzu.

I groaned. Why did he have to bring that up? In my recovery, I managed to get through almost all of it. There was only one box left.

"I'm taking your silence as you haven't completed the task", he said.

"One box left", I said.

"Anything of interest?" asked Kakuzu.

"Nothing that would be of any significance to you. Why do you ask?" I said.

"I was asked to check on your progress", he said.

"Can I ask why you've been spending so much time with me, Kakuzu? It's not that I don't enjoy your company, curious that's all", I said.

"I find your company tolerable and you're the only person I've encountered that repels Hidan", said Kakuzu.

I smiled. That was a compliment coming from Kakuzu.

"You seem like the best person to ask this question what's the current value of gold?" I asked.

A spark of interest his gaze.

"Per ounce, kilo, or gram?" asked Kakuzu.

"Kilo", I said.

"The current going value is 41,310 dollars. It's dropped in worth", said Kakuzu.

"And silver?" I asked.

"Weight?" asked Kakuzu.

"Kilo", I said.

"526 dollars and some change", said Kakuzu.

"And precious stones?" I asked.

"That's a bit more difficult. The difference in values of precious stones depends on what kind they are the carats. Why do ask me this?" he said.

"Just wanted to be updated on current worth of a small hoard I've built up", I said.

I'd fully gained his attention now.

"A hoard you say. Is it all precious metal in jewels?" he asked.

"Mostly gold, gems, and pearls", I said.

"Would you be willing to exchange any of it?" asked Kakuzu.

"And what would be willing to trade? I have no interest in paper money", I said.

"Hmm, how about thirty yards of mulberry silk", said Kakuzu.

"Color?" I asked.

"Silver", said Kakuzu.

"I want proof", I said.

"I'll be back in a moment", said Kakuzu.

He returned a few minutes later with the silk. He placed it on foot of the bed. I touched my fingers to it. It was wonderfully soft. This is real.

"So where's my part of the deal?" asked Kakuzu.

"What is it that you want?" I asked.

"Tell me what you have to offer", said Kakuzu.

"How about a strand of Golden South Sea Pearls", I said.

He smiled.

"You know that isn't a fair trade", said Kakuzu.

"I can easily gather more from the ocean", I said.

"Produce the product", said Kakuzu.

"Summoning Jutsu",

A large clam appeared in my hand.

"Open",

It opened its mouth, revealing the pearl necklace. I handed it to him.

"I can see this being a very beneficial friendship, Shiru. Is there any objects I should keep an eye for you to continue this arrangement", said Kakuzu.

"The only fabric I'm interested in is fine silk. Old books are always nice but I doubt you'd willing to part with them so easily. High value white or honey wine. Umm, let's see what else? Oh, beluga caviar", I said.

I licked my lips. How I love that salty fishy taste. Even for me finding those damn fish is almost impossible! They are extremely endangered.

"You have a rich palate for someone so young", said Kakuzu.

"If you find me those things I always trade with you", I said.

"Just make sure you can pay my fee", said Kakuzu before leaving.

I nodded. I may lose a pretty penny to Kakuzu, but if he gets me what I want in will be worth it. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only noon. I would love to go hunting; I would kill for a nice juicy penguin right now. That wasn't an option at the moment. Any movement was of my ankle caused discomfort. The fracture and the bones bruising was repaired, but the deep muscle bruising still had a way to go. If weren't an injury caused by a huntsmen trap I would have ignored the ache. I couldn't say the time lock inside went to complete waste. I've read almost everything in my collection on the Land of Iron and Huntsmen. And I'm almost finished with Orochimaru research. I opened the encyclopedia on water dragons again and flipped to the section on Sea Dragons. At that moment Ha decided to wake up. He yawned and stretched in my lap, blinking tiredly.

"You're still reading", whined Ha.

"Yes", I said.

"Why it's so boring?" he said.

"It can be at times. I'm sure I have something you like the read", I said.

"I doubt it", said Ha.

Shoten had the hindsight to bring some children's books as well to distract the small dragon. Ha had yet to look at them. My four favorites were among the stack. The Velveteen Rabbit, The Giving Tree, Goodnight Moon, and Corduroy. I'd memorized all of them. The books were worn of my collection from being so frequently read. When my boys used to love it when I read the books to them. I sighed at the thought of them. I opened one and placed Ha in front of it.

"You're giving me homework?" he asked.

"No, I'm giving you something to occupy your time. You are free to do something else if you wish", I said.

Ha huffed in annoyance but started reading. I went to my own reading:

 _ **Sea Dragon's and Treasure**_

 _Sea dragons are one of greediest of all drake species. Their lust for treasure is only seconded by that of metal dragons. Gold is of particular interest to the serpent of the sea. They will frequently drag ships to the bottom of the ocean to pilfer the treasure they hold to add to their hoard._ _You may wonder why beasts of such magnitude have use for such materials. Their fascination with treasure can be compared to the fascination bird's species like crows, magpies, and ravens have toward shiny objects._

 _ **Target Items**_

 _The content of a dragon's hoard varies drastically from dragon to dragon. But there are some frequent trends. The most craved metal is gold. Sometimes silver is also craved by sea dragon with ice or snow dragon lineage. The precious stone that is targeted are sapphires, emeralds, and jade. Fine cloth is also great interest to these beasts._ _Young and weak dragon may not be able to gather such riches so the target items that have the same shiny quality as these treasures. They'll also gather shells and pearls, which are easy to find._

 _ **Hoards and Nesting**_

 _Both male and female sea dragons gather riches in large hoards. They normally hide their treasure in oceans cave. These caves also serve as their nests. The serpents are extremely territorial over their hoard and will fight to the death to protect. The only exception to rule is during mating season._ _It is simple to distinguish a female's nest from a male's. Female dragons often decorate the outside of their nest with shells, pearls, and colorful corals. Male lack this decorative aspect._ _Female dragons often target fine silks and other soft for nesting material, so their young will be comfortable._

I slammed shut the book, causing Ha to jump. Has my attraction to rich fabric only been toward readying myself to have children? I've always loved the soft fabric but didn't start to collect it until I turned sixteen.

"What's wrong?" asked Ha.

"Just an uncomfortable thought", I said.

"Which is?" he asked with a turn of his head.

"That the more primal part of me has a greater control than I once thought. Which is uncomfortable for me", I said.

I'd had enough of these books. I snapped my fingers and Shoten appeared. He quietly began taking away the books. I laid back on the pillows.

"What's so wrong with that?" asked Ha.

"Since I was nine I was raised to have complete control. I've learned to control almost every part myself except the dragon. I hate it", I said.

"Maybe the key to controlling is not trying to control it", said Ha.

"Easier said than done", I said.

"I don't think so", said Ha.

"Says the lizard who hasn't fought a day in his life", I said.

"Yes, but I know how to relax. Something you should learn how to do. You should take a lesson", said Ha.

I wasn't in much of a mood for sleeping. I've too much time to sleep.

"I bet Kisame could get you to relax real easy", said Ha.

My face went red.

"That mask may hide your face but can smell that you're flustered", said Ha with a laugh.

The doors of my infirmary slammed opened. I jolted. My hands instantly went to the senbon under my pillow and tossed them. The clinked uselessly off a large bandaged blade.

"Is this the kind of welcome I get?" said Kisame with a turn of his head.

"Then come closer", I said as I sat up.

He locked the door behind him. His arms wrapped around me pulling me close.

"You're crushing me!" whined Ha.

"Scram, lizard!" growled Kisame.

I nuzzled closely to his neck, breathing in his scent. I realized just how much I missed him. I ran my fingers through his hair. He slid up my mask before our lips could meet I sensed an unwanted presence. I tore away from him, tossing chakra-powered senbon in the direction. It was followed by a pained groan.

"We only wanted to say hi", said White Zetsu.

When he emerged from the ground I saw there a senbon lodged in his eye.

"No, you were hoping to sneak a peek at my face. A far as I'm concerned you got what you deserved", I said.

"You can at least remove it or he'll be whining about it all day", said Black Zetsu.

I sighed.

"Take a seat on the table", I said.

Even though I believed he deserved it was my duty to repair the damage done. I numbed the area around Zetsu's eyes. In a fluent motion, I removed the senbon as painlessly as possible. I healed it with my chakra. From a drawer, I took an eye path and placed it over the injury.

"I can't see anything!" whined White Zetsu.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked.

"Yours", he said.

"No, yours. Take this as a lesson", I said.

"How long do I have to wear this for?" asked White Zetsu.

"A week", I said.

With that Zetsu, disappeared. I cleaned up my supplies. Kisame wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me close. I shivered as he kissed my neck.

"Kisame", I moaned.

"Yes",

His voice was so smug.

"Give me a few moments", I said as I tugged away from him.

I didn't trust that Zetsu wasn't lingering. I took the bottle of ink and paper from the desk. I cut my finger and allowed a few drops of blood to fall into the ink. I painted multiple seals infused with my chakra. Then placed them on the wall. They disappeared into the surface. That should be good. I should have done this sooner. Kisame once again took me in his arms. His hold was strong. He nuzzled my neck, breathing in my scent. I relaxed. His hand ran down my back. He threw off my mask. It clanked to the floor. Our lips locked in a kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance, neither one of us wanted to give in. Eventually, I gave letting him take control of the kiss. His hand tangled roughly in my hair, tilting my head back. I pulled away panting for breath. Kisame laughed.

"Don't tease me so easily, Kisame. Your heart is racing faster than mine", I said.

I quivered when his finger grazed against the mark on my neck.

"So sensitive", he said.

He doesn't know what this means. Should I tell him? I have to tell him. Now doesn't seem like the right time. I just have to find the right time. I was snapped from my thoughts when Kisame lifted me onto the counter.

"I know that expression you were caught in a thought. Care to tell me", he said as he poked me on the forehead.

"Nothing", I said.

"It's never a nothing with you", said Kisame.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Are you really asking me that? You aren't one to ask stupid questions", he said.

"It wasn't a stupid question. I'm an intelligent woman, but I will admit I lack knowledge in the field", I said.

"Yes, I missed you", he said before placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

His hands traveled down my leg to tenderly cradle my ankle. It kept on shocking that man of such great brute strength was also capable such gentleness.

"How is it?" asked Kisame.

"Fine", I said.

"Fine enough to join me in this", said Kisame as he placed the scroll in my hand.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"I've been ready for years. And you?" he asked.

"Revenge isn't something I'm against as long as it's not done foolishly, Kisame. Don't become careless", I said.

"I'm not a careless person. And you're one to be talking you've caused more bloodshed than I have in your lust for battle", said Kisame.

"I was young what else can I say", I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yes, your young", said Kisame.

"What does my age intimidate you, Kisame? You're only six years senior. Besides I've always preferred older men over younger. Why do you think I so enjoy Kakuzu's company?" I said.

He smirked.

"You actually managed to befriend the eldest zombie brother", said Kisame.

"You shouldn't mock him. You should respect your elders. Beside a friendship with him is quite beneficial for me", I said.

"Respect my elders. There hasn't been an elder worth of me to respect in years", said Kisame.

"True", I said.

I played with the scroll in my hand.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as you pack up", said Kisame.

"I'll be ready in a moment", I said.

Ha scurried over to me with my mask in his mouth.

"Thanks", I said.

I took it from him. Before I could put it on, Kisame took it from me.

"Let me see you for a bit longer", he said.

He cupped my face in his callused hands. I smiled. He leaned closer, touching our foreheads together. I looked into his ebony eyes. Most would find them predatory, but I found them comforting.

"Have you gotten your fill of me?" I asked.

"Not in the least", said Kisame.

"I need my mask", I said.

He rolled his eyes and handed me my mask. I put it on.

"Can you tie the ribbon?" I asked.

He nodded. Kisame tied the ribbon, taking care not to trap my hair in the knot.

"Thanks", I said.

"I'll be waiting outside", said Kisame.

"I won't be long", I said.

I went to my room and swiftly packed my bag. I slung it over my shoulder with my sword. I grabbed my compass and strapped it my belt.

"Where are we going?" asked Ha as he crawled into my bag.

I pulled him out by the tail.

"I'm sorry, Ha but you're not coming", I said.

"What? Why not?" he whined.

"This is something between me and Kisame", I said.

"But I wanna come", he said.

"I know you do. I promise you can join me on my next mission. You can take this time to get to know Itachi better. Be good while I'm gone", I said.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"I can't see this taking longer than a week", I said.

"Okay", said Ha.

I went over a mental checklist. No, I'm not forgetting anything. I put on my shoes. Before I could open the door Ha slithered in front of me. There was a small box in his mouth. He put it down. I went red when I saw it was a box of condoms.

"You may need these", said Ha.

How did he even know what they were?

"Even though the defeat the whole purpose of mating", said Ha.

I grabbed the box and shoved it to the bottom of the bag.

"Thanks", I said.

I went to meet Kisame at the entrance.

"The lizard isn't coming?" he asked.

"Only the two of are needed for this", I said.

He nodded.

"The fastest way will be through the Land of Fire", said Kisame.

"No, it will be faster sailing through Kawa Gulf to Kosaten Port", I said.

"For that, we need a boat", said Kisame.

"I always carry one with me", I said I touched one of the scrolls on my hip.

"What use would someone like you have for a boat?" asked Kisame.

"Those I travel sometimes don't hold the same love of the water as me. And even I grow tired of swimming at times", I said.

We walked quietly through the river-decorated landscape. I know this is a task of seriousness but there's no reason we can't have some fun along the way.

"I'll race you to Tansui beach. Loser buys dinner", I said.

"Aren't we a little old for these games?" said Kisame.

"You may be but I'm not", I said.

"I could go for a free dinner", said Kisame before taking off in a run.

"Cheater!" I growled.

I took off after him. I caught up with him moments later. At kept at pace with him, the smell of the ocean touched my nose. Then I sped ahead of him with ease. I deeply breathed in. Too long have I been separated from the ocean. The roar of its waves was the most beautiful sound to me.

"You were holding back", said Kisame when reached me.

"I love to play", I said.

"You look good", he said.

"And I didn't before?" I asked.

"You look refreshed I mean", said Kisame.

"Is that your attempt of backpedaling?" I said.

"What does it need work?" he said.

"Yes, but I rather you not work on it. There's no changing your personality. Nor would I want you to", I said

Kisame gave deep laughed and ruffled my hair. I wished he would stop doing such brother gestures. We are on a path to a new relationship.

"You're the only one hasn't tried, but has had the most effect", said Kisame.

I smiled.

"I wish I could see your expression", said Kisame.

"I don't want you to grow tired of it", I said.

"Impossible", said Kisame.

I blushed. I ignored the heat forming on my cheeks. I took a breath and stepped onto the water's surface. When I was far enough out, I took one of the scrolls from my hip and unwound it. I bit my thumb and smeared the blood of one of the symbols. Then placed the scroll face down on the water's surface. It began bubble a schooner out from underneath. The scroll flew into the air, landing in the holster of my belt. It was made of a beautiful dark wood. Its sails were an orange-red, with golden detailing. The name painted on the back was the Wind Rider. I hopped onto the boat. Kisame followed behind me.

"Who taught you how to sail?" he asked.

"Self-taught", I said.

"You're failing to remember something important to sailing", said Kisame.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Wind", he said.

I laughed.

"I don't need wind to sail. I'm a master of the currents", I said.

Soon we were speeding through the water. The winds picked up. I tied the knots and readied the sails. I fell back into the seat next to Kisame.

"Shouldn't you be steering?" said Kisame.

The steering wheel turned lazily on its own.

"No, it's fine. We just sit back and relax", I said.

He wrapped his arm around I leaned into him. Soon enough our boat was joined by others. The port came into view. A slight mist of saltwater touched our faces.

"This is as far as I'm taking us", I said.

"We're almost of there", he said.

"I'm not paying the docking fine", I said.

I took the scroll from and pressed it against the deck of the ship with a large puff of smoke it disappeared. Kisame easily landed on the surface of the water and walked to Kosaten Town. The smell of fresh fish touched my nose. Salesmen bellow, bragging of their fish to customers.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

"How about lunch? The sushi here is pretty good", offered Cora.

"And who will be paying?" I asked.

"We'd split the bill", said Cora.

"How fair of you", I said.

"I don't expect you to pay for all our meals", said Cora.

We took a seat at the nearest sushi bar. I leaned Samehada against the wall. We placed our orders. The chefs started working. Our large orders were placed in front of us.

"Mmm, looks good", said Cora.

She raised her mask slightly. The food in front of her disappeared. The chefs stared at her in shock.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Cora as she pointed to my plate with her chopsticks.

It sounded like she was chewing.

"Why are you trying to make this fun?" I asked.

She swallowed.

"It helps me survive the career. And it also gave my children taste of childhood. Do you want me to stop?" asked Cora.

"No, I like you being you", I said.

I sensed her blush and wished to see it but there were too many around. One of the best parts of her mask was kept other from seeing the beauty that is mine. Mine? Knowing Cora she would detest the idea of anyone thinking she belonged to them.

"You going to finish that?" asked Cora as she eyed my plate.

"You haven't even given me a chance to eat. Unlike you I savor my food", I said.

She huffed. Cora paid for her meal. I took my time. I paid and got up. Cora followed me. By nightfall, we reached the Land of Noodles. Decorations were strung up and the streets were crowded with tourist. These conditions aren't the best for an assassination, but that adds to the fun of the challenge.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, it's the Festival of the Mask", said Cora with excitement.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Long ago the Lord of this land had a daughter with a heart golden, but her face was a monstrosity. Her gentleness attracted Burosu who swiftly befriend her. He hated seeing her pain so he gave beautiful ramen bowl. She wore it as a mask. Within seven months she fell deeply in madly in love. But to her surprise, the young prince had always loved her and wanted to ask for her hand before the days of her wearing the mask. To celebrate the occasion with a seven-day festival where everyone in the village wears masks", said Cora.

"A whole festival celebrating masks. You must love", I said.

Her shoulders sagged slightly.

"I enjoy learning of other lands cultures. Even more so I love experiencing it. I love the history behind it. Happy endings are so hard to find nowadays", said Cora.

"Is that what you're hoping for with me?" I asked.

She jolted. Rare, me being able to catch her off guard like this.

"Is wrong for me to do so?" she asked.

Her voice was so timid.

"No, but it will be as difficult as hell, considering who we are", I said.

"You're willing to try?" she asked.

"Yes", I said.

Cora grabbed the collar of my cloak, yanking me down to her eye level. She lifted her mask enough to expose her lips and kissed me. Her tongue pushed into my mouth, rolling it in the most wonderful way. She pulled away, leaving me breathless. Cora quickly fixed her mask as if nothing happened.

"You rolled your tongue", I said.

"Is that so amazing?" she asked.

Her voice had taken on a more playful tone.

"Imagine what else I can do", she said.

I tried shaking the images she just planted in my head. She gave a soft giggle knowing exactly what she'd done. We were stopped by a salesman pushing the cart before we could enter the gates of the village.

"You need a mask before entering the village. You'll get them cheapest here", he said.

Cora grabbed my hand before I could push past the man.

"Of course", she said.

Cora took a simple black eye mask from the cart and handed it to me. She paid. I picked up a golden lace detailed eye mask. Silver ribbons hung from the edges.

"Maybe its time for a change", I said.

"You think so?" she said as she touched it.

I bought her the mask.

"So we can stay for the festival?" she asked.

"First we find him", I said.

"No, first we find a place to stay", said Cora.

We went to every hotel until we found on the outskirts of town.

"There better be an empty room here or otherwise we are camping", I said.

We went to the front desk. Where an old man sat. He smiled brightly at us.

"Honeymooners?" he asked.

"Yes", said Cora before I could say anything.

She clutched my hand in a bone-crushing grip.

"Yes, we were wondering if you had a free room", said Cora.

"But it's a corner room the honeymoon sweet has already been booked", he said.

"That will be fine", said Cora as she took the keys.

We unlocked the door to our room. There was only one bed.

"I'll take the couch", I said.

"No, you'll share the bed with me", said Cora.

She put her bag on the bed.

"I'll scout out the village and find him", said Cora.

"What am I suppose to do in the meantime?" I asked.

"Stay here. I'm much less conspicuous than a six foot three blue-skinned man. You don't want him to know we're coming do you", said Cora.

"Fine", I said.

"I'll be back soon enough", said Cora.

"Be careful", I warned.

"I always am", said Cora.

With that, she left through the window.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I went through the window of the hotel. I hid in a nearby ally. There's no point in taking any unneeded risks.

"Transformation Jutsu",

I turned into a plan girl. Not too pretty to be noticed, but not only ugly bring attention as well. I went through the village checking every building. I stopped in front of a nursing home. At his advanced, he may be here. I entered the nursing home. The smell made me cringe. It smelled of old women's perfume, medication, cleaner, and the scent that always seems to surrounded elderly people. I've always hated nursing homes. Elders were meant to take care of by their family. I understand that could be a great burden to family depending on their needs. Compared to some the horrid nursing homes I'd entered this wasn't bad it seemed to care for patients needs.

"May I help you?" asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Yes, I'm visiting nursing homes in the area to see if this is a good place for my grandmother", I said.

"Let me get a tour guide", said the nurse.

"If you don't mind could I show myself around? Maybe talk to some of the patients here?" I asked.

"Of course", she said.

"Thank you. I promise to be quick", I said.

I explored the entire building, but none of the men fit his description. I need air. This place is suffocating. I went to the backyard. There was a beautiful garden. An old man in a wheelchair dropped his blanket and was struggling to reach it. I took the quilt and placed it on his lap.

"There you go", I said.

In flash of movement, there was blade pressed against my neck. A hand was locked on my shoulder. I met the gaze of the old man. Piercing purple eyes met mine.

"I was wondering when you'd find me, kid. Drop the jutsu", he commanded.

All the nurses were busy so they wouldn't take notice. My transformation jutsu dropped. He smiled.

"Shiru, the former leader of the hunter-nins. Or should I say Cora Yukimaru?" he said.

How did he know my true name?! Not even my sisters knew my true last name.

"Yori!" I growled.

"Hunter-nin you're always so touchy about your names. It took you some time to find me. I thought the blue one would get me", he said.

A nurse came walking toward us. Yori allowed me to use the transformation jutsu.

"Have you made a new friend, Yori?" asked the nurse in a childish voice.

She has no idea who she's speaking to.

"Yes, this young whippersnapper is fine company", he said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll leave you two be", she said before leaving.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't need some nurse ruining this. I've awaited this day for years. I will die the death of a warrior, not one of a decrepit old man in a nursing home. I didn't think you foolish enough to attack me broad daylight", said Yori.

"I'm only a scout", I said.

"Hmm, so you brought the blue one with you", said Yori.

"Two against one. I thought you were a woman of honor", he said.

"I am. This isn't my fight. You won't die by my hand", I said.

I dropped jutsu and took off my mask. I didn't care if the surrounding elderly saw me. They were either too blind or mentally unstable to recall what I'd look like.

"You've grown into quite a beauty. You're wasting such a reveal on a dead man", he said.

"I don't consider it waste", I said.

"Many would kill to know what under your mask", said Yori.

"You've known the entire time, yet didn't say a word. Why is that?" I asked.

"You were no one before the mask. No documents proving you even existed. There was no point in revealing your identity", said Yori.

He smiled.

"I can see why Shota liked you so much", said Yori.

"I don't understand how you could do it. You don't have any family or loved ones and I don't take you as a man afraid of death. So why kill your dearest friend?" I asked.

"True, but I swore an oath to the village as did you", he said.

I glared at him. He laughed.

"There's the pot calling the kettle black", snorted Yori.

My hands fisted.

"You were the one who murdered her own sister and the twenty-some followers", said Yori.

The memory of the night came rushing back.

 _I stood in my office readying my supplies._

" _Are you going to watch me the entire time or will your voice your opinion, Kuren?" I asked.  
_

" _I've already voiced my opinion multiple times and you've chosen to ignore it", she said._

 _Her voice was calm but held an edge of anger to it._

" _Are you done?" I asked._

 _She stared stunned at me. I walked toward the door, before I could reach it she slammed me against the wall._

" _I'm your older sister and you will listen to me. You will not do this on your own!" yelled Kuren._

" _Are you forgetting who I am, Kuren? I am the leader of this organization and I expected the respect I rightfully deserve", I said._

 _She released her hold on my neck went to her knees and bowed._

" _My apologies. Please forgive me for my rash behavior", said Kuren._

 _I nodded. I turned my back to her._

" _This is a suicide mission", she said._

" _I'm aware of the risks and my affairs are in order", I said._

 _I opened the door of my study. A herd of hunter-nins surrounded it._

" _Do any of you have something to say? If you don't get lost", I commanded._

 _They scattered. I went to the traitors' base. We'd known its location for months. I'd avoided this for as long as possible. There was no putting this off any longer. As I walked through the mountains caught blurred shadows speed ahead of me, scouts warning of my appearance._

" _Hidden Mist Jutsu",_

 _Thick mist built cloaked forest for kilometers. Only the ragged peak of large boulders could be seen. Sakana chose the perfect location. In such rocky terrain, I wouldn't be able to pull water from the ground. I'll be forced to use large amounts of chakra to bring forth water. I reached the tall stone gates of the base. They had the upper ground, but that small advantage wouldn't change the outcome._

" _Show yourself, Shiru", ordered Sakana._

 _A small hole appeared, revealing myself._

" _You're alone", she said._

 _I nodded._

" _I've given you multiple opportunities to end this peaceful but you refused and now you've forced my hand", I said._

" _A peaceful resolution. We will be killed gruesomely. No, I'd rather risk taking you on myself", said Sakana._

" _Do you speak for all of those who support you? If there are those who wish to surrender peacefully I'll try my best to ensure your punishment isn't to sever", I said._

 _None of them gave any signs of withdrawing. I sighed. That was just too much to hope for._

 _"Forgive me, sister", I whispered._

 _Mist surrounded me. I called upon the ocean. A wave of defensive attacks was launched against me. I avoid most of them, only receiving a few scrapes and burns. The roar of water echoed in my ears. A moat of water splashed angrily against the wall of their base._

" _You brought this upon yourself", I said as drew Riptide._

 _The blade began glowed with an aqua light._

" _Rising Water Slicer",_

 _I slammed the blade into the water. Linear high-speed waves of water sliced through the base. The stone crumbled away. A few of the cowardly members ran. I would hunt them down later. Their deaths won't be quick. I detest cowards more traitors. At least traitors were brave enough to take action._ _I made the quick work of the guards that remained outside. Their deaths were relatively painless. I entered the ruins of the building, taking time to avoid booby traps set in place. I sliced through whatever enemy came my way. By the time I reached Sakana, I was coated in blood-spattered and had used half of my chakra supply._

" _That took longer than expected", said Sakana._

 _The coolness in her voice caught me off guard._

" _They served their purpose", she said._

 _Sakana removed her mask. She peered at me with those intense yellow eyes._

" _And what was their purpose?" I asked._

" _Making you an emotional wreck. You helped teach each an every one of them. Knew all their names. I knew each kill would tear at a part of you", said Sakana._

 _Tears dripped from the slits in my mask. I convulsed with a deep rage that I was barely able to keep at bay. I have to know why?!_

" _WHY?!" I screamed._

" _Simple, I hate you", said Sakana._

" _You caused all this bloodshed for something as foolish as hate?!" I screamed._

" _Did I lay a finger on them? No, that was all your doing, Cora", she said._

" _You don't have the right to call me by that name", I said_

 _I took a shaky breath._

" _What did I ever do to cause you to hate me so deeply?" I asked._

" _Everything about you", she hissed._

" _We had good memories. Those couldn't have all been false", I said._

" _That only proves my skills of manipulation", she said._

 _I was shaking so violently, Riptide fell from my hand. As soon as I lost contact with the blade my vision went red. Blind rage was the only thing I could feel. It took over. When I came out of it blood coated my hands. Limbs and other body parts lay scattered on the floor. Sadness and guilt bubbled in the pit of my stomach. I pushed it down. I don't have the time for these emotions. There's work to be done._ _I dragged fifteen bodies out and stacked them. Then went about the morbid task of gathering Sakana's body parts, adding them to the pile. Riptide appeared in my hand. I cut my wrist with the blade. A steady amount of blood dripped down my wrist. I painted text around the corpses in my blood._

" _Mass Burial Sealing",_

 _My blood glowed red. The text traveled to the bodies, wrapping around them. The writing carved into their flesh and bones, sealing away the secrets they hold. Sweat coated my skin. There's still so much more work to be done._

" _Black Rain",_

 _Oil started pouring the sky drenching the dead before me. I took a seat of matches from my tool belt. I light them and tossed them onto the bodies. The fire burned powerfully. Soon the smell of burning flesh touched my nose._

" _Now for the cowards", I said._

 _There were only five, catching them shouldn't be too much trouble. I tracked their scent to a nearby dock._

" _You picked the worse location", I said._

 _Water clones appeared around them and embraced them. The clones transformed into water prisons. They soon started gasping for breath. Drowning was one of the worse ways to go. I've never truly experienced. But from waterboarding training, I got the general experience. When they came close too dying I allowed them to catch a breath, only to quickly push them under the water again. This went on for ten minutes before I finally allowed them to die._ _I sealed their bodies and dumped them into the water. The current to them far out sea. Some predator will happily make a meal out of them. I went to check on the burning corpses. They weren't ash yet. It would be hours until they reached that state. I gathered firewood to speed along the process. I sat by the fire. I won't leave them alone._

" _I don't know what she told you to get her to follow her so loyally. I wish I knew so I could correct whatever mistake I made", I said._

 _Allowed my tears to fall. It took the next night for them to burn completely. I took a small canister from my belt and filled it with the ash. I found the nearest graveyard and buried the canister of ash._

 _"I don't know any prayers that can ease your travel to the afterlife", I whispered._

 _I returned to my base._ _The shock was obvious as I returned. I hadn't bothered with washing for a reason. I wanted them to see the blood and ash so they would know what disloyalty would lead to. My children came rushing toward me._

" _I'm fine", I said._

 _Those were the only words of comfort I could muster for them and it wasn't even true. Before I could shut the door of my study Kuren slipped through._

" _I understand why", she said softly._

" _Understand what?" I asked._

" _Why you were so intent on taking this on yourself", said Kuren._

" _I don't need you to tell me of my reasoning", I said._

" _Yes, but it needs to be said. By taking this on yourself the burden only fell only yourself. You didn't want us to carry it. Thank you", she said._

 _I nodded weakly._

" _Let me care you", she pleaded._

 _I made no argument against the help. I didn't fight as she removed my clothes. She led me to the bathroom and bathed me. Kuren used lemons to wash the smell of death from my skin and hair. Then redressed me and set me in bed._

" _Is there anything I need to complete?" she asked._

" _It's taken care of", I said._

" _Sleep well, sister", said Kuren as she left._

 _Sleep would not grace me tonight._

I came out the memory. My heart was racing and my hands were shaking.

"You have ghosts, Cora", said Yori.

"Ghosts?" I said.

"The memories of those whose lives you've taken. That haunt mind asleep or awake. Heh, I'm staring at living ghost at the moment", he said.

I smirked.

"I can't say you don't deserve it", I said.

"How many do you have? Have you lost count yet?" asked Yori.

"Not yet. I have exactly seventeen. At your age, you must have far more. Why did I play such a frequent feature", I said.

"There are plenty of the others. You and Shota make the most frequent appearance", said Yori.

"So still haven't answered my question", I said.

"Its those damn eyes of yours", he hissed.

"My eye?" I said.

"Yes, the tearful sea green eyes haunted my sleep for the last fourteen years. It was as if I were killing innocence. Have you killed off your remaining innocence? Or has it been lost to this life?" asked Yori.

"I've managed to keep a hold of some it. I've lost far too much of it over the years", I said.

I took a breath.

"I should be taking my leave", I said.

"A change of location would be appreciated", said Yori.

"I'll return here and choose the location. If you run I'll hunt you down", I said.

"I'm no coward I won't run from a fate I've waited for", he said.

"I suspected that", I said.

I returned my mask to its rightful place and left. I didn't expect this to be so emotionally exhausting. I won't be sleeping well tonight.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

Cora crept in through the window an hour later. From her body langue, her exhaustion was obvious.

"Did you find him?" I asked.

She nodded weakly. Cora turned and shut the window behind her. She rushed over to me and embraced me the forced the breath from my lungs. When I caught my breath again, I wrapped my arms around her.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Not hurt", she said.

"Then what-

"I don't want to talk about just hold me until nightfall," said Cora.

I brought her into my arms and settled into the bed. I'm not a naturally com

I was a comforting person so I was grateful for the instruction. Seeing her in such a state took my mind completely off the task we set out on. My only concern was getting her in a healthier state of mind. I took off her mask and touched her cheek. She pressed her face to my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair. Revenge can wait for the time being.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Tansui Beach – is the only beach of the Land of Rivers shares a cost line with the Land of Fire and Wind

Kawa Gulf – is the gulf formed by the Land of Noodles and Tea

Schooner - a sailing ship with two or more masts, typically with the foremast smaller than the main


	14. Avenged

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 13: Avenged**

 **Sorry, it took so long for me to update. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review.**

 **Perspectives: Kisame and Cora**

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

After an hour Cora fell into a more relaxed state, but she still tremored weakly in my arms. It was so wrong seeing her in this state. I'm so used to seeing the strong woman. That was her not this. Seeing her like this drew out an urge to protect I'm unused to. Her allowing me to witness her in such a state proves how deep her trust for me. Another hour ticked by and she left my lap. She reached for her mask.

"No", I said.

"I need it, please", she said.

I let her take it and put it on. She took such great comfort in the object. I don't understand it. I got up from bed and stretched trying to get rid of some of the numbness.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked.

"I found him", she said.

"That isn't what I asked you", I said.

"But that's what you want the answer to", said Cora.

I grabbed her by the shoulders, keeping her from running from the conversation.

"You are my main concern", I said.

"Even now when you are this close to something you've craved for so many years", said Cora.

"Yes", I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've craved you longer", I said.

The words came out before I had to think them over, but they were true. Truer than I'd ever wanted to voice. She'd gone completely still. It was as if she'd shut down for the moment to process the surprise. It took her a few seconds to come out of it. Her hand went to her mask, removing it.

"Do you truly mean that? I can't tell if you're being dishonest", she said.

I cupped her face in my hands. I ran my thumbs over the soft delicate skin of her cheek. So beautiful.

"I'm not the kind of person to waste time with lying. So I do mean it", I said.

She pulled my hands away.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"He just brought up some unwanted memories", said Cora.

By her tone, I knew she wasn't going to dive into what that memory was. I didn't have to ask to know, which one. Why she still lets it haunt her I don't know? It was all in the past.

"Are you fine with me pursuing this?" I asked.

If it were anyone else I wouldn't give a collective shit.

"Yes, it needs to be done", said Cora.

"So where is the old bastard hiding?" I asked.

"A nursing home", said Cora.

"I thought he would be too prideful for such a thing", I said.

"For him, intelligence is pride for some like him. Many of my kind are like him", she said.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked as went to grab Samehada.

"Now is not the time", said Cora.

"You expect me to wait? I've been searching for this man for years", I said.

"Than where's the harming in waiting a bit longer?" she said.

How can she be like this? We've waited so long for this. I moved toward the door. She blocked it.

"Take another step toward the door I'll hogtie you and leave you on the floor until its nightfall. We know I perfectly capable", said Cora.

I leaned Samehada against the wall and raised my hands.

"Now what?" I asked.

"You will hold me to nightfall. I thought I made that clear. Your choice Kisame hogtied to the floor or holding me in bed", said Cora.

I scooped her up in my arms and settled into bed with her. She pressed herself against me.

"Good choice", she said.

For some reason, being with her like this was so soothing. I'm unused to the frequent state of calm I feel when with her, but its something I hope to grow used to. The few women I was with never stayed long enough for me to hold them like this. That would be an extra charge. On my lowest days, I would pay such a fee. She started humming to herself. The tune was unfamiliar to me.

"What song is that?" I asked.

"The Maiden and the Selkie", said Cora.

She left my lap.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"It's nightfall", she said simply.

She went to the window.

"Can we take the front entrance for a change?" I said.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not built for windows", I said.

"I suppose you aren't", said Cora.

She followed me out the door. We approached the nursing home. I cringed at the smell. It reeked of depression, piss, and shit. There were a few elderly were sitting out porch. Their eyes were dead, but their bodies alive.

"I never want to be like that", I said.

"We all age Kisame", said Cora.

"Says the immortal being", I said.

"I stand by what I said. We all age Kisame. Sometimes it's shown on the flesh and on others the soul", she said.

"If I ever become imprisoned by a decrepit body kill me", I said.

"Only if you promise to do the same, but with the lifestyles we live I doubt we'll get to that state", said Cora.

It was a truth of career with had both long since accepted. One of them walked toward us. I went for Samehada but Cora grabbed my hand before I could reach its handle.

"Not here", said Cora.

"Patience boy you'll get your fight", he said.

"Don't call me, boy!" I growled.

"Yes, you are no longer that", said Yori.

We followed him to a barren field a few miles from the village. No one would interrupt us here. Cora stepped away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"This isn't my fight I've known that from the beginning. Try to leave some of his body intact I would love to learn its secrets", said Cora.

"No promises", I said.

"I'll make sure there are no interrupts", said Cora.

"Thank you", said Yori.

She gave a nod before taking her leave. Cora would only return when the fight was over.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have her", said Yori.

"Keep her out of this", I said.

He laughed.

"A beast in love. That's a dangerous thing. Enjoy it while it lasts because it never does", said Yori.

I lacked all interest in continuing this conversation. He needed to die! My hand went to Samehada's handle.

"Shall we start?" said Yori.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I sat in on one of the hillsides. I toed off my shoes and dug my toes into the grass. The powerful blows Kisame and Yori could be felt from a mile. We were lucky the Land of Noodles didn't have shinobi or this would be far more difficult. The fight wouldn't be over anytime soon. I allowed my mind to wonder.

The question of what was after the Akatsuki came to mind. Pups maybe? Where would we settle? He's wanted in every nation. I don't know how long the Mist will hold their grudge against me. Where would we raise them? I shook the thought from my head. Thinking so far into future like that is dangerous. Before I can even dare to think further on the subject on children, I need to explain the meaning behind the bite mark he left on my neck. I looked up to the stars. It was truly a beautiful night.

"Sun, what would you think of me. Heh, you'd probably scold me for daring to think such things", I said.

When the sounds of battle came to an end I rose to my feet. I walked over. Our surroundings were forever alerted by their clash. My footstep splashed as I walked.

"You've made quite a mess", I said.

I was taught to leave as little damage to the surroundings as possible. So no one ever knew I was there. He seemed healthy enough. None of his injuries seemed serious. Kisame was breathing heavily. He tensed when I touched his shoulder. Adrenaline was still pumping through his body.

"Relax, it's over now", I said.

His muscles slowly unwound. His skin was decorated with cutes and deep bruises. Samehada was feeding him it chakra quickly healing his injuries. I went to what was left of Yori. There's still knowledge to be gained from his corpse, even though it was missing a limb or two.

"You left me more than I thought", I said.

As much as I wanted to examine the body before me, Kisame's wounds needed tending. A sudden breath filled the body. Yori grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"You will thank me for dishonor. For even you have a predator", he gasped before fading into death.

I shook his words off as nothing. From my belt, I took a small scroll. I wrote in Yori's blood on the scroll. I pressed the scroll against his body and it disappeared. The corpse would last only a week before it starts to decompose.

"Cora",

I turned before catching Kisame before fall. I could smell the poison pumping through his bloodstream. Blackness spread through his wounds. Sweat soaked his skin and his heart was racing rapidly.

"KISAME!"

I threw him onto my back and ran to the hotel. My heart was racing and I was barely able fighting the panic setting in. I took a breath and steadied myself. Panic will do nothing but hinder me. I set work. By the time I had him stable I'd gone through half my medical supplies. I placed a cool cloth on his forehead and checked his fluids. His condition could change. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Please, don't leave me like this", I whispered.

I despise those who use poison. It's such a cowardice way out. If you are to take a person's life you should at least have the bravery to do it yourself, not leave it to a substance. I went into the bathroom. I cringed when I saw my reflection I was covered in his blood. I turned the shower. I need to wash away all this blood. I tensed when there was a knock on the door. Had I been followed? I took a scalpel from my pouch.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Housekeeping",

"No, thanks come back later", I said.

When I heard footsteps walking away, I opened the door a creek and placed the do not disturb sign on the handle. I don't know how the hell I would explain the bloody mess to a maid. We should be left alone for the time being. I looked through the drawers and found candles. They smelled of lavender. I spread them around the room and lit them. That should hide the smell of blood.

The irony stench of the substance clung to me. I went to the bathroom and threw off my clothes. I jumped into the cool stream of water. I scrubbed away the scent of blood from my skin. It has never bothered me. No wasn't the scent or the substance itself, it was the person it came from. I eased myself to the shower floor. Yori's words rung in my head.

"Everyone has a predator", I said to myself.

Why did he tell me this? Why am I even thinking about this? These are the words of man seconds away from death. From experience, I've learned dying men are some of the most honest. I refocused my mind on the task of bathing. I unwrapped the bar of soap. It was smelled powerfully of jasmine. I'd always used soaps that were light in fragrance so I wouldn't bother my senses. Anything was better than the blood at the moment. I came out of the shower, putting on a fresh set of clothes. I picked up the trashcan. I gathered the discarded bandages and medical supplies. Then took a towel from the bathroom and started scrubbing the floor free of the blood stains. I pulled a chair close to Kisame's bed. Hopefully, by morning he would come to. He's always recovered so quickly. It shouldn't be any different now. He groaned in his sleep.

"Shh, Kisame I'm here", I whispered.

I started singing, hoping it would ease his pain.

 _Between the winds, between the waves_ _  
_ _Between the sands, between the shores_

 _From the shell_ _  
_ _The song of the sea_ _  
_ _Neither quiet nor calm_ _  
_ _Searching for love again_

 _Between the stones, between the storms_ _  
_ _Between belief, between the seas_

I repeated the song through the night. My mind was too tired to think of another to sing to him. In the morning he showed little signs of waking. I removed his bandages. They were stained with black. This was a good sign. His body was expelling the poison. I took cleaned and rebandaged his wounds. I kissed him.

"Please wake soon", I said.

He groaned lowly. His eyes slowly opened.

"Morning", I said.

"Morning Gorgeous", he said.

His voice was raspy and weak. I ran my fingers through his hair. I placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Why does it stink of lavender? Candles among of blood and gore. The perfect romantic setting for you", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I needed to hide the smell of blood. In case our neighbors grew suspicious", I said.

"You sang to me throughout the night", he said.

"You heard that", I said.

I nodded.

"I thought my songs may be of some comfort to you. I sang to Shota during his more restless nights. It seemed to set him at ease", I said.

"What song was it?" he asked.

"The Song of the Sea. I found it to be an odd title, considering there are so many songs to the sea. Did it do the same for you?" I asked.

Kisame nodded.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine", he said.

"Kisame, I spent almost ten hours elbow deep in your blood. And you expect me to believe your fine", I said.

"Drained", he said.

He rose unsteadily to his feet. I went to his side, so he could use me to steady himself. I eased him onto the seat. I stripped the bed. The blood had seeped into the mattress. I flipped it. I gathered the bedding in a laundry bag.

"What will you do with that?" asked Kisame.

"I must destroy as many traces of as possible. You've left a large mess for me to clean", I said.

"Can't break you of you hunter-nin ways", said Kisame.

"Caution is always best. Especially while in cherished company", I said.

"Cherished?" said Kisame.

"Yes, that's what you are to me", I said.

And so much more. This wasn't the right time for admitting such feelings. The timing is wrong. When the time will come I do not know. From his action enough I could tell how deep his affection for me was. I raised my mask and kissed him.

"I'll be back soon", I said.

I ran deep into the woods. I struck a match and dropped it into the cloth. It swiftly burned. I watched until there was nothing left. I went to the scene of the conflict. The grass was stained with spots of blood. I took a breath. Water soon washed away water ever stains were left. I returned to the hotel. I climbed through the window of my hotel room. Kisame wasn't in the room. I tensed, but soon relaxed when I heard the shower running. I went to the hall and took linens from a maid's cart and remade the bed. Kisame came out the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He leaned against the doorframe, staring at me.

"I just redressed those bandages", I said.

"You can do them again", said Kisame.

"Such a waste", I said.

"You are spending to much time with Kakuzu", said Kisame.

"He funds my work. It's wise not to annoy him", I said.

Kisame laughed.

"You've grown to like the old man", he said.

"I enjoy his company. Does that bother you?" I asked.

"I've never doubted your loyalty to anything you set your heart on", said Kisame.

My face went red. I took off my mask.

"You always have my utmost trust Kisame", I said.

"You're perhaps the only one I trust completely", he said.

Having his trust is an extremely intimate connection for him. Yet I want something more from him. Is he willing to give me more? I won't push him. He has to figure it out in his own time. I watch as he dressed. His motions were slow, his ache was obvious. It was instinct to not reveal pain. I didn't take it as an insult. I cared for his injuries. He got his feet once I was done.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need fresh air. I don't enjoy being cramped in this room", said Kisame.

"Don't you dare leave this room", I warned.

I darted him before he could open the door. He fell on his face. Probably should have caught him. Oh, well. I lifted him off the ground and tied him to the bed. I pulled the blanket over him.

"What to do now?" I said.

I tapped my fingers on the scroll. Time to have my fun. I placed the scroll in the bathtub, releasing the seal. Yori's body appeared. I got my tools and started working.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I woke from a drug-induced sleep. Large straps bound me to the bed. Binding symbols were painted on them in blood.

"CORA!"

She came out of the bathroom. Cora came out of the bathroom. She was dressed scrubs and covered in blood. A gas mask covered her face. She raised it so I could see her face. There was a pleasant smile on her face. Cora leaned against the bathroom doorframe.

"Yes", she said.

"You shot me in the butt with a dart", I said.

She giggled. Her mood seemed far lightened from before.

"I did but I gave you fair warning", said Cora.

"Really a dart in the butt?" I said.

"From the wide armament of methods available to me, it seemed rather humane. You have to admit its funny", she said.

"Did you drop me on my face?" I asked.

"No, you landed on your face", she said.

"Release, these bindings I have to take a piss", I said.

"I should have put a catheter in", said Cora.

I glared at her.

"You wouldn't dare", I said.

"I didn't", she said.

She released me of my bindings.

"Just to warn you I made a bit of a mess in the bathroom", said Cora.

I ignored her. My eye went wide at her 'mess'. Diluted blood coated the white tile floor. In the tub was a skeleton almost stripped of muscle and flesh sat in as stew of bubbling blood and liquid flesh. The smell of acid touched my nose. I took a piss than left.

"We have to address your version of a mess", I said.

"I always warn you", said Cora.

"That you do. What are you even doing to him", I said.

"Making soup", she said.

I snorted in laughter.

"And you think have a sick sense of humor. I thought you weren't kind for making messes", I said.

"Yori will be down the drain soon enough. Then I'll get rid of the bones. This isn't the first time I've done this", said Cora.

"Did you learn any new secrets from him?" I asked.

"A few and gathered further knowledge on other. The man wouldn't have lasted long anyway", she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Had one the worst fatty liver I've ever seen. He was on his way out. It's a miracle he lasted this long. I think the only thing that kept him alive was the idea of eventually facing one us in battle. It's not the first time I've seen I hope keep a person going", said Cora.

"What did he say to you?" I asked.

Cora tensed.

"It doesn't matter", she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Twelve hours. There's still work to be done", she said.

"Do you still want to go?" I asked.

"To what?" she asked.

"The fair", I said.

"Yes, I would like that very much. We will go in the morning", said Cora.

I nodded.

"Can I trust you not to drug me again?" I asked.

"As long as you don't tempt me. Sleep, I'll wake you in the morning", she said.

I welcomed the sight of the bed. I pulled the blanket over myself. Late the next morning I woke. I walked into the bathroom. The room spotless and smelled of bleach. Cora sat in the tub. A thick layer of bubble bath hid her naked form from view.

"I can't believe you're actually using that tub after what used it for last night", I said.

"It's completely sterile there's no harm. Do you wish to join me? There's plenty of room", said Cora.

"Tubs aren't meant to be fucked in. How can you stand the stench of bleach", I said.

"It's a smell I've grown to learn to take joy in", said Cora.

I leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed. Her lips were so soft. I ran my thumb across her cheek. She's so perfect. I nuzzled her neck. I don't know why I have such a fascination it.

"I thought you'd wake me in the morning", I said.

"You need your sleep and the celebration doesn't truly begin until later", said Cora.

I watched as she dressed. The last thing she put on was her mask.

"Breakfast", she asked.

I nodded. I followed her to the hotel's restaurant. We settled at a table and placed our orders. I kept my head down. The women were pointing at staring at me. I should be used to his by now. Cora squeezed my hand.

"Ignore them. I find you attractive and your mine remember so doesn't matter what they think. Besides blue is my favorite color", she said.

I smiled. We finished our meal and returned to our room. She took off her mask and put on the one I bought her. Cora pulled her the ribbon from her hair, letting tumble down her shoulders. She turned to face me. Her sea green eyes were so perfectly complimented by the gold.

"What does it not look good?" asked Cora.

"It looks nice. I so rarely get to see your eyes", I said.

"We should go", she said.

She handed me a mask.

"You'll draw more attention to yourself by not wearing one", said Cora.

We went to both to both. I took no real interest in the games but Cora was enjoying herself. She was smiling so often. I kept her close not wanting any to think she was up for the taking. So many were staring at us.

"How much you paying for her?!" said one man in the crowd.

Before I could get him to Cora grabbed him by the throat. He was gasping for breath.

"I'm no prostitute if you make that mistake. If you value your life you shall apologize to the both of us", she said.

"My mistake I apologize", he gasped.

Cora dropped him. The man scrambled away.

"I could have handled that", I said.

"You would have killed him. My message was just as effective", she said.

Soon enough it became dark. Fireworks exploded in the sky and music played.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Cora.

"No", I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to amend that answer?" she asked.

There was a dangerous glint in her eyes that dared me to test her. I shook my head. She grabbed my hand, yanking me onto the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance", I said.

"Then I'll teach you. It isn't all that difficult", said Cora.

The music was slow.

"Put your hand on my waist", I said.

She took my other hand in hers. Cora placed her hand on my shoulder. We swayed to the music. Time seemed to slow in the most wonderful of ways. It was if were normal people for the moment. A normal couple.

"Thank you, Kisame", said Cora.

"It was nothing", I said.

We walked the together through the streets. Cora and I were one of the many couples returning to their rooms. We reached our hotel. I locked the door of our room behind us. This time I'll show her I'm more than just a beast.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

His intentions were obvious and I was more than willing to indulge them. I lean into his chest. Our lips in a kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth, where slowly tangled with mine. He lifted me and wrapped my legs around his waist. I rocked myself against his growing arousal. We fell back into the bed. His callused hands traveled up my waist, pulling off my shirt.

"Wait",

"For what?" he asked.

I leaned over the side of the bed and fished the box of condoms from my bag. He groaned.

"Really?" he said.

"Wear one or no sex", I said.

"Fine", he said.

Kisame took one from the box, placing it on the nightstand for later.

"Can I continue?" he said.

I nodded. Kisame unclipped my bra. I shrugged it off. Kisame left a trail of kisses to my breasts. His mouth wrapped nipple, sucking. I panted. I wasn't expecting this. He kissed down my torso, every now and then his teeth scraped softly against my skin. Kisame slid his hands down my legs as he removed my pants and underwear. His tongue traveled up my leg.

My eyes shut in immense pleasure as his tongue touched my most sensitive of areas. I arched from the bed as he tongue pushed further into me. Soon his fingers worked his way into me. I tangled roughly in his hair. My hip rocked against his face. When I started bucking, Kisame used his arm to keep me down. White-hot pleasure spread through me. I nearly screamed. Kisame pulled away. There was a smug smile plastered on his lips.

"Enjoy yourself?" he asked as he licked his lips.

I was still trying to regain my composure. My skin was soaked with sweat.

"Finally managed to break that powerful composure", he said.

He leaned forward and licked away the blood dripping down my chin. I brought him into a kiss. My hand traveled to his waistband.

"Take them off",

He quickly threw off his pants.

"Forgetting something", I whispered.

Kisame slid on the condom. He spread my legs. I sighed as he rested his weight on top of me. He held me close to him as slowly pushed in. My legs wrapped tightly his waist. Our rhythms matched perfectly. His thrust became more erratic. We were close. Our bodies were pressed firmly against each others'. His heavy breathing was almost all I could hear. My fingernails dug into his skin. We reached climax together. My pleasure came full circle when his teeth sunk into my neck. He rolled off me. His breathing was heavy. I rested my head on his chest. His heart was racing.

"You managed to surprise me twice in such a short time. Many would think it an impossible feat", I said.

"They don't know me like I do", said Kisame.

"Almost no one knows me like now. Not even children know as much as you know about me", I said.

I leaned over and took a glass slid from the drawer.

"What's that?" asked Kisame.

"A sample of the poison Yori used on you. I'm going to get a second opinion by Sasori", I said.

"I thought you were master of toxins", said Kisame.

"Never hurts to get a second opinion", I said.

I returned to glass slid to the drawer and cuddled close. I nuzzled against his neck. Kisame ran his finger ran through my hair.

"What did he say to you?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Yori", said Kisame.

"It doesn't matter", I said.

"If it doesn't matter tell me. It got to you", he said.

"He said everyone has a predator. I don't know what he meant by nor do I want to", I said.

"He was speaking of me", said Kisame.

"You are a predator yes. We both are, but you aren't mine", I said.

"He was only trying to get to you, Cora. Don't over think it", said Kisame.

"I don't think he'd waste his dying breathing trying to scare me", I said.

I cuddled closer to him. My fingers traced over the fresh bite Kisame left on my neck. He took my hand.

"I really got you", he said.

"It isn't that bad. I enjoyed it", I said.

"Never thought you'd have a biting fetish", said Kisame.

"It seems like I do and I've found the perfect man to fulfill it", I said.

That earned a laugh from him. He yawned and soon fell into a deep sleep. I was relieved he hadn't noticed that it wasn't healing as quickly as my wounds normally do. Marks left by one's mate didn't recover at normal rates. It was meant to leave a mark, showing that they belonged to someone. I glanced at his neck. I wanted to sink my teeth into his neck, marking him as mine. I huddled close to him. This man can't possibly be my predator. What prey could possibly love their hunter? We are beasts that were meant for each other. I soon joined him in a deep sleep. Early in the morning, I woke. I dressed and showered. My mask rested on the dresser. I held it tightly.

"Its time for a change", I said.

The mask shattered in my hand. From my bag, I took a spare. It lacked all markings, a plain white mask. I put it on. A new mask an old name. Kisame woke.

"You finally changed it up", he said.

"You were right it was time for a change", I said.

"Still wish I could see more of your face", said Kisame.

"You're the only one who gets to", I said.

I took a breath.

"It's time for us to leave. I wish we could stay longer but I don't think we should take the luxury", I said.

Kisame nodded.

"It was wonderful while it lasted", he said.

"Don't say it as if it will be our last moment of pleasure and affection. There are many more to come", I said.

"I look forward to it", he said.

We took our leave. By the time we reached the hide Pain already had a new assignment for Kisame and Itachi. I watched as they left. From just the way Kisame walked I knew I great weight had been lifted from him. I knocked on the door to Sasori's room.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Shiru", I said.

He opened the door.

"What interest does a healer have with me?" asked Sasori.

"I wanted your professional opinion on a poison. It was used on Kisame", I said.

He moved to the side, allowing me into his room. Puppet parts hanging from the ceiling. There were hundreds of drawers filled with various supplies. The many tables were crowded with tubes, beakers, and other bottles. The room lacked a bed. A puppet has no use for one.

"The sample", he said.

I took the glass slide from my pouch.

"Did you use charcoal in treating him?" asked Sasori.

"No", I said.

"It's odd for a toxin to have coloration", he said.

I nodded.

"Before I dive further into investigating this. Why are you asking my opinion on this? You are a fellow master on this subject as well", said Sasori.

Him calling me a master is a true compliment.

"Yes, but you actually use and craft it. If you know of my reputation that means you also know I've crafted anything of my own. You have a view of this I lack", I said.

"Yes, I've always wondered why that was", he said.

"It wasn't style. It would be like you using a taijutsu. To put it simply it isn't natural for me", I said.

He nodded in understanding.

"I don't like being rushed", said Sasori.

"Take it all the time you need. I need your accuracy, not your haste", I said.

"You may leave", he said.

I went to the infirmary. Ha came running out of my bedroom. He scurried up my leg.

"I'm so happy your back!" he squealed.

"It's nice to see you too", I said.

I stroked his head.

"Has anything new happened since I left?" I asked.

"I made friends with Tobi", he said.

"The boy in the mask", I said.

"Yep, that's him. He loves to play", said Ha.

"I've yet to examine him. He should make an appointment with me", I said.

"He isn't a member of the organization", said Ha.

"Then what is he?" I asked.

"He helps Zetsu", said Ha.

I need to gather more knowledge him, but that can wait for another time. Something about the arrangement bugged me. Ha settled on my shoulders and soon fell asleep. There wasn't much for me to do. I took out file data I'd gathered on one Orochimaru's experiments. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", I said.

Konan came in. Even though were the females of the organization we've hardly spoken. I didn't take it personally we were both busy women. She seems to be Pain's friend and assistant.

"How may I be of help to you?" I asked.

"You have a mission for you", said Konan.

"Where?"

"There's a forest just outside the border of the Land of Fire containing a great deal of information of the effects of medication that spands for generations. I need you to gather all you can a powerful pain medication", she said.

"You are no doubly speaking of the Nara's Clan's Forest", I said.

"You know of it", said Konan.

"Any medical ninja worth their weight knows of it. The breaking into it and gathering such information isn't the issue for me. Actually, I relish the opportunity. I just need to know why you need the recipe for a powerful pain medication. It's clear you don't need, so who is it for? I won't support opioid addiction", I said.

"It doesn't matter. This is the task given to you", said Konan.

"If you don't give me that information. I decline", I said.

"You decline?" she said.

"If you want me to accept this either tell me who in need of it or defeat me in battle", I said.

"Konan, she has the right to know. Take her to my room", said Pain.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes", he said.

I followed her into a room. There stood a man is some kind of mechanical walker that may have been powered by chakra. The man who ran it was emaciated beyond anything I'd ever seen before. Metal bars protruded from his back. How he was alive was beyond me.

"I assume you are the one in need of pain medication", I said.

"Yes", he said.

His voice was raspy and tired.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Pain", he said.

"Shit, there's no one you call yourself that", I said.

Konan came walking forward.

"Can you help him?" she asked.

"I can try, but for me to do I need full disclosure. From your eyes I know you fully using them came at this cost to your body. I never thought I would see its damage in person", I said.

Sasori isn't the only puppet master of this organization.

"I work best when not observed", I said.

"I'm not leaving him alone", said Konan.

"I'll be fine. Go Konan", said Pain.

"You go with her Ha", I said.

The small dragon left my shoulders.

"I'll be back in a moment I need to gather some supplies", I said.

I rushed to my infirmary and stuffed a bag full of supplies, before rushing back into the room. Konan took her leave. Now I've seen all the great eyes in the person, not many can say the same.

"You know even the best medical ninja couldn't fully correction this damage", I said.

"I'm aware", said Pain.

"I need to give you a full examination. Do you need assistance getting out of your walker?" I asked.

He gave a slight nod. Pain removed his hands from the metal cuffs. The bands around his waist fell away. I lifted him and place him in bed. The first thing I noticed was the scars on his legs. Burns scars at least third degree.

"Do you think less of me?" asked Pain.

"No, I think more of you for having such strength while like this. I'm not sure if I could do the same", I said.

He gave weak smile.

"When was the last time you had a physical?" I asked.

"Never", he said.

I went to the end of the bed. I took a pen from my bag and ran it across his foot.

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"No", he said.

"Where do you regain feeling?" I asked.

"Just pass my waist", he said.

"Allow me to get the embarrassing questions out of the way. Have you been having any issues with your catheter or bowel movements? Any infections or impactions?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Who has been attending your care?" I asked.

"Konan", he said.

"She could have been a talented nurse or doctor", I said.

I took his vitals. I didn't know what would be considered normal. In his current state, he should be dead. I would have to figure out what his baseline will be. I searched his body for sores. There was some sores but even under the best care these form. For some in such condition, it isn't unexpected given his condition. I took his weight. The man barely weighed ninety pounds (40.8 kilograms). From my bag I took a vile.

"I need to take a few samples", I said.

It took me several tries to hit a vain and collect a decent sample.

"I'm sorry that normally doesn't happen", I said.

"It's fine. You've done more for me than any doctor has", he said.

"I take it your life wasn't an easy one", I said.

He nodded.

"I think I'm done", I said.

"So will you get me the pain medication?" he asked.

"Yes", I said.

I'd already made a long mental list of specialized medication I would have to craft for him. The pain medication was just the one element of it.

"I'll accept your task. In the morning I'll take my leave. I mustn't be rushed. There the pontential I may have to kill a fellow medical ninja, which something I tried to avoid if at all possible", I said.

"Understood", said Pain.

I left him. Konan was waiting outside.

"He's lucky to have someone like you", I said.


	15. Solo

**Being Of the Sea**

 **Chapter 15: Solo**

 **Sorry for how long it took for me to update. I've caught up in school work. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review.**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I returned to my quarters. Ha was waiting patiently for me. He smiled happily and chirped. It's been some time since I've had such happy innocent face, so pleased to see me.

"So what's he like?" he asked.

"You're aware I can't reveal that information. I don't break my patient's confidence. And never will", I said.

I started packing. Ha, helped me by bringing me supplies. I gently scratched under his chin. He giggled.

"Thank you", I said.

"Can I come?" he asked.

"I don't see why not", I said.

"Where are we going?" asked Ha.

"The Land of Fire", I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's a medical text I need to look over", I said.

I've wanted to get my hands on the Nara's medical text for years. It's such a store of mouth-watering information. I won't be here when he returns. There had been a lull in work but it was only temporary. Leader would work us hard and there may be little chance for me to see Kisame. I touched the claim mark on my neck. I didn't get the chance to explain it to him. Do I even want to tell him? I don't want to scare him away. Something that may scare the monster of the mist. I laughed.

"What you laughing at?" asked Ha

"Nothing", I said.

I spread a map of the Land of Fire on the desk. The Nara Clan's Forest was to the far north. It seemed to be surrounded by mountains. The range was no simple climb. It was Antler Ridge. They were jagged impossibly steep cliffs where even the most experienced shinobi could fall to their death. It almost entirely circled the forest, with the exception of small open near the village. That posed difficulty to it was watch and I could easily be spotted. There has to be a waterway supporting such greenery. It wouldn't be shown on the map. When I get there I should be able to sniff out any waterway even if underground. I threw my pack over my shoulder. I took a piece of scrap paper from my desk and jotted down a coded note for Kisame. He was the only other person who could read my code. Ha slithered into my pack.

"Let's go already", whined Ha.

"Why the rush?" I asked.

"I never understood you sea dragons love of caves", he whined.

"Stop whining or I'll leave you here", I said.

"I hope our destination will be more pleasant than our last", said Ha.

"I do as well", I said.

I nodded. That encounter was more than unsettling. It left me with questions. Ones that needed to be answered, but at the moment that wasn't my main task. First the mission then I get some answers.

"You may have to return to the Land of Iron", said Ha.

"True", I said.

That wouldn't be anytime soon. It's still too hot there for me to return. I would take being trapped in the Land of Wind over Iron.

"Will we be traveling through the rivers?" asked Ha.

The thrill was clear in his voice. I'd take saltwater of fresh every time. The fast open space of ocean was what I found most appealing. I didn't even need to drink fresh water. The ocean wasn't a wet desert for me. A wide array food and the water held no ill effects on me.

"No", I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"The river nearest the Leaf runs through the Hidden Rain village. It's heavily polluted. I won't be able to wash the filth from my skin for days", I said.

"Humans and their filth", muttered Ha.

It was rare for Ha to insult humans, but it was a sensitive topic like the environments themselves.

"So were on foot", said Ha.

"Why are you complaining? You get to ride on my shoulders", I said.

I nodded. I left the infirmary. Konan was staring at me, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. I sped out the door. She wasn't a woman I wanted to be on the bad side of. When I was a safe distance from the hideout I slowed. I don't enjoy being rushed when it wasn't needed.

I took the country paths. It was beautiful scenery. I could take my time Pain wasn't at any risk of dying. A surprising scent touched my nose, decomp. Ha whined and covered his nose with his hands. I've grown immune to the scent. I followed it to a corpse. I calculated it at five days old. The part that worried me was the red spotted rash spread across his skin. I'd only seen such a rash in a medical textbook. It can't be. Maybe this was just a coincidence. I hope it was. I must keep moving.

"Come on Ichigo we're almost there", said a child.

No, this is none of my concern. I have a mission.

"I'm fine, big brother", said another.

It was followed by a raspy cough. This isn't your concern keep moving you have a mission.

"Brother I'm scared",

"Fuck!"

I followed the children's voices. It was little girl and boy. The girl couldn't be more than four and the brother ten. They both had brown hair and eyes. From their clothes, I assumed they were farmers.

"Please help us!" cried the boy.

"Shh, don't panic I'll help", I said.

"Are you the doctor we sent for? The messenger hasn't come back", said the boy.

There was no point in telling the truth it would only panic them further.

"Yes, tell me your name", I said.

"I'm Itsuki and this is my little sister Ichigo", he said.

"Let me see her", I said.

He hugged his sister close.

"I promise I won't harm her", I said.

"You swear?" asked Itsuki.

"I swear", I said.

I kneeled down so I was at eye level with Ichigo.

"Can you open your mouth for me?" I asked.

She did as told. I bit my lip when I saw the Koplik's spot on the inside of her cheeks. Fuck, the measles. I thought the disease went extinct when the vaccine was made. Her skin was hot with fever. A red splotchy rash was spotted her skin. Itsuki was showing beginning signs of the rash. There's no way I can ignore this.

"Thank you, sweetheart, you did very good", I said.

She smiled weakly.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" I asked.

"Twenty miles at the next village", said Itsuki.

I couldn't go there. Just this slight contact with the children has contaminated me. If I go to the next village it could be disastrous. I took out my map. The nearest town was Tanbo Town. There were no main roads. Vaccines weren't something I carried with me.

"Ha",

He slithered out from out of my pack. The children's eyes went wide.

"Yes",

"I want you to go the hospital and get me as many measles vaccines and syringes you can get me. Can you do that?" I asked.

I bit my thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu",

There was a puff of smoke when it disappeared, blue flying fish appeared. These were my best messengers when there wasn't water near. I wrote a message and stuffed it in the fish's mouth.

"Take this to Pain", I said.

I threw the fish into the air where it easily took to the sky.

"Are you magic?" asked Ichigo.

If it were any other person asking me that it would have me worried.

"No, only a wandering medical ninja", I said.

"Wow", said Ichigo before going into a coughing fit.

"Save your strength", I said.

I lifted the girl. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. There was no pointed in further straining her by making her walk.

"Take me to your village", I said.

Itsuki nodded.

"What about your friend?" asked Ichigo as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ha is perfectly capable of finding his way to me", I said.

I followed them to small rice farming village. It could be no more than a population of two hundred something. The wetland fields were built into the mountain ridges. It was quite beautiful, but the smell of disease and death ruined it. A hunched over old woman slowly walked toward us with the help of her walking staff. On closer inspection, I saw she was blind. The woman seemed completely adapted to her disability. She was dressed in green and her hair was tied in a large messy bun. I would expect her to have died first, but there were no signs of the disease.

"Who are ya?" she asked.

"The wandering doctor Shiru", I said.

"I'm Shoga the elder of this village", she said.

"You've survived this before", I said.

"Just barely and it took my sight. Please help us. We were once three hundred we've already lost fifty", begged Shoga.

"Help our mommy", said Itsuki.

He grabbed my hand and lead me to his home. I gave Ichigo to her brother to hold. The scent of fresh death touched my nose. She'd only passed a few hours ago.

"Can you make her better?" asked Ichigo.

I went to the bedroom. I pulled the blankets over her head. There's no reason for her children to have to see her like this.

"Out", I said.

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"She needs rest", I said.

Shoga understood the underlying message.

"With me kids", she said.

They followed her a large hut at the center of the village. We laid the children in bedrolls on the floor. They quickly fell asleep.

"I'll watch over them. You do what you have to", said Shoga.

Overlooked the obvious pun made by the blind woman. I gave Ichigo something to cool down her fever.

"Will they be okay?" she asked.

"They be young but they're strong", I said.

"They are", said Shoga.

"Where's their father? Did he fall to the disease?" I asked.

Shoga cackled.

"I wish. The bastard left saying he was too good for this place and her. Yet the foolish girl still loved him to the very end", said Shoga.

Moments later I heard crying.

"Better get to work, Shiru", said Shoga.

I looked over every villager, quarantining the sick from the healthy. Some were too weak to even leave their beds. There was little chance they would survive. I'd gone through most of my supplies. Ha appeared in front of me.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"These things are heavy", he said.

I vaccinated the entire healthy population. I taught the parents and older siblings how to care for their ill family. I insisted that they wear surgical masks. The sun was starting to set. I went to Shoga home at the center of the village. She raised her head.

"What have you done with the dead?" I asked.

"Buried", she said.

"They need to be burned. I can't risk this spreading", I said.

"I understand. I'll get some men to help you", said Shoga.

"I'll do it alone. There's no need to put them through that", I said.

"Thank you", she said.

"There's no need to thank me. It's my duty as a practitioner of medicine", I said.

"You aren't a simple wandering doctor", said Shoga.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I can smell the chakra on you, shinobi. Once before a ninja came here", she said.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"He fell in love with a blind girl and decided to settle down here", said Shoga.

I went to the graveyard. I wasn't the most sentimental person but I found something disturbing about disrupting a person's final resting place. By time task was done it was late. I was caked in dirt. I took the dead a mile from the village. There was only one more I need to gather. I saved Itsuki and Ichigo's mother for last. Itsuki came running to the entrance.

"What are you doing here child? You should be resting with your sister", I said.

"I won't let you take my mommy!" he screamed.

He's blocking my path. My patience for this is little after all my work.

"I must", I said.

"She's just sleeping", said Itsuki.

"That lie was for your sister", I said.

The shock of his loss had taken away his sense. He should be old enough to understand this. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Patience, he's only a child.

"Sweet boy she's gone. The part of her that made her your mother has left. All that's left is rotting diseased flesh", I said.

He broke down in tears. The boy charged at me. I easily tossed him aside.

"If you want to make your mother proud care for your sister she needs you", I said.

I went to the bed and wrapped a sheet around the corpse and threw it over my shoulder. Shoga came forward. She'd been caring for the children.

"That was harsh", said Shoga.

"The truth often is", I said.

"I take it you don't have children", she said.

I smirked. I was always honest with my children.

"Itsuki is no longer a child anymore. As soon as his mother died his childhood ended. The sooner he realizes that the better", I said.

I lay her body with the rest.

"Black Rain",

Oil started raining down from the sky, soaking the dead. I threw a match onto the pile. The flames roared.

"MOMMY!" screamed Itsuki.

The boy ran toward the flames. I tackled him down to the ground.

"Idiot you can do nothing for her. You should be with your sister. She's your responsibility", I said.

He still fought against me. I'm tired of this bullshit. I slapped him across the face bringing him back to his senses. His big brown eyes stared at me with such shock. I allowed him to sit up.

"You hit me", he said.

"Yes, you needed it", I said.

I got to my feet. He did the same.

"Teach me!" demanded Itsuki.

"What?" I said.

"Take me on as your apprentice", he said.

"I'm not looking for an apprentice", I said.

Especially not now.

"Please, I want to know what to do if this happens again", begged Itsuki.

"The likelihood of this occurring again in your lifetime is slim to none", I said.

"Then to help my sister", he said.

"You'll be of more use to your sister here than to me. In fact, you'll only hinder me", I said.

"So you're saying I can't be a healer", said Itsuki.

"Did I ever say that?" I said.

He shook his head.

"If you really want to pursue a career in medicine go to Tanbo Town go tell a healer of how you helped your village and maybe then they'll take you on as their student", I said.

We returned the village. I settled in the small hut given to me. I would be here for a week at the least. I took a seat on the bedroll. I won't be sleeping tonight. I'll have twenty minutes peace before I should attend the quarantined patients. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in", I said.

I was half expecting to be nervous parent or sibling coming to fetch me, but it was a teenage girl with a dish of rice balls and some cooked fish.

"A small thanks", she said placing the dish at my feet.

Before I could thank her she ran out the door. Ha crawled onto my shoulder. He yawned.

"Why are you tired? I did all the work", I said.

"Watching you work was exhausting", said Ha.

I rolled my eyes. I took one of the small fish from the plate and handed it to him. Ha made quick work of it. I took a bite of one of the rice balls. My eyes went wide at the sheer wonderful flavor of the simple dish. Shit, I'm coming back here just to have these again.

"What?" asked Ha with a turn of his head.

"These are amazing", I said.

"How can grain even compare to wonder that is fish?" he asked.

"Try it", I said as I offered him a small piece.

Ha took a small nibble.

"It isn't bad", he said.

I finished off the plate.

"How can you be thinking of riceballs when it's obvious some of that some will not survive the night?" asked Ha.

"Part of my training", I said.

At the moment a small paper crane in through the window. No, doubt one of Konan's messengers. It landed gracefully in my lap. The paper unfolded in my lap.

 _Take the needed time to treat this occurrence then move onto your mission._

I crumpled the message. I summoned another flying fish, thanking Pain for allowing me this time. Once the message was sent I went to ill. The work was constant. I only managed a few minutes of sleep over the work. Two died over the night, which far less than expected. Itsuki followed me the entire time, actually proving himself useful. I tested him with the most disgusting jobs and he didn't break. By the time I was finished with the night's work it was the start of the next morning.

"You did good kid", I said.

"Thank you, teacher", he said.

"I guess I can take you on as my student for my time here", I said.

"Why did you change your mind?" asked Itsuki.

"You're persistent", I said.

I lay back in the bedroll. I could burn the bodies at sunrise. Now I needed rest. A slow grim week passed. More the village survive then I first expected, but I still hoped that it would be more. I need one night of rest. This was both an emotionally and physically draining event. Sleep came quickly for. I slept an entire day away. Early the next morning I burned my clothes not wanting to risk spreading the disease. From a scroll summon a fresh set of clothing. It was wonderful the clean fabric against my skin. I left my hut. The entire village was out to welcome me. In their hands were gifts.

"Are you leaving so soon?" asked Shoga.

"Yes, there are others in need of my service", I said.

Ichigo came running toward me, which miracle in itself considering how weak she still was from the disease that nearly killed her. In her tiny hands was a small box.

"For you", she said.

I didn't have it in my heart to refuse her gift. I opened the box revealing a metal ring that was crafted to look as if it was made of woven grass.

"It was our mother's ring", they said.

"I can't possibly accept this", I said.

"We want you to", said Itsuki.

"Mommy would want you to have it for all you've done for us. This way you'll never forget us", said Ichigo.

I slid it onto one of my ringed fingers.

"Thank you", I said.

"You'll always be welcome here", said Shoga.

I nodded. I took off. Even though my time there was short and unpleasant I couldn't help making connections.

"Will you ever go back?" asked Ha.

"No, it's for their own good. I have too many enemies", I said.

"So where next?" Ha.

"North", I said.

"But I thought the village in the other direction", said Ha.

"Yes, but they'd notice a stranger. I don't feel like keeping up a transformation jutsu", I said.

Once a safe distance from the village I took off at full speed. The wind whipped through my hair. Ha clutched desperately at my shoulders.

"Can we please slow down?" he begged.

"No we spent to much time here already", I said.

I was forced to slow when the ground stiffly inclined. The rock unstable shifted under my feet. We were approaching Antler Ridge. Travel will be slow from here. I approached the end of the cliff. It gave me a bird's eye view of the valley below. I took a deep breath and cringed. It reeked of spiritual energy. Fuck. The last thing I wanted to deal with was another. This would be another deer spirit. Hopefully, this one is better than the last. If I'm truly lucky am may be able to avoid it. I caught the scent of fresh water. Ha perked up. I followed it to a shallow stream. I scowled. I need more than just a few inches of water. I took off my shoes and shoved them in my bag. My toes webbed as soon as they touched the water. Ha jumped from my shoulder and splashed into the water. He easily swam upstream.

"Don't go too far ahead", I said.

Soon the sound of rapidly falling water touched my ears. Please don't let it be too high. I was led onto a hanging ledge. The water fell into a small pond. It was maybe ten feet deep. The ledge we were on was nearly six hundred feet up. Ha quickly dove down without hesitation. This will hurt like hell. It wasn't the first time I've done this each time unpleasant. If it were any other person they would die from such an impact. I stood with my toes hanging off the ledge.

"Just have to get it over with", I said.

I dove. The wind whistled in my ears. It was replaced by a watery echo as I crashed into the pond. I surfaced and swam to the edge. Four of my fingers were broken. I put them back in place with an uncomfortable pop. I lay back on the shore. I wasn't quite ready to move yet.

"Wasn't fun", said Ha.

"Most of my experiences with cliff diving are unpleasant", I said.

I got to my feet. I groaned when I saw I was only on a ledge. I was surrounded curved cliff. All made of unstable stone which prone falling rocks. It will be like walking on eggshells. I would have to go through two miles of terrain before I reached the Nara forest. I channeled my chakra to my fingertips and feet. I started working my way through. Going fast was would mean certain death. The sun was setting. I would have to take shelter soon. Doing this will be impossible in the dark. I took shelter on a ledge no large than three feet. I pressed my back against the rock. I won't be sleeping tonight. I dug my fingers into the rock. I close my eyes and went into a meditative state. I woke slowly. Ha was crunching loudly on something.

"What are you eating?" I asked.

"Centipedes", said Ha.

That spoiled the little appetite I had. By sunset, I'd made it through the mountain. The grass was soft underfoot. I dug my toes into it. I smelled hundreds of medicinal herbs, some were extremely rare. The healer in me wanted to stuff my pocket full. I didn't want to risk upsetting the local spirit.

"Who are you?"

"Fuck",

I turn to see a girl behind me. She had the appearance of a seven-year-old girl, but I knew she far older. She golden brown hair and wore a crown red flowers and twigs. The girl had big black almond eyes and wet black nose. The spirits deer ears flicked nervously. Honey brown fur spotted with white ovals.

"My name is Shiru and may I ask your name", I said.

"Gurri, I'm the guardian of this forest. I've lived a quiet life bring little attention to myself, so I don't know why a sea dragon of such power is here. You're kind is such greedy creature. I prefer your freshwater cousins", she said.

She wasn't the warrior type but that didn't mean she wasn't a potential threat.

"Why haven't stolen from my land. I don't possess the strength to stop you from doing so. My kin has told me about you", said Gurri.

"I assume you're referring to that perverted jackass, Eruku. I know he holds a grudge against sea dragons since Ryujin cut away his sister forest from the mainland, but I'm not like him. If I was do think I would be here talking with you", I said.

She nodded.

"I suppose that's true. Do you need shelter?" she asked.

"Why do you offer?" I asked.

"I'd rather have you as a friend than an enemy", said Gurri.

I followed her to a meadow of glowing blue bellflowers. There was a massive shift in spiritual energy.

"You smell so strongly of humans part of me thought you may be one. Only humans of who can pass into my meadow of the Nara Clan. You carry some heavy spiritual energy with you", said Gurri.

"How are you related to Eruku?" I asked.

"Cousins", she said.

At the center of the meadow was a fat tree in full blossom. Its flowers were a warm orange. There was a large gap at the center of its trunk. The spiritual energy emitting from it burned my nose.

"That's your gate", I said.

She nodded.

"Yes, my entrance into the spirit world. Do you wish to enter?" she asked.

"I have no interest in the spirit world. My life is in this realm and I have no wish to change that", I said.

She smiled softly. It was such an expression.

"You're surprisingly honest for someone who wears a mask. So how can help your friend?" asked Gurri.

"I did not come here attending to receive help from a forest spirit. I came here to study a book", I said.

"You're speaking of the Nara's Clan medicine encyclopedia. Do you intend to steal it?" asked Gurri.

I shook my head.

"No, I only wish to study it, but I will admit the idea is tempting. I'll commit what I need to memory than take my leave. Will you assist me?" I asked.

"I won't hinder you, but the decision to if you're allowed to read it isn't up to me. But whatever chaos is the occur from the encounter I beg of you try to limit the damage you cause to my realm", she said.

"I'll try", I said.

I truly didn't want to cause to damage to a place of such medical wonder. It will be a slight on the entire medical community. I yawned and lay back in the flowers. Ha slid out from my sleeve and played with Gurri. Their laughter was a refreshing sound to those of death and sickness from only days ago. I fell into light sleep, not fully trusting my host. I found myself drifting into a deep sleep. I woke when I felt a tight constriction around my arms. Black hand-like bindings held me tightly.

"Fuck",

I calmed when I realized he hadn't taken off my mask.

"I would say so",

I turned my head to the side. An old man sat only a few yards away from me. He was smoking lazily from a long pipe. His salt and pepper hair was tied in a high ponytail. He couldn't look anymore indifferent toward the situation. The man's clothes were ragged and almost green with moss. Despite his outward appearance, his eye was sharp. He smelled of earth, tobacco smoke, and saki.

"Why didn't you take off my mask?" I asked.

"Don't need to already know who are you. I could be a very wealthy man if I brought you in, Shiru", he said.

"I'm at a disadvantage all I know of you is your surname", I said.

"Miru Nara the caretaker of this place. Gurri told me your reasoning for being here", he said.

"So what will you do to me?" I asked.

"I see I have two options. One I turn you in, but that means an exasperating battle that I may not be able to win. Two, I observe you in your study and block any information, which could prove harmful to my village", said Miru.

"The choice is yours, but I prefer not to cause damage to such a pristine environment", I said.

"Yes, I enjoy my realm the way it is", said Gurri.

He took a long drag on his pipe, breathing it out in long streams from his nose. His bindings released. I slowly sat up.

"I must be senile for allowing this", he said.

"Have no interest in anything that could harm the Hidden Leaf", I said.

"You were the healer that took care of the incident Hakumai Town", said Miru.

"It was my duty as a healer", I said.

"Part of the reason I'm allowing this. Follow me", said Miru.

I got to my feet.

"Can I stay here and play?" asked Ha.

I nodded. I followed him to a shack. The door creaked. I cringed at the painful sound. The walls were lined with hundreds of books. I ran my fingers over the spines. Some of these books I'd only heard of. The room smelled of cigarette smoke, old parchment, and paper.

"You have an amazing collection", I said.

"Not mine", said Miru.

"Then whose?" I asked.

"It belongs to all the Nara Clan think fit", he said.

"So you consider me fit?" I said.

Miru nodded. My eyes went wide at the large blue book sitting on the table. Miru smirked.

"It's been some time since I've seen someone look at this book in such a way. Healers are too prideful these days, not wanting to seek help from the past", he said.

"Most answers to the future problem lie in the past", I said.

"Go ahead", said Miru.

I opened the book some of the pages were completely blocked out. It wasn't ink. No, it was some kind of concealing jutsu that shadowed sentences or pages that could cause a threat to the village. I read through the pages jotting down coded notes that could be of use to Pain's condition.

"Do you need some light?" asked Shiru.

"Huh?"

The room was dark yet I could see perfectly. He lit an only lamp. I'd only made it a quarter of the way through the book. There was so much more I could learn from it. He fell back into an old worn rocking chair.

"So why you leave?" asked Miru.

"Everyone seems to crave the answer that question, but are never satisfied with the answer", I said.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as it honest", said Miru.

"I craved something else", I said.

"What?" asked Miru.

"A change. I thought the change I may crave was a new title, but not being granted it didn't bring me the disappointed I thought. I'm still trying to figure out what it is", I said.

"Hmm, maybe a change in careers", said Miru.

"Heh, I love the fight too much. I'd lose my mind without that thrill", I said.

"Don't miss it", said Miru.

"So you prefer the life of a hermit", I said.

"Had some children. Once the wife died saw no reason to keep such bothersome company. Whenever I need to indulge in some human urges I pay for it", he said.

"How long will you permit to stay? I don't want to overstay my welcome", I said.

"You can stay until I get fed up and kick you out", said Miru.

He hauled himself out the room with a groan. Miru spared a glancing look at me before leaving. He doesn't want to be alone. Through his cracked and crinkled expression, I could read that. Desperately lonely if I play my cards right I spend a few weeks here better make myself useful. I shut the book when the sun started to rise. I yawned. There was a photo on the shelf. Miru was standing happily with a little girl. She had dark brown hair and big eyes.

"My daughter", he said as he stumbled into the room.

There was deep grueling sadness to him. I knew that tone, it specific to the loss of a child. A powerful loss that lingered longer than any other.

"How long ago did she pass?" I asked.

"Long ago but it feels as if it were only days ago. You have her hair", said Miru.

He fell to the to the ground in a drunken stupor. I easily lifted the man and placed him in bed. I yawned. I found a spare bedroll in the closet. It was musty but clean. I fell into a light sleep with senbon in my hand. I woke late the next morning. Odd, I only slept in when a comfortable in my settings. I got my feet the floor creaked.

"Father, you have a guest",

Fuck, and did the first thing that came to mind. The door opened.

"Fuck, another prostitute father",

I refused to let myself blush a worker girl doesn't blush. Miru's son was the almost an exact copy of his father with the exception of the two scars on his face. He pulled a large wad of money out of his pocket.

"This enough", he asked.

I took it from him. This had to be one of the most humiliating personas I've had to take on.

"Get dressed and wait outside. I'll take you to whatever brothel you belong to", he said.

I nodded. I shut the door a preformed transformation jutsu. The clothes were just revealing enough to leave some mystery to my form. There was another knock on the door.

"Ready to go", asked the younger Nara.

I nodded.

"May I know the name of my escort?" I said.

"Shikaku Nara yours?" he asked.

"Cherry", I said.

"You are new then. I know all the cherries", said Shikaku.

I eyed the ring on his finger. I followed him into the red light district. I was too accustomed to the smell. In my spare time in the Mist I would help working girls for little charge. It was only enough to cover some of the medical supplies. The stories they told me made my life seem a dream.

"I assume not you're not talking from personal experience. I don't think your wife would be pleased to know you were in this district", I said.

Shakaku instantly tensed. The fear shared by most men their wives. That should get him to leave me alone.

"He normally doesn't go for girls like you",

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You really are fresh", he said.

"Desperate times", I said.

"I hate seeing young girls like this do that to themselves", he said.

"I didn't have many options", I said.

He wrote down an address on a slip of paper.

"My wife could use some help with the cleaning laundry", said Shikaku.

"Thank you. Sir, you never told why him taking interest in me was so odd", I said.

"Your brunet so was my sister", he said.

He aura was tainted with disappointment and loathing. To him, this was a new level of low for his father. I didn't want to cause further family dysfunction. Why must I feel that way?

"We didn't do anything. He's lonely. You were right it was my first day on the job. Your father saw my fear and wanted to help. All we did was speak", I said.

"Why didn't tell me?" asked Shikaku.

I stopped myself from smirking. His clan was known for their mind, yet they couldn't read the emotions of their own family.

"Pride, and maybe you remind him of her", I said.

"I'll pay you double what you earn on the streets if you keep him company", said Shikaku.

"I'd be a fool not to accept. I'll check on him tomorrow morning", I said.

"Can you cook?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Make him breakfast", said Shikaku.

I nodded again.

"Can you find your back to the forest?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be able to", I said.

This couldn't have gone more perfectly. Now I could walk through the village in peace not be a stranger.

"And change your clothes", he said.

"Yes, sir", I said.

I went the grocery store. I bought food for multiple meals and found my way back to the forest. Miru had fallen asleep again. I dusted off the kitchen and started cooking. There was a groan he woke up.

"You made breakfast", he said.

"Rice, smoked fish, miso soap", I said.

"Is that your real face", said Miru.

I took on the face of a big brown-eyed girl with a splattering of freckles across the cheeks. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You can think of face what you wish", I said.

I sat across from him. He didn't even sniff at food. Miru ate without hesitation. He knew I wouldn't poison him too useful. I ate peacefully.

"What's the cover story you told my son?" he asked.

"He believes I'm a prostitute. He offered to pay me double to be your caretaker", I said.

I quickly ate and put on my mask. I returned to my reading. Two weeks went by in peace. The old man's company wasn't bad, but it was time for me to go. I'd gotten what I need from his sources. Miru almost seemed sad that I had to take my leave. Ha was pouting on my shoulder he didn't want to leave his new friend Gurri. There was no point in drawing it out, so I waved my hand and took my leave.

"Why couldn't we stay a little longer?" whined Ha.

"We got what we came for", I said.

I had to take the path through the mountains again. A pigeon landed on my shoulder.

"Hmm, what's this?"

I unclipped the message from its leg. I read it over:

 _Need your assistance with an injured bounty. Meet us in the forest Kinko Forest. Don't keep me waiting._

Kakuzu's handwriting. Luckily it was a long trip. It would take me only take me a few hours to reach the forest at full speed. The difficult part would be Kinko Forest, a large known for it toxic mushrooms. One breath of some spores could prove deadly. Kakuzu and Hidan must have been desperate if they went there for shelter.

I made it to the entrance of the forest. I sniffed the air for the scent. It took me a few minutes to get on the right path since the air was so heavy with pollen. I would have to be careful, even with the filters built into my mask could prove deadly if I didn't take care. I travel from branch to branch. I tensed when I caught the sent iron in the air. I jumped just in time to avoid an iron chain slicing through the thick branch I was perched on just moments ago. It was pure iron. Fuck huntsmen! How the hell did they find me? I went running, getting caught isn't an option. There was a gush of wind.

There was a slice of wind. I knew that sound. Tetsubun sword. I dodged it in time. Why would the samurai of the Land of Iron be partnering with the huntsmen? There was a bang. The air was clouded dark blue. My eyes water and my throat burned. Blood instantly began dripping down my nose. My skin crawled angrily. Hives spread across my skin. What is this?

I called upon the water. Water came surging up washing away the tainted air. I could breathe now but the effects already took hold. I drew Riptide. My form tensed. I won't be chased through this forest. A rain came falling down. Again I called upon the water shielding me from the brunt of the attack. I flung the arrows back at them. I groaned as a migraine rang through my head. It felt as if something was trying to break through my skull. I dropped my blade and clutched my head. My vision doubled.

I have to get up! I forced myself to my feet. An arrow shot into my shoulder I instantly lost all control of my body. All sense of my equilibrium failed me. I can't move. Some grabbed me roughly by the arm and turned me over. He was a complete stranger. The man was in his sixties but in incredible form. His had gone gray with age. The stranger strong jaw was hidden with facial hair. He pressed the tip of iron bladed sword against my neck. My skin sizzled under its touch.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Orion, your huntsmen. I never thought I would encounter one his children", said Orion.

"Why am I such a catch?" I asked.

"You have no idea who you are", he said.

"Who am I?" I asked.

Before he had a chance to answer a mass of black thread sent him crashing into a tree. Hidan and Kakuzu appeared.

"Back off she's mine!" he snarled.

Kakuzu threads wrapped around me, lifting me toward him. He tossed me over his shoulder.

"Looks like its time for us to take our leave", said Orion with that he disappeared.


	16. No One is Invulnerable

**Being of the Sea**

 **Chapter 16: The Myth of Invulnerable**

 **Sorry for how long it's taking me to publish been very busy. Thanks for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review or any suggestions.**

 **Perspectives: Cora and Kisame**

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

I passed out on Kakuzu's shoulder. When I regained consciousness I was in a cave. No not a cave. It was a huge hollowed out stump of a tree. The air smelled of moss and rotting wood. The ground was soft with thick moss. I hardly had the strength move. I barely managed to turn my head to the side to see Kakuzu. The slight movement exhausted me. Kakuzu sat on the ground reading over a book. Gathered by his side were different medical supplies. His gaze rose from his book.

"You awake?" he asked.

"Yes",

My voice was hoarse. It was oddly silent.

"Hidan?" I asked.

"Tied to a tree, gagged, and dismembered. I didn't want him to interfere", said Kakuzu.

He kneeled beside me. Kakuzu cut away my shirt. His gaze harbored no lust. It was strictly professional. When he removed the fabric of my shirt burns were revealed. A blue powder splotched part of my skin. He ran his fingers over the substance. His skin gave no reaction.

"Hmm",

A sound of thought. I groaned when he turned me on my side. He swiftly pulled the arrow from my shoulder. I bite my lip. A thread left his wrist, sewing close the wound. He cleaned my wound and bandaged it. Then turned me back. He slowly eased down my pants not to agitate my burns. I was left only in my undergarments and mask. In a large leaf, he'd gathered water. He carefully washed my body. He ground the aloe leaves he gather in past with other herbs charcoal. The charcoal would absorb the toxins. He spread the paste over burns then bandaged me.

"Raise your mask", he said.

I slowly reached my hand to my mask revealing my mouth. Kakuzu pressed a pill against my lips. From scent, I knew it was an antibiotic. I let it slip into my mouth. I swallowed it. He moved my mask so it once again covered my face. Kakuzu examined the blue substance that coated his fingers. The toxin seemed to have no effect on him. He wiped the blood from the arrowhead, revealing its green coloration.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An arrow in dipped in dragon ginger. I would think a foolish use of poison if I hadn't seen its results", said Kakuzu.

"What its traditional use?" I asked.

"A spice known for its fiery taste", said Kakuzu.

He brushed the blue dust from cloak. I coughed blood in response.

"And that?" I asked.

"Blue Oleander pollen very rare. They only bloom in two locations", he said.

"I'm guessing one of them is the Land of Iron", I said.

"Yes, at the mouth of the three-headed wolf. How did you know?" asked Kakuzu.

"A hunch", I said.

I slowly managed to sit. Kakuzu pushed me back down into the moss.

"You must rest", he said.

"Are there any myths surrounding the plant?" I asked.

"Several, I'm not sure how that's of relevance", said Kakuzu.

"Indulge me", I said.

"Apparently, they are toxic to dragons. Same is true for dragon ginger", he said.

I was lucky Kakuzu was here.

"That raises the question of why they attacked you with these herbs. And how they knew they'd be harmful against you. To most these are harmless you seem to have an extreme allegoric reaction to it", said Kakuzu.

"That's putting it lightly", I said.

I managed to sit up this time Kakuzu didn't prevent me this time. I groaned. I wasn't foolish enough to believe his care came cost-free. There's always a price. Kakuzu was always clear of this. It was refreshing in a way.

"What do I owe you?" I asked.

He smirked. I was hoping it was only an item. Pearls or silver.

"You owing me a favor will be of high value. My bounty lost half its value deceased", said Kakuzu.

"How much?" I asked.

"Two point five million. If you don't repay me within a month I'll charge ten percent interest", said Kakuzu.

There was no point in trying to haggle Kakuzu wouldn't sway. I had to pay that back as swiftly as possible. I don't need to be in debt to Kakuzu. I think I have enough hoarded away somewhere to repay him.

"Fine", I said.

"I don't have time to babysit you. I've contacted the nearest squad to handle you. They should be here by tomorrow morning", he said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kisame and Itachi. I will stay with you until they arrive then I'll take my leave", said Kakuzu.

I groaned.

"I thought you approve arrangement", he said.

I want Kisame to question me. He's seen me injured already. I don't want our newly formed relationship to change how he treated me. I'm still an extremely talent kunoichi. I've just had a streak of bad luck. Kakuzu took a seat. He seemed deep in thought. The man knows more than he's letting. Knowing those herbs isn't common knowledge.

"How do you know the legends surrounding these herbs?" I asked.

He sighed.

"My grandmother was a wise woman said to have vision. She believed in the mystical. The woman may have been mental, but had a vast knowledge of medicinal herbs", said Kakuzu.

He was waiting for me to react. Does he expect me to laugh? It was odd though. A staunch atheist like Kakuzu having such a relative. I found it to be interesting than laughable.

"Can tell me the full story behind the herb?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"To pass the time", I said.

"I prefer silence", said Kakuzu.

He closed his eyes in meditation. Maybe I could bait him into talking.

"Did your grandmother tell you of the huntsmen? Do you remember the stories she told you about them? Did those men remind you of them?" I asked.

His eyes opened.

"You won't stop pestering me until I tell you", he said.

I nodded.

"Legend says great hunter Hoori managed to pierce the hide of Ryujin. Before the poison could take hold the beast shed its skin, leaving behind the scale. Hoori planted the scale and from it, dragon root grew", said Kakuzu.

I sighed. Something crafted by the king of dragons to kill his kind.

"And blue oleander?" I said.

"Flowers touched by the tears of Toyotama at the loss of her true love. I'm not sure which is more a myth her or true love", said Kakuzu.

"It exists", I said.

Kakuzu snorted.

"I would think a woman of your background wouldn't believe in such a thing", he said.

"I've seen it in person", I said.

"Where?" asked Kakuzu.

"Between mother and child, lovers, and siblings. I will admit it's extremely rare. It's not seen enough in this world. But that's the time we live in it has been for years", I said.

"Foolish girl", he laughed.

"So what I wish to believe what people believe a fairytale", I said.

"I suppose given your age it natural", said Kakuzu.

Kakuzu's cynical perspective was normal. It was the norm for most shinobi. It was the only way most people survived this career. You need to make light of the dark, laugh at the death and gruesome times, never letting your feeling show through. This was the life I accepted, but I've failed following the rules. I'm falling in love.

"May I ask why the samurai of the Land of Iron are after you? Those weren't bounty hunters", said Kakuzu.

"I have no fucking idea", I said.

I couldn't tell him the true reason. I valued Kakuzu's professional relationship. Me telling them after me because I was an odd hybrid between a dragon and selkie wasn't an option. I didn't get myself.

"Do you ever grow tired of it?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"This life", I said.

"It's too late in the point in our lives. You should accept it girl", said Kakuzu.

"You're right", I said.

Kakuzu nodded. I closed my eyes. I need rest. What was Orion speaking of? Who am I? Kakuzu has a point what does it matter anymore? I've chosen the life of ninja and missing-nin at that. I accepted this fate long ago, yet I crave more. I crave the knowledge who I was. There had to be a life before the glacier. The identity I wanted was one that granted me a peaceful future. Sure the thrill of the fight was amazing, but I wanted a family. I had that with the hunter-nin, but that part of my life is over.

"I shouldn't be thinking of this", I said, hitting my head against the mossy ground.

When I was about to close my eyes there was a squeal.

"Let go of me you brute", screeched Ha.

"Is this pest yours?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yes, he's one my summons", I said.

Kakuzu released him. Ha stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ha", I warned.

"Sorry", he said.

He wasn't the least bit sorry. Kakuzu relaxed and returned to his meditative state.

"And where were you?" I asked.

"Do I look like a battle serpent to you?" he said.

"You've been gone for days", I said.

"I came back", he said.

I was too tired to argue. Ha curled up in my arm. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, slowly calming myself. Slowly I relaxed eventually easing myself into sleep.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

What could she have done this time? Why did she keep on getting injured? This isn't like her. She'd been trained most of her life to be careful. What has caused this carelessness?

"Kisame, slow down", said Itachi.

I tore further ahead. Every instinct told me to get to her as soon as possible. She's weak and needs protection. The Zombie Combo is with her like that. What if that idiot Hidan tries something? None of them are healers. I stopped in my tracks when Itachi jumped ahead of me.

"What are you doing?!" I growled.

"You are thinking irrationally", he said.

I grabbed him by his cloak, slamming him against a nearby tree. A low growled echoed from my throat.

"How dare you tell me how I'm feeling!" I snarled.

"It's obvious in your every action. Please release me before I have to take action against you", said Itachi.

I was slow to release him.

"I find it surprising", he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just how human you are at the moment", said Itachi.

I couldn't help laughing.

"I'm not human", I said.

"You may not see yourself as human, but you're acting like it", said Itachi.

I slowed my pace. The bastard was right! This was getting too much. It seems so often that I've seen her injured. Such sight brought a discomfort to me that I was unaccustomed to. I've seen the most brutal torture and the cruelest of the death some caused by own hand, but they never got me like seeing her injured. We reached the Land of Grass the next morning. Our pace was greatly slowed by Kinku forest. One wrong step here and we'd end up in a poisoned death trap. We stopped when we came upon signs of battle. It was three on one. Blue powder stained the ground.

"How much did we miss this by?" I asked.

"Ten twelve hours", said Itachi.

Arrows were lodged in the surrounding. Few shinobi used a bow an arrow as their main weapon. It was only a long distant weapon, no dual function. It also occupied both the user's hands. I ripped one from a tree. The barbed arrowhead was green and made of iron. It held had a herbal spicy smell clung to it.

"Itachi, have you ever seen an arrow like this?" I asked.

He shook his head. Rare, our combined experience doesn't normally leave much to unknown. Itachi took something from the ground.

"Is this Shiru's?" he asked.

It was a five-inch needle with serrated edges. I nodded. That wasn't like her she almost never misses.

"Any idea on what this blue powder is?" I asked.

"It resembles pollen and doesn't seem poisonous", said Itachi.

Blood spotted the ground. It wasn't enough for fatal injury. She's taken on more than twenty opponents at a time, how did they get an edge over her?

"Kakuzu must have stepped in. We shouldn't linger here any longer", said Itachi.

I nodded. We found Hidan first. He was decapitated with his head resting in his lap.

"What the fuck are you staring at?!" he growled.

"An idiot", I said.

"Fuck you fish face", he shouted.

Kakuzu came stalking out of the shadows. In one hand he carried a corpse. On his shoulder rode Ha. He happily played with a one yen coin.

"You're late", he said.

"You try maneuvering through this hell hole", I said.

"I made it here in a timely manner without being with the disadvantage of Hidan as my partner", he said.

"I'm not one who failed to keep his bounty alive. I thought you'd be better than that. Maybe you're losing your touch old man", I said.

"Careful, Kisame you're verging on insult. You should be grateful if I hadn't stepped in you little girlfriend wouldn't be with us", said Kakuzu.

"What are you talking about?!" I growled.

"Even my simpleton of a teammate can see you harbor feelings for her", said Kakuzu.

"Yeah, WIAT WHO ARE YOU CALLING SIMPLETON!" shouted Hidan.

"I thought it clear. Now quiet down the adults are speaking", said Kakuzu.

My hand went to Samehada.

"We aren't here to fight", said Itachi.

My hand withdrew.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"A mile north from here", said Kakuzu.

"You left her!" I snarled.

"Even in her current state, she's more than capable of defending herself. Ha will show you the way", said Kakuzu.

Ha jumped from Kakuzu's shoulder.

"We'll be taking our leave", he said.

A thread left his sleeve swiftly reattaching Hidan's head. With that, they left.

"Follow me", said Ha.

We followed after the small dragon.

"When did you become so chummy with the greedy old bastard?" I asked.

"Chummy?" he said.

"Friendly", said Itachi.

"He's better company than you. He gave me this to keep the bugs away from him", said Ha, showing off the one yen coin.

"It's worthless", I said.

"All money had value even this", said Ha.

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop!" shouted Ha.

"What's with the yelling", I growled.

"We're here", he said.

In front of use was a massive hollowed out stump. A form could be seen laying on the mossy ground.

"CORA!"

I moved beside her. Her chest and arms were wrapped in bandages.

"Don't say anything", she hissed.

"In no position to tell me to shut up", I said.

"Don't need or want to know what you have to say because I know exactly what you're going to say", said Cora.

"And what is it that I'm going to say?" I asked.

"I was being foolish. How could I let them get an upper hand on me? That this is the second time you've seen like this", she said.

"No, that wasn't what I was going to say", I sighed.

"Then what?" she asked.

"I'm glad you're okay", I said.

Cora threw off her mask. She grabbed my collar, crashing our lips in a kiss. Cora was slow to pull away. Her gentle hands cradled my face. I leaned into her cool touch. I was afraid that I lost this touch. I held her hand there.

"I'm fine Kisame", she said.

Itachi cleared his throat, gaining our attention. He stood by the entrance. A blush powdered his face. Cora giggled.

"Sorry about that Itachi", she said.

"Are you in any condition to move?" he asked.

"If I must I can", said Cora.

She sat up with a hiss of pain. Cora wasn't one to show pain easily. Her showing this much just shows how much she's in.

"We can spend another night here", said Itachi.

"Thank you", sighed Cora.

Itachi nodded.

"I'll keep a lookout. Kisame will stay here to guard you", he said.

"Thanks, Itachi. Ha go with him", said Cora.

"Okay", he said.

Itachi disappeared leaving the two of us alone.

"He must feel like a third wheel", she said.

Her bandages were soiled with blood.

"What the fuck I thought Kakuzu was taking care of you?!" I growled.

"He did. I wouldn't let him change them", said Cora.

"Why?" I asked.

"I didn't know how to explain what he might see. Could you?" she asked.

I nodded. I slowly unwound the bandages. As soon as bandage weakened her dorsal fin broke through. She sighed. As I removed more her colorful blue scales had broken through her skin. The scales around the suture were brittle and cracked. She bit her lip as they fell away.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Spread this paste along the wound. Then rebandage it", she said handing me a jar.

I did as told.

"Who made this?" I asked.

"Kakuzu", she said.

"With your instruction", I said.

She shook her head.

"That lazy fuck he could have been helping you from the start with your work", I said.

"He only has basic medical training, Kisame. He isn't a specialist like me nor does he want the burden of being one", said Cora.

I helped her lay back down.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I have more enemies than I first thought", said Cora.

"Cut the vagueness, Cora! I thought we were passed this bullshit!" I snarled.

* * *

 **Cora's Perspective**

He was right, but my phrasing wasn't intentional.

"I'm sorry, Kisame I didn't mean to come off that way. It's only a force of habit. Sometimes I fall into without noticing", I said.

He's worried and doesn't know to process it. I wanted him closer.

"Come closer", I said.

Kisame moved so he was sitting next to me. I sighed.

"You can hold me, Kisame.

"But-

"You aren't going to break me", I said.

He was slow to take me in his powerful arms. His movements were slow and attentive, not wanting to risk damaging me further. My head rested on his chest. His heart was still racing, but it was beginning to calm. I nuzzled closely to his neck, breathing in his protective safe scent. His fingers ran through my hair.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Like said before I had more any emeries than I first thought", I said.

"Who are they?" asked Kisame.

"Apparently a huntsmen division of the Land of Iron Samurai", I said.

"So hunters like you", he said.

I snorted.

"If that were true we wouldn't be in this mess. They are huntsmen", I said.

"What's the difference?" asked Kisame.

"They are supernatural like us. Huntsmen can live centuries barely aging. They can see silver mist and gray haze. Huntsmen were created for the sole purpose of hunting down and killing people like us", I said.

"And what are those?" he asked.

"The light that surrounds those of mystical or supernatural decent. It can be seen by very few. It makes dangerous ability there's hiding in plain sight from them. They are well versed in the supernatural even more so than me", I said.

They could go after Kisame! I can't let them find him! There focus will have to remain on me. I can do that. Kisame took my chin in his hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Don't even try it", he warned.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, Cora. I can read you better than anyone. You afraid they'll come after me", said Kisame.

"Of course I am!" I yelled.

He moved me from his arm. I flinched at the change of position.

"I can handle any opponent to go against! More importantly, I'm more than capable of protecting you and myself. You are allowed to be weak. For once let someone else take care of you", said Kisame.

"I can't", I said.

"You will", said Kisame.

"And why is that!" I shouted.

"Because I love you", he said.

The realization of what he said hit him swiftly.

"SHIT!" he groaned.

"Kisame",

He was slow to meet my gaze. He was afraid.

"I love you too, Kisame. I've always have", I said.

"How?" he asked.

I cupped his face in my hands.

"You were the first person how could I not", I said.

I touched our foreheads together.

"You have to let me help you", he said.

"I will", I said.

I brought him into a kiss. My tongue pushed into his mouth. I unclipped his cloak running my hands over his chest, learning every contour of the muscular plane. I pushed the cloak from his broad shoulders. He moved atop me, but all too suddenly pulled away.

"We can't do this. Not when you're like this", he said.

"This is your chance to be gentle", I whispered.

Kisame took a kunai from his bag, slicing away my bandages. He trailed a path of gentle kisses from my neck, stopping at my breasts. My breathing was already heavy from so little stimulation. I sighed as he took my nipple in his mouth, teasing it ever so lightly with his teeth, before moving on to the other. He kissed down my stomach to my waistband. He slid down my pants and underwear. I arched as wet tongue pushed into me, working at the perfect rhythm. My fingers tangled in his hair, urging him to go deeper.

"Kisame",

I bit my lip as white-hot pleasure seeped through my veins. Blood oozed my lip. He slowly moved up locking our lips in a deep passionate kiss. He caught my bleeding lip between his, gently sucking. Kisame licked away the blood that had dripped down my chin. There was a rustle of cloth as he lowered his pants. I spread my legs. He eased himself into me. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper.

"Kisame", I sighed.

My fingers dug into his back. His thrusts were slow and deep. Every so often our lips met in a kiss. Our sweat-soaked skin was pressed together. His thrust grew more powerful as he grew closer to release. He held me tighter. We came together. I nearly screamed in pleasure when his teeth dug into my neck. I bit my arm to stop myself from marking him.

* * *

 **Kisame's Perspective**

I rocked through the aftershocks of our orgasm. I moved from her on top her. Even now so broken bruised she was so beautiful. She curled up against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her. I ran my fingers through her brown her. She yawned. I licked the blood from the bite mark. She shivered in pleasured.

"I love you", she said.

"Love you too, Cora", I said.

I pulled my cloak over her, hiding bare form from view. I noticed the bite mark on her arm.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A bite mark", she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mutual claim marking. Bites to the neck are how selkies show claim on a mate. It shows that we forever belong to each other. If I'd bitten you it would have bonded us", said Cora.

"It's a selkie version of marriage", I said.

"No, it's deeper than that. Marriage can be escaped. The bond of claim is sacred unbreakable. It allows the partner full insight into their mate's most private and intimate emotions", said Cora.

"Would you want that?" I asked.

She moved so she was looking me in the eye. Those sea-green eyes searching for any sign of deception on my part.

"Yes, one day but I don't think either us is ready", she said.

"In time", I agreed.


End file.
